


Teach Me

by Luzodis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Claude is there and idk why but HE IS, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F!Byleth, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Scars, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Spooning, Texting, This Is STUPID, everyone is stupid, grad school, ignatz the art kid, long fic, sad dimitri grows up into hot sad dimitri, so much pining, various pairings - Freeform, we're explicit now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 139,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzodis/pseuds/Luzodis
Summary: "So,” his tutor said, “heard you’re having some trouble in school. Guess I’m here to help with that.” There was a pause, “I’m Byleth by the way.” It was then, and only then, that Dimitri finally looked up and instantly his breath was stolen from him. His mouth went dry as his young eyes attempted to take in all that her image had to offer. Before him sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his long 14 years of life.A modern AU in which a young Dimitri falls head over heels for his tutor, only to meet her many years later as his professor in grad school. Also Sylvain and Felix are gay and all the Blue Lions + Claude are there.





	1. The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> YO, I've literally never written a fanfic LET ALONE POSTED IT HERE SO BEAR WITH ME PLS. I've got about 59,000 words on this sucker so far so...get ready for a long thing here. ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE TITLE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT OK.
> 
> Anyways, hey y’all this AU is gonna be tropey and indulgent as fuck. I love me a good bullshit AU full of clichés and laughs so here we are. Some Blue Lions spoilers, especially some relating to Mercedes and Dimitri. Also there will eventually be smut so I'll change the rating when that happens.

“I’m certain if I apply myself more I wouldn’t need a tutor. I just have been…slacking lately given”—he coughed—“the circumstances.” While Rodrigue sensed the boy’s hesitation on the matter, he knew that there was no way in hell Dimitri was going to have the will power to catch up on his studies alone, especially not after falling so far behind.

“Dimitri,” Rodrigue kept his voice calm but attempted to fill it with as much warmth as a man like himself could muster, “I don’t doubt your abilities for a second, but help isn’t a bad thing you know. You could do with accepting a little support.” He watched as Dimitri bit his lip and looked off to the side. He could tell the boy was not happy with this arrangement, but was also too polite, and perhaps depressed, to fight it. Dimitri was lacking the energy to do much of anything these days it seemed. With a son like Felix, Rodrigue was not used to such obedience.

“I suppose I don’t have much of a choice then.” Dimitri’s voice was heavy and while Rodrigue wished he could simply allow a kid like him to rest for as long as he needed, life moves on, regardless of who comes with it, and damn it all he had promised Lambert he’d make sure his precious Dimitri found his way in life. He wasn’t about to give up a promise like that. Not now. Not after he’d seen Dimitri struggling to breathe in that hospital bed. Not after they told him he wouldn’t make it. Not after _he made it, _and was _here. _Not after everything that had happened that year.

“Come now, it’s not all bad! I’ve found a wonderful tutor I think you’ll like. They’re currently attending their first year at Garreg Mach University so they must know their stuff if they’ve gotten into a school like that.” Dimitri doesn’t answer but no matter, Rodrigue was not the type of man who _needed_ a reply to continue speaking. He was a Fraldarius after all. “I knew their father a while back and he was a fine man, a fine man indeed.” He paused again, awaiting some kind of response and still getting none. “Dimitri,” the boy’s empty gaze finally met his as Rodrigue tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, “I think this will be good for you.”

* * *

His lanky, awkward 14 year old body was restless in the stiff chair as he awaited his first tutoring session with the mysterious college student Rodrigue had mentioned. Little had been on Dimitri’s mind this past year aside from absolute despair, both emotional and physical, so he was interested in the idea of having something else to focus on. Not that anything seemed to actually be able to hold his attention these days. He supposes that’s what started this whole tutoring business to begin with.

He heard the doorbell ring and continued to sit in his spot, not moving to go introduce himself at the door. The old Dimitri prided himself on his politeness and would’ve rushed to the door, opened it and smiled, but then again, the old Dimitri had parents didn’t he? Lucky bastard.

Rodrigue answered the door in place of Dimitri and ushered the tutor up the stairs and into the study in which Dimitri sat. Rodrigue had already mentioned a few details about the boy to this tutor over the phone, mostly so anything said wouldn’t be out of line or uncomfortable, not that he expected it, but Dimitri was quite sensitive right now. Perhaps Rodrigue had overstepped some boundary there but it was an awkward dance to raise a child who wasn’t quite your own, so he cut himself some slack.

Dimitri didn’t raise his head when he heard the door open, nor did he stir when Rodrigue’s hushed voice said a quick “good luck” and “thank you” to the apparent visitor. He continued to hang his head down, staring at the textbook he had opened mostly as a prop than anything else. He kept his head low even when he heard the light tapping of heels against the floor, and the following sound of wood against wood as his tutor presumably pulled out a chair to sit in. No, Dimitri was set to keep his head down and fists balled until he heard a soft sigh beside him that was followed by a delicate voice as it spoke to him.

"So,” his tutor said, “heard you’re having some trouble in school. Guess I’m here to help with that.” There was a pause, “I’m Byleth by the way.” It was then, and only then, that Dimitri finally looked up and instantly his breath was stolen from him. His mouth went dry as his young eyes attempted to take in all that her image had to offer. Before him sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his long 14 years of life. She was…absolutely radiant. Dimitri didn’t fancy himself the romantic type, especially not now, but he was absolutely mesmerized by this beautiful being in front of him. She was a pale moon with dark, soft locks cascading around her face like the open sea, only to be illuminated by wide, emerald eyes. Her spotless skin, looking like porcelain, was so elegant Dimitri would’ve swallowed if he had anything other than awe left in his mouth. He feared if he were to touch her cheek it would crack from him not being worthy enough and much too broken himself. She was looking at him, expectantly, but all he could do was stare, dumbfounded. He had felt absolutely nothing for an nearly an entire year and now suddenly felt everything. It was overwhelming.

“Ah, so I know your name already but I was hoping you’d introduce yourself anyways.” That laugh. Her voice…she certainly must’ve been an angel because a melodic sound such as that couldn’t have come from this mortal realm. Certainly not. Suddenly poetry made sense, the way it played with words in an attempt to describe something so indescribable. Should he become a poet perhaps? Dimitri had never thought of it before, and certainly wasn’t what he considered good with words but…if it could bring him closer towards developing a way to describe the woman in front of him, he would do it in a heartbeat. Ah…but she was addressing him wasn’t she. What had she just said? Her furrowed brows clearly were expecting something from Dimitri but he couldn’t find the answer at all so he responded instead with a smart, calm and absolutely calculated reply.

“Uhhh. What?” Good, Dimitri thought, how elegant.

“Your name?” She quirked her brow in a way that made his heart absolutely race. Of course…what an idiot he was. She had asked for his name!

“D-Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.” Why in god’s name had he just said his entire name. He had to resist the urge to slam his head into the table before him. _She was asking for your first name dummy, not your life’s story. _He already felt a flush creeping up his neck.

“Do you want me to call you that whole thing or…” There was a sparkle in her eye as she asked, a lift in her voice. Was she teasing him? How could he be so blessed as to be teased by a goddess such as herself? He was not worthy, surely.

“No I…uh, just Dimitri is fine. Um, and you are?” She frowned at that. It was a subtle thing, just a minor downward quirk of her lips that quickly shifted back into neutrality, but he noticed.

“Did you not hear me before?” He couldn’t admit to her that he had completely blanked when he heard her voice and saw her face. _Sorry m’am, I was too entranced by your everything to hear you speak._ No that certainly wouldn’t do. The blush had now reached his cheeks and seemed quite happy to settle there where it would be sitting for the next hour or so. Perhaps it would sit there for the rest of his life. “It’s Byleth Eisner. Sorry I don’t have a middle name to add to the flare. Just call me Byleth though.” She was throwing him a lifeline. Byleth. What a beautiful name. Byleth. So beautiful in fact that Dimitri once again just stared at her instead of responding. Byleth. A goddess walking among men surely. Byleth was the sea and he was happy to drown today.

“So,” she began again, “want to show me your homework or something? Your-” she stopped herself suddenly as if she was adjusting what she was going to say, “Mr. Fraldarius gave me some information ahead of time so I’ve got a decent idea of what you’re covering right now, but is there anything you’d like to start with?” Yes, he thought, I’d like to start with marrying you. Right now. Immediately. _Marry me Byleth. Byleth Eisner Blaiddyd. Dimitri Alexandre Eisner. Either worked. He wasn’t picky. They could even keep their respective last names! He was never one for upholding silly traditions. _No, no he thought, he must compose himself! Right! Homework. Uh, textbooks, class, what was it he was learning now? He had no idea, but then, that was part of his current problem in school anyways right?

“Urm, I don’t have any place I uh…need to start but if you had something in mind I trust your judgement.” His voice cracked at the end. Great. Yet, this being in front of him just gave a tender smile his way. Was it even all that tender? He wasn’t sure, but a smile on her face, no matter the type, was beautiful to him. He immediately found he couldn’t meet her eyes any longer lest he begin to weep at her feet as he pray that she have mercy on his poor soul. She smiled at him. Him! When all he could do was babble at her and stare. He wasn’t making her job easy at all and she _smiled_. It was so slight, so small, yet he saw it and couldn’t ever un-see such a thing. Never _wanted_ to.

“I’ve already got a whole plan in mind. Let’s start with science and move our way to history and--” Yes. Anything to keep her here with him.

Rodrigue noticed how out of sorts Dimitri was after his first tutoring session. He followed after her and stood there as Rodrigue asked the young woman how it had gone. Dimitri seemed as distant as always but the look in his eyes was just a little less empty. That was new at least.

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon at the Fraldarius residence and Sylvain rolled upon Felix’s bed, kicking a pillow with his foot as his younger friend sat on the floor doing several leg stretches. Sylvain was careful as he thought through the most delicate way to ask about Dimitri, his main reason for coming over today. He finally decided that being blunt was his best course of action. “Hey, how’s Dimitri you think?” Felix paused in his stretches to look at the redhead with absolute disinterest.

“Dunno.” He replied, turning back to his outstretched leg and leaning into it.

“What’s that supposed to mean? He’s basically your brother now I mean-“

“My brother’s dead.” Felix’s quick reply was harsh and filled with a certain kind of venom Sylvain didn’t quite like being the cause of at all.

“Yeah I know,” Sylvain’s tone held a warmth and sincerity to it that Felix all but melted at, despite not meaning to, “but you know what I mean.” He twisted his body to the side, looking directly at Felix this time instead of at the ceiling. “I’m serious though, how is he?” He asked it casually, a fist against his cheek as he lay on his side. Felix sighed and turned to look up at his friend from the floor where he had been fighting against tight hamstrings and reaching for his toes.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself, he lives here. He’s right down the hall. Go ahead.” After no response and an empty stare from Sylvain, Felix sighed yet again. “He’s alright. Grades are better now. Still got that empty look in his eyes I guess but…” Felix thought over if he should mention this next part to Sylvain considering his friend’s nature. “He seems to be crushing hard on his tutor so that’s new at least.”

“His tutor? So he has a tutor! Hot for teacher eh? Dimitri you sly dog.” Sylvain waggled his brows and Felix looked at him blankly, not even giving a negative reaction to the other boy’s antics. Sylvain wasn’t even aware Dimitri had a tutor? Guess he’d really been avoiding him huh? The thought made Felix feel a tight clenching in his chest that wasn’t a feeling he really wanted to name. His stomach sunk. He knew Dimitri had been kind of unbearable for awhile but to be avoided by friends, now of all times, felt kind of harsh. Then again, Felix probably would’ve avoided him too if he didn’t live in his damn house with him. Pretend all he wanted, Felix knew he himself wasn’t a saint or even a very good friend at that. “Eh, so she must be a real babe huh?”

“Dunno.”

“God! You’re such a kid you know that? You always sound so _disinterested_. You can’t tell me you’re not even a _little_ curious as to who has caught our young Dimitri’s baby blues? I mean you’ve seen her right?”

“What makes you so sure his tutor’s a ‘she’ huh?” Felix’s words came out with much more bite than he truly meant, though he wasn’t about to take it back now. Sylvain looked just the slightest bit shocked until he quickly masked that expression with a smooth, lazy smile and confused, yet calm, brows.

“Are they not?” Felix huffed at Sylvain's question.

“No they are, but assuming is”—he took a breath—“weird.” He continued his stretching as he tried to hide his expression. He knew that Sylvain didn’t mean anything bad in assuming Dimitri’s preference but it just hit a little too close to home for him. It wasn’t fair for him to be so angry about it but whatever. For being two years older, Sylvain was kind of a dunce when it came to feelings anyways. Then again, Felix was terrible at conveying his emotions too. Two peas in a pod they were. What a laugh.

Unbeknownst to Felix however, Sylvain absolutely _had _noticed how his friend suddenly squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw. He made a mental note not to assume anything ever about someone’s sexuality, especially around Felix. He also made another note to make sure Felix knew he’d accept and love him regardless of anything.

"I wanna see her.”

Felix wasted no time in answering Sylvain. “No.”

“No? What? Why not?”

“No.” Sylvain whined at Felix’s curt reply. Sylvain couldn’t believe his dearest and bestest friend in the whole world would deny him the opportunity at seeing the object of Dimitri’s affections. Especially when it was the first mention of Dimitri in months that was even just a little positive. He needed to see this tutor. He needed to know what type of woman it took to make Dimitri feel again. He just _had_ to know. It was too juicy not to.

“Please? Please I promise I’ll be good I just want to see her. I won’t even say anything I promise I swear. I’ll stand in the shadows and everything.”

“No.” Felix was adamant, but Sylvain was persistent.

* * *

Eventually Felix gave in and Sylvain made plans to be present on the day Dimitri’s tutor was set to arrive again. Apparently she’d been coming twice a week for a few months now and the realization struck Sylvain hard. Had he really been avoiding Dimitri that much? Yikes. He felt kind of bad, maybe he should talk to the guy more. Yes, that’s what he would do, but first, he had to meet this tutor. There was a time and place for everything after all.

Despite his (empty) promises to Felix, when Sylvain heard the doorbell ring he ran to answer it, beating even Dimitri to the door who was then forced to stand there awkwardly as he saw his taller friend leaning against the open doorframe, arms crossed and eyes flirtatious. In seeing the older boy at the door, confident and ready, Dimitri suddenly felt like a complete child. His heart all but sank. In that moment, he desperately wanted to be older, taller, and much more confident than he was now.

DESPITE ALL OF HIS PROMISES to even himself, Sylvain couldn’t stop his flirtations from flourishing at the sight of a beautiful woman, especially one that he realized couldn’t be much older than him. At first, for some reason, he’d imagined that Dimitri was crushing on a mom type, and he wouldn’t fault him for that as women were beautiful at any age and stage of their lives, but it seemed that was not the case at all. She certainly was something to look at, all wide eyed and innocent but with the air of pride and ferocity that could make even the strongest man crumble. Sylvain found he’d be more than happy to crumble for her. It seemed that their little Dimitri had good taste after all. Surprising, after the kid had shown limited romantic interest in anyone his entire life until now, his best pass at affection being a dagger as a gift to a girl.

“Hello m’lady. How can I help you?” His voice was smooth as butter, smooth as liquid gold, he thought. He winked at the shorter woman in front of him as he waited for her to turn to putty in his very hands. She did not.

“You could move out of the way.” Her voice was firm and at first glance one would think her expression cold, but Sylvain knew better.

“Ah would that I could but I seem to be lost in your eyes. Might you give me directions to find my way out? Perhaps your directions would lead us to a restaurant for a romantic dinner. Say, tonight?”

“I’ve got directions for you,” she crossed her arms, “you’re going to want to make a U-turn to spin around and then you’ll want to move out of the way, cause if you don’t move I can’t get paid.” She paused for a moment as if thinking over something. “Besides you’re like twelve.”

“Twelve? Twelve?! Does this look _twelve_ to you?” He curled his arm to reveal quite the impressive bicep if he did say so himself. Twelve? He was a sixteen year old MAN, not a twelve year old CHILD. How dare she. Was she really saying he looked younger than _Felix _and_ Dimitri?_

She quirked a brow at him and oh how it set his heart aflame. She was evil, a temptress, but oh he was in love! A love so strong that suddenly a pair of arms were pulling him away, as if the fates themselves had decided to tear Sylvain and this woman apart. He fought with all his might but the grip was intense and Felix was not one to let go when he was determined, especially considering he wasn’t afraid to use his nails.

Byleth entered calmly taking note of how awkwardly Dimitri was standing as he stared at the ground, absolutely expressionless. Felix, she noticed was all but dragging the flirt into the darkness and the image made her chuckle. These kids were kind of crazy but she couldn’t help but enjoy it.

“Don’t worry he’ll be dead soon.” She heard Felix say as his dark eyes met hers, a glint in them made her question if he was joking or not. She wondered if she should intervene but decided against it. Felix then continued to drag the complaining other away.

“My name is Sylvain good lady! Remember it as you’ll be shout-ow. Hey ow! Felix OW. Your nails! STOP-” His voice faded away as Sylvain was presumably dragged further into the darkness by Felix. These kids were wild. Byleth closed the door behind her and walked up to Dimitri who was attempting to stutter out something of an apology for his friend’s behavior. She placed a hand on his shoulder and his eyes immediately shot up to look at her, brows comically high.

“Shall we begin?” She asked, her voice as soft and warm as she could offer, which wasn’t much but she tried. Byleth had to work very hard to hide her laugh as his face instantly went from stark white to beet red. There was something about this kid that really melted her heart, cold and icy as it apparently was. He nodded and quickly turned to lead her to their usual spot in the study.

While initially Byleth would’ve sworn she only did this job for the money, she couldn’t help but admit that she’d kind of come to like Dimitri and his awkward ways. He was a sweet kid and definitely needed some happiness in his life and she’d be glad to give it to him if only she could.

* * *

For Dimitri’s birthday, and with Rodrigue’s permission, Byleth gifted Dimitri a replica of a famous sword he’d gushed about to her when they came across the time period it was from in their history lessons. She hadn’t expected him to know so much about weaponry but was happy to finally have someone to discuss it with, aside from her father of course.

She thought a fake sword a fitting gift to a 15 year old boy, and she couldn’t help but feel she was right when he almost cried at receiving it. She’ll always fondly remember how he quietly asked if he could hug her, face bright red, hands shaking, and lip trembling. She of course said yes, how could she say no? He was warm in her arms, lanky yet small, only just recently starting to hit his big growth spurt. She’d always wondered what it would be like to have a little sibling and figured it had to be something like this. She found that she quite liked it.

She felt his soft bangs against her neck as he snuggled his face into her shoulder. There was the distinct smell of chamomile and just a hint of cinnamon. He really was such a cute kid, she hardly wanted him to grow up. She almost wished that she could hold him like this forever and protect him from all the evil in the world, but she supposed that he’d already been subjected to some of the worst evil that even she had not dealt with, so perhaps he didn’t need help from her.

Later while scrolling through Facebook she noticed that Felix had changed his profile picture to one of him posing with the replica sword. Initially, she had been opposed to accepting the children’s friend requests, but after them constantly pestering her she’d finally relented, and boy was she glad she did. Felix’s post was blessed with simple words in its description: **“While you were partying I studied THE BLADE.”** In the comments Dimitri angrily noted that that was _his_ sword and _not _Felix’s and that Felix needed to give it back _immediately_. Sylvain made a comment about how he had studied the lance instead and that many seemed to enjoy his skills. A girl named Ingrid that Byleth had met once or twice simply left a “WTF Felix take this down!!! UR so embarrassing!!” Among many other comments from children she didn’t know, Rodrigue’s own stuck out as it simply said “LOL VERY COOL. Proud of my little warrior boy.” She found herself chuckling loud enough that her father came over to see what was so funny.

Jeralt let out a big dad-guffaw at the dorky sword kid and his lame post. What a hoot. He peered down at his daughter, who was attempting to stop her continued laughing fit as she pointed out the slight photoshopping the boy had apparently added for affect, and he couldn’t help but smile. She’d never been the most expressive kid, didn’t even cry as a baby, so he was happy to see that these little dummies were making her smile.

* * *

It had been nearly a year since he’d fallen desperately in love and while he was still plagued with despair and other teenage things, Dimitri found himself much more willing to participate in life. He’d been hanging out with his friends again, and was doing well in school. Going to therapy had been…a difficult decision, but Rodrigue had given him a lot and since he was the one who asked him to do it, Dimitri felt it only fair. So he finally went. It was helping more than he thought it would. Who knew talking could be so useful? Even more helpful was spending time with Dedue, the boy he’d met who had also been victim to the same tragedy as his own. Bonding through their grief, they forged a deep friendship that helped keep them both going.

Byleth continued to be a ray of light in his life, and he could certainly say he’d never enjoyed learning quite as much before he had met her. She had a way of making it interesting to him, but perhaps that was because everything she did or said was interesting to him. When she had allowed him to hug her on his birthday…well, it would’ve been an understatement to say it was a feeling he wouldn’t soon forget. Her arms, tight and protective around him, the smell of her shampoo at his nose, the push of her breasts against…NO, that was inappropriate of him to imagine, how wrong of him. She was his tutor, his teacher! Though in the dark of the night, when there was no one but his ghosts to judge him, it was possible he imagined it and more.

One afternoon during lunch break Dimitri sat with his friends on the lawn of Faerghus High as he contemplated how to ask a certain question he’d been ruminating on. While Ingrid was schooling Sylvain on horse facts Dimitri suddenly blurted out what he needed to say.

“How do you tell someone you love them?”

There was absolute silence that followed his outburst. Please, he thought, for the love of God someone say anything! Please! Bless Ingrid’s sweet heart as she quietly laughed into her hand and spoke, breaking the tension that had slowly formed. “Mmm, I think you just tell them no? I mean ideally you probably just say you like them first.”

Sylvain had the audacity to scoff at her answer. “Is that a joke?” He crossed his arms. “You can’t just _tell_ someone how you feel. It has to be romantic and grand, it has to _show_ how you feel too. You have to plan it out and prepare yourself. God you’re all such children. ‘I think you just tell them’ give me a break.”

“You’re the senior who’s hanging out with a bunch of sophomores so I mean, call us kids if you want but…” Sylvain glared at Ingrid as she laughed at him.

“Well, I agree with Ingrid. Just tell them.” Felix’s voice surprised everyone.

“No offense Felix,” Sylvain continued his tone light and teasing, “but I’d hardly say your opinion has merit here.”

“As if you”—Felix pointed accusingly at Sylvain—“even know anything about real love. All you know is lust.” His biting remark had too dark a tone to even be considered playful banter anymore. Sylvain swallowed as he frowned and chanced a look at Dimitri.

“There’s someone I have feelings for and…I don’t imagine it will work out but I find myself in agony over keeping it a secret.” Dimitri wasn’t aware that everyone was absolutely clued in on his little crush. He’d made it pretty obvious after all. Even Ingrid had noticed when she saw him liking some woman’s posts all the time online. Still, Dimitri’s friends had already seen him so broken down that they’d rather he think he was keeping his crush a secret. They’d let him hold onto this secret until he cared to share it with them all personally. “I’m no good with my words and I don’t quite understand how to flirt or anything. I can barely look at her without feeling faint! I have no idea how to tell her how I feel.” Suddenly Dimitri felt a soft hand upon his own.

“Dimitri” Ingrid’s voice as tender as her eyes were, “I truly don’t think there is a proper way to tell someone how you feel other than just telling them. Sure you can add flare and whatever else _Sylvain_ here would propose, but in the end, what matters are your feelings and words.” She paused for a moment, her voice much quieter this time. “When…with Glenn we were so young that all he ever gave me was a peck on the cheek and once on the lips…but his words were enough for me. I didn’t need anything grand from him to know how he felt. Sometimes sitting in silence and holding his hand was nice enough.” The group was quiet for a moment. Ingrid tried her best to not speak of Glenn too often, but all could see she was still mourning the loss of a love barely blossomed with a boy she had thought she would grow old with.

“I agree.” Dedue’s voice was hard and solid, something for everyone in the group to grab onto in such a desperate moment. They all turned to look at his solemn face as his eyes flicked to Dimitri. “Just tell them how you feel.” Dimitri paused. Thankful as he was for all of the advice he’d received from his friends, he somehow didn’t feel fulfilled. He still had no answer on how to properly tell Byleth, a woman older and more mature than him, that he was absolutely, desperately in love with her, or maybe he just liked her? He didn’t know. He was barely even a man, how could she take him seriously? She wouldn’t…but he knew she wouldn’t laugh at him either. She would never flat out reject him coldly and that knowledge hurt the most. She’d let him down easy and part of him knew he couldn’t take that kindness. It would absolutely break him. Perhaps he’d just stay quiet about it for a little while longer.

* * *

While he wasn’t quite ready to declare his love, he found out that Byleth’s own birthday was to be next week. She had given him a gift so he should get her one too? It only seemed fair! He wasn’t sure what to get her though and while he wanted to venture a guess, his track record in doing so made him a bit nervous. So he turned to Ingrid, his knight in shining armor, to help him in understanding the ways of women.

“Well, what does she like?” Ingrid had asked.

“Ingrid she’s my tutor, most of what I know of her is school work.” He was wringing his hands as the two sat outside after school waiting to be picked up by Ingrid’s father. Dimitri knew what Byleth liked, but he’d only gained that knowledge from reviewing her Facebook. That information didn’t feel fair. Not for a gift at least.

Ingrid laughed to herself. “And yet you want to get her a gift?”

“It’s,” Dimitri quickly adjusted his loud tone into a more quiet, fitting one for a delicate conversation such as this, “It’s only because she got me one. It would be rude if I didn’t get her one too.”

“Always so polite. Yes so, a gift. Well, what does she wear, can you tell me that much?” Dimitri’s face went entirely red and Ingrid imagined he’d thought all about what she wore, and what she didn’t wear. Ah how hilarious to see her friend so interested in someone like this. But Ingrid wasn’t cruel, not to Dimitri at least, he didn’t deserve that.

“Lace. She likes lace.” He had finally responded.

“Dimitri that’s hardly helpful, a lot of people like lace. I mean, what, are you planning on getting her lingerie or something?” Ok, maybe Ingrid was a _little_ cruel. Just a little. Dimitri all but fell over, speaking nonsense about how ‘he’d never’ and ‘how dare she.’ “Maybe she likes to accessorize? I admit I’m not really the best to ask about that kind of thing. When I saw her she was wearing a lot of black. A hint of color could do her well I guess. Maybe something to remind her of you?” Ingrid thought to the time that she had gifted Glenn a frog she’d found, and in return he ripped part of his shirt and gave her the scrap of cloth to use as a hair-tie. He’d used the rest of his then ruined shirt to wipe the mud from her face as she continued to cradle the frog. She missed him so much, though it didn’t hurt as intensely as it did before. Life goes on after all. 

“Hmm, something to remind her of me? Isn’t that a bit, I don’t know, narcissistic?”

Ingrid rolled her eyes, “Maybe, but if you’re giving someone a gift you ought to make it personal I think, especially if you don’t know what she would even like. Just don’t do a gift card or anything like that.” Dimitri nodded at that, thinking deeply about what he could possibly give his beloved tutor.

* * *

After much deliberation he settled on a pin of sorts. It was small but with a golden accent at the top. It was a simple blue ribbon with some white detailing, almost like a medal of honor, which seemed fitting considering she was a hero in his eyes. He placed it in a small box and included a card. He rewrote the card itself about seven times trying to find the exact right words and settled on something very simple:

> You’ve offered me a lot of guidance in my life and for that I am grateful. I figured since you gave me a birthday gift it was only right that I return the favor. I thought now a good time to also let you know that you’re an exceptional person and I trust you deeply. I feel lucky to have met you. Happy birthday Byleth.

> Thank you always,
> 
> Dimitri

It had notes of romance but it certainly wasn’t too romantic was it? No not at all. It was much better than his first pass which had essentially been a declaration of his love. That week when Byleth came to help him with his lessons he offered her the box. His hands trembled and he knees clacked together uncomfortably, but he pushed the box delicately towards her across the table, though she was only sitting right next to him. Byleth was certainly surprised but took the box and opened it, reading the card in silence while Dimitri sat there, staring at his hands as they gripped his pants. The silence was almost too much for him, though he would’ve simply died if she’d read it aloud. That dammed flush was creeping up his neck again, as it always did, and he hoped at this point Byleth just thought he had issues with body temperature regulation.

He hadn’t expected the sudden hug she gave him, or for her to nuzzle her nose into his hair and pat him on the back. Much like before, he did what he could to etch this very moment into his memory where it could stay forever. She smelled like vanilla, with just a hint of something else he couldn’t name but it was divine. He melted at her touch, and they sat there together for longer than he thought friends would hug, but that was him just being hopeful, and truthfully it was.

When she pulled away Dimitri noticed a distant look in her eyes that almost seemed as if she wanted to cry. He knew the feeling. In a rush of emotion he suddenly dove back in for another hug, this one stronger. More emotional. More intense. She patted his back and laughed lightly to herself as the boy below her worked to suffocate her in a hug that was surprisingly strong. During their next session she was wearing his pin and he couldn’t help but feel prideful at getting her something that suited her so well.

He knew he should probably tell her his feelings soon, he knew that, he did. Really. She probably already knew his feelings after all. Yet it was hard to gather the courage to do something like that. So hard. Especially when he knew she probably only saw him as a child. Still, he wanted to do it. He’d do it soon. Surely.

* * *

And then, she was gone. She’d been his tutor for almost two years and then she was just…gone. She had barely said goodbye as she left. And she was gone. Leaving a broken hearted boy behind. Obviously Dimitri knew she would eventually graduate and leave. He knew that. But hadn’t she left a bit early? She definitely had since he’d been counting the days until her graduation. He just hadn’t expected it all to be so sudden, and he hadn’t even asked her where she was leaving to. She had deactivated her online profiles only weeks before, telling him it was all too much stress to keep them going. At the time he had admired her for being so courageous, but now he only resented her for cutting him out so thoroughly.

Sure Byleth had only been his tutor, but to him, it was much more than that. She had no idea how much she meant to him and the light she had brought to his life did she? Did she even care to know? How could she know since he never told her? He was a fool. He felt like an absolute fool.

Dimitri thus started his difficult journey through the rest of high school. He continued to mourn and struggle with his internal trauma and when he finally made it to college, he soon lost his way. He’d gotten into Garreg Mach University and now he wasn’t even sure why he wanted to be there. Was it because he somehow thought he’d see Byleth? Of course he wouldn’t. Yet still he wished he would. He felt so stupid, still being enamored with a woman he realized he had known nothing about. He was obsessive! It was crazy. He had thought he’d been in love with her but really it wasn’t that was it? But then he wasn’t sure what it was.

College was…hard. While at first he thought himself mentally well enough to take on the challenge he soon found that he absolutely was not. Dimitri lost himself and then he lost his eye, and that’s when Rodrigue finally stepped in. Felix had been avoiding Dimitri, despite his father’s pleas, and Dimitri didn’t blame him. It wasn’t Felix’s job to take care of him or anything. It wasn’t anyone’s job but Dimitri’s own, and he was failing at it.

Rodrigue moved Dimitri back home to house Fraldarius and helped him commute to his classes every week instead. He got him back into therapy and found him a new tutor. The tutor this time around didn’t give Dimitri that same warm feelings he’d felt with Byleth and he lamented his loss of her again. He was a coward and a mess and he truly felt it.

Despite it all, though hard work, determination, and a lot of support, Dimitri was able to graduate on time with his friends and felt that perhaps life wouldn’t continue to be so hard and that maybe, just maybe, he could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH! I'M SO EMBARRASSED! I'll post the next chapters after I review them again and make some edits but MAN. I'm so nervous because I've never felt a fire like this to write fanfic and of course it had to be FE3H bullshit my god. I hope my writing is up to PAR CAUSE DANG. Ok ignore me, sorry I'm BABY


	2. The Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summaries are just going to deteriorate as we go, starting now: Dimitri is in his first year of grad school now and he's living in an apartment with the boys. His first class goes well but then he sees his teacher for his second class and he's like "woah." you're NEVER gonna guess who his professor is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we time skip now. I promised cliché and I'm HERE to DELIVER

“So, what’re you planning on doing for your birthday?” Sylvain threw an arm around his friend's shoulder, leaning on him as Dimitri continued to look around at where his classes were to be.

“Same as always.” He replied, eyes scanning the current hall for a particular room number.

Sylvain groaned, “You mean nothing? C’mon man you’re gonna be 22. Y’know the big 22!”

“Isn’t the big one usually 21?” Dimitri felt a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah but you didn’t do anything for that one either so now I’m gonna make you do something for this one. Legit dude, I’ll get everyone together. C’mon it’ll be fun, I promise.” Dimitri suddenly felt a new weight on his left side as yet another arm threw itself around his shoulder.

“Yeah c’mon it’ll be fun.” The man on his left flicked his cheek.

Dimitri easily handled the weight of his two friends, “Do you even know what we’re talking about?”

Claude made a sound as if he’d been punched by his dear friend’s words, “Of course I do my good sir, you assume I wasn’t eavesdropping? How mean. I’ll have you know many consider me a snake for good reason.”

Grad school was already infinitely better for Dimitri than college and anything before it. Most of that was due to his now better managed mental health. He found that time really did help to heal wounds, though he couldn’t say it healed all of them. He hadn’t initially planned on grad school but was persuaded by Rodrigue when he reminded Dimitri of his father’s company that he ought to take over for. His uncle had been managing it thus far, but he was the rightful heir to the Blaiddyd fortune and he knew he ought to take over the business someday. So, he thought, learning a little more about business and picking up a degree along the way would be helpful in that endeavor. Rodrigue had also persuaded (read: forced) Felix into the same program, with the hopes that his son may one day help Dimitri manage the Blaiddyd business as Rodrigue had once done for Lambert. Sylvain joined his friends, saying it was because he was bored, but in reality his parents had also convinced him to further his education in preparation for his future role in his family’s work. Everyone was so sure Miklan would be the one to do it but he ended up in jail instead. Go figure.

Being back at Garreg Mach Univserity felt odd, but better this time, considering the circumstances. Dimitri felt it nice to get a chance to redo his time here in a way, to make better memories and try again. One such start to making better memories was his newfound friendship with Claude, someone he’d met in undergrad but hadn’t become close with until recently. He found the other a joy to be around, as Claude had a special way of lightening the mood whenever it was needed. Claude always knew just what everyone needed and Dimitri had no doubt in his mind that that knowledge came from years of intensive observation.

"Honestly, my birthday isn’t for months, I’m not sure why you bring it up now.” Both Sylvain and Claude gasped in response.

“So we can plan? Are you stupid? Ideally we’d have years to plan such a party! You’re of the Blaiddyd name after all!” Claude flicked Dimitri again. There certainly had to be a red mark on his cheek from that.

“Not to mention, I don’t know, invite friends and, more importantly, find some hot people to invite?” Dimitri gave Sylvain a narrowed look, “Y’know Dimitri I’d like to see you with a girl around your arm one of these days.” Ah Sylvain, always thinking of flirting and the opportunities to do as such. “Pining after some lost love isn’t a good look. You’re a pirate now, gotta do some shit you’ll regret and whatever. Plunder the booty and all that.”

Dimitri shrank a bit at the mention of his “lost love” though it had never really been love at all. He’d long since out grown that silly crush on his tutor. He wasn’t damaged enough to _truly _continue to lust after a woman long gone, and one who obviously wouldn’t want to be lusted after to begin with. He could admit, though, that she was important to him and he held fond memories of her for what she offered him in his time of need. Still, he wasn’t going to continue dreaming about seeing her again. At least not out loud. And certainly not honestly with himself. Only his dreams could do that for him. She was a fantasy he had fabricated in his mind even back then, he knew that now, and he had come to terms with the fact that the real woman and person she truly was, was not one he had really ever known. That thought hurt him, but he knew it was true. As if to prove he had moved on, Dimitri, for a time before his massive breakdown, had even tried dating around a bit. All of his attempts had failed and whenever they did he thought of Byleth patting his head and he lost himself in her memory yet again.

Still, when he’d moved into his new apartment with Dedue, Sylvain, and Felix, he had brought along that replica sword she’d given him. Sure he was certain he’d moved on but it was alright to bring this with wasn’t it? It was a sentimental item after all. Sylvain, as if to match, had brought along a glossy, professional print of Felix’s ancient Facebook profile picture of him posing with said sword and hung it on the wall. Caption and all. Felix was furious. No matter how many times that picture was taken down from the wall, it always seemed to make its way back up there.

“Or y’know. A man or really anyone around your arm. If you’re interested in that sort of thing. You can still plunder the booty and all that too.” Claude pulled Dimitri from his thoughts with a suggestive waggle of his brows ripping a laugh from the aforementioned pirate.

“Enticing as always. But really, I don’t think I’m cut out for love and all that.”

“Love!” Sylvain was quick to reply, “As if we’re talking about love. Man I think you just oughta get laid is all! Like no pressure, it’s cool if you aren’t into it, but you don’t give me the same vibes as Felix. Feels more like you’re just a nervous flower in need of a helpful gardener such as myself. Just say the word and I’ll introduce you to some wonderful plants.” Sylvain’s mention of Felix in this way always made Dimitri a bit uncomfortable as Dimitri knew a secret that proved that Felix did indeed have desires of his own. That was a secret that Felix had yet to share with Sylvain, and perhaps didn’t need to at all. Now was not the time for that thought though. Here they were again, with Sylvain publicly discussing, or rather _berating_, Dimitri’s lack of a love life in front of anyone who had the ears to listen. A rather common occurrence as of late.

“If I say yes to the party will you drop it?” Dimitri asked quietly already knowing the answer.

“But of course my good sir.”

"Fine.” He heard Claude and Sylvain high five and couldn’t help but feel he’d been had. Though part of him didn’t entirely care as he knew he was rather lucky to have friends that cared about him enough to want to throw him a party.

* * *

Dimitri’s classes that semester seemed simple enough on paper. He attended the first on Monday, it having gone well enough, but still had another that he needed to attend. On Mondays and Wednesdays he had his afternoon class, Tuesdays and Thursdays his night class. He could do this, he thought, though he already felt his enthusiasm waning. After tonight though, he’d thankfully be done with reviewing syllabi for at least a little while. He knew that Felix was in tonight’s class, and he was thankful for that. While he didn’t _need_ to have someone in his classes that he knew, it was always nice to have a friend around, even if that friend didn’t enjoy talking to, or even acknowledging you in public much.

Dimitri was early to the room, as he usually was, and so he took an empty seat while he waited for the other students to file in. He placed his jacket on the back of the chair with care before he sat down. He pulled out his notebook from his bag and opened it to a blank page, writing the date up in the corner. While most preffered to bring their laptops, Dimitri still enjoyed the process of writing on paper. It put his mind at ease and gave his hands something to do. He stretched, happy with his setup, and let out a quiet sigh. Dimitri expected to see several new faces in this class considering it wasn’t entirely focused around business…actually this was more of a guilty pleasure class than anything as it focused around historical weapons and war. Almost everyone had advised against Felix and Dimitri signing up for an elective for their first semester of grad school but it wasn’t enough to stop the two from taking it anyways.

Dimitri recognized Felix immediately as the door to the room swung open with too much power. Hazel eyes met his and a frown instantly formed on Felix’s initially smooth face. Still, he took a seat next to Dimitri instead of far away, a gesture of love from someone like Felix. He haphazardly tossed down his bag, ripping off his coat and letting it fold against the back of his chair. He tore his busted laptop from his bag, setting it gently on the worn table but not opening it.

Dimitri couldn’t help but smile as he spoke to his friend. “Excited are we?” He could tell from Felix’s posture that he was indeed enthused about this class. Both Dimitri and Felix had always shared a deep love of swords and weaponry, especially those of the historical variety. Instead of partying, they had studied the blade after all.

“Obviously.” Felix paused before he spat out an additional “idiot” onto his sentence. Dimitri let out a light laugh that made Felix turn away. He still wasn’t used to seeing Dimitri at ease after watching him suffer for so many years. It was weird to adjust to, but certainly not bad. “The Dumbass,” Felix said in reference to Sylvain, “bothered me about some party for you that’s like years away. I assume you knew?” His eyes flitted back to Dimitri’s as he awaited an answer.

“He teamed up with Claude and I didn’t have the energy to deal with both of them so I agreed in the end.” Dimitri paused, taking a breath before turning more fully towards Felix. “Sylvain mentioned…” How to broach the topic? Probably best to just get on with it. “He said that thing again. About you not being the romantic sort. Have you not told him yet?” Dimitri’s eye was wide and honest as he searched through tired hazel that darkened at such a personal question.

“No. I’m thinking it doesn’t matter anymore. I” —he first opened, and then closed his hand tightly on the desk—"had my first kiss with some guy last week so—” Dimitri’s hands slammed onto the table, eliciting a jump from Felix.

"You what?”

Just as Dimitri had asked, the door to the room swung open again only this time to reveal Claude as he yelled, “It’s the man of the hour! Claude von Riegan!” His introduction was wasted considering the only two in the room were an uncomfortable Felix and a very distracted Dimitri. Claude was soon pushed from the door by pink hair and hidden muscle.

“Outta the way von Riegan, I need a good seat behind someone tall. I’m tired.” Hilda shoved Claude aside to see that the room was practically empty. She groaned before taking a seat behind Dimitri.

“Talk later.” Felix quickly and quietly said to Dimitri under his breath, who relaxed into his seat. He wasn’t sure that Felix really would talk to him about it later, but he knew that he couldn’t ask about it now anyways. Soon enough, a lazy arm was draped around Dimitri’s shoulder as Claude took the other empty seat next to him.

“Felix, a pleasure to see you.” There was something about his smile that made Dimitri pause. Felix didn’t seem interested in responding though, so Claude instead turned his attentions back to Dimitri. “Excited to learn about ancient rods my good man? I’ve heard you’re in to older folk after all.”

“Claude!” Hilda was clearly tired of Claude’s…well, tired of Claude, “you make it sound like he’s into grannies. As far as I’ve heard that’s Sylvain, not Dimitri.” Felix laughed, though it was a sarcastic and forced “HA” instead of anything natural, and it was loud enough to startle everyone but Dimitri, who was mostly just concerned, but as always, he didn’t ask. “Well anyways, that creepy guy Hubert,” Hilda paused to look at Claude’s expression, “y’know the guy in accounting or whatever he does,”

“I think he’s actually getting his masters in murder,” Claude interjected.

“Uh-huh, right, well he said this class was a breeze so if he’s wrong I’m gonna be really mad.” Claude agreed, though with what, Dimitri and Felix weren’t entirely sure, as Claude was never one to back down from a challenge.

The conversation quickly switched into what books were needed and if Hilda could borrow them for the semester though she didn’t explicitly ask as much. She never explicitly asked for anything after all. She seemed to strike a deal with Claude though, in which he would let her borrow his books. Other students began to filter in and there were plenty of familiar faces. Dimitri found himself even more excited for this class than before. That is, until the teacher entered.

Dimitri hadn’t felt the same thumping in his heart from anyone else before or after his tutor and was surprised that the back of this woman caused it so deeply within his chest. She walked with a purpose to the board, mint hair swaying behind her as she reached for a marker and began writing the name of the class on the board as well as her own. Dimitri felt his palms sweat, barely noticing the student who rushed out of the room as they apparently realized this was the wrong class. Wasn’t that Ignatz the art kid who’d just run away? Who knew? Certainly not Dimitri, as his eyes grazed over his professor’s exposed legs, corralled within a black pencil skirt, surveying them as best he could and damming his lack of a second eye as though it would’ve offered him a better view those strong calves and the start of her thighs.

The curves of her waist were evident in how snugly her white button-up shirt was tucked into her skirt, and though he couldn’t yet see her front, he imagined the dip of her hips was equally enthralling. There was a tightness in his throat as he attempted to avoid staring at her ass, for it was a nice ass indeed but he already felt dirty enough, undressing her with his gaze as he was. He needed to show _some _restraint. He was a mess for this woman and he hadn’t even seen her face! What was wrong with him? Was this what Sylvain was referencing when all he could talk about was the glory that was a good pair of thighs? Really, all this talk about Dimitri not having a love life and yet here he was, sweating over the mere back of a woman. Maybe he _did_ need to get laid. Something was certainly off about it all. Felix noticed Dimitri’s clenched hands, knuckles gone practically white, but he didn’t say anything, instead just looking forward towards the teacher. When she turned though, Felix’s eyes grew wide and he whipped his head around to stare at Dimitri immediately, gauging the man’s expression.

“Hey guys, I’m Byleth Eisner and I’m going to be teaching you all about old weapons and war tactics. It’ll be a fun, chill class, I promise.” Dimitri nearly fainted.

Faint Dimitri did not, but he sat there so slack jawed that Claude had to resist taking the initiative in physically closing Dimitri’s mouth himself to save him the trouble. Claude wasn’t quite sure what was going on but he could tell from the faint blush upon the blonde’s face that he was enamored with the woman before them. He couldn’t blame him, she was pretty hot. Attractive as she was, hot people came and went, so what truly ignited the fire within Mr. Claude von Riegan was a juicy story, especially one that housed secrets and information. That, to Claude, was better than a glance from someone he deemed attractive, which was a pool that included many anyhow. Now, that wasn’t to say that Claude didn’t enjoy a good flirtatious endeavor, but rather that he had to weigh the pros and cons of each potential rendezvous and this time he just so happened to choose the one involving information as opposed to something else. Not that he was about to start openly flirting with his professor if he hadn’t chosen the information route, not in the first class at least. That’d be stupid. Unless? No, not tonight. He had _some _tact.

Dimitri was sweating, eye wide, fingers tight against the table. Claude chanced a look at Felix who’s eyes were, surprisingly, equally wide, lips in a tight thin line. His usually slanted gaze was flipping between their professor and Dimitri and then back again. Claude checked Hilda, who was passed out on the table. _Enchanting_, he thought.

Claude turned his green, scheming eyes to their professor then, who seemed indifferent to the sweating man before her, continuing on with information about the class and bringing up the syllabus on the projector. For a moment though, her gaze lingered on Dimitri, and there was a subtle tilt of her head, but she didn’t give away much more than that. Something was afoot. Claude could parse that these two knew each other, but from where? Could this be Dimitri’s lost love that Sylvain teased him about so often? No, that was too easy. There was no way it could be that simple. Maybe she was involved in a conspiracy against the Blaiddyd fortune? Maybe it was blackmail. A past therapist? No she was too young for that. What could it be? Claude brought his thumb and pointer finger to his chin where he stroked the side of his jaw thoughtfully. Definitely blackmail right?

“So basically if you attend the class and pay attention you’ll do just fine. If you’re struggling, come find me during my office hours and we’ll figure something out. If my office hours somehow don’t work for you though come find me anyways, I can be flexible with times. I’ve never failed anyone and don’t plan on starting now.” Her tone was strong but Claude could hear the waver in her voice. This was clearly the first class she had ever taught, that much was obvious. Maybe she’d never failed anyone because she’d never had the opportunity to hmm? Hoho, how clever Ms. Professor, truly a master at deception. Though their professor held an air of authority and a stance of pride, her eyes betrayed her true emotions ever so slightly, and that was all Claude needed to craft a theory or two.

She was young, Claude noted. She couldn’t be much older than them, maybe by three or four years? Certainly she must be excellent at what she did to be teaching a class for grad students here at such a young age though. Or perhaps she was an adjunct? But still, to be teaching a grad class of all things was quite unusual in that position. In that case, she was still a student, he thought, perhaps working to become an official professor then? Still, her position teaching this class would be pretty unheard of. Claude had never seen her before, but maybe he just hadn’t noticed her. Foolish of him not to, for she appeared to be quite the mystery.

Claude noticed that Felix of all people had placed a hand on Dimitri’s own, just the ghost of a touch. It seemed that that comforting move intervened with whatever Dimitri was going over in his head and brought him back to the present. Felix quickly pulled his hand away though, not one to get overly sentimental or touchy. Dimitri’s gaze found the table now, and seemed to be quite interested in it for the rest of the class. To Claude’s utter disappointment, not much else happened. He hoped he wouldn’t have to create chaos just to see something happen, but he wasn’t against that if it came to it. It rarely came to it. He’d let this develop naturally for as long as he could handle. It went without saying that Claude could handle a lot.

Claude’s disappointment was quickly transformed however, when class ended early and Dimitri didn’t make a move to leave. He tried to stop the glee from showing on his face at this exciting development. Felix also didn’t move, and neither did Hilda, but that’s because she was still passed the fuck out. She was smart to sit behind Dimitri, though Claude doubted their new professor had missed her pink hair and sleeping face.

Suddenly, Dimitri stood, and he did it so violently that his chair flew to the floor and instantly Hilda was awake, yelping in the process. The room fell silent, Felix’s eyes wide and Byleth’s attention on the four of them, though she didn’t appear all that startled. Dimitri at least had the awareness to look sheepish about his over zealous movements. Dimitri awkwardly maneuvered his long legs around Felix and the Claude could only watch as his usual decently proud and confident walk was replaced with that of a fourteen year old boy’s awkward shuffle. Byleth was looking at the man before her curiously, and Claude was in absolute awe of the display in front of him. Quite the exciting turn of events, he thought.

“Professor. Um…” Byleth smiled at Dimitri but something about it wasn’t the same as he remembered. This smile was less warm. It hurt a little bit. No it hurt a lot, if he was being honest.

“Ah, sorry tell me your name real quick? I’m still trying to get to know everyone.” That was all it took for the color to absolutely drain from his face, his heart sinking to his feet. Ah, of course, he thought, she doesn’t remember me. Why would she? How silly to think that he had had as much of an impact on her as she had on him. What a stupid, foolish man he was. No, he was no man, he was still just a boy in front of her. He sighed. She didn’t deserve his anger or silence so he thought it best to answer her question and pretend they had no past together. To her, they didn’t have one anyways right? 

“It’s Dimitri-” He was suddenly interrupted.

“-Alexandre Blaiddyd?” He raised his eye from the spot on the floor to meet her gaze and found it so odd to be the one looking down on her instead of looking up. She really was beautiful from all angles though. She was smiling again, but her smile was softer this time, nothing like it was a moment ago, all hard and insincere. This was the smile he remembered when he had first met her and he suddenly had the deep hope that perhaps that smile was truly only meant for him. Of course that wasn’t true, but he could dream.

He gasped a breath, much like a fish struggling out of water. Her smile widened ever so slightly as she added, “But certainly I don’t have to call you that whole thing right?” Suddenly Dimitri felt that a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders, his chest, even from his legs. It was a weight that he didn’t even realize he’d been holding up. Gravity suddenly did not exist, but what use was gravity when she was all he needed to ground himself? And he didn’t fancy himself a poet! What a laugh.

“Hah” He let out a puff of air that was perhaps meant to be a laugh initially but his mix of sheer excitement, terror and, desire turned it into something a lot more strange. Byleth turned her head to meet the eyes of Felix, who she waved at calmly.

“And Felix! Look at you. Hard to believe you were just this tall when I first met you.” She imitated Felix’s old height with the position of her hand as she walked over, leaving Dimitri dumbfounded by the board, still struggling for oxygen. Felix stood and awkwardly put out his hand, though he wasn’t sure why. Byleth, bless her soul, saved him the trouble of worrying about it and shook it.

“And Claude! You’re so dashing, but then again, you’ve always been that way.” Claude spoke to himself as if he were another person, pitching his voice and everything, as he too held out his hand to the woman in front of him. She took it shaking it in a firm grip that Claude couldn’t help but be impressed by. Byleth then turned her attention to Hilda.

“and Hilda.” It seemed Hilda had not quite caught on to their little game in her sleepy stupor.

“Yes Hilda, I noticed you asleep during the entirety of class.” Hilda’s cheeks reddened for a second as she was made more aware of the current situation, scrambling to appear attentive.

“Excuse me ma’am, you must know I’d never usually do such a thing, it’s just that I’ve been so tired and my body is so weak.”

Byleth raised a brow, “Quite brave of you then, to come all the way to class.”

Hilda beamed a smile at her, not noticing that Byleth wasn’t buying into the lie, or more likely not really caring. “Certainly! Guess I should be leaving then, to get some rest and all. Weak body and such.” She moved to grab her things, slipping her giant coat on as she walked to the door, looking expectantly at Claude.

“Me?” He pointed to himself. “Why do you need me?” Hilda gave him a tired stare.

“I’m a delicate flower, what if something bad happens to me? Ah how scary to walk alone at night.” Her tone was anything but delicate.

“Hey, I’m a delicate flower too!” Claude’s response was defiant, but he grabbed his things anyways. He patted his professor’s shoulder and winked at her. “Looking forward to our next class Teach, truly riveting stuff.” She nodded at him as he sauntered out the door after Hilda. Claude gave a final quick glance to Dimitri before he disappeared out the door. Felix stood, arms crossed as he watched the two leave. After waiting a moment, likely to avoid having to walk with them, he began gathering his things and slipping on his own coat.

“I’m also leaving,” Dimitri’s eye widened as if he was asking Felix to stay, “bye.” He received his answer when Felix slipped out the door and suddenly Dimitri was alone with his professor. Alone. With her. Why was he still standing here again?

Dimitri finally brought his attention to Byleth who was now at her own desk packing up her things. “Do you need any help?” He hated how strained his voice sounded.

“No, I think I’ve got it. Grab your stuff though I’ve gotta lock up.” She was so natural. So calm. Dimitri loved and hated how comfortable she was around him. Around everyone really. Or at least that’s how it seemed. He did what she asked though and grabbed his things, standing soundlessly beside her as she locked the classroom door. He continued to walk just a step behind her as they made their way down the hall and out of the campus building. “Why’re you walking behind me?” Byleth suddenly asked, her breath dancing in the frigid air.

“Sorry I didn’t want to presume that you would want someone to walk with.” Why did he say it like that? _I didn’t want to presume_, what _was_ that? He really couldn’t stand himself.

“So you were just going to walk behind me?” There’s that mirth in her voice that let him know she was teasing him and he couldn’t stand it. He feared he’d just melt and die right there on the sidewalk. Maybe he already had. Dimitri quickened his step to meet her speed, now walking side by side.

“Hah. I suppose not.” There was a rather comfortable silence that followed his reply, all things considered. It usually was comfortable with Byleth though, or at least that’s how Dimitri remembered it. The two walked through the campus and came to the end of it only to notice they were preparing to cross the same street.

“You live this way too?” Byleth’s mint hair was practically glowing under the moonlight and Dimitri had to resist the urge to reach out and touch it.

“Yeah. I’ve got a place with some friends.” Dimitri was still searching for that natural rhythm so he could speak to her like a normal human being and it seemed he was starting to find it, though his voice still wavered. This all still felt unreal to him. Perhaps it was.

“Me too, me too. Living with friends is great, though I can’t wait to get my own place. I want to be able to walk around naked and free, maybe get a cat too.” Dimitri sputtered as if he were the engine of a broken car trying to start again. “Ah sorry was that not proper for a teacher to say? Probably not. I’m still learning here so be patient with me, it’s harder because you’re an old friend.” An old friend. He was an old friend? He would’ve thought she didn’t even think of him as an acquaintance and yet here she was calling him an old friend! “You’ve really grown up though. I didn’t recognize you at first, you’re so tall now.” Byleth was slowing to a stop and so Dimitri turned to look at her and her eyes were already on his. His breath caught in his throat.

“Well, you look as lovely as I remember. Did you change your hair?” He hadn’t even registered the compliment until it was spilling from his mouth. Well, no use backtracking now. She had to know she was lovely anyways, not like it was that much of an overstep. The faint blush on her cheeks though said otherwise.

“Ah, yeah, I used to dye it dark to fit with my whole teenage delicate grunge aesthetic thing but,” she twirled a piece of her hair in her hands, “this feels nice too.”

“It really looks quite elegant. Matches your skin tone and eyes. You’re a natural beauty you know.” Byleth noticed that the way in which Dimitri delivered his compliments to her was so sure and confident that she couldn’t stand there and say he was wrong. He wasn’t saying that he found her beautiful, he was informing her that she was indeed beautiful and that it was a fact. His authority in giving compliments was truly something impressive and also something she didn’t entirely remember.

“Well gee, you’re quite the charmer Dimitri.” His name on her lips sounded so sweet he wanted to embrace her and never let her go. He probably couldn’t have even stopped the compliments that fell from his lips if he wanted to, for she deserved them all and more.

“I do my best.”

“You’ve always been a good student so I’m not surprised.” They stood there, listening to the light evening breeze as some wind chimes swung off in the distance. “Well, I have to turn here so I’ll see you next class! Get home safe yeah?” All Dimitri could do was wave and nod as she turned and walked off.

He rushed the rest of the way to his apartment in an absolute daze. He couldn’t remember anything other than how she smelled and the shine in her hair. Her smile invaded his every thought and he hardly found himself caring. He was 14 again and his heart was racing.

He unlocked the apartment door and closed it ever so softly, as not to wake anyone. It wasn’t that late but he knew everyone had a fairly early morning tomorrow. Despite his thumping heart he had to be considerate of that. Though, much to his surprise, no one was asleep at all. Instead, Sylvain, Felix, and even Dedue were all seated on their large couch and chair, staring expectantly at him.

“Did you kiss her?” Sylvain was quick to ask.

“What?” Dimitri was scandalized, “absolutely not are you crazy?” He couldn’t say that he hadn’t wanted to though. “’Did I kiss her’, are you insane?” Sylvain just stared at Dimitri as Felix slid deeper into the couch.

“You were a mess in class, you absolute boar. You can’t stare at someone like that you know. Undressing them with your eyes.” And then there was the shame. Dimitri knew he had stared at her in class, and he couldn’t deny that it must’ve been uncomfortable for her. Who wants to be stared at by someone like him, or really, by anyone for that matter?

He leaned against the door, palms flat on his face. “I couldn’t help it, really. I wasn’t expecting to see her again. I didn’t have time to prepare.” He looked off to the side.

“I want to see her again too.” Dimitri shot Sylvain a look.

“Absolutely not.” Sylvain feigned hurt at Dimitri’s immediate answer.

“Ahh, c’mon I’m a changed man. I’m not that bad anymore, really, honest. Ask Ingrid!” Ingrid would absolutely _not_ say that he was a changed man.

Felix quickly stood. “Well, whatever. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” He stomped off to his room.

Sylvain looked to Dimitri. “We’ll talk tomorrow, don’t try and escape me cause I’ll find you.” He quickly followed after Felix, heading to his own room down the hall. Dimitri took a seat on the now empty couch and put his head in his hands. Dedue was soon next to him, running a calming hand up and down his back.

“It’s good isn’t it?” Dedue asked. “To see her again? I know you never really stopped thinking of her despite wanting to.” Dimitri leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands. Was it good to see her? Of course it was! But he’d be lying if he said it hadn’t made him nervous. He again felt that deep sinking feeling that she’d never return his affections and he knew it to be true.

“Yes, I suppose.” Dedue hummed at the response and stopped rubbing Dimitri’s back, opting instead to pat him on the shoulder.

“You deserve to be happy.” Dimitri looked to his friend. “Even if you can only manage it for tonight.” Dedue smiled that soft, soft, smile and Dimitri relaxed back into the couch. Yes, perhaps it was ok to be giddy, at least just for tonight. Maybe it was ok to fight his anxiety and to just rejoice in the fact that he had been graced by the presence of his dear old tutor once again.

Dimitri and Dedue ended up watching some shitty TV show for about an hour before Dedue had to go to bed to be up early enough for his shift at work. Dimitri said he’d sleep soon but both knew it wasn’t true. Dimitri had never been great at sleeping. Dedue hadn’t either, but he at least still had the good nature to try.

Dimitri headed to bed around two in the morning and found that he couldn’t help thinking about the hug Byleth gave him on his birthday all those years ago, or the hug he gave her on hers for that matter. He didn’t want to think about it, shouldn’t think about it, but surely for one night it wouldn’t be so awful to remember how it felt? Would it really be so terrible to compare this old memory of her touch to a fantasy of what embracing her now would feel like, now that he could envelop her with his height and his strength? Now that he could carry her around, easily, _so easily_. Now that he could lean down and capture her lips. Tear off her-

At that thought he put his burning face in his hands and curled up on his bed. He had it _bad_ for her, just as he did all those years ago, and he didn’t have the slightest idea of what to do. Getting so excited over the memory of a hug, seriously, he needed help.

* * *

Peeling off her shirt and wiggling out of her skirt, Byleth turned the water on and waited for it to be warm. As she stepped into the shower she thought over the class she’d just taught and wondered if she’d done alright. Of course they’d really only gone over introductions and not much else, but she had done alright right? She didn’t feel entirely ready to teach a class at this point, but Rhea had reassured her she was indeed ready. She was right…probably, though Seteth seemed to have several hesitations too. Regardless, Byleth _definitely_ wasn’t qualified to be teaching a grad class of all things! And what of her own self presentation, was she even interesting enough to be a professor? That girl Hilda had been passed out in the back! Maybe Byleth was boring after all? She didn’t even have a PhD to back her up, or much experience in the field for that matter, not yet at least. It all felt like too much and she was worried she wouldn’t meet such high expectations.

And then there was Dimitri of all people. To think, that timid boy would become so tall! She’d seen the start of his growth spurt but never expected that height out of him. She wondered what happened to his eye, but couldn’t deny that he looked rather…mysterious with the eyepatch. Not many could pull a look like that off, yet with his long hair all shaggy and tousled she thought he looked quite handsome. Yes, handsome was the word. How odd to think that goofy little boy became a handsome man. Byleth was suddenly becoming more aware of the fact that there wasn’t that large of an age gap between them, and she was uncomfortable that the idea had even come into her mind. What bothered her most of all though, was the idea that a student she used to tutor turned out to be so…so…well, so _hot_. Yeah. What the fuck? Why was Dimitri hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING and sticking with me. Still nervous about posting but dang I wrote so much it feels weird not putting it somewhere. Also, listen, the college logic here attempts to be sound with semester times and ages and whatever, but it might be garbage and if that's the case FoRGIVE ME.


	3. The Friend Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone sends a friend request and Felix kissed a guy. Also there's texting. Also, also Claude always has a plan. I'm sorry for the way some of the characters text I can't control it.

“So little Dimitri is all grown up! Ah how cute. Like a romance novel or something.” Mercedes couldn’t stop her noises of absolute glee as she sipped her morning tea and smiled at Byleth.

“Mercie please.” Byleth shrunk back into her chair, still quite uncomfortable with the idea of Dimitri being…an adult, and her also being an adult…and them being adults in the same room. How stupid!

Annette, running in from the kitchen, jumped into her seat next to Byleth, “I wanna meet him! He’s my age right? I _gotta_ meet him!” She was bouncing up and down in her chair. “What’s Byleth’s type I just have to know.” Mercedes giggled at that.

“C’mon he used to be this cute kid and now he’s like,” Byleth quirked a brow and held her hands out with the palms facing up, “he’s like a man now. It’s weird.” Annette impulsively high-fived one of Byleth’s open palms, causing Byleth to remove her hands from the table with an annoyed look.

“Mmm,” Mercedes took a sip of her drink. “It reminds me of when Emile hit his growth spurt,” she sighs, “he was so cute and suddenly he grew up! Deep voice and everything. I still can’t see him as anything other than a baby but it was definitely a change.” She laughed. Hearing that, Byleth suddenly realized that she no longer thought of Dimitri as a little brother and that was terrifying because that’s probably why she thought he was _hot_. He was a kid to her before, and now he certainly was not.

“Oh,” Annette said after having looked at her phone for a moment, “oh wait he’s really like actually hot.” She turned the screen to Mercedes who laughed with absolute delight.

"My, my, even I can admit he’s quite attractive!”

Byleth suddenly reached for the phone and saw that Annette was looking at his profile picture on some app, she wasn’t sure what. Was that Facebook? She stopped using it so long ago, seems they’d really changed the layout. She felt her breath still as she looked at his photo. He was standing with some friends, a small hint of a smile on his lips. He really was quite dashing and she kind of hated to admit it. She started silently scrolling through his photos…or tried to, but most were hidden. Dammit. “I’m going to friend him.”

Annette screamed as she grabbed her phone back, “No! No you can’t! I don’t even know the guy! How weird would it be for him to get a friend request from me?” She double checked that Byleth hadn’t sent anything and sighed in relief.

“Mm, why don’t you just make a new account and add him? I’m sure he’d be honored to be your first friend.” Byleth threw a napkin at Mercedes though all it did was flutter into the center of the table. Byleth ran a hand through her hair in distress. This was the worst.

“Well, I friended him.” Both Mercedes and Byleth looked at Annette with surprise. “I checked and he’s mutuals with my dad and some people I know which makes it less weird. Also I was feeling brave.” She winked at Mercedes who smiled as she sipped her tea again. Byleth looked up at Annette through her lashes.

“Did he…accept?” Annette had the audacity to _laugh_ at her.

“Seriously? Give it a week and then ask. I just sent the request.” A week? Byleth couldn’t wait a week! She wanted to see his pictures now! She needed to confirm that he was that same little kid. She needed to see his transformation into a man to believe it because honestly she still couldn’t quite grasp it.

“No need to look so upset.”

Byleth peered at Mercedes, “I’m not upset.” Even she knew her lie wasn’t convincing. Annette walked back into the kitchen to prepare herself a sandwich. The three women chatted with one another, Annette enjoying her meal and Mercedes her tea, with Byleth still agonizing over her current situation. 

“Oh.” Annette said idly. “Woah. He accepted.” There was a beat of silence before Byleth was grabbing for Annette’s phone again, only this time she let her have it easily. Byleth once again sat quietly as she began to scroll through his profile pictures. Lucky for her he was the type to not have made a new account after high school. Ah good lord he really was the same kid wasn’t he?

She started from the beginning, the first photo had him younger than he was when she knew him so long ago, couldn’t have been by much though. His hair used to be so long and so perfectly cut it was kind of hilarious. He looked like a little prince. Really cute though. Cute kid. She continued to scroll on and quickly started seeing pictures she remembered scrolling through back in the day. His hair was shorter but his eyes a little emptier. The memory of how his face would light up when he saw her made Byleth smile.

Ah and here he was a little older. Wow. She left right before his big growth spurt, talk about a late bloomer. When comparing the boy in the photos with the _man _from last night, she wondered when his shoulders had gotten so big. Though Byleth noticed a gap in time from his freshman year of college photos to his more recent ones. He was such a clean shaven, handsome boy at the start of college, and then at some point he became all big and _hot_. She put the phone down in anger. She didn’t want to see the rest of his pictures.

“So? What’dya think?” Annette was certainly curious though she could guess the answer.

Byleth groaned, “He’s hot.” Both her roommates cheered before Annette jumped the table and sat next to Mercedes so they too could scroll through the photos.

“Goodness. I never would’ve thought you’d like such a handsome sort. Looks like a prince or something, maybe a little dirty, though he seems to clean up nice.” Mercedes spoke absentmindedly but Byleth still felt the need to respond.

“Who’d you think I’d be into?”

Mercedes lifted her eyes to look thoughtfully at Byleth and then to the ceiling, and then back to Byleth. “Ah, I kind of thought you’d be into dads.”

Annette nearly choked on her laugh, “You saying Dimitri ain’t daddy?”

“No, I just meant actual dads.” Byleth could only stare at Mercedes with concern in her eyes. “What? It’s not a bad thing! Just a feeling. Many people like that sort.” Byleth chose not to respond. She didn’t want to know why Mercedes thought as much, not in the slightest. Mercedes was weird like that.

“I think Dimitri’s pretty daddy.” Annette said it quietly but it made Mercedes laugh so hard she once again had to put down her nearly finished drink. “What? I think he’s got daddy energy! Am I wrong?”

“Yes Annie, you’re wrong! I’m just coming to accept that a sweet boy I knew is now a man, don’t make him a daddy please,” Byleth was adamant, “that’s too much.” The two women laughed as they continued to look through Dimitri’s profile.

Byleth left the table not wanting to get into any more embarrassing conversations. She had work to do today. She’d stop by the library first, grab a few books and then she would go for lunch and after that stop by Seteth’s office for a meeting. That sounded good. Yeah. She went to put on some casual clothes and set out for her adventure today.

As soon as she entered the library she felt more at peace. There was so much to look at and review and she could thoroughly distract herself from stupid comments and ideas. She quickly made her way to her usual spot and set her things down. Cracking her knuckles, she settled to get some work done.

* * *

When Dimitri awoke he already heard the sound of boiling water and he knew Dedue was cooking breakfast and making tea. What did he do to deserve such a man in his life? He’d probably never know, but then again, he didn’t know what he did to deserve life in the first place. He’d often contemplated if it was a punishment rather than a gift.

Dimitri walked into the kitchen to find Felix quietly eating while Dedue continued to cook. Initially Felix and Dedue had had a rocky relationship but as soon as it was evident that Felix did indeed care for him, their interactions became a lot more domestic. Dimitri couldn’t help but think it a bit cute to see two of his dear friends getting along so well.

He’d heard from many that Dedue’s cooking was absolutely delicious, and he had no doubt in his mind that it was, but considering he couldn’t exactly taste, it didn’t matter much to him what he ate. He’d been told that he could potentially recover some of his sense of taste but the process would be long and difficult. He didn’t have a good enough reason to take such a step in his life anyways. Soon, Dedue was off to work leaving both Dimitri and Felix to sit at the kitchen counter together while they ate. The perfect time to strike.

“Yesterday, you were going to tell me something.” Dimitri looked to Felix who nearly choked on his food.

“No I wasn’t.” A terrible liar. Truly just a dreadful liar. Dimitri gave Felix a flat stare. “Hey listen I wasn’t talking about your thing you could at least not talk about mine ok?” Felix huffed, a light flush against his cheeks. Felix did have a point. He wasn’t giving Dimitri shit about yesterday, so it probably wasn’t fair to do the same. Though this was out of concern really.

“Well. Just know that I’m here to listen.” Dimitri offered. Felix nodded and continued to eat. Dimitri made quick work of his eggs and began to clean the dishes that had been left in the sink overnight. Sylvain had apparently cooked some big meal considering the mess he left. Felix left Dimitri to go get ready for one of his classes and as he was collecting his things he mumbled something by the door. “What was that?” Dimitri asked. Felix had his hand on the doorknob, seemingly deciding if he wanted to repeat himself or run. He decided to repeat himself.

“I made out with Claude.” There was a sudden bang as Sylvain, naked as the day he was born, all but slipped out of the bathroom and slammed his head on the floor. He stood as fast as a man who had just fallen down could, grabbing his towel from the floor and quickly covering himself. He touched his head casually, likely to make sure it wasn’t bleeding.

“Haha, sorry guys, slipped I guess.” With that he ran to his room and shut the door. Dimitri and Felix couldn’t do much more than stare at each other.

“Do you think he heard?” Felix asked, biting his lip, careful and a bit afraid of the answer.

Dimitri wasn’t sure if Sylvain had heard, so he wasn’t going to jump to conclusions. “I don’t know. The fall looked pretty real though.”

Felix touched a strand of his hair thoughtfully, moving it back into place, before he adjusted the strap of his backpack. “It’s not like we’re dating, me and…He just asked if I wanted to try so I said ok and we did.” Dimitri’s eye’s softened at Felix’s pouting lips and squared stance.

“Was it…nice?” Dimitri was certainly curious. He wasn’t going to mention that Claude had offered him the same proposition once at a party a year ago, though he had quickly declined. Either Claude really liked kissing sad people pining for others or he had another motive in mind.

“Yeah I guess,” Felix had a small, sad smile on his lips, “but, I realized that it’s not just about it necessarily being a guy.” His face suddenly looked somber as he met Dimitri’s gaze. “It’s about a specific guy.” His melancholy expression quickly switched to one of disgust as he all but sneered before his shoulders sank and he reached for the door again.

“Hey Felix?” Dimitri continued washing the dishes, letting some water fall over the suds on a plate.

“Yeah?” Felix was half out the door.

“Thanks for telling me.” Felix didn’t respond but that was alright. Both Dimitri and Felix had been through some really hard rough patches but overall, their bond certainly was as deep as that of brothers, or so Dimitri liked to think. It may not have been perfect but they were family and Dimitri was certainly lacking in that department so he appreciated it.

With Felix gone, Dimitri didn’t have much else to do other than sit around before he had planned to start working. As much as he wanted to start his work _right now_, he’d learned that he had to _give himself time to relax,_ and that, _Dimitri you can’t just will your thoughts away like that. _Part of him thought it stupid but he followed the instructions anyways. That particular therapist who’d told him as such had always given decent advice so…it was the least he could do.

Dimitri unlocked his phone. He always responded to all push notifications from any apps immediately. While Sylvain of all people had given him crap for it, Dimitri was always welcoming of any kind of distraction from reality, especially if it was one that could be considered normal. So when he saw that he’d received a friend request from someone he didn’t know, he immediately accepted.

He clicked on her profile and noticed that they had a few mutual connections, which was unexpected. So he knew this woman’s father? And he knew him quite well too. Gustave…no, Gilbert, as he preferred now strange as it was, had been a friend of Dimitri’s father. Dimitri had known him for most of his childhood before Gilbert disappeared right around the time Dimitri had lost his parents. He really lost everyone around that time. He and Gilbert had reconnected a few years ago (at suggestion by his then therapist) which felt nice. Yet still, he had forgotten that Gilbert had a daughter. He’d definitely spoken of her fondly in the past.

Dimitri began scrolling through the woman’s pictures because, hey, she had friended him so why not. He nearly dropped his phone in shock when he came across a photo of…no it couldn’t be. Could it? It was. Byleth. He simply couldn’t escape her could he? There she stood, an arm slung around Annette and another woman he didn’t know. She stood right in between them, wearing a tattered shirt and old jeans with paint stains on them. The image was captioned “moving day” and Dimitri felt strange. Like he’d seen something personal that he wasn’t meant to see yet. That wasn’t going to stop him from scrolling through though.

There were plenty of pictures of baked goods. There was also an abundance of shots of Annette and that third woman from the first picture, the one with that sandy blonde hair and calming eyes. She had a delicate smile on her face in every shot. And then there was Byleth again. She was kissing some guy on the cheek who was obviously embarrassed. He had long, light blonde hair that was a bit messy as it sat in a ponytail. Deep indigo eyes. A frown on his face, cheeks bright red. He was purposefully leaning down in order to allow Byleth to press her lips to his cheek. The nerve. Dimitri felt a twinge of jealousy that he desperately swallowed down. It wasn’t fair of him to get so upset at seeing Byleth have a life, especially when she wasn’t even showing it to him. The caption: “Emile wins the fencing finals and gets a kiss from his crush! :0” Of course others had crushes on Byleth, Dimitri knew he wasn’t special, but why did this guy get a kiss and he didn’t? He didn’t look that young either. How frustrating. Against his better judgment, he scrolled through more pictures.

As soon as he saw another photo of Byleth and this “Emile” kissing _full on the lips_ with the caption: “Wild party 0.o” he quickly closed the app. He was snooping much too deep and it was wrong. It was also making him feel terrible. He sat for a bit, contemplating everything and trying to compose himself. Several minutes later Sylvain finally exited his room, dressed and ready for work. He had a part-time job at a coffee shop and it didn’t pay great but it paid enough. What really paid were the tips, or so he said. Dimitri welcomed yet another distraction.

“Off to work?” Dimitri asked, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

“Oh no, you’re not gonna get around this. Tell me about last night.” Ah, so Felix would let him off the hook but of course Sylvain wouldn’t. “So I know you didn’t kiss her, but you left with her right? Walked her home. That’s pretty special. A gentle caress perhaps? Her number?”

Dimitri sighed and he wasn’t sure if it was because of what Sylvain was prattling on about or if it was because he wished some of it was true. “No, we just walked halfway and then she said goodbye and turned the street.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Are you telling me,” Sylvain fell onto the couch beside Dimitri, “that you’ve been PINING after this woman for almost a decade and all you did was say hi?” Dimitri nods. What else was he supposed to do? “And last night you asked me if _I_ was insane. Really now. You’re not 14 this time dude.”

“It’s not like we ever had anything romantic. It would be weird if I suddenly declared my love to her when I barely even know her!”

Sylvain threw his hands in the air, “All this about declaring love I mean really! You don’t have to tell her you love her to flirt a little. Gauge her interest before you look like an idiot! Not everything has to be so complex.”

“I know. It’s just hard. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, I know.” There was a beat of silence between the two of them. Then, the air suddenly shifted and it caused the hairs on the back of Dimitri’s neck to stand on end. He suspected that he knew what Sylvain was about to ask. “Did Felix really say that he made out with Claude or did I hear that wrong?” The absolute concern in Sylvain’s voice as he spoke was almost surprising. His eyes, deep brown pits swirling with emotions Dimitri couldn’t quite place. Dimitri’s brows shot up and he stood in response, quickly moving from the couch towards the door.

“Well I’ve gotta get to the library now.” He began to put on his shoes when Sylvain grabbed his arm.

“Hey, what’s the deal? I asked a question!”

“Ask someone else!” Dimitri grabbed his coat and his bag and was out the door, leaving behind a confused and frankly very lonely Sylvain.

* * *

Sylvain’s fingers moved quickly over his phone while he was on break at work. He just had to ask. Get it over with.

> **SYLVAIN:** hey did you and Felix make out????
> 
> **CLAUDE**: y?
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** y yes or y why
> 
> **CLAUDE:** y as in y
> 
> **CLAUDE:** whoops i mean y as in why lol
> 
> **CLAUDE:** sry my b
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** did u? just askin
> 
> **CLAUDE:** u jealous? ;)

Sylvain paused for a moment. Was he? Nah he just felt a little betrayed that Felix hadn’t told him about this. Instead he told _Dimitri _of all people. Seriously. When did those two get so close?

> **SYLVAIN:** just wanna kno tbh
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: pls?
> 
> **CLAUDE:** ask some1 else ho :3c

Sylvain threw his phone into his lap. Why was this so hard? Guess he couldn’t get around it.

> **SYLVAIN**: hey homie u free tonite I wanna talk
> 
> **FELIX**: No.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** no to which?
> 
> **FELIX:** Not free, obviously.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** whatre u doin?
> 
> **FELIX:** The gym.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** if i cum with can we talk?
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 ???????
> 
> **FELIX:** No. 

Sylvain ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t breathe.

> **FELIX:** I’m free this weekend.

And suddenly he could breathe again.

> **SYLVAIN: **pencil me in for this weeknd then bb cuz boi I got u
> 
> **FELIX: **Fuckin fine, now leave me alone I’m in class.

Sylvain couldn’t help but feel relieved that Felix would be willing to text him while in class. That guy generally _hated_ texting in class, but it seemed Sylvain was the exception. Ok good, he thought, so he was still special. Sure Felix didn’t tell him he’d had his first kiss with Claude apparently, but that’s ok. He just happened to tell Dimitri instead. What the fuck. It would’ve been one thing if Felix needed time to think things over but why would he tell Dimitri instead of Sylvain? Sylvain found that he was still _angry_ but at least this weekend he could figure out what was going on. Maybe he could also figure out why it made him so mad.

* * *

Dimitri went from not seeing her for years to her suddenly being his teacher and now TO HER sitting at THE LIBRARY. Was this some kind of joke? Certainly he was either being blessed or punished by the gods above and he still wasn’t quite sure which. He was learning towards the idea that he was blessed though. He had an odd relationship with the gods above.

She sat at a mahogany table, surrounded by books as she furiously scribbled into her leather-bound journal. Her hair fell around her shoulders and Dimitri realized she wasn’t dressed the same as she was last night. Though he couldn’t see her bottom half very well, she was wearing a tank top instead of a button-up, with a cute knit sweater that pooled at her elbows, having slid down from her shoulders while she worked. Dimitri found himself struggling to swallow. 

She was like a ghost. She’d left him for so long and yet she acted like nothing had changed. Though for her, he thought, nothing _had_ changed, at least in terms of him. He was still that kid she tutored, and that was about it. Honestly this whole mess was only a mess for _him _and he knew it. She was doing just fine. He had to get over this stupid crush. He was going to lose the opportunity at real friendship with her at this point and that was the last thing he wanted to lose! Even if she couldn’t see him the way he saw her maybe she would at least hang out with him sometimes. That sounded nice.

Dimitri struggled with if he should say hello or not. He eventually decided that no, he should not. He didn’t want to bother her or come off as anything but a _normal guy_. He’d already gotten to walk her partway home and that was pretty special so, yeah that was good for now. Though there was definitely a part of him that thought, no, that was not “good for now”, and it made him feel greedy.

He went up the stairs and made his way to sit by the window, pulling out his book for Byleth’s class of all classes, and he began to read the assigned chapters. He wasn’t reading it because it was her class, not really, he was reading it because he was honestly, truly interested in weapons and wars. The history of it all was fascinating, though it all sounded rather sad too.

* * *

“I just feel out of my element.” Byleth felt a bit ashamed to admit it but it was true. She knew she had to get some practice teaching but this had hardly been what she’d meant.

“For once it seems we agree,” Seteth rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “I don’t understand why Rhea isn’t having you teach the introductory undergrad class on public speaking like I suggested.” Byleth quickly nodded in agreement. Seteth had always valued Byleth’s ability to appear unbothered by everything, making her a great candidate for sharing her experience in public speaking to other students. “You seemed distant in class on Wednesday.” Seteth eyed Byleth carefully.

Of course she’d been distant! She was still only a student herself and had been thrust into the role of not just a professor but a _grad professor_! How could she pay attention and learn in her own classes when she had such a role to uphold! Adjunct or not, she hardly felt she belonged in such a role without the proper credits to back herself up. “I…was distracted.”

Seteth leaned back in his chair with a sigh, “I told her this would be too much. I have no idea what she’s thinking…I would’ve happily taught the class in your place.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. When Byleth had first started grad school three years ago, she’d been unnerved by her advisor. Now she realized that behind his tense and stern demeanor, Seteth was just a tired man who cared too much for his students. “I can still talk to Rhea I think…maybe I can take over in your place. It’s only been a week after all, the switch wouldn’t be impossible. You could focus on your own studies then. We could get you some practice as a professor next semester.” Byleth took a moment to actually contemplate what Seteth was offering. It was enticing surely. She didn’t at all feel ready to be teaching a class like this, and the idea of doing so while _also_ focusing on her own studies was daunting to say the least. Yet if she let Seteth take over for her he’d certainly suffer from the stress, regardless of what he said.

Byleth adjusted her posture so she was sitting tall. Whether she felt it or not, she had to force confidence into her soul if she were to get through her next sentence. “No, I appreciate it, but I can do this.” She paused, “it’s only a semester, and it’ll be good practice. The students might miss out from my lack of experience though.”

"That’s not what I’m worried about. It’s strange to admit it, but you have the knowledge to teach such a class, and I know deep down you can do a good job at it too. It’s just so…unorthodox to have someone so inexperienced teach a class like that. You know I’d never disagree with Rhea, but I still can’t understand it.” Byleth nodded again. “In any case, we’ll treat this as a very loose test run. The practice is essential if you want to become a professor someday so it’s good to have the opportunity.” Byleth moved to stand, sensing that their meeting was coming to a close. “Come to me if you find yourself struggling. I’ll do what I can to help you out.” His voice was kind, and Byleth truly appreciated it. She offered a thank you as she left his office. Though she didn’t feel any more confident. Rhea, for some reason, really seemed to believe teaching a class like this would awaken some _deep professor powers_ within Byleth, or something like that. Maybe Rhea was just short on teachers and had to make an executive decision. That seemed more likely, but to have a student teach a class like this? It really was bizarre.

Byleth walked back outside, enjoying the crisp air as it flowed through her lungs. She could only do her best right? While her best had to be perfect, it was still only her best. Whether she would fail her students or not would only become clear in the coming weeks it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT, I feel very happy and lucky for the warm reception. Everyone is SO NICE THANK YOU! As always, thank you for reading and I apologize for typos or whatever else. Y'all are the best.
> 
> also, legit I don't think a current grad student adjunct is even allowed to teach a grad class lmao so Rhea fuckin nuts yo, but I guess that's the magic of fiction


	4. The Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Felix are bad at feelings, Dimitri gets lunch with cops, winter is coming and Byleth smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I flipped the rating to mature just so I didn't have to later :)
> 
> ALSO AGAIN, thank you ALL SO MUCH for your comments and love and kudos and all the things I'm just full of happiness omg

The weekend came and Dimitri spent most of it sleeping, more than likely to make up for all the sleep he’d lost during the week. Felix didn’t really think much about it considering he’d seen Dimitri in worse shape, so this was fine. Everything was fine.

He wasn’t entirely sure what Sylvain had planned for tonight but he found himself nervous. Why the hell did he even want to talk, and what about? Sylvain _knew_ Felix wasn’t one for talking. Never had been and never would be. So why make a night of it?

Felix absent mindedly touched his lips, remembering the feeling of Claude’s tongue as it prodded them, asking permission to enter and he gave it. He grimaced. It wasn’t a bad kiss, though he hadn’t anything much to compare it to. It just wasn’t the kiss he was looking for he guessed. Claude already knew as much when he’d pulled away, his light breaths blowing in Felix’s face as he’d met his stare. Claude had just smiled with lidded eyes and a raised brow, like he knew exactly what Felix was thinking. The bastard.

"Sorry! Got held up at work.” Sylvain tumbled through the door looking oddly disheveled as Felix glanced at him from the couch. What was he apologizing for?

“It’s fine.” He wasn’t sure what else to say. It wasn’t like they’d decided on any specific time tonight. They’d just decided on “tonight after work.” Sylvain tossed his coat onto a nearby chair, kicking off his shoes before he flopped down next to Felix on the couch, a little too close for comfort. He slung an arm around him. Yeah, _way_ too close for comfort. He smelled like coffee and his cologne and something else that was just_ Sylvain_ and Felix tried to mentally shut his nose off because _fuck_. Nothing new there though. It took all of Felix’s power not to lean into that touch. Luckily Felix was a powerful man.

“Man it feels good to be home!” Sylvain let out a huge sigh as his head fell back onto the couch. Felix merely huffed in reply. “Were you waiting for me long?”

“No.” _Yes. “_Not like I didn’t have things to do while you were working.” _Like waiting for you._

Sylvain laughed, and he honestly, truly laughed, not a fake laugh like the ones Felix had heard him give to others he was flirting with. Sylvain’s real laugh was much stupider and a whole lot warmer, with a slight wheeze to it. “I wonder if one day I’ll ever come home to you cooking me a meal.” Sylvain hummed to himself, “Wearing a cute little apron. How ‘bout it? You could rock some heels with those legs of yours.”

“Never.” Felix shifted a bit, trying to put some distance between him and Sylvain. The other just laughed again but this time it was quieter. The mood seemed to change between them, turning a lot more serious. Felix certainly didn’t like that.

“You ever think about dating someone?” Sylvain’s voice was honest, merely a whisper.

“No.” _Yes. You_. He wouldn’t say that though. Not ever.

“I do wonder y’know.” He turned to look at Felix who was doing everything he could to look elsewhere. “What’s it like to come home and have your lover waiting for you? Must be nice right? Home is where the heart is and whatever.”

"Maybe if you stopped fucking around you’d know.” Felix crossed his arms. Pulling out of Sylvain’s hold entirely.

"So you really never think about it? Romance I mean? It’s ok if you don’t, I’m just curious.” Sylvain sounded so serious that Felix couldn’t look away this time. Hazel met brown and it hurt his heart. This was the worst.

“Dunno,” Sylvain continued to stare into him. “It’s whatever.” Chocolate eyes searing into his soul. “Alright, yeah, sure. I think about it sometimes, I guess. It’s weird to talk about. Why’re you asking?” Why was that so hard to say? Well, Felix knew _why_, and it wasn’t hard to say, just hard to say to _Sylvain_ for some reason. Fuck it, he _knew_ the reason but he’d never say it out loud. NE-VER.

“You still haven’t had your first kiss yet have you?” Ah. Fuck. That’s what this was. Sylvain was trying to trap him and it had fucking _worked_. Felix felt like such an idiot. _Of course_ Sylvain had heard when he told Dimitri about Claude. Felix wanted to lay down and die. Maybe he would if he weren’t so certain Sylvain would come lay down and die next to him. What a pain.

“Alright drop the bullshit.” He glared at his friend who was doing well in acting innocent. “I know you must’ve heard when I was talking to Dimitri.”

"Why didn’t you tell me?” Sylvain sounded so damned hurt that Felix just wanted to jump off a cliff. Of course he didn’t tell Sylvain! Of course he didn’t! How could Sylvain even ask that? How could Sylvain really be making this about _himself?_ “I’d have offered my,” Sylvain struggled, “full support y’know.” _Yeah_, Felix _knew_, and that thought would fucking _ruin_ him. Felix didn’t want Sylvain’s support. Not about this.

Felix kept it simple. “Didn’t think it was important.” Sylvain made a noise akin to that of a puppy being kicked.

“Not important?” Sylvain shifted, grabbing Felix’s arm in the process and gripping it tight. “Felix _everything_ you do is important to me!” Then there was silence. Felix was suddenly made aware again of why the two of them rarely liked to talk about their feelings. It was hard. It was weird. The air was always thick when they did and everything felt much too serious. It would be easier if they were drunk. Emotions and shit like this were always easier if they were drunk. He knew it wasn’t healthy but what the fuck was these days?

Felix had told Dimitri about the kiss (that was meaningless _by the way)_, because Dimitri knew him well enough to offer some kind of support, but not deep enough to see through his entire being like Sylvain could. Besides, he’d accidentally told Dimitri about his…feelings for Sylvain years ago so it just made it easy to mention things to him about it now. Felix had told Dimitri because it didn’t really _matter_ as much to either of them, and it wasn’t that big of a deal. Just a thing between friends. To Sylvain though, it was a huge deal and it was too stressful for Felix to think, let alone speak, about.

“I meant more like…It wasn’t important because it didn’t matter to me.” Felix let a heavy sigh fall out of his tired lips. “Listen I’ll tell you about my next kiss when I have it with someone that matters alright?” Why couldn’t this be easy?

The two sat there for a moment while Felix waited for Sylvain to say something, anything! Yet he seemed lost in thought. About what Felix didn’t know, but there was little he could do to find out considering he wouldn’t dare ask. Sylvain clearly had something more he wanted to say but he wasn’t making a move to say it. Then, Felix watched as those brown eyes went dark and his friend ran a hand through his messy red hair. He laughed, strained and low. Fake, Felix thought. “Alright. Sounds good. I’ll do the same I guess.” Silence again. Felix couldn’t stand it. As if Sylvain would ever have a kiss, or even a fuck for that matter, that meant something. The idea made Felix feel absolute dread. When Sylvain found someone to be with would he leave Felix behind? Surely he would, and Felix would let him go.

“Was that all you wanted to talk about?” Felix really hadn’t meant to sound so annoyed, but it came out that way anyways. As if a switch had been flipped, Sylvain was suddenly smiling at him again. The smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yeah, that was all. Let’s lighten the mood shall we? Fancy a game of Mario Kart with me?” Though Felix could sense that underlying sadness, he didn’t know how to help so he played along. The rest of their night was nice when it became natural again. Being with Sylvain like this, when they weren’t talking about the hard stuff, when they were the way they’d always been, it was easy. It was a kind of ease Felix knew he couldn’t risk losing.

* * *

The weeks moved on, class continuing as usual. Dimitri found a fun rivalry in attempting to make better points than Felix about weapons of old to their very attractive teacher. Felix, to his credit, was a formidable opponent. It made the two feel young again, to be arguing about stupid things like swords instead of something else. Byleth, at times would refuse to hear their points, however, attempting to get other students like Hilda more engaged. It didn’t work, and she usually had to call on Felix or Dimitri anyways. Sometimes Claude made points of his own, but they were usually long winded and rarely connected to the conversation at hand.

Dimitri found his rhythm in speaking with Byleth too, so he wasn’t stumbling over every syllable at least. He’d also managed to catch her for a meal (or three, _success_), enjoying time spent with her alone. He’d learned new things about her and was terrified to find that instead of crushing the fantasy woman he’d built her up to be, Byleth was only replacing that woman, becoming a much better version of herself than his mind could’ve ever put together.

Dimitri had also become better at not staring so much in class, so he was proud of himself for that. Little victories. He’d taken to staring at the board instead. Staring at the table worked too, but that wasn’t as beneficial to his learning. That’s not to say he didn’t still let his eye dance over her form from time to time. Only a little. Apparently sometimes it was enough for Felix to notice though, as he’d kicked Dimitri in the shin, _hard_, on a few recent occasions. The bruises were a small price to pay if it meant he could better etch the shape of her breasts into his mind. _Little victories_.

Overall, Dimitri really did live for his moments alone with Byleth. He’d always thought she’d been indulging his interest in war and weapons as a kid, but it wasn’t until now that he realized she actually knew much more than him. He supposed it made sense considering she was teaching a class about it and all. Still, it impressed him nonetheless. He also realized that she had a bad habit of telling dad jokes and that he had an even worse habit of laughing at them. He’d never seen her so embarrassed as when she’d thought he was making fun of her. In reality he just had a terrible sense of humor.

The more time Dimitri spent with Byleth too, the more he began to understand her expressions. As a child he’d always seen the smiles, or the confusion, but he’d never noticed the wit, the bite, the shyness or the embarrassment. He hadn’t seen the insecurity either. He hadn’t noticed those things at all. Now he did. And he was delighted by them. He wanted more. More expressions. He wanted to see them all. He was becoming a very greedy man and he knew it. Part of him feared for his own sanity while another was positively content with getting lost in Byleth.

* * *

Ingrid had called Dimitri for lunch that Friday. They hadn’t seen each other since the semester had started and they needed to catch up. That was what Ingrid had said at least. However, Dimitri immediately knew something was off when he sat down at the diner table across from his old friend and their relatively newer friend Ashe, who’d also come to join them.

“Dimitri,” Ingrid’s voice sounded like a parent’s about to chide their child. “Good to see you. What’s new?” A shudder ran through his spine. Sylvain must’ve told her everything.

“Please don’t do this I’m already dying of embarrassment as it is.” Dimitri begged her but the shine in her eye made him realize she would not relent. When had she become so cruel?

“So, the famous tutor returns, and as your professor no less. It’s like a novel.” Dimitri was well aware that it was like a novel, it just wasn’t the type of novel he wished it were. “I was told”—she placed her water down on the table—“by a source” _Felix_ “of mine that you’ve been staring an awful lot in class.” Dimitri chanced a shameful look at Ashe who’s brows were up high, mouth a tight line. Perhaps Ingrid hadn’t told him about this interrogation she had planned. Or was he just playing the good cop? “Really, you’re not 14 anymore.”

“You won’t let me off the hook it seems?” Ingrid shook her head with a slow smile. Everyone had it out for him. “Fine. Yes, I stare too much. I’m aware. We’ve walked home together twice though so…” At Ingrid’s surprise Dimitri realized he needed to qualify his statement, despite not really wanting to. “Just halfway! We walk the same route until she turns. And Felix came with us the second time so it was hardly anything.” He couldn’t meet her knowing eyes. It was unbearable to be scrutinized this way by anyone other than Byleth. If Byleth were the one looking at him like that, judging him, he felt odd as he realized he wouldn’t really mind so long as her attentions were on him. Negative or positive, he just wanted her to look at him. He wanted to monopolize her time. A sick man he was, a sick man indeed.

“So I’ve heard.” Ingrid took a breath as if she was about to regret her next words, “At the risk of sounding like Sylvain, have you tried flirting with her?”

“She’s my professor!” Even Ashe couldn’t help but laugh at Dimitri’s sudden outburst and red face.

“Yes and she used to be your tutor but that didn’t stop you either. Isn’t she our age anyways?” Dimitri’s face was now resting in his hands, ashamed. So what if she wasn’t that much older? She had a position to uphold! He couldn’t publicly shame her like that with his feelings. He may have been a sick man but he had _morals_.

“Wait so how many classes have you had with her so far?” Ashe’s voice was the lifeline that Dimitri had been looking for. He graciously grabbed on.

“Ten.”

“Ten? Like, as in, ten whole classes? That’s a lot!” Ashe’s face turned thoughtful, curious even. “But you only walked back with her twice? Even though you walk on the same route?” So even Ashe was going to let him drown. So be it. “And Felix was there for one of them?” Sure, he was prepared to drown but for Ashe to _shove_ his head under the water like that, it just felt a bit unnecessary. Dimitri pretended not to hear Ingrid’s chuckle, though she certainly made no move to hide it.

“How would you feel if your student suddenly wanted to walk home with you after every class? That seems a bit out of line.” Dimitri was quick to defend himself.

“Well, if I was a proper professor, I’d tell them to knock it off if it bothered me.” Ah Ingrid, always so wise, if not a little naïve herself.

“But I see Dimitri’s point.” So Ashe had decided to save him after all. “Kinda seems weird to flirt with your teacher I guess. There are rules against it I think.” It was weird indeed! That’s why he hadn’t done it. Yes that’s the only reason. His anxiety had _nothing_ to do with it. “But I’m sure plenty of people are into that kind of thing.” Dimitri who had calmed down only slightly, was attempting to sip his water when Ashe had said such a thing. He ended up choking on that single sip. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“Ashe you’re supposed to be the _good_ cop.” So he was right then, though it hardly felt like _anyone _was the good cop here. Dimitri continued to cough, gaining the attention of the staff at the diner which only made him cough more from the sheer embarrassment of it all.

“Was that not a good cop thing to say?”

"Considering he’s choking now I think not.” His coughing had certainly calmed down, so Ingrid wasn’t worried. It was only water after all.

“Shall we,” Dimitri wheezed, “change the subject?”

“To what exactly?” Ingrid asked, curiosity piqued. Dimitri realized he didn’t really have a follow up. He stalled. Ashe, once again saved him. Their relationship was complicated it seemed. Maybe he was the good cop after all.

“How’re the horsies?” To be completely honest, Dimitri was indeed curious about the horses Ingrid had been caring for at the stables. She’d gotten a job there after college and was certainly learning a lot.

“Oh! They’re great. Dorte seems much happier too. Marianne, a gal that I work with, she’s been helping a lot. Oh and Ashe you remember Ferdinand?” Ashe nodded excitedly. “So at first I thought him an arrogant idiot, and he still kind of is, but he’s got a good, charming side to him. He gets along surprisingly well with the horses too. Reads to them and all that. It’s really sweet. He even bought them each their own blankets! Oh and—” Ashe and Dimitri continued to listen as Ingrid brought them up to date on her stable stories. It made Dimitri happy to hear new and fun stories such as these from Ingrid, as opposed to sadder ones from their past. He also enjoyed not having to feel humiliated. He couldn’t help but notice the way that Ashe stared at Ingrid though. Maybe there was something on her face? Ah, more likely Ashe just really enjoyed horses, Dimitri couldn’t deny these stories were entertaining.

So their lunch continued on much like that, though Dimitri was still lightly teased for his crush throughout the meal. It seemed he couldn’t escape such a thing, no matter how hard he tried. Perhaps he was doomed to it.

After their meal, Ingrid and Ashe said their goodbyes, heading off together and leaving Dimitri to walk back to his apartment alone. This offered him a chance to think to himself. Or it would have if not for the orange headed woman who crashed into his chest.

"Are you alright?” He steadied her as she blinked back into reality. She was wearing a light coat and a huge wool sweater underneath that seemed much too big for her frame. She had on a delicate brown skirt that was currently being dragged in the snow. A shame. She had taken quite a hard fall into his chest, and he didn’t imagine it was very soft. Not like Byleth’s probably was. Dimitri shut his eyes as he willed away such thoughts.

“Daddy Dimitri.” His eyes sprung back open in surprise and were met with a grey-blue stare. What had she just whispered? The woman in front of him seemed to realize her blunder when her eyes shot wide open, a light blush starting on her cheeks. “D-Dimitri. You know my dad. Is what I said.” This time she spoke more clearly. Dimitri squinted at the woman in front of him, his hands still on her shoulders to keep her steady. How did she know his name? Suddenly, he realized why she looked so familiar. She was the girl who had friended him on online. The one who somehow knew Byleth. He really was doomed.

“Oh! Yes. Annette.” He was glad to have remembered her name. “Hello.” Annette glanced to her shoulders and Dimitri realized he had yet to let go. He remedied that fact, quickly releasing the small woman and letting her dust herself off and pull her skirt from the snow.

“Sorry about my um, entrance. That trash can just came out of nowhere!” Dimitri looked behind her to see that indeed there was a metal waste bin sitting on the sidewalk, but it was actually in quite a typical spot. Nothing odd about it. He thought it rude to mention though, so he bit his tongue. “Anyways, nice to meet you? Officially at least.” Dimitri ventured a guess that the two of them both felt this moment quite awkward. He desperately wanted it to end.

“Annie, there you are! We- oh my.” They were thankfully interrupted by another woman. Dimitri found that he remembered her from Annette’s photos too. She was taller, with sandy blonde, short hair. She was wearing a long skirt and it fit her elegantly, extending well past her knees and stopping just before her ankles. She too was wearing a wool sweater, though it was slightly obscured by her coat. Her and Annette seemed to match quite well. “I see you’ve found yourself a man. I’ll be so lonely without you.” The laugh that followed was nothing short of wicked. Dimitri quickly stumbled away from Annette, who also moved from him in the same rushed and flustered manner. “Oh please, I’m only teasing.” She came closer, eyes peering into Dimitri’s soul. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like she knew him somehow. How terrifying.

“This is Dimitri. He knows my dad.” Annette was a bit breathless as she tried to explain to her friend who Dimitri was. Of course, both Annette and Mercedes knew quite well who he was, but he didn’t know that, and they were going to do their best to not make it obvious.

“I see. What a small world hmm?” Again she peered at Dimitri, eyes moving up with her smile but there was still that knowing look in them that he didn’t understand, and definitely didn’t like.

“Why’d you leave? You better pay me back! I mean seriously I—” Byleth stumbled from the store that Mercedes, and presumably Annette, had come from and made her way towards the two women, quickly noticing the man standing there with them, which caused her to stop. “Dimitri?”

He hadn’t seen her yet, fully decked out in casual clothes like this, and it nearly stopped his heart, though if it did, surely the flush on her cheeks from the frigid air would’ve been enough to resuscitate him. Sure, he’d seen her in the occasional t-shirt or pants, but this was something else. A full planned outfit. The coat she wore certainly couldn’t be enough to keep her warm, though she too was wearing a wool sweater much like the women before him. Had they all really meant to match? If so, Dimitri couldn’t help but find that quite charming. Byleth left her coat unzipped and unbuttoned as its cut went just slightly past her thighs. There she stood in a black skirt with black tights and big snow boots to match. Her mittens, much too big for her hands, were a bright pink. She looked so small and just a little cold, her nose rosy. Dimitri desperately wanted to warm her up.

“Hello.” Dimitri finally managed to choke out a response. Byleth walked closer to join the two women Dimitri could only assume were her friends. What a small world indeed.

“Byleth have you met Annette’s new husband? I’m so sad.” Mercedes looked to Byleth who’s face flicked to an expression of surprise for only a moment before it was back to its neutral base.

"Mercie!” Annette smacked Mercedes very lightly on the arm as the taller woman laughed.

“Dimitri I didn’t know you were married.” Byleth thought it best to play along with Mercedes’ joke, though her deadpan delivery surely came out wrong. Dimitri couldn’t tell if it was a joke or not. She gave him no signal. No mirth! He panicked.

“No, no I just happened to stop her from falling. I’m single haha.” It had just spilled from his mouth, like everything always did. How embarrassing! As if now was a good time to let her know he was single and available. With a fake laugh at the end to boot! He needed to leave _immediately._ “Well, sorry to leave so soon but I have an appointment to get to. It was good meeting you ladies, and always a pleasure to see you Professor.” He would’ve called her by her name if his heart were stronger but it wasn’t and would never be. Professor was a good enough substitute for now, and one he’d switched to for class. It felt comfortable. Much less intimate.

He rushed away, careful not to slip in the snow, feeling like a fool all over again. Yet part of him was excited to have seen Byleth in such a casual setting, and another part of him felt special to have met her friends. He assumed those women were her friends after all. Certainly not her lovers or anything like that. The sight of Byleth’s legs in those tights though, that flush on her face. He couldn’t get it out of his head.

* * *

“Always a pleasure to see you _Professor_.” Annette was all but snickering as she imitated the man who had only moments before rushed away.

“Annie stop, that’s mean.” Mercedes was laughing even as she berated her friend. Byleth simply stood there chewing her lip with her brow slightly furrowed. “I’m must say though, I’m surprised he ran away!” Mercedes was doing her best to hide her own laugh.

“He didn’t run away he said he had an appointment.” Byleth needed to defend his honor and she wasn’t sure why. Annette finally found the will to calm herself, gripping Mercedes for support. “Did I really say something that bad?” Byleth was worried she’d hurt his feelings somehow.

“No you were just playing along!” Annette placed a gentle hand on Byleth’s arm and suddenly Mercedes lost it again.

“He told you he was single.” Mercedes could barely get her words out through her laugh. Annette’s giggles started all over and Byleth began to massage her temples. Mercedes lifted a delicate hand to her mouth as if that would be enough to hide her betrayal. It certainly was not. “Byleth he’s simply a delight. I’m so glad to finally meet him. I look forward to more.” Byleth shot a look at Mercedes.

“Don’t tease him so much.” She was pouting as she dug her foot in the snow. To think others teased Dimitri like that. How mean.

“Guys.” Annette pulled both Byleth and Mercedes’ attention towards her as she stared off into the distance, all emotion gone from her face. “I called him Daddy Dimitri.” Screaming ensued.

* * *

After that embarrassing encounter with Byleth and her friends (roommates? He suspected as much but wasn’t sure), life continued on for Dimitri. As much as he’d hoped that something would change between him and Byleth, of course nothing did. Or, nothing romantic did at the very least. He did continue to utilize her office hours for help though. While it may have been useful for his knowledge, it certainly did nothing good for the sin in his heart. They also often found each other in the library and would sit and talk quietly with one another. Other times they’d just read in silence.

But, as they say, life goes on. It was now two weeks from Dimitri’s birthday, and one from the start of winter break, which meant he had two more nights with Byleth before she wasn’t obligated to see him for weeks.

There was also that of the party. He began to feel a bit anxious as to what Claude and Sylvain may have put together. Dimitri much preferred a more intimate setting as it was easier for his anxiety to handle, as opposed to having tons of people around. Though he supposed it wasn’t bad to have a big party every once in a while. Especially if there’d be alcohol. Parties were always a good excuse to drink.

On Thursday night, the final class for quite some time, Byleth and Dimitri walked home together again. It was a natural sort of thing, Dimitri hanging back and Byleth leading the way. This would now be his third time walking back with her, and second time walking back with just the two of them. It wouldn’t be fair to say Dimitri had given up all hope considering he never really had any to begin with. Still, he couldn’t help but crave his professor’s attention. At the spot where they usually said their goodbyes, before Byleth turned to head towards her apartment, Dimitri suddenly felt brave.

"Professor. Shall I walk you all the way home?” There was a beat of silence. He prepared himself for her answer. _No trouble, sorry for asking! _Or perhaps _Ah, of course, I apologize._ He hoped he could smooth it over.

“Sure.” He certainly hadn’t expected that. He stood there, just staring at her, as he always did, before he stepped forward and they began walking again. “I must admit I like our little walks together Dimitri.”

“You do?” His sheer confusion clearly heard in his voice. “I mean. I do too. Obviously.” She hummed in response and they continued to walk a few blocks without saying a word to one another. Dimitri began to wonder what it would feel like to hold her hand. If he only just reached out, he could grab it. But he wouldn’t. They continued to walk.

“I’m sorry for losing touch you know. Back then I mean.” Her voice surprised him. Dimitri’s heart ceased its rapid thudding for a slower, more somber thump. He was sorry for that too, and still, honestly a little resentful of it, though he wouldn’t tell her that.

“No need to apologize. You were just my tutor, it’s alright.” It wasn’t alright at all.

“Oh.” Her voice…was that sadness he detected? “Right. Well. I’m glad then.” The two continued to walk in silence as Dimitri tried to parse the meaning of what she had just said. Was his response wrong? She wasn’t _just_ a tutor to him at all but that’s all she saw herself as right? Of course. “Maybe it’s wrong of me but I still like to reminisce sometimes.” Dimitri turned to look at her. She wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“Reminisce?”

"When I was younger I was all for accepting any odd jobs so long as they paid, but I’d never really thought about being a teacher until I worked with you. You were just so happy to learn. It really inspired me. Changed my life honestly.” He had inspired _her_? This must be some cruel joke. She came to a stop. “Well this is me.” Were they at her apartment already? Hadn’t they just started walking? “Thanks for walking me back. Make it home safe alright?” He watched in silence as she opened the gate to her apartment’s courtyard. She was…leaving?

“W-wait Professor?” Her form immediately stopped. She turned to look at him, a tilt of her head asking him to continue. “You inspired me too, back then. You still do, actually, more than you could ever know, so, thank you.” Suddenly, she smiled at him. Now, before this moment, Dimitri had obviously seen her smile at him, that small quirk of the lips that warmed his heart. Back then, he had thought that was the greatest expression he could ever see on her face. This though, he’d never seen this. He found he was absolutely mesmerized. The corners of her mouth pressed up against her cheeks, top lip crooked as she revealed a faint shimmer of teeth. A rosy glow dusting her face like an angel had kissed her and left marks behind. It almost seemed like she was trying to hold back, to not let this smile become bigger than it already was. _No, let it grow! Don’t hold back. _She tilted her head down, looking at the snow, before lifting her eyes back to Dimitri, he gasped at the shine of emerald through dark lashes.

Dimitri never expected a smile of all things to be the catalyst for his increased hunger for her but somehow it was. In that moment, Dimitri wanted Byleth more than he ever had before. He wanted her so terribly he wasn’t sure what to do, he couldn’t even look away. He wanted to take her right there, to ravish her like some kind of animal. He wanted to hear the sounds she would make. He wanted to feel her around him. How could a smile make him feel so beastly?

“Goodnight Dimitri.” He watched her go. Saw her enter her apartment building. He walked back to his own, made his way inside. He didn’t respond to Sylvain, didn’t say hi to Dedue. He instead went to get ready for bed. After his shower, he closed his door, laying down in his bed as he stared at the ceiling. As he lay there, he found that he didn’t know where he was, or who he was for that matter. All he knew was Byleth’s smile and how he wanted to see it again. Not just the warm, small one, but that big, happy smile. The one that drove him mad. He needed to see that again. And again. And again.

* * *

“Welcome back!”

“We made cookies do you want some?” When Byleth didn’t respond, the two girls stared at her, a bit worried. She had her head up against the door, palms flat on its wood. They watched as she began slowly thudding her head upon the wood, before turning towards them. She looked as though she was in agony.

“He walked me all the way home.” It was all she needed to say before Annette and Mercedes were upon her like wild animals. They brought her to the couch where she sat between them as they began to ask her all sorts of questions she couldn’t answer. She could barely hear their voices as she remembered the look in Dimitri’s eyes when her smile had slipped through the cracks of a mask she hadn’t realized she was wearing and he’d seen it. Within that blue eye of his, behind the layers of kindness, behind the layers of affection, behind that sweet shy demeanor, was something deeper and she’d seen it. It was a primal, animalistic sort of thing. Something she couldn’t explain. She was terrified to realize she felt it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I've been wondering about this and wanted to ask. So certainly this fic gonna have kissing, I've already written it omg, but I'm curious as to what others think about more Explicit things. 
> 
> I had initially planned for this fic to have FUCKIN in DETAIL (and I've already written some that too), but would you all prefer it stay fluff? If that were the case I'd just imply the SEXuAL CONTENT here, and I could put the explicit shit in a diff fic. Idk man. Let me know.


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party happens and Claude poisons people and likes Britney Spears. Also Mercedes' scary movie night is ALMOST ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm one of the people in Sober Station. Also idk why but "is that Ignatz the art kid?" is a reoccurring joke in this fic and it makes me laugh every time

Claude continued putting all of the alcohol he had on display while Sylvain helped him move the furniture in his apartment towards the wall. They had all decided early on that Claude’s apartment was the best party house, as it had plenty of room, two floors, and a balcony, porch, roof, deck thing that Claude wasn’t sure what to call. Hilda was supposed to help with moving things, but she’d weaseled out of it. Lorenz, Claude’s other roommate, hadn’t thought the request to be real, so he had essentially bailed too. This left Sylvain and Claude to move everything out of the way and prepare the drink station. “Anyone you’re excited to see let loose tonight?”

“Anyone single.” Claude laughed at Sylvain’s response. He knew it wasn’t true in the slightest, not now at least. Sylvain wasn’t as good of a liar as he thought he was.

“You know who I wanna see let loose?” Sylvain looked to him with pursed lips. “Aside from Dimitri I mean.” Sylvain nodded. “Felix. And maybe Ferdie, not sure you know him. He’s a weird rich, horse kid, kinda cute. Doesn’t matter. Marianne too. Oh and Ingrid! The horse kids tend to stay so quiet, don’t know why.” Claude waved his hands around before he looked back at the many bottles before him. “Definitely not Hilda though, we don’t need more of that.” Sylvain had initially tensed at the mention of Felix though he couldn’t entirely explain it. He had barely even heard what other names Claude had listed off.

“Felix doesn’t ever let loose. Not sure he can at this point.” Claude had to disagree considering he’d seen Felix attempt to do a cartwheel at a party once when he was drunk. It hadn’t ended well. Could one get looser than a drunken cartwheel? Claude wasn’t sure.

“Not even with a little liquid courage?” He shook a bottle of Fireball to accentuate his point.

“No, he’s a sleepy drunk. Always has been.” Sylvain’s lips curled into a fond smile and Claude felt a bit blessed. It was rare to see a natural expression like that from Sylvain. 

“Well I’ll leave it to you to take care of him then.” Sylvain continued to move furniture around for Claude, who kept an eye on the him. He was waiting for Sylvain to say something. Just waiting.

“Hey.” Here it was. “So Felix told me you guys did in fact kiss.” _Bingo_.

“We may have.”

Sylvain seemed annoyed at that response, “Why? You after him or something?” Sylvain leaned against a bookshelf he had just moved, arms crossed over his chest defensively.

“Oh you must know I don’t kiss and tell.” Sylvain didn’t like that answer either did he?

“He already told me though, so now I’m just asking you.” His voice was completely devoid of that usual flirtatious lift. Claude thought it nice to see Sylvain acting so real for once.

“Alright,” Claude paused, placing another bottle on the counter next to a few others, “If you’re so curious, I’ll tell you.” His eyes met Sylvain’s. “You’d gone off with someone. Dimitri was doing whatever he does, y’know how he is.” He tapped a finger on one of the bottles, "Felix looked lonely. So I asked if he wanted to make out. He said yes. Then we did.” Claude shrugged. “It wasn’t some big thing. Aren’t you the one who always makes light of this kinda stuff anyways?” He could tell that Sylvain wanted to disagree, but he couldn’t deny that Claude was right. Claude had a knack for being right.

“I mean…” Claude could see the poor Sylvain struggling to get the next sentence out and he had to admit it was quite delicious. “Was it nice?” _Jackpot._

“Was it nice to take the first kiss of a very attractive and _very _angry man? Why yes, it was, thank you for asking, no one ever asks me that. A shame, considering I have some great stories.” He placed another bottle of vodka on the counter. “Of course he was too rough y’know. Bit my lip really hard and all that. It was cute though. I had to ease him into it a little. Never quite let me take the lead.” His eyes danced across the bottles he’d setup before bounding back to Sylvain’s glare which changed as soon as they locked eyes. 

“Ah. Well, I guess he could do a lot worse than to get his first kiss from you.” And there it was. The wall was back, and Sylvain was running his hands through his hair with a forced laugh and a smile as he continued to move the coffee table aside, picking up some books that were in the way.

“Honestly I’m surprised you weren’t his first kiss.” Sylvain nearly dropped the books he was carrying. “Being childhood friends and stuff. Y’know how kids make innocent promises and all that.” Steadying himself Sylvain looked back at Claude and shrugged.

“Maybe I was, honestly I don’t remember.”

Claude laughed, “Oh I think you’d remember.”

The two were quiet after that. When their conversation started up again it was much lighter and Sylvain was infinitely grateful for that. Claude was happy to have seen such honesty from Sylvain, but he was even more excited for the party tonight. Claude really enjoyed the party atmosphere. He felt it suited him well, everyone being themselves, no barriers, no bullshit, just being open and honest whether from the alcohol or something else. At a party everyone was on an equal level. He liked that.

* * *

“You know.” Dimitri was tense. “I really wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t a party for me.”

Felix laughed. “Yeah I wouldn’t be here either if…wait why am I here?” He looked a bit confused for a second. “Oh wait, free beer.” Dimitri gave him a nudge, but he couldn’t entirely disagree. Free beer was always a nice incentive. Dimitri had never been a heavy drinker, always considering it best to only partake in such things during parties or events such as these.

“Make sure you drink water too. I also have snacks.” Dedue was behind them. He’d brought a backpack full of bottled waters and snacks he hoped to hand out to the many drunk party goers, especially if those people consisted of his friends.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not stupid.” Felix waved off the concern but that wasn’t unexpected of him, “We should go inside.” He led the way as Dimitri and Dedue followed. Claude let them in eagerly, Sylvain giving them a wave from behind him.

“Welcome my friends, and an extra sexy welcome to the Birthday Boy, I’ve got a special gift for you. Mixed it myself. Come along.” Dimitri looked a little horrified but followed Claude to the kitchen anyways.

"Shouldn’t we wait until later when more people are here?” Dimitri had arrived early, as asked of him, and he didn’t want to get too wasted before the party had even started.

“Good point. Just take my special shot but don’t drink anything else yet.” Dimitri sadly nodded and reached for the concoction. He knew he could say no, Claude wouldn’t force him, but he didn’t _really_ want to say no. It was a party after all. He chugged it. It left an absolutely awful sensation on his tongue, both gritty and waxy at the same time and just terrible. He resisted but ended up coughing anyways. Claude slapped him hard on the back with a laugh.

“Way to go Dimitri, don’t think I could’ve swallowed all that myself!” Dimitri heard the faint sound of Felix and Sylvain laughing at him. 

“Claude!” The boys turned their heads in the direction of the feminine voice. “pink or red?” Hilda stood just outside her bedroom door where she was holding up two dresses, one pink, the other, of course, red.

Claude stared at them for a moment. “Are you going for slutty or _slutty_.”

She rolled her eyes, “Obviously just slutty.” _Obviously_, Dimitri thought. “I’m trying to get laid not _pregnant._”

“Red. But you should probably wear the black heels with it.” Claude was quick to advise. Hilda said a quick “thank you~” in a sing songy voice as she closed the door to her room. She quickly opened it back up and popped her head out.

“Oh also happy birthday Dimitri!” She then closed the door once more and Dimitri asked for a glass of water.

“Claude!” The door across from Hilda’s opened, directing everyone’s attention this time towards stylishly cut, though perhaps a bit Avant Garde, purple locks. “Tell me, how do you feel about the roses?” He stood in an overly decorated shirt, gold detailing and embroidered fabric, the most glaring aspect being his two red rose pins attached to the shirt, placed directly where his nipples would be.

“If you’re trying to say: _I like nipple-play and I’m proud of it! _then I think you look great!” Claude beamed a smile.

Lorenz frowned, “No I’m trying to say I’m single and have good style.”

“If I may?” Sylvain walked up towards Lorenz’s bedroom door, awaiting confirmation that he could enter. Lorenz granted Sylvain access to his room, but only for advice, he said. Everyone could hear the two bickering with one another for the next half hour on how many buttons one was allowed to undo and still appear socially acceptable, and how tight pants were _really_ allowed to be before it became dangerous. Dimitri asked for more water.

* * *

Ferdinand, Ingrid, and Ashe were the first _real_ guests to arrive as they’d all come together. Ingrid looked like she’d come straight from the stables, she probably had, horse riding pants and all. Though she was wearing a frilly sort of top that made Dimitri think she’d really tried hard this time. There was something sweet about that. It wasn’t like she needed much to look good though, she was naturally elegant and beautiful. Ashe’s simple button up and slacks matched Ingrid quite well, making the two hardly seem out of place. Ferdinand, though, he didn’t match his friends as much. Dimitri was surprised to see that this Ferdinand, the man from Ingrid’s stories, was so flamboyant, with a preppy style to his outfit too. Though he certainly did exude a certain confidence about him that Dimitri truly did admire. Ferdinand was also already pretty noticeably drunk, quick to deny it as he was.

Ingrid had given Dimitri a hug before she began nursing a beer, grimacing at its taste each time she brought it to her lips. She ended up leaning against a wall. She was joined by a quiet Felix who offered a few words before they enjoyed a comfortable silence. Ingrid watched with worried eyes as Claude cheered on Ashe who was now chugging an entire cup of god knows what. She knew this was a terrible idea and yet, here they all were.

“Looking beautiful as ever Ingrid. Cute pants. Bet they’re good for riding horses.”

“Sylvain, you know empty compliments will get you nowhere with me.” Felix laughed as he further settled his weight on the wall.

“I was actually trying to compliment you for real this time. Jeez, don’t take it, fine, I’ll give it to Felix.” Sylvain turned his attention to Felix. He placed a hand next to Felix’s head, his fingers dusting a stray strand of dark hair as he shifted his weight. Sylvain leaned in, voice soft and low. He was practically purring. “You look ravishing tonight, darling.” Even with the joking tone, even with the overdone voice and everything. Even with all that, Ingrid would’ve sworn on a holy stack of bibles that she saw Felix turn pink for just a moment, but then it was gone and he was shoving a laughing Sylvain away as he absconded to get some alcohol. Ingrid realized that it felt like they were teens again. There was something nice about that.

* * *

More guests had started to pour in, and everyone was excited to wish Dimitri a very happy birthday. Awkward as he was, Dimitri had a knack for turning on the charm when it was needed. So long as no one felt how sweaty his palms were, he could pass as a confident young man. Sylvain was proud of his friend for being such a good sport.

Sylvain turned to watch as Felix did _another_ shot and then a cartwheel, this time successfully. He had apparently dedicated it to Dimitri so everyone was clapping and cheering. While Sylvain had it admit that it was pretty impressive, it also meant that Felix was well on his way to being completely, stupidly drunk. That also meant that Sylvain had to stay relatively sober to make sure nothing bad happened to his friend. Guess he wasn’t getting wasted tonight. Not like it was much of a loss. He hadn’t really been feeling it tonight anyways.

Sylvain knew he had a little time before Felix really went off the walls, so he wanted to enjoy what he could of the party until then. He walked around for a bit, ignoring the intense smell of weed coming from upstairs, because again, he was trying to stay alert. He eventually found Ashe, who had just downed some whiskey and was looking pretty bad off. The party had only _just _started, how was this kid already so gone?

“Hey Ashe you doing alright?” Sylvain asked.

“This guy!” Ashe grabbed onto Sylvain’s chest, “it’s this guy! I love this guy.” Who he was talking to, Sylvain had no idea.

“Yeah, you’re wasted dude, let’s get you a water, c’mon. Maybe some trail-mix too or something.” Sylvain took Ashe around the shoulders and guided him to _Sober Station_, as Sylvain liked to call it. It was a beautiful corner of the room full of real adults that he could probably never truly understand. “Dedue,” he said, “water me Mr. Garden man.” Dedue tossed him a water and he handed it to Ashe. “Drink up kid.” Dedue also handed Sylvain a bag of trail-mix that had **ASHE **written on it. Dedue must’ve already known how the guy would handle his alcohol.

Sylvain helped Ashe open the water bottle and watched with relief as he took a hefty sip. Ashe tried to hand it back to Sylvain afterwards. “No, it’s your water, keep it.”

“But…what if you need water?” Ashe sounded so absolutely concerned that Sylvain laughed. Drunk Ashe was just as perfect and caring as regular Ashe it seemed.

“I’ll be just fine ok? Promise. Please drink that whole thing though.” He sat with Ashe for a bit, handing him the bag of trail-mix which he snacked on quietly as he drank his water. He started telling Sylvain something about proper bargaining tactics and Sylvain just nodded along. They both smiled when they noticed a very worried Ingrid walking over to them.

“Thank god, I had no idea where he went off to.”

“Ingrid!” Ashe squealed with delight. She placed a comforting hand on Ashe’s head as she leaned in to hear what Sylvain was saying.

“Yeah I had him drink some water. He should probably stay away from anything else tonight, honestly.” Ingrid nodded her head and gave Sylvain one of her tender smiles. It was rare for Sylvain to get one of those from her. Especially at a party.

“You know, even though you give me trouble sometimes, you’re a really good guy. You’re always there for us when we need you Sylvain. I appreciate it.”

“Please, it’s nothing.” Ingrid seemed to disagree. They all sat together chatting for a bit before Sylvain decided he ought to walk around some more. He waved at both Ingrid and Ashe as he walked off back into the sea of bodies.

As much as Sylvain used to like parties, he often didn’t know what to do at them anymore. Part of him still yearned for that free atmosphere they used to afford him, but now when he felt the rush of a heavy beat and random bodies, he didn’t feel that same enthusiasm anymore, despite wanting to. As a kid it had been easier, just get drunk and go find someone and have a good night. Now it was…weird. Socializing with people was odd and awkward. Sylvain felt like every conversation he started with someone only continued until one of them figured out how to leave. It was exhausting. Something about going to parties nowadays just made him sad. He still enjoyed the fantasy of a party though, and didn’t regret having a hand in throwing this one. In reality, Sylvain supposed parties now just reminded him of what he really was, and how rarely he got to be who he wanted to be. Though half the time he didn’t even know who that was.

* * *

The party was in full swing now, everyone who wanted to be drunk was quickly getting there, and everyone else was just enjoying their time. Dedue was sitting with the other party goers who preferred a sober approach and Dimitri waved at him as he walked by, drinking another of Claude’s terrible, but effective, potions. He could admit that he was tipsy, but he wasn’t sure he was entirely drunk. Not yet. This next drink might just get him there though. Felix was surely wasted, Dimitri thought, as he saw him falling asleep on the couch. He made his way over to sit next to his friend, giving the drowsy figure a pat.

“Hey,” Dimitri’s speech was slurred, “don’t fall asleep too fast.”

“M’not asleep. Shaddup” Felix certainly _was _falling asleep. Dimitri sat with him for a minute or so before standing again, feeling antsy. He wasn’t surprised to see Sylvain take his place. Dimitri decided he’d leave Felix in Sylvain’s capable hands as he roamed the floor.

The next hour moved in a similar blur. Dimitri was met with friends from his childhood, friends from college, and new friends from now, all of them greeting and meeting one another while congratulating him on being alive for 22 years. It was…nice, he thought. Of course, then his thoughts moved on to Byleth and he wondered what she was doing. What was she up to? He missed her. Did she miss him? Oh how he missed her. He found himself leaning on a random body standing in the hall amidst all the other party goers.

“I miss the professor.” Dimitri’s tone was pathetic. The body supporting him directed him to a wall to lean on instead of themselves.

“I don’t. She’d probably be mad at us for acting like kids.” Hilda.

Dimitri looked at her with sad eyes. “I miss her!”

Hilda squinted at him. She wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this. She’d even worn her slutty dress (not the _slutty _dress mind you) and still no one was hitting on her! Now the saddest birthday boy in the world was lamenting his woes to her? What a night. “Ah. I’m so thirsty. I wish I had a drink!” Hilda aimlessly called out to the several bundles of bodies surrounding them. No takers. No Claude. Not even Lorenz!

“Hilda what do you think of the professor?” She turned to Dimitri. He was leaning face first against the wall. His nose smashed into the plaster, or whatever it was made of, Hilda didn’t know and didn’t care.

“I think she’s alright. Nice boobs. I wouldn’t mind sleeping on ‘em.” Dimitri nodded in agreement, though it was an awkward maneuver with his face up against the wall like that.

“I miss her!” Dimitri was getting on her nerves and Hilda needed a plan because this was a nightmare. She rarely asked for help, avoided it at all costs really, but she was out of ideas here. She reached out her hand and grabbed the first shoulder she found. Whatever drink this person had in their cup was on the floor with how fast they spun around. Hilda wanted to scream. Caspar. Why was tonight the worst?

“Isn’t this party crazy!” God he was drunker than Dimitri and he was bobbing his head to entirely the wrong beat for the current song. “So craaazy. Woah my drink’s gone.” Caspar suddenly noticed that he’d literally poured out his entire cup. “Holy shit man. So weird.”

“Caspar. Dimitri is wasted and I don’t want to deal with it. Can you?” She prayed to all above that Caspar wouldn’t remember this moment.

Casper squinted at her, “Who’s Dimitri?” Hilda nearly screamed. She turned to see the state of Dimitri and suddenly realized he was gone. Well. That solved that, she thought.

“Just dance with me.” As they moved to the dancefloor Caspar bumped into someone else knocking her drink down too.

“Oh no! I’m sorry. I’ve done it again…” Her voice was a quiet tremble that Hilda could barely hear over the loud thumping of the party. Why was this girl crying over a fucking drink? It was so stupid it made Hilda want to help for some reason. So much for dancing. Guess she was getting this girl a new drink, and Caspar a water. 

* * *

Claude struggled as he watched a semi-tipsy Lorenz attempt to flirt with women that were clearly already together. He headed over to help with (though more likely to stop) whatever was going on.

“Dorothea, I feel we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot, you see I was only trying to compliment you, honestly.” The woman he was talking to did not seem in the least bit interested, though she was good at hiding it.

“I am believing he is wanting you to be stepping with your other foot, Love.” The woman with intricately braided pieces of hair whispered to the other.

“Oh Sir Lorenz, I can’t step with that foot! I injured it a long time ago you see…” Dorothea said with a smile. Lorenz had no idea how to reply, utterly confused. He couldn’t recall asking her to step with any foot at all.

“Hey, how’s everyone doing?” Claude entered the scene, drink in his hand and a lazy smile on his lips. Lorenz looked at him bewildered.

"Claude! I am very thankful for this party. It is giving me the great chance to be enjoying Dorothea.” Petra smiled at Claude as her hold on Dorothea’s waist tightened as if to prove her point.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve had a party like this to go to. Makes me feel so young and free.” Dorothea added almost wistfully, as if she wasn’t young to begin with.

“I’d like to note that while Claude helped plan the party, I agreed to it happening in my own apartment _and _supplied many of the drinks, which certainly is worth something is it not?” Dorothea rolled her eyes in response while Petra began to kiss her neck, her opinion on public displays of affection apparently quite open. Lorenz blushed at the _romantic_ turn of events. “Yes well, in any case we wouldn’t want to _impede_ on your moment here, so we’ll take our leave. Thank you for your time, please let us know if you need anything!” Lorenz grabbed Claude around his shoulder, leading him the other way.

“Too hot for you to handle eh?” Claude asked with a smirk.

"Not everyone finds it acceptable to watch others make out.”

Claude pulled from Lorenz’s hold, freeing himself. “You seem tense, let me mix you a drink.”

Lorenz’s face scrunched in disgust, “I know about your drinks von Riegan. I’d rather not end up in the hospital tonight, thank you very much.”

“Oh lighten up, you’ll never get laid with an attitude like that y’know.”

Lorenz attempted to form words for a moment or so before he finally succeeded, “I’m just _talking _to people I’m not trying to do or get anything! I’m _socializing_.” Claude walked over towards the drink counter to mix himself up something and was surprised when Lorenz followed, still talking, “I don’t understand how you can be so…”

“Cool?”

“I was going to say ‘lacking in manners and restraint.’”

Claude groaned, “You’ve gotta drop that. I am what I am Lorenz. Love me, hate me, say what you want about me? But honestly dude, all the boys and all the girls are begging to F-U-C-K me.”

Lorenz opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “You…how can you be so…embarrassing! I don’t even understand how you got to where you are when you _talk lyrics _like that!”

Claude laughed before he took a swig of his concoction and all but convulsed at the taste. It was absolutely _awful_. He was definitely _not_ going to be adding that one to the family recipe book. “For real, you’re not bad to look at, though. If you could just be more chill you’d have someone interested in you right away, I guarantee it.”

Lorenz was shocked at the compliment, even though it was followed with stupid advice. “Well, I suppose your way of life has its _perks_.” Claude shook his cup in agreement, sloshing the poison inside it. “Very well, I’ll try your drink.” Lorenz grabbed the cup and took a swig. He instantly regretted it as he spit it out onto the floor and gagged.

“Now who’s lacking in manners?” Claude laughed as he watched a sluggish Dimitri head for the door to the deck in the distance. Claude hoped he was ok, but he had to take care of this Lorenz situation first.

* * *

Dimitri stumbled onto the wooden deck where he found the quieter folk hanging out. Was that Ignatz the art kid? Maybe. Dimitri made his way towards Ingrid and Ashe, who were sitting around a glass table with some other friends Dimitri couldn’t name at the moment. He thought he saw Ferdinand maybe.

“So I told her, ‘_well it’s called a ponytail for a reason Dear’_ and she whinnied and whinnied, so honestly anyone who says animals can’t understand us is stupid,” yes that was definitely Ferdinand.

“Woah, Dimitri you’re looking pretty drunk.” The concern in Ingrid’s voice was apparent. “Take a seat.” She helped him down into a spot to her left. She had Ashe on her right who she was still forcing to drink more water she’d brought. So much for a calm evening.

"I miss her.” Dimitri’s voice sounded as though he were weeping.

“Who?” Ashe was quick to ask, feeling a lot better after taking a breather and _not_ drinking more alcohol. Chugging that Claude-coction, and then that beer, and then that whiskey, had been a really, _really_ bad idea. He was thankful for both Ingrid and Sylvain though. Ingrid continued to sip the same beer she had started the night with, still barely half finished with it.

"Professor.” Dimitri’s bottom lip was trembling.

Ashe laughed, “Usually people don’t wanna be in class at a party dude!” That somehow struck him as rather funny.

“I wanna talk to her. It’s been so long.” It had really only been about a week, but the last he’d seen of her was when she smiled that smile at him and he was dying. Dimitri suddenly pulled out his phone, as if that would do anything. He didn’t have her number and she had no other way he could contact her aside from email. He’d kind of forgotten that emails were a thing though. Not that sending a drunk email would’ve been any better.

“Oh no, the last thing you need to do is drunk dial anyone. Nuh-uh, Ashe help me out.” Ingrid tried to grab for Dimitri’s phone but his arms were longer, and his caution much, much less. On a stroke of absolute genius, he opened up Facebook and decided to call Annette. Ingrid gave up, giving a sad look to Ashe, as she allowed the birthday boy to seal his own fate.

* * *

“Um,” Mercedes had decided that tonight was the night she’d force Byleth and Annette into a scary movie marathon. They’d promised her so many times, for so long now, and it was finally the night. And here Annette was, trying to ruin it for her! How cruel. “I’m getting a call.” Mercedes was about to ask why it mattered until Annette continued, “From Dimitri?” The other two women gasped. For as much as Mercedes loved scary movies, she loved gossip even more. She immediately paused the TV as she saw that indeed, Dimitri was calling Annette. Mercedes and Byleth spoke at the same time.

“Answer it!” Mercedes excitedly yelled while Byleth said “Don’t answer it!” Annette had already answered it, so it didn’t really matter what either of them had to say.

“Uh…hello?” There was some rustling on the other side of the phone. Mercedes quickly motioned for Annette to set it to speaker, so she did.

“Hello.” His voice was slurred. Annette’s eyes went wide as Mercedes’ smile grew. He was drunk. Byleth quietly motioned to ask if that’s what was going on to which Annette nodded her head.

“Can I help you?” Annette kept her voice calm. More rustling. It almost sounded like someone was trying to grab the phone from him. There was the low beat of a song in the background.

“Yes hello, is the professor there by chance perhaps? I was looking to discuss something with her by chance.” He was trying to sound sober. That’s how they all knew he was _really _drunk. Mercedes almost lost it at his delivery of “the professor” but managed to compose herself. Byleth waved her hands back and forth signaling to Annette that NO she WAS NOT THERE.

“Yeah, one sec.” Annette handed Byleth the phone with a smile, though her roommate initially refused to take it. When she finally did grab it, she immediately took it off speaker much to Mercedes’ and Annette’s dismay.

“Uh, hey?” There was a gasp on the other end.

“Professor!” More rustling.

“Yeah. What’s up? Are you ok?” This was so awkward.

“I miss you.” Oh. His voice sounded so sad. Byleth’s chest suddenly felt heavy.

“Oh um. Well we’ll see each other soon. Winter break’s not that long.”

“I miss you. I want to see you. I like your smile.” More rustling, this time much louder. Someone was trying to save Dimitri from making a fool of himself and Byleth was happy to know that he had friends who cared. Though…she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t flattering that he was calling _her_ in his drunken state. More than anything it was concerning but whatever. Had he said he liked her smile? “Are you still there?”

“Yeah I’m here. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Happy birthday.” Immediately Byleth wanted to tell him it wasn’t her birthday, but then the gears in her mind started turning.

“Oh wait is it your birthday?” Ah, so that’s why he was drunk. He was at a party.

"You remembered?” He really sounded surprised, as if he hadn’t just clued her in. Byleth was sure she heard a voice yelling that “_Dimitri was being an idiot and needed help_.” She couldn’t stop the tiniest of smiles from gracing her lips.

“Hey Dimitri,” All she could hear for a moment was him breathing and the distant sound of frantic voices, “Happy birthday!” Suddenly she heard him gasp.

“I—" and then there was chaos. There was yelling, there was someone saying, “_get the phone!_” and finally a loud thump. Then the line went dead and Byleth let a breath go she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She handed the phone back to Annette, who was looking at her expectantly.

“He was drunk.” Byleth said, the two women staring at her, “He just…called me to say hi.” Their smiles grew. “That’s all. It was nothing! Stop staring like that. Let’s watch the damn movie.” Then both Mercedes and Annette laughed at her. Byleth knew it wasn’t nothing, but they didn’t have to _laugh_.

* * *

“I LOVE YOU!” Dedue had been the true hero of the night, grabbing the phone and throwing it _somewhere _wildly before Dimitri could finish his declaration. Considering he wasn’t entirely sure _where_ he threw it though, Ashe went to look for it. Luckily Dimitri had walked from the outside deck back inside so Dedue hadn’t thrown the phone that far. “I love you!” Dimitri slurred again. Dedue dragged Dimitri to the couch and placed him down, sitting next to him, ready to stop him from doing anything else. “I wasn’t done talking to her.”

“Yes you were,” It was rare for Dedue to disagree with Dimitri like this, but Drunk Dimitri had terrible judgement, “You’ll be happy I intervened in the morning.” Dimitri sat there for a moment thinking that over. Deep down, somewhere inside, he knew it was true. Now he remembered why he didn’t like to drink that often. He was a mess when he did.

“Glad to see you were able to sedate him Big Guy.” Sylvain’s voice was light, almost completely sober now. Sylvain was sitting exactly where he had been before, though Dimitri imagined he hadn’t sat there the _whole _time. Felix was curled up against Sylvain’s side, head on his shoulder, passed out and drooling.

“He was about to make a mistake.” Dedue’s voice was calm as always. Dimitri found it soothing as he leaned into the wide expanse of chest before him and closed his eye.

“Really? How bad?”

“He…called his professor.” Sylvain howled with laughter that Dimitri could barely hear as he started to drift off into sleep, calmed by Dedue’s slow, thumping chest and the alcohol swimming in his body.

* * *

“Hey what would happen if we were flipped you think” Sylvain was carrying Felix, holding him close, while Dedue carried Dimitri. They certainly could’ve woken them up and had them walk but this was a good workout.

"What do you mean?”

“If Dimitri and Felix had to carry you and me after we passed the fuck out.” Dedue laughed. Sylvain really liked his laugh. There was something really nice about it and he didn’t get to hear it enough.

“Our friend here,” he nodded his head down at Dimitri, “is surprisingly strong. I think he’d manage but…” he took a moment to think, “I have a terrible feeling Felix would roll you home instead of carry you.” They both laughed at that, not worried about waking the two they carried from their drunken slumbers.

“You’re a good guy Dedue. I like you.”

“You are as well Sylvain. I enjoy your company.”

When they returned to their shared apartment Sylvain and Dedue put both Felix and Dimitri to bed, though Dedue hadn’t seen Sylvain leave Felix’s room. He didn’t question it, figuring the childhood friends had experienced this scenario enough to have a routine.

* * *

When Dimitri woke up he was back in his room. Dedue must’ve brought him home and put him to bed. He felt absolutely dreadful and despite his room being relatively dark, the faint light coming in through a crack in his shades made it all feel much too bright. He shoved his head into his pillow and tried to think of something relaxing so he could fall back asleep.

He thought of laying his head on Dedue’s chest, and of Ingrid’s laugh. He thought of Felix’s smile, rare as it was, and Sylvain’s messy hair. Ashe’s freckles too. And then he thought of Byleth. Of her lips, her hair, her smile, her voice. Yes her voice. It felt so fresh in his mind. Almost like he’d just talked to her. Like…he’d called her. Oh no. He had called her hadn’t he? Suddenly he was sitting up and he realized that he wasn’t going to be getting anymore sleep for perhaps the rest of his life, so he might as well get up.

* * *

Felix opened his eyes to see that he was back in his room. Back at the apartment. How was that possible, he was only at the party a second ago…

“Hey.” There was a soft voice beside him and a cool hand on his head, moving his hair out of his face. “I put some pain killers by your bed, take ‘em in the morning so you can fight that hangover alright?” _Sylvain_. Felix reached out, grabbing for anything he could take hold of, which ended up being the end of Sylvain’s shirt. “You need something else?” His voice sweet as honey. Felix shoved his face deeper into his pillow as he continued to tug on Sylvain’s shirt. “Use your words man.” More tugging. No words. A laugh. So warm. “You want me to lay with you?” Less tugging. “Alright but if you throw up on me, I’m gonna be pissed.” There was no bite to his words. Sylvain laid down next to his friend and Felix suddenly felt like he was six again, and he didn’t really mind. In fact, he quite liked it. Sylvain adjusted him so that his warm forehead was resting on Sylvain’s cool chest, his shirt disheveled just enough that Felix could press his lips to the skin in front of him. It wasn’t on purpose, purely due to their position. He could hear Sylvain’s heartbeat. A big hand running through his messy hair, Felix felt himself being lulled back to sleep. “Next time how ‘bout you drink a little less ok?” Felix only huffed a response as he let his body fall into nothingness.

When he woke up in the morning he found that Sylvain was still there sleeping, uncomfortably laying on his side, a little twisted, as not to disturb Felix. He felt a warm feeling in his gut that hurt so much for a moment he didn’t know what to do. It quickly moved up his throat and suddenly he realized it was not in fact love that he was feeling but that he had to throw up. Now. He had really, really tried not to throw up on Sylvain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, thank you all for your comments on the last chapter! I've decided what I'll do is include the explicit stuff in this fic, BUT I'll do it in such a way that it'd be easy for someone to skip over (like having it at the end of a chapter or something) cause I know not everyone is into that stuff
> 
> Y'ALL ARE SO SWEET, your enthusiasm makes me feel very motivated. If I haven't responded to your comment it's cause i'm SHY


	6. The Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter break, Dimitri is frustrated, Sylvain is emotional, and Claude is stupid. Byleth also gets a new coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angst y'all, I promise this is nearly the last of it and close to the worst of it omg. IT PAVES THE WAY TO HAPPY DAYS

Dimitri hadn’t gone “home” for the holidays. Felix and Sylvain said he should, but he didn’t feel like it, so they left without him to their respective homes. Sylvain didn’t have much of a choice when it came to heading home. If his parents wanted him to, he had to go and play their game. As for Felix, well, Dimitri knew that Felix was not openly fond of his father, but he also knew that Felix’s heart was not hardened enough to imagine his father without a single son at home during the holidays. Dimitri would rather not intrude.

Dedue stayed with Dimitri, for he too had nowhere else to go and also nowhere else he’d rather be. They had a relaxing few days together despite the fact that Dimitri was absolutely not over the shame he felt from _calling his crush while drunk_. He couldn’t hide forever though. Dedue suggested he simply pretend not to remember if Byleth brought it up, which she wouldn’t, and Dimitri almost thought that might work, which it wouldn’t. Yes, lazing around with Dedue during the day was wonderful.

At night though, Dimitri would simply ache. Self-loathing was not a new concept to the man, but he found he especially hated how his mind was always using Byleth in such sinful ways. It was wrong, he knew it. Yet alone he sat, sweaty, hot, and frustrated. His mind running rampant, and his body with little else to do but fall into its trap, moving through the motions it played out for him in his head. It was agony.

When he was younger and he’d dream of his tutor this way, his mind was never quite this vulgar or obscene. Never this explicit. It was the fantasy of tender kisses, light touches, of an accidental push of her covered breasts against his chest, and perhaps of some imagined naked poses based on ones he’d seen in magazines. Now it was something else entirely and the thought of it outside of his bedroom made him hang his head in shame. Inside his bedroom it only made him ravenous.

When he wasn’t feeling the deep dark shadow of guilt looming over him, he was studying for his finals. He wanted to do well on them of course. No, he needed to do well on them, especially for Byleth’s class. The thought made him shudder, realizing that this shadow of guilt was inescapable. Byleth was the light that shown upon him, his dark desires the shadow cast below his feet to feed off the warmth she gave.

He talked to Dedue about this _problem_ as they got closer to the end of break. He needed advice and he trusted no one more than his even-natured friend. He needed to hear that he was crazy, and obsessive. He already knew he was, but he needed someone to tell him so he could finally admit it. It seemed he was always reaching for a hand to hold.

“I’m obsessed.” Dimitri simply said.

“Yes.” Dedue had responded, knowing exactly what he was referencing.

“I can’t keep...being like this.” Dedue only hummed in response. Dammit. “How do I make it stop?”

Dedue looked at him, thoughtful. “Tell her how you feel. If she rejects you, move on. Reality will either bring the fantasy to life or put it to death. At least then you’ll know. Maybe then you can rest.” Dimitri hated how right Dedue was. He hated it because it meant he’d need the courage to tell her how he felt, and he’d have to get rejected. He’d have to give up the fantasies he’d been living off of for years and that was a terrifying thought, especially now that many of his fantasies were mixing with reality. They were a crutch he’d been clutching to for far too long.

* * *

“How is he?” Rodrigue asked his son. He was asking about Dimitri of course. Felix had come home two days ago and him and his father had spoken few words with one another. This particular sentence, more than all the others, grated Felix’s nerves.

“Ask him yourself! I’m not his keeper.” Felix glared at his father, a man who called his own son’s death honorable because he’d given it away for the sake of others. As if honor had any actual grounds in life and death. Fire burns just as deep against honorable skin as it does dishonorable. Instead of being angry, just like always Rodrigue just gave his son a disappointed look and walked away. Sometimes Felix wished his father would get mad at him instead of just accepting how he acted with utter disappointment.

That didn’t mean that things were _always _tense between Felix and his father. They had moments where they felt the ease of years long passed and could remember what it felt like to be family. These moments tended to come at night, when both were much too tired to play the roles of their family drama. That particular holiday offered a moment such as this, when Felix came upon his father watching TV in the great room.

Felix sat on a chair adjacent to the couch in which his father lounged. The couch was one that they’d had for ages and it clearly didn’t fit with their other high-end décor. It had been a couch they’d owned back when Glenn was still alive. One present in baby pictures that still littered the walls. The sentimental quality to it made Felix wrinkle his nose in an odd mix of sadness and disgust.

“Anything you’d like to watch?” Rodrigue had asked without looking at Felix. Felix grunted in reply, a response another may not understand but his father knew quite well. They continued watching whatever was on, neither of them really paying attention. Both were hyper focused on the motions of the other, hoping for an in, a moment to speak as father and son. “How is Sylvain?” Rodrigue was always trying to figure out what topic would make Felix talk. Dimitri didn’t work, Felix himself didn’t work, classes, work, relationships, nothing.

"He’s fine.” It seemed Sylvain worked.

"Still a flirt or has he finally grown out of it?” For once, Rodrigue and Felix were just discussing a family friend they both knew well.

“He’ll never grow out of that shit, it’s so tiring.” Rodrigue held back a chuckle, Felix’s tone and words almost convincing him that his son was eight again. The thought warmed Rodrigue’s heart.

“I’m thankful for him though,” Rodrigue finally looked at Felix, who was surprised to meet his father’s eyes, “Even though you have to suffer in dealing with him, I know he’ll always take care of you.” Felix stared before a light blush fell upon his cheeks and he looked back to the TV. It seemed their conversation was over, but Rodrigue couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Felix and Sylvain soon came back, tired from their respective overbearing parents. Rodrigue wasn’t that bad, or at least Dimitri thought as much, but Felix’s defiant nature had him and his father clashing often. Sylvain’s parents though, they were of a different, harsher world that valued most things above happiness. They loved him, but mostly for the wrong reasons. Dimitri would’ve liked to feel pity for his friends but could only feel jealousy for they had families to go home to, and he did not.

Sylvain was extremely drained when he came back, more so than usual. There was something about him that caused Dimitri to worry. It was a welcome distraction from his self-hatred and shame spiral, so he latched onto it right quick. He eventually ended up at Sylvain’s door on Sunday night, just before the start of the week and the return of classes. He knocked, as the lights were on so he didn’t think Sylvain was asleep.

Sylvain tentatively opened his door, an inquisitive look on his tired face. When he saw that it was Dimitri, he opened his door wide. “Everything alright?” Sylvain had asked.

“With me? Sure. How’re you?” Sylvain gave Dimitri a funny look before he motioned for him to come inside. He closed his door and leaned back on it as Dimitri took a seat at Sylvain’s desk. “So?” Dimitri continued.

“Not great if I’m being honest.” There was a heavy sigh. “I’ve been thinking about a lot of things and it’s messing me up. My parents didn’t help. They’ve decided I’m the _good _kid again, now with Miklan in the slammer. They’re telling me to find a wife and whatever, all ‘_Sylvain you better start planning a life worth our family name_,’ and ‘_Sylvain you won’t be young forever_!’ or my favorite, '_When will we be getting those grandkids Sylvain?_’ I hate it. I really hate it.” There was something so defeated about his words that Dimitri felt a pang in his heart.

“I know I haven’t been a very good shoulder to lean on in the past, but I’d like to offer my support now anyways.” Sylvain laughed at his friend.

“So polite. No I—” he had clearly been about to decline yet something changed, “When did you realize you were into Byleth?” Dammit Dimitri had been trying to get _away_ from that thought.

“When I met her.”

“No I mean. I dunno, when did you realize it might be more?” Dimitri thought the answer the same. But if he really put his mind to it, it probably wasn’t. It was likely when she had gifted him that sword that he felt something deeper than simply attraction and awe. That didn’t mean that what he felt then, or even now, was anything close to real love, but it was something enough to answer Sylvain’s question.

“I guess when she gave me that sword.”

Another airy laugh, “Yeah, I guess your situation is different huh? I just…what do you do when you’ve probably liked…”—he sank to the floor—“…loved someone for forever but didn’t realize it until later? Man, that sounds so stupid.” Sylvain was still relying on the strength of the door to keep him up, but he was crouching close to the ground, both hands fisted in his own hair.

“I don’t know.” Dimitri wished he knew but he didn’t. Who could Sylvain have loved forever? Ingrid? Dimitri certainly hoped not. That would break Felix’s heart.

“Yeah me neither. It’s stupid isn’t it?” Sylvain was smiling at Dimitri but he looked broken. “It’s like, now I’m not so sure all the reasons I’ve become the way I am are actually for the reasons I thought they were. So like, things could’ve been different if I’d figured it out sooner y’know?” He let out a soft, sad noise. “Being so scared to tell someone you love them, thinking you’ll lose them if they don’t feel the same. It’s so _stupid_ because…like don’t I feel this way in the first place because I know they care too?” Sylvain stood suddenly, eyes glassy as he waved his hands around in the air. “Forget it. Sorry for being all, I dunno, emotional and whatever. I feel like that’s more your thing.”

Dimitri scoffed, “That’s not nice.”

Sylvain huffed a breath, potentially meant to be a laugh, “Never said I was.” He walked to his door. “In fact, many have told me I’m heartless.” He paused. “Not trying to kick you out, I appreciate you listening, I really do. But I gotta sleep now. I have work early.” He opened the door wide and motioned for Dimitri to leave, which of course he did. As he walked out of the room though he heard a quiet “thank you” which broke his heart a little more.

Dimitri thought over what Sylvain had said, what Dedue had said, and really began to wonder why he’d been so afraid to tell Byleth how he felt in the first place. This was getting ridiculous wasn’t it? He’d refused to do it as a kid and was now refusing to do it as an adult too? Nonsense. If he had had any doubts about it before, he certainly didn’t have any now. At least not any major ones. Dimitri decided he’d tell her. He’d complete her class first, of course. Just so there wasn’t that whole mess adding to the equation.

* * *

“You’re gonna tell her?”

“Yes.” Dimitri had decided he had to tell Claude that he was going to confess his feelings. Claude was like his bounty hunter who’d find him if he didn’t show up for the court date. Claude made a plan official. Besides, he had figured out Dimitri’s crush almost immediately anyways so it wasn’t like this was a big secret to tell him. Dimitri had also missed his friend during the break and wanted to see him.

“Really you’re actually gonna tell her? Like actually?”

“I said yes.” Claude let out a huge puff of air as he fell back in his seat, apparently unable to believe that Dimitri would be so daring. Dimitri had invited Claude out to lunch just to tell him this news, and it wasn’t until they’d ordered their food and were nearly done that he’d finally gained the courage to even mention it.

Claude raised a brow, “What changed?” Now he sounded curious.

“I got some advice,” Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly, “I’m also getting a little sick of not knowing.”

“You and me both buddy. I mean honestly I bet you’re already jerking off to her every night, might as well let her know amirite?” Dimitri went stiff as a board. Certainly it wasn’t every night, Dimitri thought. Claude had expected his friend to go crimson, but instead he went absolutely white.

“I…”

Claude wasn’t one to leave someone hanging, “I jerk off to people too it’s all good man.” Dimitri suddenly came back down, realizing that if anyone were listening in on their conversation they’d be thoroughly scandalized. “Just the other day I’m touching myself and I started to wonder like, ‘what does Dimitri look like when he comes?’” Claude poked at what was left of his food. “The image wasn’t that pretty though, went flaccid real fast, so I didn’t use it, sorry buddy.” He took a bite of whatever it was he ordered, for some reason Dimitri couldn’t remember.

“What I…”

“Hey can you show me?” Dimitri stared at him. “No I mean like. Imitate it. Don’t actually orgasm. I’m seriously really curious.” Dimitri’s brows turned in, lips pursed, as he stared at the man before him. At first, when Claude had so casually mentioned his deep dark secret, he’d been appalled and terrified, but now he was just so confused. “Yikes is that really the face you make?” Dimitri’s features suddenly went wide again.

“What? No I wasn’t…I wasn’t imitating it I…dammit Claude I won’t show you what I look like when I orgasm!” He’d said that much too loud. The table next to them chanced a look and Dimitri was absolutely mortified. Claude looked like he was about to lose it, holding back his laughs as he was. Dimitri hailed the waitress in his flustered state and asked for the bill, which he paid in full, tip and all, as he rushed out of the restaurant. Claude sat there after Dimitri had rushed out feeling a bit bad, thinking maybe he’d gone too far in his teasing, but the look on Dimitri’s face had just been too funny to really feel all that bad about it. Plus, he’d gotten a free lunch so win-win.

Dimitri sprinted, absolutely sprinted, to the library. When he got there, he found himself able to calm down at least a little. He studied a bit, trying to put his mind at ease. However, it seemed there was no ease to put it at it. With little else to do, he dropped his head down onto his book and closed his eye. He realized he had no idea what kind of face he made when he came and now he was feeling strangely self-conscious about it. How stupid. Thanks a lot Claude.

What if he had a bad expression though? Wouldn’t that be a turn off? While his fantasies had become quite raunchy as of late, he suddenly realized that he’d never really worried about what he may look like to his partner (Byleth) in those visions. His _partner_ (Byleth) always appeared so radiant and lovely but what if he just looked like a monster to her? Wouldn’t that be a problem? Could he wear a bag over his head? It was all too hard. All of this was so difficult no wonder he’d avoided romance for this long.

He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep until someone was tapping his shoulder to wake him. His lids were heavy and his body was weak. All he wanted to do was sleep, considering it was so hard to come by. He’d finally found peace, yet someone was shaking him by his shoulders.

“Hey. The library’s closing.” What a soft sound. “Seriously. You sleep like a rock.” He closed his eye again. This must be a dream. He’d never been known for sleeping like a rock! Much more akin to a piece of paper blowing in the wind, constantly twisting and never resting. He just needed a few more minutes anyhow. “Hey, no don’t go _back_ to sleep!” Suddenly, he felt a hand on his face. It was…warm. So warm. He finally opened his eye again and was met with a wide green stare and mint hair. Ah shit.

He sat up so fast he was sure he’d startled her. She had been crouched near his face only moments before, and now she was on the floor clearly surprised by his sudden jolt. He hadn’t seen her for weeks and he struggled to remember how to act in his sleepy state. Dimitri scrambled from his chair, offering Byleth a hand to lift her up. She stared at him with a strange look in her eye before taking it. He helped her up and as soon as she was stable, she quickly let go. Dimitri was sure his hands were on fire from her touch.

“You were really asleep there huh?” Byleth reached down to grab her bag and slung it over her shoulder. “C’mon the library’s closing.” Dimitri could do no more than nod at her, quickly packing his things, grabbing his coat, and following behind as she led the way outside. When they had made it into the frigid cold, Byleth turned only to gasp, “Dimitri it’s freezing put your coat on!” Oh. He looked down at his hand to see that he was still just holding his coat. He quickly shoved an arm into the sleeve only to realize it was the wrong arm. Or was it the wrong sleeve? He struggled for a moment before he felt small hands helping him out of his mistake and correcting his errors patiently. Soon enough, he was in his coat, backpack properly over it this time, and arms in their rightful sleeves. Dimitri looked at Byleth and he knew he was dreaming.

“Thank you.” His voice was gravely, tired from sleep. He didn’t know what else to say. She didn’t meet his eye. Why not?

“You seem pretty sleepy. Let me walk you back.” Walk him back? Where? To the library? He stood, squinting at her, hoping she’d make the first step so he could follow. He hadn’t expected her to grab his wrist though. “Let’s go sleepyhead.” He was happy to let her lead. He always was.

She guided him down their normal path, her hand eventually slipping from his wrist into his palm and god, her hands were so small! Had they always been that small? He squeezed her tiny hand in his absentmindedly. It felt good. She didn’t let go.

“Hey. So, which way do I turn?” Which way. To where?

“Uhhh. What?” She laughed at him. It was so open and free.

“Man, you really are that kid I tutored aren’t you?” Of course he was! Had she thought otherwise? “Which way to your apartment?”

He suddenly blushed, pulling his hand away, “My…apartment? You. Um…”

She looked at him like he was crazy and he probably was. “To…walk you home. Because you’re tired. And I’m worried about you?” Oh. Yeah. That made sense.

He dropped his head feeling rather stupid, “You don’t have to do that.”

She sighed, “I’m not doing it for you, I’m doing it for my own peace of mind. Now which way?” He pointed forward and she grabbed his hand again, dragging him along as he continued to point the various directions out to her, never saying a word. It was cold out, but he had never felt so warm and comfortable in his life.

They finally arrived at his apartment and he looked at Byleth, who still seemed unwilling to meet his eyes, despite everything. Her cheeks were so red. She must be freezing. That wasn’t right. He took his hands and rubbed her cheeks. Her eyes opened so wide he could see she was clearly surprised, but she didn’t stop him, and hey, she finally met his gaze! In fact, he thought, perhaps she had leaned into his touch a little. She still looked so cold though. He took off his coat, an awkward maneuver Byleth did not stop this time, and handed it to her. He smiled, giving her a quick thanks, before dashing inside.

“Um woah what the fuck.” Dimitri closed the door behind him. “Dude where’s your coat?” He looked at Felix, who was eating a midnight snack, then he looked down at himself. His big coat no longer on him.

“Oh. I gave it to Byleth.”

Felix nearly choked. “What? Why? Did she want it?”

Dimitri closed his eye for a brief second and then opened it to take off his shoes, “I don’t actually know.” Dimitri shrugged and then he walked to his room, took off his pants, and promptly passed out on his bed. Felix was left to wonder if what had just happened was even real, because it certainly felt like a bizarre dream.

* * *

There Byleth stood, absolutely dumbfounded, as once again this confusing man was throwing her for a loop. He’d given her his coat? His winter coat? Most people didn’t have multiples of these did they? Certainly not one this expensive looking. What? Was he expecting her to put this on to keep warm? She supposed it wasn’t the worst idea considering that’s what coats were usually for…and something about his jacket smelled rather nice, she thought. It couldn’t hurt to put it on right? He’d given it to her after all.

She slipped his giant coat on over her own and walked the rest of the way back to her own apartment, surprised at how warm two coats were able to keep her. She found herself holding the ends of Dimitri’s sleeves up to her face as she took in the scent. It was quite intoxicating. As she closed the door behind her she looked to where Mercedes was sitting. With one stare she clearly said ‘don’t say a damn thing’ without even needing the words. She then took off her shoes and walked to her room. Mercedes, for what it’s worth, wasn’t planning on saying anything at all. For she knew who’s coat that was very well and had no reason to tease Byleth about it. Not yet at least. She happily sipped her tea, chuckling to herself as she thought about young love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Sylvain of all people the most on-screen angsty character of my fuckin fic i'm cryin. Pls ignore Dimitri's idiotic thoughts about who Sylvain is talking about loving for forever cause WE ALL KNOW WHO IT IS BUT DIMITRI A BIT...SLOW WITH THIS STUFF. I AIN'T THROWING IN SOME SECRET ANGST THERE I PROMISE LMAO
> 
> ALSO I'm gonna continue with daily uploads for as many chapters as I've got already written and edited (which tbh there's still a lot of) as I continue to work on more chapters cause I don't wanna lose steam and i'm DETERMINED to FINISH this thing


	7. The Bar and a Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is SCARED, Dedue is an angel, Byleth is annoyed, Hilda touches the boob, and Sylvain is making life hard for Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some big stuff about to happen

“Here to pick you guys up. Let’s go to a bar or something! Celebrate!” Sylvain was standing outside of Byleth’s classroom, ready to greet his friends who’d just finished their final. Felix walked out first and Sylvain finished his offer, elbowing his friend. “5 o’clock somewhere right?”

“It’s 5 o’clock _here_ idiot.” Felix sounded very, _very_ tired, but there was relief in his voice. The test itself hadn’t been hard. Byleth, true to her word, really was not trying to fail anyone. It was a simple multiple-choice setup, but there were enough questions to fry Hilda’s brain.

Sylvain rested an arm around his friend, enjoying Felix’s lack of energy to push him off. The boys were joined by Hilda as she complained about the test being unrelated to the material taught in class. Dimitri walked up to the door, holding it open for Byleth who walked out. Before he could follow behind her (as if he even would’ve had the courage to do so), Claude slipped through the doorway offering Dimitri a thanks. Dimitri could only watch as Byleth walked away, saying nothing to him or anyone else. Then Claude was grabbing her arm.

“So Teach, care to join us for a drink?” He licked his lips before letting a smile grace them, “Remember now, if you say no, you’re saying no to a friend, not a student. You aren’t our teacher anymore. The Man can’t stop you now.” He released her arm from his grip and instead held out his hand for her to take, a friendly gesture. Claude knew Dimitri must be watching. Always watching.

Byleth took his hand. “God I could use a drink.” She sounded tired, as if this week had emotionally drained her. It wouldn’t be surprising if it had.

Claude pulled her hand, still gripped in his own, to his chest, forcing her to lean in close, probably a little too close but again, this was as a _friend_. “Now that I’ve got you coming with me, the rest’ll be like moths to a flame.” As soon as he had been there, he was gone, pulling away and leaving just the ghost of his breath in his wake. Claude was suddenly loud again as he shouted, “Who’s coming for drinks with me and Teach?”

“Wait that was my idea!” Sylvain yelled at Claude as he led Byleth towards the small group that was forming. Byleth seemed intrigued by the man with his arm around Felix. Something about him seemed so familiar.

“Don’t quite remember me?” Sylvain titled his head at her after noticing her stare. Her silence was answer enough. “How mean. I was the hot kid who flirted with you back when you tutored Dimitri. Sylvain?” He gestured to himself, “Remember?” Byleth seemed to think for a moment before realization spread over her face.

“Oh, I thought Felix killed you.” Everyone laughed. It felt good to laugh like this. Even Dimitri was chuckling, though it wasn’t clear if it was due to his nerves or actual enjoyment. Even while laughing, his eye kept flicking down to Claude’s hand still holding Byleth’s.

“Oh no, I forgot my purse!” Hilda’s voice was shrill. “Ah what will I do?”

“Aww Hilda, guess you can’t come.” Claude would be happy to pay for a friend’s drinks if he knew they truly didn’t have any cash on them. But see, Claude knew better than to fall for Hilda’s tricks.

She was quick to pout, making sure her face was still cute enough as she spoke, “What? Really? You’re just gonna leave me like that? Oh what will I do?”

“Alright, I’ll pay for you, but you’ll owe me.” Claude smirked. And like that Hilda’s expression immediately changed.

“You know what, I think I might have something in my bag let me check.” She pretended to dig around in her backpack before she found a card. “Oh look at that! I must’ve put a backup credit card in here, how lucky.” A backup credit card. Really Hilda? Was the thought of owing Claude really so horrible? Yes, yes it was.

“So lucky!” Claude agreed, voice pitched and dripping with sarcasm. He finally released Byleth’s hand, feeling it had been long enough and that Dimitri didn’t need to suffer _that_ much. He took a few steps ahead of everyone and turned around. “So, anyone have any ideas? A place they want to go? People to invite? Let’s make this a night to remember, yeah?”

“I’ll call Dedue.” Sylvain was quick to offer before Dimitri could, though he wasn’t entirely sure Dimitri was even paying attention at this point. “He’s our other roommate.” Sylvain felt the need to clarify it for the ladies. Always a gentleman. He quickly called Dedue up and the conversation was complete in less than a minute.

To everyone’s surprise, Byleth looked to Claude. “If we’re actually inviting people, I’ll call my roommates too.”

Claude’s eyes shined, “So you _do _have friends!” Their former professor simply shook her head as she took out her phone and began calling Mercedes. Her roommates were always together so she only had to call one of them.

“Hello Love, how’re you?” Byleth felt some of her stress slip off of her shoulders as she heard Mercedes’ sweet voice.

“My students—” suddenly Claude yelled to correct her that they were her _friends_ “…sorry my _friends_ and former students,” she shot Claude a look, “invited us out for drinks. Want to come?” Despite the phone not being on speaker, everyone could hear the shrieks of delight from both Mercedes and Annette. They agreed to meet the group at a bar nearby. Claude led the group of tired, but excited, students towards the warm glow of the near empty bar and pushed the doors open wide. It may have only been Thursday, but they were certainly going to party like it was Friday. Or so Claude had decided.

* * *

Byleth waited near the door for Mercedes and Annette to make sure they found the place alright. Of course they did, their apartment wasn’t far. They were absolutely ecstatic to see her.

“So Dimitri is your friend now hmm?” Mercedes had a knowing glint in her eye, though Byleth turned her head to avoid meeting it.

“Actually, it was Claude who invited me.” She was grateful for Claude, really she was, but an invitation from Dimitri would’ve given her heart something to beat about.

Mercedes immediately frowned, “Another suitor?” She looked to Annette who shrugged.

"Professor you’re so popular!” Annette snickered. Byleth quickly, and quietly, tried to calm her friends telling them that _no_, Claude was a _friend_ and they were all just _friends. _

“Now do you guys promise not to do, or say, anything stupid?” Byleth needed their word. Annette and Mercedes nodded but she didn’t trust them at all. How could she when she knew they were always thinking of something in that combined brain of theirs? Still, a nod was better than nothing. 

The three women walked back inside, greeted by a very loud Claude who was eager to meet the two new guests. Sylvain, surprisingly, did not rush to meet them. He was playing an old arcade game with Felix, trying to beat whatever score the other had just set. Byleth ventured a guess that Felix’s score wasn’t even that high.

Byleth searched the room for a tall blonde man and eventually saw him at the counter, talking to an even taller, broader, white-haired man. They seemed rather close and it made Byleth realize there was a lot about Dimitri she didn’t know. Why would she know it anyways?

She went to the counter, not too close to Dimitri of course, but closer than she may have needed to be in order to ask for a drink. Annette followed her, leaving Mercedes behind to talk to Claude. As Byleth was thinking of what she’d like to drink tonight, though there weren’t many options other than beer, Annette squealed.

“Dimitri!” A wide eye turned to find the face of the voice that had just spoken and eventually he realized he had to look down. A soft smile spread on his lips and it made Byleth…jealous wasn’t the right word but it was that same realization that she didn’t know Dimitri all that well. It bothered her.

“Annette. How’re you? I suppose our Professor called you?” And when had he switched to only calling her professor? Sure it made sense for class but they weren’t in class anymore. Dimitri used to call her Byleth all the time, what happened? She ordered a beer.

"Yes, and I’m doing great! And this is?” She gestured to the giant man standing behind Dimitri. At this point Annette was just looking to make conversation. She hoped a nugget of gossip may drop but she wasn’t expecting it.

“Ah, yes, Dedue,” Dimitri brought his friend forward, standing behind him and gesturing at Annette, his palm facing high towards the ceiling, “meet my wife!” Ah, Byleth thought, a callback to that old joke. How charming. Though it wasn’t as funny falling from his lips. No, his delivery made it sound so…real. She found she didn’t much care for it. Byleth took a big sip of her drink.

“Ah, she was taken from me again.” Mercedes suddenly had a hand on Annette, having rushed over when she’d heard her roommate call out Dimitri’s name. She gave Annette a truly sad look, “I’ll be so lonely.”

Annette suddenly embraced Mercedes. “Mercie no I’d never leave you!” After a pause, Dimitri laughed. Byleth had heard a version of this laugh before when she’d let a dad joke slip, but she hadn’t heard anyone else make him laugh in such a way. This time though, this laugh felt more like one of relief than anything else. Perhaps he’d been stressed too.

“I realize, by the way, that I haven’t actually introduced myself to you,” he gestured to Mercedes, “Annette mentioned my name was Dimitri last time we met but I never got yours.” So cordial, Byleth thought, so charming. She watched, albeit bitterly, as this suddenly very charming man charmed her charming friends. She didn’t know he could be so charming! He wasn’t stuttering in the slightest!

“Ah, I’m Mercedes, Byleth and Annette’s roommate, it’s a pleasure to officially meet you Dimitri. I’ve heard _many _good things.” Mercedes had the audacity to curtsey, which caused another light laugh to fall from Dimitri’s lips, though his cheeks were suddenly very red.

After his conversation with Mercedes and Annette ended, and they walked off to some other part of the bar, Byleth waited for Dimitri to notice her, make his way towards her, say hello, ask what she was drinking, but he didn’t. He walked towards Sylvain instead. Had he not seen her or…maybe he didn’t want to talk? Had she done something? She took another sip of her drink realizing it was empty.

“Excuse me.” She turned her eyes towards the man standing at her side.

“Yes?” At first glance this man appeared a bit terrifying. On second look Byleth realized he had a calming air about him. His face holding an expression she could only describe as sweet.

“Are you Professor Byleth?” She nodded. “My name is Dedue. I live with Sylvain, Felix, and Dimitri. I’ve heard some stories about your class. I was excited to meet you.” He was blushing, a flush just barely noticeable. How cute!

“Nice to meet you Dedue. Do you attend classes too?” Byleth was going to make this a pleasant conversation and she was going to _enjoy herself_ and stop looking around the room for a fucking pirate.

“No, I spend my time working. I like to keep busy.”

“Hey working’s good too, but money’s even better eh?” She elbowed him and he barely even budged, solid as a wall of bricks.

As if he sensed her question, he answered before she asked, “I work at a plant nursery. I enjoy taking care of the flowers.” Byleth wasn’t surprised to hear that somehow. He nodded in response to words unsaid. Though Byleth wondered if she should search for more to talk about, she instead took a seat and offered one to Dedue.

They sat for a moment just watching everyone, enjoying the ambiance of this initially empty bar now being filled with people they both knew and did not know at all. “So how do you know Dimitri?” She realized her error, “and Felix and Sylvain?”

“I met him when we were very young. We went through similar family tragedies and found solace in each other’s grief. He gave me a reason to live during a dark time in my life. I met Sylvain and Felix though him, though initially they did not enjoy my presence.” Byleth had to admit she wasn’t expecting him to be so open and honest, nor for the origin story of his friendship with Dimitri to be so dark. Though she should’ve expected it, considering she knew about Dimitri’s past from what Rodrigue told her all those years ago. Byleth found herself softening at the sight of Dedue. He appeared stern, but talking to him hardly felt that way. 

“The deepest bonds can really come from such terrible things can’t they?” It was all she could think to say. He nodded again as he looked forward.

“Thank you for taking care of my dearest friend. Tutoring him as you did. It meant a lot to him. Teaching him now,” He turned to look at Byleth eyes shining with a natural smile upon his lips another may have missed, “You’re very good for him.” Byleth instantly felt herself blush. It was probably from the alcohol, but hearing something like that, well, it was emotional! “It’s true.” Dedue’s voice was but a whisper, “You do have a beautiful smile.” She hadn’t even realized she’d been smiling as her face suddenly turned to his, incredibly surprised. She hadn’t expected this giant of a man to be so…_smooth. _He was smiling too, all soft and sweet. Byleth wanted to hug him and she’d just met him! He was so present, sharing the moment with her openly and honestly, she couldn’t explain it, but she liked it a lot. It was a weird feeling, to want to cuddle with someone without even knowing them. She imagined he was quite warm though.

They sat together then for some time, just observing the crowd. Enjoying being present, and quiet together. It was nice, even relaxing. Byleth found that she was able to feel free for a moment with this Dedue fellow. Eventually he bid her goodbye as he moved to check on Dimitri.

Byleth grabbed another beer and looked up, feeling eyes on her. It turns out it was only one eye, and it was that of Dimitri. He quickly looked away, just dodging her stare. That pissed her off. What was his deal tonight? Dedue told him something and Dimitri’s face went red, still refusing to meet Byleth's eye. If she really was “very good for him” as Dedue had said, why was he being so…_frustrating? _She thought they’d had a nice time together in class! He even drunk dialed her. Was that not proof enough to him that they ought to be friends? It was so annoying! She felt herself wanting to go storm over there and tell him what’s what but suddenly Hilda was approaching her. Byleth met her half way, as the pink haired woman was wobbling quite a bit.

“Professor!” How had Hilda gotten drunk _this_ fast? “How big are your boobs?” Byleth didn’t blush, as it was a good enough question, but she was a bit concerned for the state of woman before her.

“I don’t really know actually.” She honestly didn’t. Every store said something else.

"They look reeal comfy, I’m pretty jealous honestly.” She was slurring her speech but still creating coherent enough sentences that Byleth’s worries were eased. Only slightly though. Byleth wondered what Hilda was even jealous of considering she had a pretty sizable chest herself.

“Uh. Wanna…hug or something?” What else could she do but to offer this poor drunk girl her fantasy. Byleth was nothing if not giving to her lovely (former) students.

"Wh-what really?” Byleth nodded and suddenly Hilda went bright red. Cute! Everyone was so cute tonight! Everyone except for _him_, Byleth thought.

“C’mon, I even suggested it myself so it’s nothing on you. Gimme a hug.” Hilda’s arms were immediately around her waist. It had been a long while since Byleth had had a hug like this that wasn’t from Annette or Mercedes. It was warm and comforting. Hilda’s hair smelled nice, a hint of something floral. A warm cheek against her neck, Byleth noticed that Hilda hugged with purpose, attempting to smash their two bodies as close together as possible. As their hug ended, or rather as Byleth decided it should end, Hilda pulled from her former professor’s embrace. She turned whispering a quiet thank you that was perhaps the most sincere Byleth had ever heard the woman’s voice.

"Her boobs,” Hilda began yelling to no one in particular, “ARE AMAZING!” Everyone, including people Byleth had literally never met, all except Felix, Dimitri, and Dedue, cheered in response. She would’ve felt sheepish if not for the alcohol and the sudden annoyance she felt at Dimitri _not _cheering. Her boobs were great why didn’t he cheer? She caught herself feeling childish for getting mad about something so stupid. He was probably just being polite. He didn’t have to cheer about her boobs. What was she even thinking?

“Teach!” It was Claude, a welcome sight for her frustrated self. “You just made Hilda’s dreams come true y’know.” Byleth laughed. Ah Claude, he really had a way of making everything feel nice and light.

“How could I say no?”

“Wow maybe I should ask for one too, huh?” Byleth eyed the man in front of her.

“Give it a shot if you’re interested.” Claude seemed to consider her offer. Byleth wondered if it should really take so much thought to decide if one wanted a hug or not. Drunken hugs were what bars were all about after all. Byleth had nearly been raised in a bar as a kid anyways, it felt comfortable here.

“I’d rather earn it. This feels too easy.” Byleth raised a brow, not having expected such a response.

“Earn it you say? How do you suppose you’d do that?”

Claude moved in close eyes blazing with something she couldn’t name, “As if I’d tell you my plan.” He backed away and took her hand. “Let’s have some fun though.” Byleth smiled. Fun did sound good, especially with how weird (and annoying) Dimitri was being. Claude led Byleth over to the other arcade machine not being occupied by a very frustrated Sylvain.

It was a simple two player fighting game. Both Byleth and Claude picked the same character immediately, both explaining their reasoning as “she has the biggest tits.” They duked it out, Claude being a good sport as Byleth absolutely destroyed him over and over. He really did well, laughing along as he was tragically beaten to death several times.

When they’d had their fill, Claude left to get a drink, saying he’d be back in just a second. Byleth leaned against the now unused machine and surveyed the bar once more. There she saw Dimitri, laughing, _laugh-ing, _with Felix and Dedue. _Laughing. _So he could _ignore_ her, and then go laugh like everything was fine? What was his deal?

“What’cha looking at?” Claude was back and he followed Byleth’s gaze before she could avert it, his smile growing sly. “Keeping a close eye on Dimitri?” Byleth knew that Claude wouldn’t buy a lie.

“He’s been ignoring me all night and I don’t get it. I’ve barely had the chance to talk to the guy for weeks!” Byleth scrunched up her expression.

“Yeah,” Claude sounded exasperated, “I noticed. It’s been driving me nuts.” Byleth turned to him, surprised and honestly a bit excited to have someone she could talk to about this.

“It’s weird right?” Byleth sounded a bit too enthusiastic but she _needed _to vent to someone about this. “It’s so annoying. I thought it’d be nice to finally talk as people without titles and now he’s just ignoring me. Kinda stings.” She didn’t hide the hurt in her voice. It did sting.

“Let me try something.” Byleth didn’t have a chance to stop Claude before he was walking over to Dimitri. He started chatting him up, getting a smile and a small laugh. Dedue and Felix continued their own conversation while Claude threw an arm around Dimitri. Then, his conniving eyes met hers, and she understood. He waved her over and as she took a step forward, she watched in _horror_ as Dimitri’s eye went wide and he pulled away from Claude. He said some bullshit excuse Byleth couldn’t hear as he walked away. Claude looked at her, then Dimitri as he walked away, and then back at her, stunned. Dimitri was absolutely avoiding her and doing a terrible job at hiding it. Was he even trying to hide it? There was no questioning it now. This was the worst. She needed some air. Byleth gave Claude a weak wave, which he seemed to understand, as she headed out the door.

* * *

“Felix!” A very happy Sylvain was calling out to his friend who sauntered over after finishing some conversation with Dedue. “I beat your score.” He pointed to the screen where he had input the name “TIT” revealing that it was one spot higher than Felix’s own “ASS” getting a laugh from the former high score champion.

“Great. It took you like an hour and a half to beat the score I got in ten minutes. Congratulations, you’ve wasted your time.”

“Can’t you just be happy for me for once! C’mon I deserve a prize or something. That was a hard score to beat.” He laughed at Sylvain’s pouting. Felix had promised himself he wouldn’t get shitfaced tonight, only drinking the tiniest bit. The light buzz had him feeling good.

“Alright. Name your prize TIT.” Sylvain’s smile slowly fell from his lips as he turned to Felix, surprised…and then he just stared. “What. Is there something on my face?” Felix immediately wiped at his nose and mouth, already embarrassed despite not feeling anything there. Sylvain’s eyes lifted back to meet his.

“Sorry. Spaced out there for a second. My bad. Just buy me a beer.”

“That’s it?” Really? He’d already _bought_ Sylvain a beer earlier. What kind of a prize was that?

"You got a better suggestion?” Felix stood, thinking for a bit. Did he? Well he had a few suggestions alright but most of them were R rated and hardly what Sylvain would be looking for from him. Those prizes were for him to think of alone in his room at night. He tried to ignore that gut wrenching feeling by taking another sip of his drink.

“None that I want to say.” That got Sylvain’s attention.

"Whaat? No c’mon tell me please? Now you _have_ to tell me.”

“Most of them involve me humiliating myself for you, so no I don’t think I will. Thanks though.” The current thought in his mind was that of a proper PG rated prize. It would consist of Felix recreating that old profile picture of his, the one with the sword. Now that, he thought, was a good prize. It’s not like he’d ever do it or suggest something like that though. Sylvain was quiet again, staring…AGAIN. “Dude? Hello?”

"Just buy me the beer.” Felix left Sylvain there as he went to go buy him his prize. While he still wanted to argue that this was a fucking terrible gift, he also didn’t want to trap himself in something more awkward. As he was walking up the counter he tried to think of what could be wrong with Sylvain. No, honestly, what was wrong with _everyone_ tonight? Byleth being distant, Dimitri sulking, and now Sylvain spacing out. Was Felix literally the only normal one tonight? He guessed Dedue was alright. Felix tossed his own drink in the trash considering it was empty and bought the new one for Sylvain.

As he was walking back to his friend, still thinking over what everyone’s problem was, he absentmindedly popped the beer open and took a swig, immediately realizing his error. So much for just being buzzed, that was a total drunk move. He’d just finished swallowing his mistake when he was standing with Sylvain again.

“Uh. I accidentally just drank some I’ll get you a new—” Sylvain grabbed the beer out of his hand.

"No! No this is fine!” He chugged the whole thing as if he were a man dying of thirst. What the fuck was wrong with everyone?

* * *

Byleth walked out of the bar, looking up at the pale, moonlit sky, feeling the frigid air on her skin, a breeze dancing along in her hair. She leaned against the old brick wall of the bar and looked at her feet. She was still dressed in her “professor” outfit which meant she was wearing heels in the snow. It wasn’t practical, not even necessary, but it made her feel more imposing to wear them, so she did. While her feet were definitely cold, the sensation was dulled from the alcohol. The wind felt good on her warm cheeks. She’d always been the type to go a little red in the face from drinking, regardless of if she had one or three beers, it didn’t seem to matter. She could hear distant voices yelling for one another, nothing malicious though. Just the sound of life happening around her. It was a nice sound. She liked it.

She took a deep breath. It was good for Byleth to get a moment to think like this. She’d been so upset only moments ago, feeling somehow rejected from Dimitri when there was nothing to even be rejected from. She supposed he rejected her company, but even that could be argued. She didn’t want to admit why she wanted his attention on her, though of course she knew. She wasn’t stupid. Byleth had believed initially though, that her attraction to him was simply because he was…well attractive. Now she feared it was something more. She liked to tease him, to see his reactions, to watch him nervously try to reply. He enjoyed spending time with him. He was such a nervous guy wasn’t he? So strange that he could pull out that charmer act for Annette and Mercedes. 

“Professor?” Speak of the Devil. She turned her head and finally, for the first time that night, he met her gaze. He looked tired, and strangely, he seemed afraid. She couldn’t figure out why though. Was there some reason to be afraid? He was the one being a jerk to _her._

“Stand with me for a bit?” Hardly a request, much more of a demand, but she phrased it in such a way that he could say no anyways. She really hoped he wouldn’t say no. He didn’t end up saying anything, instead just coming to stand beside her. She could feel the heat just emanating from his body. Was he a furnace? No wonder he looked comfortable in just a light jacket. Or…perhaps he _had _to look comfortable considering she still had his actual coat and he didn’t have much of a choice. She definitely had to return that. It had been hard to do so with him _avoiding her._

Byleth wanted to feel normal with him, to erase the last hour, the last weeks, and pretend he hadn’t avoided her at all. “How do you think you did?” He turned to her, looking confused. “On the test I mean.” His eye left hers and instead adjusted to view the sky, though she wasn’t sure if he was looking at it or through it. He was being rather distant.

“Good I hope. I studied a lot.” That was the first she’d heard of his voice all day.

“I noticed. You stopped coming to my office hours.” He had been coming to her office nearly every week, sometimes twice, for the entire semester until he suddenly stopped after winter break was over and they’d started school up again. She had to admit it made her a bit lonely. Maybe a little angry too.

He was clearly still trying not to look at her. It pissed her off. “O-oh yeah I had a lot of work to do.” Even if that had been true, the way he said it sounded like such a lie. She knew it was a lie. Silence followed, the two standing in the cold together. Byleth wanted to say something, for Dimitri to say something, for anyone to do _anything_ but neither of them made a move. There was something just too scary about it. Something so frustrating.

Byleth was, at this point, convinced that Dimitri at least thought she was attractive, what with how his gaze would often fall upon her breasts or legs when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. She knew her chances were good that he’d kiss back if she suddenly threw herself on him. So why was he avoiding her now? Byleth had had flings before in her life and this just didn’t feel like that, which made it almost impossible to act on. Which meant it left her like this, feeling terrible. Which also meant she _needed _Dimitri to make a move, so she _knew _he felt it too! It had to be him, so she knew he felt this something else that wasn’t _just _attraction. That’s what she told herself at least. That was how she silently tried to avoid having responsibility in this awkward dance.

Yes she knew he thought she was beautiful, he stared enough to prove it, but she wasn’t sure that he thought of her in any way other than that. She couldn’t entertain such thoughts while she was his professor, regardless of age. Now that she could barely start to do so, she almost didn’t want to. He certainly seemed to be against it too. It was starting to hurt.

* * *

Dimitri opened the door of the bar again, ushering Byleth inside. Despite her protests, she followed his lead. Their time outside had been quiet and longing. If only Dimitri weren’t such a coward maybe he could’ve said something. He looked around the bar, wildly trying to locate Claude. He had to avoid him. Telling him he was going to confess was a mistake because it made it _real_ and now there were stakes and he wasn’t _ready_.

Byleth stormed off. He had no idea where she went but he wasn’t going to follow. He’d finally managed the courage to just talk to her she had seemed angry with him and he couldn’t blame her. He also couldn’t explain himself to her because…he just couldn’t. He wanted to leave. This was a terrible idea. As much as he wanted to drink away his sorrows, that hadn’t proven very successful last time so he wasn’t about to repeat it. He wasn’t in undergrad anymore after all. He felt a soft hand on his arm, alerting him of a presence.

"Hello there.” Mercedes. Dimitri was a bit fearful of her penetrating gaze but he turned to face her anyways.

“Mercedes. Are you enjoying yourself?” The woman before him lifted a hand to her mouth as she laughed.

"You sound like a host at a party.” He chuckled at that. It was true, he did sound a bit like one. This wasn’t a party. He didn’t have to make sure everyone was having a good time. “But yes, I’m enjoying meeting all of Byleth’s new friends. Though I was especially excited to talk to you Dimitri.”

“Me? Why?”

She smiled at him, “You’ve got a good soul I think. A troubled heart though,” she looked to the ground shaking her head, “also you’re fun to tease.” She smiled at him and unlike before, when they’d first met, this look was only filled with warmth.

“Please be kind. I feel I’ve been teased enough for a lifetime this semester.”

"Oh? Why’s that?”

Of course she’d ask. A lie, what is a thing to be teased about? No he didn’t have time for a lie. “A crush.”

“My, my, people at our age still teasing you over a crush?”

“I’ve thought the same thing,” he looks at his friends bantering in the distance, “though I guess it’s nice to have people who care.” Mercedes nodded in agreement, following his gaze towards Sylvain and Felix.

“Seems a bit long to have a crush though.”

“Perhaps. There’s little else I can do but hold onto it when I know there isn’t a chance.” Dimitri wasn’t entirely sure why, but something about this woman made him want to spill all of his secrets before her. All of his fears. He wanted her forgiveness for everything he’d ever done in his life.

Mercedes made a thoughtful noise in response. “So the object of your affections is married then?”

Dimitri looked at Mercedes, confused. “No?”

“Ah, a significant other though?” He shook his head. “A conflicting sexuality?” He shook his head back and forth again, “You’ve done something unforgivable to them then.” Dimitri again, shook his head back and forth, because while he thought ignoring her was certainly not _right_, it wasn’t entirely unforgivable was it? His responses earned him a curious look from the woman. “And yet you’re so sure there’s not a chance? I can’t imagine why…” Dimitri opened his mouth as if to explain but realized he really had no explanation. The only reason he had yet to confess his feelings was mostly due to the fear of being rejected. Dimitri and Mercedes stood for a moment, her surprisingly content with his lack of response. Then, she spoke again. “Did you happen to see where Byleth went, by the way? I haven’t seen her for a bit.”

“Last I saw her she was outside. She should’ve just come back in though…”

“Oh dear I hope she didn’t leave.” Leave? Why would she leave? “Annie have you seen Byleth?” With that, Mercedes walked away. Dimitri realized that when he surveyed the bar he didn’t see mint hair or big green eyes. She’d just been here, where’d she go?

Dimitri waited around, thinking perhaps she went to the bathroom, but when he saw Annette and Mercedes come out of it looking worried, he thought perhaps not. They did seem to get a text though, which put their expressions at ease. He wanted to ask but didn’t.

Dimitri walked around the bar a little more, conversed with some friends. He kept an eye out for Byleth but she never showed. Of course now that she wasn’t here for him to see, he desperately wanted her around. Yet only an hour ago he was doing all he could to get away from her. He was a mess. A complete mess and he was making Byleth suffer through it and it wasn’t fair. As the night began to calm down, Mercedes came back up to Dimitri.

“I realize I forgot to mention that it seems Byleth did head back. Poor thing. Must’ve been tired.”

“Ah, I see. Thank you for letting me know.” Mercedes smiled at him as she took Annette’s hand and they left the bar. Dedue was then behind him, already in his coat and looking just about ready to go, though he wouldn’t dare leave until Dimitri did.

It seemed that Sylain was the one who had drank too much this time, and Felix was letting him lean against his shoulder as they all prepared to leave. Dimitri happened to catch Claude’s eye, right as he was heading out the door, disappointment evident in his expression. Dimitri knew Claude was disappointed in him, he didn’t need a look like that! He was disappointed in himself too. Maybe he’d built up this night too much? Probably. He had thought about it so much that when it came time to make it happen he had nothing to say.

Walking back to the apartment was lonely, even with his three friends. Dimitri couldn’t help but feel regret for everything he had and hadn’t done. Would he ever just feel content? Probably not until he stopped being such a coward. He told Sylvain, Felix, and Dedue to go on ahead. He needed to take another walk around the block. Dedue hesitated but relented when he saw the look in Dimitri’s eye.

* * *

“Cuddle with me.” This time it was Sylvain grabbing at Felix’s arm.

“What. Why?” Though the words themselves were harsh, Felix’s voice was as soft as it had ever been.

“Please?” He sounded so pitiful. Felix sat on the edge of Sylvain’s bed. “I _always_ cuddle with _you _when you’re drunk_!_ Am I really so bad?” He had a point. If Sylvain knew how Felix felt though, he wouldn’t be so keen on asking the man to cuddle him that’s for sure. It somehow felt like Sylvain had more of a choice in the matter when it was Felix drunkenly asking him for a hug instead. He hated that they always needed alcohol as an excuse to get here.

“Fine.” He laid down next to Sylvain carefully, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

He heard a quiet voice next to his head, “Be my little spoon?” Felix began to wonder if Sylvain really was as drunk as he had said before. Again, just being hopeful. “You can be a little knife if you prefer. I like when you’re feisty.” Felix barked out a laugh. He heard Sylvain gasp behind him.

“Yeah, whatever. Spoon me.” He flipped over to his other side, and just like that, Sylvain’s arm was wrapped around him, hand roaming his toned chest before settling on his stomach, a finger grazing the exposed skin there. Felix shuddered at the touch, willing away any indecent thoughts. Gentle lips pressed against the back of his neck and Felix nearly lost his mind.

“Stay with me tonight?” The push of every breath to form each of those words was like an electric shock on Felix’s neck.

“Always.” Voice strangled, it was all he could say. Sylvain fell asleep almost instantly and Felix was left to lay awake, uncomfortable with the fact that these feelings were getting harder to control especially when Sylvain was so _handsy_. He’d been doing this for so long. He began to realize he was getting tired of the bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is the lil knife.
> 
> AGAIN AS I ALWAYS SAY, thank you all so much for reading and being so DANG WELCOMING and sweet ilu all. I apologize for any typos or anything that don't make sense honestly.


	8. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month, everyone is mad, Sylvain and Felix grab a drink, Sylvain is STRUGGLING, and Byleth hates Dimitri's stupid coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0

It had been a month since that terrible bar night, since Byleth had input all the grades, since she ceased to be an adjunct professor. It had been a month and now Byleth was once again just a grad student. It had been a month since Byleth felt her heart break from nothing but her own stupidity, anger, and frustration. It had been an entire month since she’d talked to Dimitri.

Mercedes and Annette had tried to talk to her about everything. They were worried to see their friend suddenly throwing herself so intensely into her work. She didn’t join them for breakfast anymore, not even for lunch or dinner. She didn’t laugh as often as she had before. They were worried for their friend.

“I didn’t realize she’d fallen so hard for him…” Annette’s voice was low and sad as she walked with Mercedes to their usual café.

“I know. I suppose we should’ve realized considering it’s been awhile since she’s been so interested in someone but…” Mercedes’ mouth twisted as she bit her lip. “I wish she weren’t being so childish about this, Dimitri really liked her, he was just a bit nervous! She could’ve helped him out a little.”

Annette nodded in agreement. “I know. He was just shy! I’m not sure why she didn’t take the initiative…” Mercedes hummed in agreement. “I guess it’s not fair to blame her though. Being in her position made it hard I’m sure.” No one was to blame for this not working out. Still, it was a shame.

The two women entered the cute café they’d come to consider their own special spot. Byleth used to come with them too, and would again at some point they hoped, but hadn’t been interested recently all things considered. They’d tried to get her to come with today, but she had been adamant in her refusal. Such a shame.

They ordered their usual drinks and cakes and sat at their spot near the window. This particular café was decorated in such a way that it felt like an antique dollhouse, almost like they’d taken a trip into a magical fantasy world of cute things and pastel colors. The magic they usually felt was dulled without Byleth there.

“Oh Mercie is there really nothing we can do?” Annette sipped at her tea thoughtfully. The tea set they’d gotten this time was a little collection of adorable pink and green teacups and Mercedes couldn’t help but think Byleth would’ve been delighted by the little animals painted onto the sides.

“We can’t force it Dear. Though I wish they’d at least talk with one another. I’m worried that she hasn’t been taking care of herself with how she only thinks of class now.”

“Why is everyone so childish, I don’t understand it. We’re adults now, this should be easy.” Annette was pouting as she spoke, the irony not lost on Mercedes as she chuckled in response.

“Adulthood is a myth Annie, I’m not sure anyone really ever stops being a child. It’s hard to grow up and face the world you know.”

“But _we_ figured it out.” Annette looked to Mercedes with sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks.

“It took us awhile too though didn’t it?” Mercedes smiled.

“I just wish they’d talk it out, that’s all.” Both women continued to enjoy their tea party as best they could as a duo instead of a trio. They eventually moved on to more happy conversation topics and were able to find some peace in their afternoon.

* * *

Byleth had all but slammed a book down onto her usual table at the library when she heard a familiar voice.

“Teach?” Claude.

“I’m not your teacher anymore.” She turned with a snarl, though she didn’t mean to sound so angry. She’d been tense lately.

He seemed surprised, “Yikes put those claws away, I’m not _you-know-who, _we don’t have any beef.” He had his palms up defensively and suddenly Byleth felt like such a child. She’d been feeling like a child a lot recently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She was a decent liar, but Claude knew better than to believe her bullshit. He took a seat next to her and she wondered what he was even doing here if his plan was to just mess around.

“So Teach—”

“I’m not your teacher.” Byleth interrupted.

“Byleth then,” Her name was smooth on Claude’s tongue as it rolled off effortlessly, “you seem…wound up.” She shot him a look that dared him to continue. Unluckily for her, Claude was a daring man. “Want his number?”

“Like I said, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now I have some work to do…” Byleth’s tone was icy cold.

“What’cha reading?” Claude grabbed at the book she’d just added to her pile and read the title with a whistle. “Looking into myths of old eh? I love this one.” It was a book on folklore and religion through the ages, noting several incredibly interesting stories about a goddess who was said to have roamed the land at one point or another. It was truly interesting stuff though Byleth couldn’t become fully engaged in it as she was…_distracted_. “Y’know,” Byleth gave Claude a squinted glare. “I’ve noticed that _he-who-shall-not-be-named_ hasn’t been wearing his signature winter coat lately. The giant one, with that weird fur rim. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

“No! I don’t know anything.” She spat it out much too fast to seem normal. “Now it you’re going to keep distracting me, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” So what? Yeah, she still had his coat, but it was _his_ fault for giving it to her wasn’t it? He was the one cutting _her_ out, not the other way around!

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks.” Claude had a wide grin on his lips and Byleth _hated_ it.

“What do you want Claude?” She finally relented. He wanted something surely and she wasn’t going to be able to scare him away with normal tactics. Claude wasn’t really a normal guy after all.

“I just want to know how you’re doing. You aren’t acting like yourself.” Claude’s eyes seemed honest enough. It was strange to hear him suddenly being so utterly sincere.

Byleth felt the anger drain from her shoulders as she slumped into her chair. “I don’t know. I’m mad I guess.” Byleth was nearly pouting. She felt so stupid. Romance was terrible and everything was hard.

“Why’re you mad?” Claude already knew the answer.

“I just thought he…I mean c’mon you know why I’m mad!” She looked to Claude, her eyes glassy. God she was so _emotional_ and she hadn’t even really been rejected!

Claude smiled, “Maybe he’s thinking the same thing?” Byleth didn’t meet his eyes. “Well if it’s any consolation I’m mad too.” Claude laid his head on his arms folded on the table. “He told me he was gonna tell you after finals.”

Byleth looked at Claude suddenly bewildered, “What?”

“He told me he was going to tell you how he felt,” Claude sighed, “then he bailed.”

“What?” It was all she could say.

“I know!” Claude looked at Byleth with annoyance in his eyes. “Seriously like, I’ve been telling him to do it since he said he would and he won’t, so I just stopped trying I guess…maybe that’s why I’m here with you now.” He let out a sigh, “Can’t win ‘em all.” Byleth couldn’t respond. She had now just received confirmation that Dimitri _had _in fact liked her more than physically (as if she had really ever needed such confirmation) and yet he hadn’t said anything (and neither had she). She let her head fall onto her book. She stared at Claude, eyes now level with his.

“I hate this.” He nodded in agreement. “What do I do with that information?”

Claude shrugged, “I dunno. Kiss him I guess.”

Byleth, against her wishes, blushed. “A bit late for that don’t you think?”

“Never too late for a kiss Teach. You could kiss me instead if you want.” He waggled his brows. Byleth seemed to contemplate the offer. “Hold on you’re not seriously—”

“You’re pretty cute, it’s the least I could do to consider it, even if the answer is no.” She smiled at her friend and he flashed a smile back at her, comfortable and lazy. They continued to lay their heads on the table as they talked quietly. Byleth, against her better judgement, started to think of Dimitri again and how shy he’d been around her. How he’d avoided her and _continued _to avoid her even now, nearly running away whenever he saw the sight of her on campus. It was maddening. Really it was.

Yet the idea that he felt something for her…that gave her a strange bit of hope that she wasn’t sure what to do with. She knew she hadn’t been fair to him, putting the burden of _doing _something about their crushes all on his shoulders. Now she felt like a fool. She still had his coat too…but how could she return it if he wouldn’t even stand within ten feet of her?

* * *

“You’re not even going to ask her for your coat back?” Felix was beyond annoyed at this point. He’d been watching Dimitri wear a jacket meant for Spring for an entire month of cold weather for fuck’s sake.

“I like this jacket!” A complete lie if Felix had ever heard one.

“Maybe I should stop by her place then. Ask for the jacket myself. Maybe I’ll stay a little and talk huh? Bring along _Careless Whisper _to set the mood_,_ how’s that sound?” Sylvain was next to Dimitri, all suited up and ready to head out.

Dimitri glared at his friend. “Like I said, I _like_ this jacket!” Both Sylvain and Felix looked at each other in absolute frustration. Dimitri was a piece of work alright.

“So you have no objections to me pursuing Byleth then? None?” Sylvain sounded incredulous.

"I didn’t say that…” Dimitri’s voice was small.

Felix audibly groaned, “At this point I’ll go ask her out myself if you don’t.”

Dimitri shot Felix an absolutely terrified look, “You’re interested in her?”

Felix wanted to smack Dimitri in the face and then himself for living with this complete dumbass. “Yeah wow, first woman in my life to make my heart beat like crazy. I’ll send you pictures from our honeymoon.” Felix’s voice was dripping with as much sarcasm as possible. So much so that even Dimitri caught on to his insincere words.

“Can we just go?” Dimitri reached for the door and left their apartment, forcing both Sylvain and Felix to follow after him. They were all heading to the campus for their class tonight and none of them were excited about it. Dimitri seemed desperate for something to do though.

"At this point I swear if we see her I’m just going to ask for her number.” Sylvain wasn’t interested in Byleth, she was too good for that bullshit from him. But he also was tired of this mess. Dimitri didn’t respond, walking ahead of his two roommates.

"Add me to the group chat, maybe we can have a threesome.” Felix offered, ripping a laugh from Sylvain and a shudder from Dimitri.

“Can you not talk about her so…flippantly?” Dimitri didn’t turn as he addressed Felix and Sylvain, but his tone was cold enough for them to know that he was angry. Felix raised a brow as he looked at Sylvain, who only shook his head in response.

The only one left who wasn’t sick of Dimitri’s brooding was Dedue and that’s only because the he had seen so much worse of Dimitri beforehand that it was impossible to bother him anything now. That didn’t mean everyone else was so lucky though. Dimitri had been breaking more things than usual, on accident of course but they were running out of bowls and it was annoying. He was spiraling into a bad loop and everyone around him wasn’t too happy about it.

As if Sylvain had willed it himself, when they made it to the campus they saw mint hair in the distance. Byleth was near the library talking to Claude. Dimitri stuttered to a stop, but Felix pushed him forward. “Don’t just _stop_ walking,” He said as he shoved. Sylvain, true to his word, left both Dimitri and Felix behind as he sprinted towards Byleth. Dimitri could only watch in horror, Felix in amusement, as Byleth’s expression changed into one of surprise at the sudden visitor before her.

“Hey.” Sylvain said, trying to catch his breath from his short sprint. Both Claude and Byleth offered their own greetings. “Um…” Breathing. “nice hair.” Sylvain realized that he didn’t really want to _fake_ flirt with her, so the only option was to _really_ flirt with her and that option was not one he was very good at. Sincerity was not Sylvain’s strong point.

“Me or her?” Claude pointed a thumb between him and Byleth.

“B-both?” Sylvain had made a huge mistake coming over here. He could only hope it looked to Dimitri like he was succeeding. That’s right, thought Sylvain, he didn’t actually have to succeed he just had to make it look like he was rocking it. He stood a little taller.

“Thank you so much for saying that man, that means a lot.” Claude smiled at Sylvain.

“Thanks but honestly I could use a trim.” Byleth twirled her hair in her fingers. Sylvain looked at the movement excitedly because _boy_ from far away that would definitely look like flirting right? Right?

“Hilda’s pretty good at cutting hair y’know, if you’re looking for something cheap.” Byleth seemed surprised.

“Actually, that’d be great.”

Claude smiled, “I’ll text you about it later then, have you come over or something.” Sylvain’s brows raised. When had these two become so cozy? Byleth seemed to react to something in the distance. Sylvain turned around to see Dimitri racing by them, Felix left where they’d both been standing only moments ago. He met Sylvain’s look and shrugged. When Sylvain turned back around Byleth’s expression was distant and sour. “Well, Byleth was just about to walk me to class so we’ll be on our way. Make sure to say hi to Dimitri for me.” Claude led Byleth away, the smallest scowl still on her face, as Sylvain nodded. Felix walked up to meet him as they continued walking towards where Dimitri had sped off into it.

“When did they become so chummy?” Felix was quick to ask about Claude and Byleth.

“No idea. He has her number and everything though.”

Felix whistled, “Dimitri’s an idiot.”

“Tell me about it. Did he really run by thinking she wouldn’t see him?”

“How am I supposed to know the inner workings of an animal’s brain.” Sylvain laughed at Felix’s tone. The utter disdain in it was hilarious.

“Hey,” Sylvain turned to Felix, “wanna go drinking tonight? Just you and me? Dimitri’s been kinda stressful to be around. We could both use a break right?”

Felix seemed surprised, and then suspicious. “Why? You looking to pick up someone to fuck?”

“No!” Sylvain sounded hurt, and to Felix the hurt actually sounded real, “nothing like that. Just wanted a night with you is all.” Felix’s face turned bright red as he looked away. Had he looked a moment longer he would’ve seen the flush on Sylvain’s face that matched his own.

“Yeah fine whatever. Let’s get to class though, I don’t want to walk in late again. Your excuse last time was terrible.”

"Being late to class after being used by a succubus is a very real fear of mine." Sylvain had to defend his honor, for he thought it had been a very good excuse.

"More like your fantasy." Felix groaned as they walked towards the building.

* * *

Felix and Sylvain had a small table in the corner of the bar where they were enjoying some shitty alcohol and terrible bar food. Sylvain had been _really _talking to the waitress in a way that made Felix’s blood boil. It wasn’t jealously so much as it was the annoyance that his friend couldn’t stop that shit for _one _night. “You sure you’re not just here to flirt?”

“Huh? You mean with you?” Sylvain’s brows were high, a smile on his lips.

“The waitress.” Felix wasn’t in the mood for this. If Sylvain wanted to play around, he could do as he pleased, but Felix would be leaving.

“Oh. No, I was just being nice.” For as much as Sylvain disliked the idea of jealousy, he also wasn’t too keen on people who were clearly overly interested in Felix (which apparently to Sylvain didn’t count as jealousy). It was just a friend thing! Looking out for a pal! No, obviously it was something more and he knew that, but Sylvain didn’t want to think about it. It was true, he had been talking up their waitress, but it was only because she’d been making eyes at Felix and it…bothered him.

“Gee. Guess you’re nice to everyone but me huh?”

Sylvain was glad he hadn’t been taking a sip from his drink when he heard that. “A-are you saying you want me to flirt with you?” While Felix was indeed a sleepy drunk, he was a stupid one before he got there. Sylvain always treasured his moments with the not-totally-wasted-and-incredibly-stupidly-charming-Felix.

“Let’s see what you’ve got.” Tipsy Felix also loved to challenge others, and Sylvain didn’t mind a challenge like this. “Wow me with your lies.”

“Well hold on, if we’re going to play this game you should know there won’t be any lying on my side.” Sylvain winked, noticing the lack of effect it had on Felix. A shame. It was a good wink.

“Ok, then I’ll play too. But I'm gonna lie.” Felix gave his friend a grin that set his heart aflame. Felix had _no _idea how attractive he was did he? This thudding in Sylvain’s heart and stomach, was this what people were talking about when they said how great love was? He felt absolutely sick but somehow in a good way. Sylvain felt a foot kicking at his shin. “Play with me Daddy.” He’d been joking. Sylvain _knew Felix was joking_. He also was _never _partial to nicknames like that in bed. But…damn it he hadn’t been ready for a dirty trick like that! It was the tone that got him, the words hardly mattered.

Sylvain finished off his glass, “Really now…” Sylvain began to say a line when he noticed Felix surveying him. What had he been trying to say again? He couldn’t for the life of him remember when he caught those golden hazel eyes.

“Already tongue-tied?” Felix teased him, all light and airy. Sylvain was sure if he kissed him now he’d taste just like his drink. Why was flirting suddenly so hard?

Sylvain closed his eyes to think. He opened them suddenly when an answer came to him. Pointing finger guns at Felix he happily stated, “I wouldn’t mind being tongue-tied with you.” It took all of his power to manage it, and he’d hardly sounded confident or suave like he usually did, even with the finger guns. Sylvain didn’t want to play this game anymore, he was certain he’d lose. He’d probably already lost.

“Ok,” Felix leaned back in his chair, “that was pretty good.” That _smirk_. Was tipsy Felix always this confident? It was doing unfair things to Sylvain’s heart. It was also affecting other parts of him, but he was shoving that thought way, way down because tonight was just them being pals. Just guys being dudes. “Oh ok, what’s the quote from that movie,” Sylvain found himself calming down a little. This wasn’t really a flirting game was it? It was just them saying lines back and forth. He could do that. He didn’t have to _woo _Felix after all. This wasn’t like that. “Oh! I remember,” Felix nearly beamed at Sylvain, “Fuck me like one of your French girls!” The conviction with which he’d spoken the incorrect line had Sylvain awkwardly caught between a laugh and a different kind of gasp. “What?” Sylvain had luckily gone with the laugh.

“It’s draw me. Draw me like one of your French girls.”

Felix froze for a second as he thought over what _he’d_ said in comparison. He came to a conclusion rather fast, “You’re a terrible artist, you wouldn’t do me justice. I’m saying fuck me instead. Forget the movie. Fuck me like a French girl Sylvain.” Sylvain wanted to die. “Fuck me I said!” Felix slammed his fist on the table as he demanded to be fucked. This was too much. Sylvain was laughing but he wanted to cry. God how he wished Felix were serious. Sylvain imagined for a moment, that if Felix were indeed serious, he would grab him by the hips and fuck him right there in that dirty bar, loud, passionate, and disgusting. They’d die of some disease from being ass-naked in a gross old bar probably, but they’d die together both thoroughly fucked and happy. Lovely.

“Um, woah is that an offer?” The waitress was back, _damn her_, and she’d heard Felix’s outburst. Despite all of his previous confidence Felix suddenly looked rather shy. It was cute! Too fucking _cute._

“Uh…”

The waitress’s smile was suave, “Cause if it is, I wouldn’t say no.” Sylvain was shocked. Was this woman himself reborn? If she was, why the _fuck _was she feeding Felix of all people a fake line like that?

“Sorry,” Felix looked up at this waitress through his lashes, all demure, the small hesitant smile on his lips pure perfection. “I uh…like dick so…” The tension that had been coiling in Sylvain’s very soul instantly released as he laughed at Felix’s sincere and beautiful delivery. The waitress was kind, smiling and giving Felix a thumbs up and an understanding nod as she walked away. For a moment, Sylvain wasn’t sure why he’d been so worried. “Don’t laugh.” Felix mumbled.

Sylvain called on another round of drinks, not ready for this moment with Felix to end. He’d spent too much time stressing over how to act, when Felix was able to act normally. He’d do his best to match that normalcy, it was the least he could do. Still, Sylvain had been coming to terms with some things lately and was becoming more comfortable with the idea that perhaps he cared for Felix more than a normal friend should. That perhaps he definitely cared for him more than a guy just being a dude. 

* * *

Felix and Sylvain were out to drink and Dimitri was alone because Dedue had to work late preparing for some morning garden sale. It had been a month, an entire month since he’d talked to Byleth. What a coward! Yet she wasn’t making any moves to talk to him either so that was answer enough wasn’t it? He wasn’t sure, all he knew is that he couldn’t take this much longer. He couldn’t handle the way Claude was getting so close to Byleth or how she’d played with her hair while talking to Sylvain. How she was doing just fine and here he was in agony, just like before. She was always fine though wasn’t she? She was always fine, and he couldn’t stand being away from her. He depended on her, but she didn’t depend on him. It was the worst feeling really, to know that he needed her more than she had ever needed, or would ever need, him.

It was late when Felix and Sylvain stumbled back inside. It seemed Sylvain had gotten more drunk this time around…that was happening more lately and it was a bit worrisome. Dimitri hadn’t mentioned it but he was bothered nonetheless. To be fair though, it’s not like he was really one to be judging other’s self-medicating. It’s not like he’d made the best choices in his life either. Felix grunted a hello as he carried their drunken friend to Sylvain’s room, probably in some effort to put him to bed and make him stop singing. Dimitri found he didn’t want to be around for the conversations between the two, or to be asked for help, so he put on his jacket and decided to go for a walk around the block.

Dimitri had been taking walks like this a lot more lately. Ever since that bar night he’d been strolling around his block just about every evening. He found he needed walks like these to help clear his mind. Perhaps it was best nothing had happened between him and Byleth after all. She’d been his professor, so it would’ve been quite taboo anyhow. That wouldn’t be fair to her. Even now that she was just a grad student to him again…well without being forced to interact with him, Byleth appeared to have no interest at all. Every time he caught her eye it was icy cold. He’d been letting his fantasies fade into reality so much so that they had been clouding his mind with silly hopes and dreams that weren’t at all real and never had been.

As Dimitri walked down the sidewalk, in his light coat that wasn’t nearly warm enough, his thoughts moved from Byleth to romance instead. Sylvain had always given him trouble for his lack of it but honestly considering what he’d been through, Dimitri really never felt he had the time or emotional ability for romance. It was just too much. Even last semester, or this last month, made him remember that he was still weighed down by his mental health and fears. The fact that he couldn’t even approach Byleth without running away was proof enough wasn’t it? He’d been taught that he couldn’t fight it and had to learn to work and live with it, but sometimes he wished it would just go away. If only he could be well adjusted and confident. Imagine that. Maybe he really would’ve kissed Byleth that first class when he’d seen her again. Instead he’d just gone to hide in his room while he dreamt of her, now walking alone and still thinking of her. Would he always be thinking of her like this? How sick.

As he made his way around a turn, he stopped in his tracks, noticing suspicious movement that had him…nervous. Someone was walking up and down a spot of sidewalk near his apartment. That was peculiar. He hadn’t brought anything to defend himself, so he certainly hoped it wasn’t someone looking to commit a crime. His heart really couldn’t take that tonight. He could go to Byleth’s apartment. Maybe he could talk to her again? Say he was sorry. Tell her he needed a place to stay! That he was in danger. Kiss her. No, he’d rather chance it with this strange individual than make a fool out of himself even further. Rather be stabbed than more brokenhearted. He’d dealt with blood loss before, he could do it again. He wasn’t sure he could manage more heartbreak.

Dimitri walked closer, keeping a cautious step and a careful distance. He had to admit he was scared. For so much of his life he’d never really cared much about the potential of death. Sometimes he even searched for it. He kind of cared now though. What a strange realization. He didn’t entirely want to die. How odd.

Before, when he’d believed that he was being blessed by the gods above for getting to see Byleth so much, now he truly knew he was cursed as the figure turned to him and started coming towards him, an aggressive movement in their step. Worst case scenario. He got into fighting stance. The self-defense he’d learned would finally do him some good in a real situation as opposed to a pointless barfight. He readied himself to grab the assailant’s shoulders, but they stopped a few feet before him. His heart was pumping from the adrenaline, pupils blown wide. He stepped back, fingers falling out of defensive position and going slack.

“Your coat.” The woman before him threw his coat at his chest and he let it fall to the ground. Stunned. “I’m giving it back. I don’t want it.” They both stared at the coat as it lay in the snow at their feet. “Well? Pick it up.” Dimitri raised his head, looking at the woman in front of him. She was a mess. Her hair out of place, expression unreadable but dark, lips trembling, face flushed. What else could he do but kiss her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a lil shorter but that's cause next chapter a goodie :)
> 
> Also it ain't a modern au without reference to that stupid quote from the titanic. We'll never escape it.
> 
> i'm also laughing cause I still remember typing the final sentence of this chap and accidentally writing "What else could he do but kill her?" and I CRIED BECAUSE NO


	9. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss happens, Sylvain messes up, Claude is naked, and there’s a lot of texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much kissing and so much texting

He had no idea how to kiss. Not how to kiss _well _at least. Sylvain had once told him that for his first kiss he’d just know, that it just _works_. After his first kiss though, he still hadn’t figured it out. He’d watched videos and _still_ hadn’t figured it out. It must’ve been the adrenaline, but he’d gone in for the kiss anyways.

As cliché as it was, it felt like everything was in slow motion. He cupped his hands around her face, collecting her cheeks, cradling her head in his hands, as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. His heart was beating so fast he thought he might die, but he’d decided this would be a pretty good way to go. Their teeth clacked with how hard he dove in. In order to calm himself, he focused on her lips. His own had always been chapped, not terribly so, but they certainly didn’t feel as moist and plump as Byleth’s. So soft. Everything about her was so soft. So warm. No matter how warm his body was, his hands always felt colder than hers.

He tilted his head, like he’d done in the past, like he’d seen in the movies. Tilt, get a better angle, something like that. He softly dragged his mouth against hers, reveling in the imagined taste of her. He was sure she must be sweet. He pressed again, more confident, but it was in that moment that he realized something terrible. The worst-case scenario. She wasn’t kissing him back. Shit. He pressed one last cautious touch of his lips to hers to make sure he was right, and shit, she wasn’t kissing him back at all! What was he supposed to do now? Stop? Well certainly yes, he had to stop!

With everything ruined, he realized there was nowhere he could run to. Worse than anything, he’d forced himself on her without even asking her permission first. They hadn’t spoken for over a month and he’d just kissed her! What was wrong with him? He should’ve tilted her chin up, had her look into his eye, then he could’ve asked her. Then she would’ve said no, and he would’ve lived. But no, worst of all was that she was being patient with him, despite not feeling the same, despite him being such a vile beast as to taint her this way, she was being _patient_. That hurt the most. He wished she would just hit him. Show him something he deserved. He pulled away, it was all he could do. As much as he wanted to run. He didn’t.

“I’m sorry.” Dimitri’s voice was smaller than he wanted it to be. Byleth was staring off at nothing, staring completely through him. He knew an apology would never be enough to fix the mistake he’d just made. He didn’t want to cry. No he couldn’t cry that would be the worst thing he could do right now. Still, he felt his cheeks were wet and at this point it wasn’t like he had anything to hide. He reached for his coat, taking one last glance at the woman he cared so deeply for, and began to walk around her. That’s when she grabbed his shirt. She hadn’t moved at all, save for the arm that had shot out to stop him.

“Sorry!” And then she was against him. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” She was pressing her lips to his, mumbling apology after apology. What for? Dimitri had no idea.

It was rougher, much messier, this time, but so much better. She was biting his lip, hands in his hair, her breasts pressing into him with every move of their mouths. Byleth licked at his lips. Elicited a gasp. Her tongue entered, exploring the depths until it met his. They danced, feeding off of the other’s breath. She pulled at his hair, porcelain tangling into blonde, and forced him to angle his head, tongue going deeper, further. In and out. An imitation. She was devouring him whole.

Trembling hands that had spent years in the desert were now suddenly surrounded by a vast oasis and they didn’t know where to start. Dimitri groped at her plush backside, devoting his hands’ full attention to massaging. Nails tracing up, hands kneading down, committing the feel to memory. He cupped her curves, reveling in the small sound she gave. Gripping harder, he dragged her hips flush against his own as she continued to lap at his lips. A breeze blew, dusting snow onto the forgotten coat below. The chill of the wind had little effect on faces ablaze, flakes melting on reddened cheeks.

Dimitri’s fingers, still unsure of where to stay with so much to touch, trailed up her back, one landing at her waist, the other the base of her neck. A grip at her skin, the nape of her neck, nails biting the tender skin and gifted a shiver. A roll of hips and desperate mumbles shared in the minimal moments of air. Dimitri licked the roof of her mouth, his fingers tightening at her neck and twirling into hair, luring her closer as searing lips collided. Mint twisting in his fingers, teasing a purr that was passed from her mouth to his. He sinfully swallowed it all.

Her hand was on his throat as she lightly gripped, forcing his face away from hers. Both breathing each other’s breath, lips barely touching as hungry eyes met. Her nails ever so gently scratched down the front of his throat. Her hand rested on his heaving chest as they parted their bodies only slightly, continuing their ragged breaths back and forth. Byleth’s fingers moved down his body, eyes locked as she slid her hands up and down his sides. The feel of her touch, even through layers of fabric, was enough to make him pant desperately. When she was done getting her fill (or perhaps just beginning) she pulled him back into her, his eye never leaving hers. Byleth leaned up and forward to press tender kisses against his jaw, one against his pulse. He leaned down further to help her as she dragged her light tongue along his cheek, licking whatever tears had fallen in his fear, pressing kisses back down his skin, whispering nothings to him as he felt weightless. Protected. Safe.

A shiver, from who they weren’t sure, as she pressed her lips to his again. Dimitri opened his mouth in a soundless moan, their tongues finding one another but now only in a languid lock. Her tender hands cupped his face, finger tracing the shell of his ear as she licked his bruised lips before pulling away. He chased her mouth, scared to let her go, a few more chaste touches, just a few more! A kiss to her jaw, her neck, and then he lifted his eye to meet hers. The way he had imagined her in his dreams after a moment like this was nothing close to the real thing. She was all heavy breaths with parted lips a glistening ruby red. If he had any breath left to take, he would’ve lost it at the sight of her.

She smiled _that smile_, breathless as she spoke with a ragged beautiful voice, “I’ve been wanting to do that for months.” Dimitri breathed in her laugh as she spoke, her fingers tangled in his hair, his hand gripping her hip.

He dropped his head to kiss her neck as he whispered into it, “Almost ten years for me.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.” Dimitri couldn’t help but wheeze a small laugh. He pulled her forehead against his, fingers rolling the cuffs of her ears. Dimitri’s smile was pale lips spread over teeth lacking in confidence, but still willing to be present. Byleth found this smile of his absolutely mesmerizing. The two stood with foreheads connected as their breathing evened. Byleth shuddered at the way Dimitri’s fingers tugged at the lobes of her ears. “Again.” Dimitri whispered.

“Huh?” Byleth asked.

“Again.” Before Byleth could ask him to elaborate, her own mind taking time to process, his lips were molded against hers. His approach delicate but hungry, a mix of longing and disbelief. This touch was quieter, one that Byleth met with a smile. The two found it difficult to deepen their kiss with the smiles that refused to leave their lips. Teeth clacked together and they laughed, both lost in a moment they’d never forget. Dimitri’s laugh transformed into a breathy plea, one that Byleth lost her smile at the sound of.

While their passion seemed to have no limit, their organic forms protested, heavy huffs of air assaulting tired cheeks though flared nostrils. Tongues still sore from entangling continued their dance though with less enthusiasm. It was a sniff from Byleth that made the two realize that they were still standing outside, Dimitri without a proper coat on, and Byleth in shorts and tights. They drew their lips from each other, eyes meeting for longer than necessary, or perhaps not long enough. A laugh from both as they wiped at their own mouths, only able to remove the top layer of evidence from their romantic encounter.

Dimitri picked up the forgotten jacket from the ground. “Do you…want to come inside?” He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to ask but he didn’t have the time to contemplate the anxiety. Not while he felt so free, so warm, to _content._ “To warm up.” Dimitri added. It was pretty late at that point and while she’d walked back late plenty of times, Dimitri wasn’t sure he was ready to let her go. Part of him feared that if she left he would wake from his dream.

“I…sure.” He took her hand in his, leading her to the door. He remembered this feeling, and relished in the curl of her small palm against his. They traveled up the stairs of his building until he was putting the key in the lock and bringing her into the warmth of his apartment. He embraced her back as he closed the door behind him. He let his forehead rest on the back of her head. With a slouch of his back and a tilt, his lips were at the nape of her neck. Dimitri prayed to all that was holy that all of his roommates were asleep. They had to be. Dedue wasn’t back yet either, they would’ve seen him surely so…

“Uh.” But of course. Dimitri had momentarily forgotten he was _cursed_. Byleth looked blankly at Felix as he sat there, mid bite into some fitness breakfast bar Sylvain had once said tasted like trash. “Hey.” Dimitri resisted smacking his hand into his face, opting instead to also stare emotionless at Felix. What else could he do? “Wait were you crying?” In any other situation, the absolute concern in Felix’s voice as his eyes met Dimitri would’ve filled the other with joy. This was the one situation where it did not. Felix began to stand, and then he stopped in his tracks as his eyes and addled mind better adjusted to the scene before him. Byleth flushed, her kissed lips glistening with Dimitri behind her, arms no longer around her but fingers struggling to stay still. Dimitri’s hair was a mess, his pupils wide, lips red instead of their usual pale. “Oh,” Felix looked to his food, “I was hungry so.” He frowned, “but if I’d known I…” Dimitri knew it wasn’t Felix’s fault, catching them like this. He had every right to be where he wanted in an apartment he also owned, but Dimitri needed him gone. “Should I uh…Congrats I guess?”

“Congrats?” Byleth’s voice was hoarse and Dimitri was again reminded of the fact that he had been kissed by a goddess and his heart was soaring. His hand reached for her wrist, caressing it lightly as she pulled her arm away. Now was _not_ the time but he couldn’t help himself. Her warmth and touch called to him.

Felix scoffed, “I’m not stupid. So, like I said,” he gestured a wild hand to the two of them, “congrats. ‘Bout time. Everyone was getting annoyed.” With that Felix all but shoved the rest of his snack down his throat and headed back for Sylvain’s room. Huh. Dimitri would ask but those two always did their own thing. It wasn’t really his place to question a sleepover if they wanted to have one. Maybe Felix was checking on Sylvain to make sure he wasn’t still too drunk or choking on his vomit. Either way, Dimitri had better things to think about at the moment.

"I should go.” Byleth made for the door but Dimitri was still in the way.

“Let me walk you back. It’s really late.” She tilted her head back to stare at him. Whatever argument she had meant to pull died as soon as dark eyes met. Her pupils were still blown wide, black pits overtaking a sea of green. Her lips red, moist and tender. Dimitri’s breath hitched as his attention darted from her lips to her eyes and that was all it took. Byleth captured his mouth again, shoving his back into the closed door with impressive force. Her hands were desperately roaming his body, pulling him as close as she could and touching everywhere she could reach. Byleth was practically climbing Dimitri with how far she was shoving her thigh between his legs, her other leg doing what it could to curl behind his trapped knee. Dimitri helped her, a grip on her behind as he hoisted her higher. Her toes still touched the floor, but Dimitri felt her melt around him as she let him take the whole of her weight. He gripped her harder, causing a grind from her hips. It took all of his power to not let his knees buckle from the feeling of her warmth against him. Byleth pressed her leg deeper and ate up the moan that slipped from Dimitri’s lips. Craving lips worked with her aggressive thigh to tear smaller but more consistent breathy moans from Dimitri, all of it kindling to her fire. She curled her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He could barely hear the creak of the door as he stabilized their combined weight on it. Dimitri gripped her harder, nearly lifting her from the floor now, pulling her closer and closer and…

“Hey.” _Felix_. “So. Still congrats. But…the,” He winced, “noises? Kinda loud. Super gross.” He seemed to rethink himself, “Again, _congrats_. But yeah, so either get a room or-“

“I was just leaving!” Dimitri’s thighs felt cold without her leg between them and yet everything was still burning. Byleth tried pushing Dimitri out of the way but instead he just moved her to the side and opened the door himself. He quickly threw off his unhelpful jacket, tossing it to the floor and replacing it with the one Byleth had returned. He did not at all mind that it smelled like her from how long she’d held onto it. He led her out the door, her back pressed up against his front as he moved them forward in a shuffle.

“You don’t have to…ok whatever.” Felix, tired and confused, attempted to tell the two they could stay, but he quickly gave up. He went back to Sylvain’s room to become Sylvain’s little spoon again, as was becoming customary with their nights after drinking. He probably didn’t have to go back, Sylvain was asleep wasn’t he? But Felix had promised he’d stay, so he would. Sylvain had been getting a little more wasted recently though, which was odd considering how well he usually held his alcohol. While Felix desperately wanted to make a connection, there was no way someone would be stupid enough to risk a hangover just to cuddle with their friend. Not even Sylvain.

As soon as Felix laid back down, Sylvain’s arm was around him again, and as always there was that purposeful touch of Sylvain’s fingers to Felix’s exposed stomach, a slight scratch of his nails. Felix squeezed his eyes shut, gripping his fists and searching for some way to be comfortable and not feel so _warm. _The hand stilled against him though, thankfully happy to keep its place there and to stop _caressing_. Felix soon felt himself drifting off into nothingness. In the morning he’d realize what he’d seen and would have a proper freak out, but tonight he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Annette knocked on Mercedes’ door, “Mercie she hasn’t texted you has she? I’m getting kind of worried. She left in such an angry rush I’m scared to think of what could’ve happened…”

Mercedes opened her door, a similar expression on her face. “I know. She said she’d be back but…it’s so late. I’m worried too.”

“Should we go out and look for her or wait or…oh jeez do we call the police?” Mercedes placed a hand on her dear friend’s shoulder.

“Emile used to like to run away, saying he was going to join some gang,” She gave a small chuckle at the memory, “so I know from experience we wouldn’t be able to file a missing person’s report yet.” A sudden look of determination spread across Mercedes’ face, “Let’s go out and look!” Perhaps it wasn’t the smartest of ideas, but Annette was more than willing. With Mercie at her side, not even ghosts would dare to hurt them! The girls grabbed their purses, pepper spray, and coats.

As Annette was slipping on her boots she suddenly stopped, “Do you hear that?” It sounded like someone was stomping up the steps. The sound of lost footing and a fall was followed by giggling. Neither Annette nor Mercedes had any clue why it seemed smart to hide, but it was definitely the perfect idea. Their hiding spot wasn’t especially clever either, as they just both ran into Annette’s room and left the door open a crack crouching near it to listen. Then, they heard the front door open.

“They should both be asleep.” Annette looked at Mercedes. That was Byleth’s voice. They both heaved a sigh of relief. At least she wasn’t dead.

“I should go.” Well _that_ certainly wasn’t Byleth’s voice. Annette was about to jump out to see who it was, but Mercedes grabbed her shoulder, shaking her head slowly, a finger to her lips. Mercedes already had a _very _good guess at the identity of their guest.

“You could stay.” Oh my. Mercedes hadn’t heard Byleth use a flirty tone like that since undergrad when they met. She gave Annette a knowing smile.

“I could stay.” His voice was low even as it shyly agreed. The girls sat and listened as coats were rustled and shoes were all but thrown at the wall. They heard the couch creak as combined weight fell onto it. Annette turned red faced to Mercedes as they began to hear noises they weren’t often used to hearing in their apartment.

There was a lot of breathing. A husky whisper gave way to more wet noises, friction heard among battling layers of clothes. Hushed voices telling each other secrets. Certainly that was the sound of lips on neck, no? Oh dear was that a moan? Who it was from Mercedes wasn’t entirely sure but it sounded desperate. Annette’s eyes were wide, Mercedes face crimson but excited.

“Is this ok?” A deep voice quivered as it spoke.

“Touch me.” Byleth breathed, her roommates eyeing each other at the turn of events. A high-pitched gasp seemed to mean that Byleth had gotten her wish, as more friction between cloth was heard.

“So soft.” A man’s laugh paired with a sigh. Like Mercedes, Annette had a fairly good guess as to who’s voice it was, but that didn’t stop her eyes from forgetting there was a limit to how far lids could open. It sounded as if the man couldn’t believe this moment was real. “Warm.” The voice said again.

“Your leg.” A shuddered breath. Annette’s mouth was in a tight line, Mercedes’ lips parted open. They had never heard their roommate _purr _like that! 

“Should I move it?” His voice was almost taunting despite the waver in it. It was followed by a shift in movement and a darker gasp from Byleth.

Annette, in her surprise, slipped forward and her head hit her door, shutting it with a bang. “Ow!” There was a sudden sound of bodies jumping to stand and to adjust their clothing.

“Oh Annie,” Mercedes said with a disappointed, flustered sigh.

“Uh…guys?” Mercedes pulled Annette into her arms, away from the door before opening it a crack. She popped her head out to see a very disheveled Byleth and a shy Dimitri who’s back was facing towards her, one arm across his chest, and a hand upon his red face. Annette opened the door a little more to peak out too, already recovered from her head injury.

“Hey. Glad we didn’t file that missing person’s report.” Annette tried to smile sweetly, she really did, but she was sure it looked more like she was smirking.

“Care to introduce your guest?” Mercedes, unlike Annette, was absolutely smirking and not trying to hide anything.

“You’ve already met him. So…no introductions needed!” Byleth couldn’t make eye contact. She was so absolutely embarrassed. Making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers, really now!

“Oh my so that _is_ Dimitri after all. It’s been so _long._” His shoulders became stiff at the mere mention of his name. “I see you were giving him the tour of our apartment?” Mercedes laughed, “Or were you giving him a tour of something else?”

“Mercie!” Annette smacked her so Byleth didn’t have to. Mercedes was truly one of the sweetest people both women had ever met, but she had a dark, twisted side that she liked to let out sometimes. Especially upon her dearest friends.

“Well!” Dimitri’s voice rivaled that of a mouse with how high it peaked. “Glad to see you’re back safe, I’ll be heading out now.”

“Wait!” Byleth grabbed his arm, though there was no need. He still had to put his shoes and coat on. He also didn’t actually seem to be in that much of a hurry. “Uh. Your phone. Give me your phone.” He handed it off to her wordlessly. She quickly typed something into it and handed it back. “My number. I put it in there so text me.” Mercedes and Annette watched as Dimitri paused, just staring down at his phone as a dumb smile spread across his lips. He was desperately trying to hide it as he gathered his things, slipping on his boots and coat.

“Um. Ladies. A pleasure.” And then he was gone, goofy smile and all, out the door. Byleth was doing her best to hide her own smile as she watched him go, and she was failing. Even if she had somehow managed to hide her teeth, her sparkling eyes were a dead giveaway.

“Seems there’s been a development?” Annette fully opened her door, walking into the hall to look at Byleth more clearly. Mercedes followed behind her.

“I’m really tired. I’ll tell you guys tomorrow I promise but…” Mercedes and Annette nodded, knowing Byleth was just stalling. Still, the two women wouldn’t let their roommate get away without sharing the juicy details so they let her go…for now.

* * *

As Byleth got into bed, a smile still stretching her lips, her phone pinged. 

> **DIMITRI:** This is Dimitri. I wanted to let you know I got back safe.
> 
> **BYLETH**: Glad to hear it.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I look forward to seeing you again.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: I have a lot I need to say to you.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** For now, I just hope you sleep well.
> 
> **BYLETH:** You too.

If anyone else were to read these texts, they’d possibly think the two were in a fight with how curt and formal their replies were. The participants, however, could feel nothing other than warmth as the texts popped up on their screens.

* * *

Felix awoke to wetness at his neck, _drool_, and a hardness at his back, _Sylvain_. A tense arm was still holding him in a tight grip, and Felix was much too warm. His face immediately went red at the realization that his childhood friend was delicately grinding against him in his sleep. He couldn’t decide if this was a nightmare or a dream. A small whimper from Sylvain told him this was indeed a _nightmare_ and he had to _get out _before it got worse. He did what anyone would do in such a situation, and gracefully tore his friend’s arm off of him and elbowed him in the stomach as hard as he could. He rolled off the bed hitting the floor with a thump, hands out to catch himself in a push-up pose like a cat. The noise Sylvain made would’ve been hilarious if Felix wasn’t in panic mode. Felix swung his body into a crouch, chancing a peek at the other, seeing him doubled over in pain as he held his stomach.

“The _fuck_ dude.” Sylvain’s voice was rough from the pain and the sleep still tense in his vocal chords.

Felix didn’t have a good answer. “Uh…” _Eloquent. _Sylvain coughed. “You…”

“It’s called _morning wood_ give me a fucking break, could’ve just pushed me away like a normal person.” Sylvain knew what had happened? Of course he knew. He was awake, pain in his gut with his dick half hard and quickly waning. He could put two and two together. Felix ought to give the guy more credit. “For fuck’s sake you hit _hard.” _Felix felt a pang of guilt as the other was still curled up in bed, gripping at where Felix had elbowed him. Maybe he had been too rough. While Sylvain could take a punch, a slam to a gut with muscles untensed would be painful to anyone.

“Dimitri.” A sudden realization caused the name to fall from Felix’s lips. Sylvain’s eyes opened to give his friend a tired squint.

“The hell does he have to do with—” Suddenly Felix had a knee back on the bed, shoving Sylvain’s shoulder with a rough hand. “Careful you’re so—”

“They were panting dude.” Sylvain, sleep still in his eyes and head aching, coughed again as he looked up at Felix who was manhandling his delicate self. “Panting.” Golden eyes revealed an expression quite serious.

"Who?”

“The professor and—”

Sylvain gave Felix a strange look, “You’re having sex dreams about Dimitri fucking his professor?” Sylvain wasn’t sure if Felix’s face went red from anger or embarrassment.

“No you…ugh” Felix jumped back to his feet, pacing around Sylvain’s room.

Sylvain moved his head back to the pillow, now fully awake but not ready to get up, his stomach still radiating pain. “Use your words Felix.” His voice wasn’t ready for talking either.

“Use your _head_ stupid!” Sylvain gave Felix another curious look, brows furrowed. Felix threw his hands in the air, extremely distressed as his mind started replaying what he had seen last night. Dimitri had been crying right, but then they were kissing right? Did they fuck? Her thigh was up against him. He was _moaning,_ which was a _disgusting _noise Felix never wanted to hear again. What the fuck. Had Dimitri finally made a move after a whole fucking month of agony? “I was eating,” he started, “Dimitri came in with the professor. I caught them like what the fuck. Then the _slurping _and_ moaning _was so loud I asked them to stop. Now, I’m like what the fuck I mean—” He hadn’t noticed Sylvain stand, but soon big, warm hands were on his shoulders stilling his movement and bringing his attention to a mass of red bedhead and slouched posture.

“Dude. Chill. I have no idea what you’re going on about.”

Felix took a deep breath. “Dimitri and the professor fucked.”

* * *

Sylvain went to check Dimitri’s room as Felix stood by the couch, arms crossed and eyes curious. Upon opening the door, all he saw was a messy head of blonde hair, exposed back, and nothing else. Dimitri was clearly passed out, and he wasn’t sharing his bed with anyone. Sylvain couldn’t help but think it was good to see him sleeping though.

“Nothing.” Sylvain was calm as he walked back to Felix.

“Nothing? They must be at her place then.”

“No. I mean, Dimitri’s here. She isn’t.” Felix’s eyes opened wide. “Hey at least he’s here safe right?” He gave Sylvain a dirty look. “Maybe you really did just have a wet dream.” Sylvain had to dodge Felix’s angry fist. He’d aimed for his arm of course but Sylvain wasn’t about to get anymore injuries from his friend.

"I know they fucked!” The sheer determination in his eyes had Sylvain suppressing a laugh.

“I mean, he’s spent an entire month avoiding her, seems a little unlikely don’t you think?” Sylvain paused, “How’re you so sure you know the signs of a good fucking anyways Fraldarius?”

“You act like I don’t watch porn.” Sylvain’s brows raised. He actually…didn’t know that Felix watched porn, at least not as regularly as his statement implied. He knew Dimitri had tried in the past but wasn’t that into it. He only knew that because Dimitri had embarrassingly asked him about it. That had been a really weird talk. Dimitri seemed to prefer fantasizing about shit with that overactive imagination of his anyways. Since Felix never said anything, Sylvain had just assumed the other didn’t have urges like that. He never really acted like he did at least, always holding himself back.

“Wait really? What’s your favorite stuff to watch?” The words just fell from Sylvain’s mouth. It was something he could play off surely, just him being a weird flirt. Just good old Sylvain ha ha ha, that scoundrel. Yet the glaze in Felix’s eyes as he dodged Sylvain’s look had the other desperate to know the answer.

"Fuck off I’m being serious.” Sylvain knew he should take the out. It was a dance he knew every step to at this point. A dance he’d learned before he’d even realized it was a dance.

“Well so am I.” Sylvain had messed up his footing in this tango for two, and he’d done it on purpose. Now all he could do was see if Felix would miss a step too.

“You’re disgusting.” And they were back on track. Sylvain felt his heart sink, low and somber. He wasn’t sure why he’d been expecting anything else. It wasn’t like that was a good line or even close to flirting. It wasn’t like Felix owed him an answer to such a personal question. “So back to what I was saying?” Sylvain honestly couldn’t remember what Felix had been saying, his mind suddenly filled with the image of Felix watching porn. What kind of porn did a guy like Felix watch? “Dimitri fucked the professor, remember?” Somehow Sylvain couldn’t figure out why that mattered anymore.

“Honestly? So what if he did? ‘Bout time anyways. We’ve been dealing with his shit for a month, _for years,_ at least now maybe it’s finally over.”

Felix gave Sylvain a surprised look. “You mean you’re not curious?”

Sylvain shrugged. “So Dimitri finally fucked someone. I’m proud of him but like, what’s it to me? I’ll congratulate him and whatever but—"

Felix was quick to spit out an interruption, “Yet because I just so much as kissed someone we had to ‘have a talk?’” Oh shit. Sylvain couldn’t hold that gaze, eyes shifting away. Felix had a good point, Sylvain couldn’t deny him that.

"That’s you though.” Sylvain spoke just barely above a whisper.

“And what makes _me_ so special? I don’t remember asking for your concern.” Before Sylvain could think of an answer that would both satisfy the question and _not _reveal something he wasn’t ready to say (someone he wasn’t ready to lose), he was saved by none other than Dedue. God, that man was his absolute hero, he’d have to buy him a gift or something later. 

“I apologize for the interruption.” That calm voice had saved him. Sylvain wanted to kiss that giant man right now. What an _angel. _“Your argument is heated.”

“Dimitri finally banged the professor!” Sylvain said it as loud as he could as if to drown out any remnants of Felix’s question, already knowing that nothing, save for an answer, would douse the burning stare searing into him.

"No.” Both Felix and Sylvain whipped their heads to face Dedue head on. Noticing the intense looks he was getting he decided to continue. “They kissed.”

“And how do you know that?” Felix’s tone angry, though certainly not at Dedue, and Sylvain knew it.

“He told me. I waited for him to return after I came home from work and he wasn’t here. Then we talked.” Oh. Well, that seemed a much more reliable source than Felix’s strange experience. Dedue, deciding that he had offered what was needed, went to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. This left both Sylvain and Felix to stand there as they thought about what he’d said.

“Just a kiss huh. Well, guess that mystery’s solved ey?” Sylvain chanced a smile at Felix and was met with nothing but a dark, dangerous glare.

“So it’s ‘just a kiss’ now too huh?” Felix then walked to his room mumbling to himself. Sylvain knew he’d messed up. Felix was sensitive after all, more sensitive than he seemed. More sensitive than others ever gave him credit for. It certainly wasn’t a good look for Sylvain to be so concerned about Felix just kissing _one_ guy and then not caring in the slightest at the idea that Dimitri fucked his professor, aka, his _long time crush of multiple years that he’d been avoiding for an entire month._ Sylvain had really, really, screwed up. Yet again.

"He was mad at you?” Dedue’s voice. Though it came off like a question, it felt more like a statement.

“It’s…yeah I messed up.” No point in lying about it now, he thought. Dedue didn’t say anything in response, he just began cracking eggs into the pan and let their sizzling fill the silence. 

* * *

Claude was still lazing around in his bed when he decided to grab his phone. He had texts from two different people. Some from Felix, some from Mercedes. He opened the conversation with Felix first. 

> **FELIX:** Hey can we talk?
> 
> **CLAUDE**: like now?
> 
> **FELIX:** No, like later. In person.
> 
> **CLAUDE**: like later when tho
> 
> **FELIX:** LIKE WHEN YOU’RE FREE!
> 
> **CLAUDE:** o
> 
> **CLAUDE**: ye ok when u wanna talk tho
> 
> **FELIX:** I SWEAR TO GOD
> 
> **FELIX:** I’ll just come to your apartment tomorrow.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** sounds gud bb
> 
> **CLAUDE**: we can get food
> 
> **CLAUDE**: wait what day is tmrrow
> 
> **FELIX:** Saturday.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** ok ye sounds gud bb
> 
> **CLAUDE:** dun’t cum for me till afternoon tho
> 
> **FELIX:** I hate you.
> 
> **CLAUDE**: cum ;)

He then moved to the conversation with Mercedes. He’d gotten her number nearly a month ago when they met at the bar outing after they discovered their similar interest in the progression of Byleth and Dimitri’s relationship. Of course, there hadn’t been any developments since then, so they hadn’t had much reason to talk. Until now, apparently. 

> **MERCEDES:** There’s news.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** dooo tell
> 
> **MERCEDES:** It has begun.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** :0
> 
> **CLAUDE:** wait 4 real?
> 
> **MERCEDES:** (-˘◡˘-)♥♡♥
> 
> **CLAUDE:** WAIT FOR REAL???
> 
> **MERCEDES: **hehehe
> 
> **CLAUDE:** ヽ(ﾟ▽ﾟ*)乂(*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> **MERCEDES:** ᕙ( ´-ω-`)ᕗ ♥ ᕙ( º∆º )ᕗ
> 
> **CLAUDE: ** *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> **MERCEDES:** .｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

Claude immediately threw his phone down, jumping out of bed and out the door into the hall. “_He did it! _It took him a month, but _he finally did it!”_

Hilda stalled, initially about to put her spoon in her mouth, now just lowering it back to the bowl. She wanted to cry, what had she done to deserve a terrible life like this? She looked Claude dead in the eyes before she said, “Ok, cool. I’m really glad. Put some pants on.” Claude leaned against the wall.

“Don’t like what you see?” He gestured to his completely nude body. Lorenz squeaked, hands plastered over his face leaving him only a hole between his fingers to peak through.

Hilda let out an audible groan. “I couldn’t care less but Lorenz is going to faint.” Claude looked at his other roommate to see that yes, Lorenz looked like he was about to explode. “You promised him decency dude.”

“Yeah and I’m more than decent baby, I’m extravagant.” Lorenz fainted. 

* * *

Annette and Mercedes looked expectantly at Byleth. “…and he picked up his coat and then we went inside, and Felix saw us, so then we came back here, and _you_ saw us, and that’s it.” As embarrassed as she was, she couldn’t help but feel happy.

“Wahoo! So you’re dating now!” Annette’s comment gave Byleth reason to pause.

"Um,” Byleth nibbled her bottom lip, “actually I don’t know.” Annette went completely silent and Mercedes let out a noise of understanding.

“Not again!” Annette let her head fall to the table. “It’s Emile all over again! But this time it’s _worse_ because it took longer to get absolutely nowhere!”

Mercedes laughed as Byleth slammed her fist on the table. “No it’s not like that! That was me being drunk…a few times. I wasn’t drunk this time! We just didn’t have a chance to talk about it. We were…distracted.”

"Poor Emile only getting kisses at parties.” Mercedes sighed though she didn’t sound all that sad. If anything, the memory was funny to her. Besides, it was how she and Byleth had met.

"Well, maybe you should figure that out?” Annette paused. “Unless you’re ok with it being confusing I guess.”

“Guys please it was just a kiss! I only just got his number!”

“It would’ve been more if not for Felix, Annie, and myself dear.” Byleth let her head drop. So was he her boyfriend now? Were they just airing out their frustrations? They hadn’t talked for so long and then they’d made out like teens. The kiss was supposed to make things easier not _harder. _“My, no need for such a grumpy face. Just communicate!” Yes. Communication. That was something Byleth could actually do, despite not doing a great job at it for a while.

“Should I text him? To make plans to talk I mean?”

Mercedes laughed as Annette let out a huff of air that blew her bangs up. “Why’re you acting like a kid about this? You’re a sexy, mature woman.” Annette truly wanted to know why Byleth was being so stupid, but she couldn’t resist pumping up her suddenly insecure roomie in the process.

“I just don’t want to scare him away. I mean he was literally running from me until last night!” It was true. It was nerve-wracking how much she liked Dimitri and to mess this up would just be awful, especially after being so frustrated about it for so long. The passion they’d shared for each other last night though, his touch, it didn’t feel like the touch of an accidental kiss.

Mercedes’ eyes became soft and mellow as she placed a hand upon Byleth’s, “He’s head-over-heels for you. Honestly if anyone is going to scare anyone off it would be him scaring you.”

“Yeah, like Emile.” Annette’s voice, chipper as ever. Byleth groaned and Mercedes just chuckled. Emile had definitely come on a little strong. A lot strong. Way too strong. Yeah, Byleth thought, Mercie was right. “There’s that smile. Now just tell us if you ever need the apartment. I’ve heard our couch is pretty comfortable, wink, wink.” Annette was having a blast with this.

* * *

Dimitri woke up feeling like he was on cloud nine. He’d had a wonderful dream, or had it been real? He wasn’t sure until he looked at his phone and yes. It had been real, because Byleth was texting him!

> **BYLETH:** Good morning. I hope you slept well.
> 
> **BYLETH: **Tell me if this is too forward but, when can I see you again?
> 
> **BYLETH:** I’d like to talk about some things.
> 
> **BYLETH:** It’s been awhile after all.

Or she had texted him…two hours ago.

> **DIMITRI: **No not too forward at all!
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I’d love to talk.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** And to apologize.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** And to discuss.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** And perhaps other things.

Was that too flirty? Was that the right tone? He couldn’t take it back now but…oh no it was definitely too flirty. Despite him making her wait an entire TWO HOURS for a response, she was responding right away.

> **BYLETH: **Other things? Whatever do you mean?

Dimitri took so long to respond, a bubble popping up to let Byleth know he was typing but for some reason not sending. She finally sent another message to speed things along and Dimitri was infinitely grateful.

> **BYLETH:** I’m joking.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** THANK GOD!
> 
> **DIMITRI**: YOU REALLY SCARED ME!
> 
> **BYLETH**: I can tell. Sorry about that.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Your face must be so red though how cute.
> 
> **BYLETH:** I really want to touch you again.

Oh. Dimitri had never really expected so few written words to make him feel suddenly so overheated.

> **BYLETH: **That came out wrong…
> 
> **BYLETH:** I meant like kissing.
> 
> **BYLETH:** I didn’t mean to push you or assume anything.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Sorry was that too much?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** NO! IT WAS FINE!
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Sorry, I left the caps on accidentally.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I also want to.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Touch you, I mean.

Dimitri knew he was terrible at this. So absolutely dreadful. Was this sexting? Were they sexting?

> **BYLETH:** When are you free?
> 
> **DIMITRI: **I’m free now.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Eager are we?
> 
> **BYLETH:** Sadly I’m busy today.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Though I like the enthusiasm.
> 
> **BYLETH:** How about next week? Wednesday night?
> 
> **BYLETH:** I don’t have class Thursday.

He would’ve felt like a fool but found that he couldn’t…because she had just said she _liked_ his enthusiasm and Dimitri aimed to please. And…her implication there. Of her not having class on Thursday, though their plan was for Wednesday. She was implying something. Dimitri was sweating. 

> **BYLETH:** Not that it matters that I don’t have class Thursday.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Was that assuming again? Sorry.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: No! Please don’t apologize.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Yes. Wednesday works wonderfully.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** My Thursdays are also free.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Any location you want to meet?

Dimitri’s first thought was his room, though certainly that wasn’t a proper place to meet. This was a date wasn’t it?

> **DIMITRI:** Shall we go for dinner?

That sounded good. Dinner had been his go to date location in the past. No reason to change it now. 

> **BYLETH:** Not your place?

Or so he’d thought. Dimitri suddenly _really _wished he’d just offered his apartment and takeout for their date.

> **DIMITRI:** I didn’t realize that was a proper option.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Though I admit it was my first thought.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Dinner it is. Perhaps we’ll stop by your place too.
> 
> **BYLETH:** We’ll see where the night takes us.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I’ll hope it leads us somewhere private then.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I look forward to it.

Dimitri fell back onto his mattress, phone in hand crossed over his chest. This was all too much. He certainly didn’t deserve someone this _good._

* * *

Byleth felt so much better. She had been a little forward, but he had responded well. As she lay back on her bed, her phone in her hand, she thought over what she wanted from this. At this age a kiss didn’t automatically mean dating like it did when she was younger. Now a kiss could mean anything.

At this stage in her life, the title of a significant other was not one to be tossed around lightly…yet how was she to know if it was being tossed around? She knew she wouldn’t _mind _calling Dimitri her boyfriend. Her assessment of last night led her to believe that Dimitri wouldn’t mind the idea either.

Byleth sighed, she had to _relax. _Things would become more clear with their date, and the more they spent time together the more they could understand what they wanted from their relationship. Despite knowing this, she couldn’t help but want to tack a title onto everything just for her peace of mind. How silly. Her phone buzzed.

> **DIMITRI:** Maybe I shouldn’t be sending another text after we just clearly ended our conversation.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** But I don’t think I was quite ready for it to end.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Me neither. I’m glad you said something.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Can I tell you something?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Yes.
> 
> **BYLETH:** I think last night was the best kiss of my life.

As much as she felt her face heat up, it was true. She couldn’t remember a kiss that full of passion and longing in all of her life.

> **DIMITRI: **Me too.

Byleth waited for him to say more but instead his text bubble continued to show that he was typing but never sending. Again.

> **BYLETH: **I have so much I need to say to you.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Me too.
> 
> **BYLETH:** I can’t wait for our date.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Me too!

Was “me too” all he could say? The thought made her laugh. Though he’d started the conversation again on his own, she’d leave it at that considering he didn’t seem all that prepared to continue it. Byleth found that she was beyond excited and knew Wednesday could not come fast enough.

* * *

Dimitri had come out of his room in the late afternoon looking fully rested, something Sylvain wasn’t used to seeing. Sylvain asked some questions about the _situation_ and got a lot of blushing and stuttering from Dimitri as he teased him. He congratulated Dimitri though.

Sylvain couldn’t help but notice the slightly glum look in his friend’s eye as he sat, so he asked. Dimitri revealed to Sylvain that Byleth had texted him, to which Sylvain gave him a good slap on the back. That is, until Dimitri awkwardly revealed that he was absolutely hopeless with texting and sexting and found himself nervous at the idea. He wanted to do _well_. When Sylvain read over their conversation at Dimitri’s request, he noticed the issue. All said though, Sylvain also noticed that Dimitri had _potential._ There was a charming, gentleman-like skill that if honed could make him unstoppable.

And so, Sylvain somehow ended up in this situation now, sitting on the couch, Dimitri on the chair. The plan was for Sylvain to help Dimitri learn how to sext through interactive demonstration. It seemed odd to be sexting someone in the same room, but it was weird enough to be sexting Dimitri, so Sylvain didn’t pay it much mind. “Ready?” He asked. Dimitri startled, looking up from his phone. He nodded.

> **SYLVAIN:** Hey

“How is that sexting?” Dimitri sounded judgmental.

“Dude you’re not supposed to talk out loud, pretend I’m not here.”

> **DIMITRI:** Hello.

“Are you serious? Hello? Try something a little more lax, like “hey” or “what’s up.”

“What’s wrong with hello? It’s a greeting.”

Sylvain ran a hand through his hair “Take my advice or don’t and be a bad sexter forever. Now be quiet and let’s try and get a whole conversation going before you ask questions.”

> **SYLVAIN:** Hey
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Hey.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** what r u up to?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I’m sexting right now.

“Dimitri can you at least try and roleplay with me. Imagine what you’d be doing.”

“Oh. Ok.” 

> **DIMITRI:** I’m reading.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** oh? an erotic novel perhaps? why don’t u tell me about it while i get more comfortable ;)
> 
> **DIMITRI:** No, it’s a history book about the war of 1185.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I’m particularly interested in the way in which the tacticians decided how to train their soldiers and what roles they each best fit into.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Are you more comfortable now? :-)

“Dimitri.”

“Yes?”

“I said to _roleplay_. Why did you send me such a happy smiley face?” Sylvain sounded absolutely exasperated.

“You also said I should imagine what I’d be doing, so I’m imagining what I’d be doing, and this is what I’d be doing.” Dimitri paused, “What’s wrong with the smiley, I thought it was cute.”

“For the love of…imagine you’re _me_. Imagine what _I’d_ be doing.”

“Oh, well why didn’t you just say that?”

> **SYLVAIN:** SO WHAT ARE YOU READING??? EROTICA????
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I am jerking off. Tenth time today.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: My libido is record-breaking.

Sylvain had to stifle a laugh. How was Dimitri, an attractive dude with a good heart, literally the least sexiest man alive the minute he started texting? He couldn’t be doing this on purpose could he? He had to be joking.

> **SYLVAIN:** rly? Thinkin of anyone in particular?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I’m thinking of big boobs around me.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** didn’t realize tits were people
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Your big bobs.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I meant boobs.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: Forgive me.

“Are you even taking this seriously?” Sylvain had to look at Dimitri because honestly, he wasn’t sure at this point. To his horror, Dimitri’s brows were furrowed as if he were really concentrating.

“Was that not good? I realize the typo was bad but…” Was that not good he asked. Maybe even Sylvain couldn’t help him.

“Ok man, I’ll pretend to be the beautiful professor, you keep pretending to be me.”

“Wait why am I you? Why are you sexting her?” 

> **SYLVAIN:** STOP TALKING OUT LOUD
> 
> **DIMITRI:** OK! DON’T YELL AT ME.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** You’re an angry lover.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** don’t test me
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** now remember Im byleth
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Ok.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** Hey Sylvain, ive graded ur paper and it was bad.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** looks like I’m gonna have to punish u…hmm what should I do?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Hello Professor. I am Sylvain.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I mean hey. It’s me.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: Maybe I failed the test because I was skipping class.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: It would be good for me to take my education more seriously.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I’m naked by the way.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Also as a suggestion for punishment for my failure…
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I don’t like cleaning dishes so that would be good.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** I’m wetter than any dishes could ever be for u baby wish u were here with me
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** wish u could help me cum with ur head between my thighs
> 
> **DIMITRI: **My dick is very hard.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** yeah? Gonna touch urself for me?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Sure!

“’Sure!’ Dude…no. You can’t just type ‘_Sure!_’”

“Sylvain, I really can’t do this. I just can’t take it seriously.”

“It was just getting good man.” Sylvain was joking of course because this was an absolute train wreck.

“I…if it were her texting me and I just said what I was thinking it would probably go a lot better than whatever this is,” Dimitri motioned between them, “I’m no good at pretending to be into something like this. Though I appreciate the attempt.”

“Honestly if she kissed you and still wants to see you I think you’re doing alright. Sexting isn’t crucial in a relationship you know. Besides, she’s the only gal in the world who happily gave _you_ the weapon instead of the other way around.” Dimitri blushed and Sylvain found it quite cute. “It isn’t bad to be bad at it y’know. Tons of people probably find it endearing. Sexting can be kind of impersonal anyways, maybe you’re just a more personal kind of guy.”

“Maybe.” Dimitri gave a small smile, “I’m surprised to say your advice just now was actually quite excellent.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“You’re a smart person Sylvain, you often seem to forget it. Regardless, thank you for suffering through this with me. Though I suppose you’ve suffered through just about everything with me huh?” Dimitri let out a sad puff of air, “This was a terrible idea but I’m glad you had me try it anyways. Though I hope this will remain between us.”

“Dimitri I’d sext you anytime, anywhere, don’t even worry about it. Sexting a pal is the most fun a guy can have.” Dimitri gave him a funny look at that but didn’t respond, instead standing to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants. Sylvain grinned, “and I’ll see what I can do about keeping it between us.” Dimitri shot him a look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I may have to tell a few friends about it.”

“You wouldn’t.” Sylvain just smiled at him. Dimitri, knowing it was an empty threat just huffed as he went to grab a book to read. Sylvain took that as his cue to head to his room. When he got there and laid on his bed, he realized it still smelled like Felix. He was immediately reminded of his fuckup from earlier and he couldn’t stand it.

He ended up sitting at his desk instead.

* * *

> **MERCEDES:** (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> **CLAUDE: **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> **MERCEDES: **(☞°ヮ°)☞ ☜(°ヮ°☜)
> 
> **CLAUDE: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **MERCEDES: **(≖ ͜ʖ≖)
> 
> **CLAUDE: **alright that’s it we gotta hang out i think ilu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF NOTES FOR MY FEELINGS THIS TIME:
> 
> So most importantly, I hope the kiss is ok? I didn’t want it to feel short but like how long can a kiss go on for lmao. The future has plenty more kiss and touch tho so that’s good. I HOPE THAT THE KISS IS WRITTEN ALRIGHT CAUSE LORD KNOWS I CAN’T FUCKIN TELL. 
> 
> ALSO, remember when I said this fic was gonna just be indulgent? That’s why Sylvain teaches Dimitri sexting. There’s no other good reason. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO, I'm sorry that one step forward with one ship means ONE STEP BACK WITH THE OTHER. I PROMISE THERE’S A FUTURE CHAPTER ALREADY WRITTEN WHERE ALL IS FUN EXCEPT FOR SEXUAL TENSION. Hold on TIGHT friends. IT WILL HAPPEN.
> 
> And what’s that you say? Dimitri saying “again” after the first kiss reminds you of Toradora? NO IT DOESN’T SHUT UP. But legit as always thank you guys so much for all the love and support.


	10. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude is helpful, Ashe is a national treasure, Dimitri and Byleth go on a date, and Seteth hates his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude kisses sad people who need a kiss

“I get that you were hungry,” Claude was shoving fries into his mouth as Felix spoke, “but why in God’s name is _he_ here?” He was pointing towards Lorenz who was sipping the milkshake he’d ordered.

“He wanted to come.” Lorenz nodded at Claude’s statement.

“Ok but…I kind of needed to talk to you about something in _private_.” Claude stalled at that, tilting his head in thought.

“Lorenz doesn’t mind.” Then, on second thought, he looked to his friend, “Do you mind?”

Lorenz shook his head to indicate that of course he didn’t mind. “I’d love to offer my support in any way I can because that’s the kind of guy I am.” He gave Felix a fake smile that was likely meant to be real and Felix dropped his head to the table.

“Hey guys, got caught in traffic.” As soon as he had dropped it, Felix’s head shot back up to see Hilda scooting into the spot next to him in their booth.

"Traffic? This place is right next to ours. You only have to step outside and walk over…” Lorenz raised a brow at the woman before him.

“Like I said, I got caught in traffic.” She grabbed at the tray of fries putting some in her mouth.

“So, what’d you want to talk about bud?” Claude directed his attention towards Felix, which caused Lorenz and Hilda to look at him too. He would’ve run if he wasn’t stuck against the wall, Hilda blocking his only exit.

“You know what? It’s the strangest thing but I can’t for the life of me seem to remember!” Felix’s tone was absolutely dripping with venom.

“You mean you called us all out here and you don’t even remember what you wanted to say?” Lorenz had a judgmental gleam in his eye as he took another sip of his drink.

“I didn’t call _ANY _of you.” Felix slammed his fist on the table.

“You called me.” 

“Yeah you called Claude.” Hilda agreed.

“Move. I’m leaving.” Hilda didn’t move. He glared at her and she glared back, then she looked at Claude.

“Claude did you kiss him?” Felix shot Claude a dirty look as if he’d told Hilda himself which of course he hadn’t. “Seriously? I told you to stop just kissing sad, lonely people. It doesn’t _work_. You make them sadder. Look at him.” Hilda gestured to Felix as if she was making a point. Lorenz seemed convinced.

“Well who am I supposed to kiss then? Lorenz?” Claude gestured to Lorenz, who nearly spit out his milkshake.

“How about you don’t kiss _anyone._”

Claude crossed his arms, “Says the woman who has two lovers and zero worries.”

“That was _one _party and we didn’t even—"

“Shut up! Shut. Up!” Felix slammed his hands on the table again, this time effectively shutting everyone up. “Raise your hand if you’ve ever destroyed a friendship by getting romance involved.” Felix watched as all three roommates raised their hands. “Done. Great, I have my answer. Now let me leave.”

“Wait I don’t understand what that answered.” Lorenz looked between Hilda and Claude as if they would offer him some kind of explanation.

Felix lightly shoved at the seated Hilda who dramatically moved as though she’d been burned, theatrically throwing her body to the side with a yelp. Felix slid out of the booth and made his way to the exit. Claude jumped the table, stepping on fries in the process and knocking over Lorenz’s milkshake as he chased after Felix. He heard a soft “my milkshake!” and a laugh from Hilda as he left. Claude managed to grab Felix’s shoulder just as he left the restaurant, dodging the man’s elbow as it shot back in an attempt to slam him in the gut.

"Woah slow down buddy!”

“Fuck off.” Felix continued pulled from Claude’s grip as he stomped away, Claude keeping step behind him.

“Sorry, Lorenz thought he could offer advice. I told him not to come.” Felix didn’t stop walking. “Are you mad about our kiss?” Felix stopped walking, Claude barely avoiding a total collision with him.

“No.” He sounded honest.

“Then what’s going on?” Felix looked to the street next to them.

“I need to go.” He turned around and began walked away again.

“Well h-hold on there!” Claude continued to follow his step. “Seriously if I did something to—”

“You didn’t do anything. I’m just…” Felix stopped again and dragged his palm down his face, “I’m just stressed.”

“Sexually pent up? Yeah I get you.” Claude nodded in response even as Felix tried to explain that that was not what he meant. Though in complete honesty it was probably exactly what he meant.

“I’m just sick of it man.” Felix’s sudden openness made Claude’s heart ache. “I’m just sick of it.”

"So tell him.” No time to fuck around, pretending he didn’t know what was going on. Felix looked at him, wide eyed.

“I…what are you talking about?”

Claude shrugged. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Felix’s shoulders went slack. His voice was small, “I can’t.”

“Then keep suffering.” Claude shoved his hands into his pockets. “It’s your life dude, but honestly if you two keep dancing around each other like this nothing’s gonna happen and you’ll always regret it.” Felix stared off into space, hopefully contemplating what Claude had just said. “Oh and also?” Felix met Claude’s eyes, “Happiness is almost always the harder choice by the way. No one said this shit was easy.” He looked off to the side. “You’re welcome to come back and join us for lunch.” Felix shook his head to indicate that no, he would not be joining them.

“I’ll think about it. What you said I mean.” Felix spun around and walked away.

Claude made his way back to his roommates, climbing over Lorenz to get back into his seat at their booth. “You could ask me to move y’know!” Lorenz was openly frustrated.

Claude leaned in close with a smile, “I know.”

“What happened?” Hilda seemed interested.

“Just gave him some advice. The usual.” Hilda nodded at that. In the time Claude was gone, Lorenz had gotten rid of their ruined food and ordered them more. He was nothing if not generous, after all. “Hey, bro,” Claude held a fry in his mouth as he looked at Lorenz, “ever heard of the pocky game?” Lorenz shook his head no. “Cool wanna play it with a fry?” Lorenz agreed to try this interesting game and Hilda prepared her phone for pictures.

* * *

“How 'bout this?” Sylvain pushed a resistant Dimitri forward to where Felix and Ingrid were sitting on the couch.

“He looks like you.”

“I know! Pretty hot right?” Sylvain sounded quite proud. Ingrid and Felix looked at one another and grimaced. The pants Sylvain had put Dimitri in were much too tight, outlining parts of him they’d never really wanted to see, and the shirt was hardly buttoned enough, revealing scars that Dimitri probably wasn’t ready to show. Dimitri looked like he was in pain.

“See I told you,” Dimitri looked directly at Sylvain, “Now let me dress myself, I have a decent sense of fashion.” Sylvain shrugged and took his seat next to Ingrid. The three friends watched Dimitri head to his room to pick out an outfit of his own.

“When’s the last time he was even on a date?” Felix asked because he couldn’t remember.

“It was the start of undergrad right? So it must’ve been like three or four years ago?” Ingrid found she couldn’t quite remember either.

Sylvain whistled in response before calling out to Dimitri, “The last date you had was with the gal who tried to give you a blowjob right Dimitri?” There was a grunt of a response. Sylvain turned back to Ingrid and Felix, “yeah it was definitely when that girl tried to give him a blowjob.”

Ingrid made a strained face, “I don’t really remember that part of the story.”

“Maybe he didn’t tell you. Apparently he wasn’t getting hard enough fast enough or something and the girl got mad. Some third date huh? Sheesh.”

“Who gets mad at someone for something like that?” Ingrid whispered her response as to not let Dimitri know what the three friends were gossiping about.

“Someone really insecure that’s who,” Felix spat, fists balled. Felix wasn’t openly protective of Dimitri very often, but that particular date story had made him so mad he threw a tantrum and tried to chase the girl down to yell at her himself.

“Ok how’s this?” Dimitri was back out in front of them. This time, his outfit looked much better. He was wearing simple dark slacks and a black button-up, with the sleeves rolled up. While his look wasn’t especially unique, the perfect fit of his shirt and pants gave him an attractive silhouette. He slipped on a belt, and while he would’ve preferred loafers with a look like this, he had to stick with his boots due to the weather.

“Damn man. Sometimes I forget how hot you are and it makes me feel crazy bi.” Both Ingrid and Felix looked to Sylvain curiously, a small blush on his cheeks.

“Well it makes me feel gay so there’s that.” Felix concluded calmly.

Ingrid looked to the floor this time before closing her eyes and shaking her head. “It makes me feel tired of being friends with you guys honestly, I mean really.”

Dimitri smiled before going to put his hair up. He didn’t wear it this way all the time, but it was nice to get the hair out of his eyes, especially for a date. “Is the eyepatch…does it ruin it?”

“Dimitri, you’ve already kissed her, you know she likes you. No need to worry so much.”

Sylvain could only click his tongue in apparent disagreement. “Ingrid my dear, even if you know someone wants you, you still want to look good right?” He turned to Dimitri, making direct eye contact, “not gonna lie, the eyepatch is certainly a look. But we’ve already said it before, you’re a pirate now so you ought to be confident like one.”

“How is your response _fundamentally_ any different than mine?” Felix laughed because Ingrid was absolutely right. Dimitri continued to look nervous. Dedue came up behind him and began to fix his hair, surprising everyone in the room with his quiet entrance.

“It’s messy in the back.” Dimitri stood still as his friend fixed his mistakes. He tried to relax into the feeling but found he was still incredibly nervous. He and Byleth had already made out, sure, but here he was all freaked out over their soon approaching date. He couldn’t explain it, but he just wanted everything to go well. He just wanted to see her smile that smile again. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted— “Done.” Dimitri looked back in the mirror and his hair was much improved. Though it hadn’t been bad before, his bangs were better placed now and there weren’t as many stray pieces.

They heard a knock at the door and Dedue went to open it. Ashe was standing there with a plastic bag filled with things from a store nearby. He was breathing as if he’d just run all the way back. “I got the stuff.”

“Can you try and sound a little less like you’re carrying drugs please?” Ashe looked at Sylvain scandalized.

“What? I just said I got the stuff. Want me to list all the stuff? None of it’s drugs.”

Felix was quick to respond, “Please don’t list everything.” Ashe sighed as he put the bag down and picked out a box of mints from it.

“For kissing.” Ashe said, very sure of himself, as he handed it off to Dimitri, who looked mortified but took them anyways, slipping them into his pants pocket. “For germs,” Ashe then handed him a small bottle of hand sanitizer, again, Dimitri took it but this time he just stared at it in his hand. “For a snack,” Ashe handed Dimitri a candy bar, placing it gently in his other open hand. Dimitri quietly, and awkwardly, slipped the gifts from Ashe into his other pocket and that’s when Sylvain absolutely lost it, laughing so hard he surprised even Ingrid.

“Ashe are you serious? You’re a national treasure.” Then Sylvain was up and running to his room. “Hold on everyone!” The group of friends could hear him shuffling around in his room, tossing items here and there. Finally, he popped back out and whipped a small box at Dimitri’s head. Dimitri caught it with ease but when he looked at the box his face went red. “Condoms dude!” Sylvain sounded very pleased with himself.

“Sylvain it’s their first date!” Ingrid was standing now, hands on her hips. Ashe was staring at the box in Dimitri’s hand, open mouthed.

“As if that means _anything. _Besides, I like my friends staying safe.”

“Wait when you told me to get “date things” you meant condoms?” Ashe smacked his own forehead, “I didn’t even think of that!” Ingrid tried not to laugh at the realization that Ashe, the sweet boy that he was, had thought of hand sanitizer and candy for a date before he thought of condoms.

“That Ashe,” Felix began, “is because you are an innocent soul unlike _some_ people.”

“It’s…” Dimitri started, his voice strained, “Sylvain the box is empty.”

Sylvain’s smile dropped from his lips in favor of a more confused look. “Really? Shit.” Sylvain honestly looked surprised, hands in his pockets as he whistled again. “Guess I need more.”

“Insatiable!” Felix gave Sylvain a dirty look.

Sylvain put his palms up in defense, “I legit haven’t even gotten laid in a while so that box must be old,” he turned to Dimitri as he gave an honest apology, “sorry man.”

Felix huffed, “What’s ‘a while’ for you, two hours?”

“Hey what’s your—”

“Boys, boys, _boys_,” Ingrid was now in full angry mode, hands moving from her hips to a crossed position over her chest, “tonight is _Dimitri’s _night remember?” She stood between Sylvain and Felix so they couldn’t glare at each other while she looked at Dimitri thoughtfully. “You really do look nice. I’m proud of you. It’s going to go well.” He gave her a shy smile and a small thank you as he walked to the door.

“Thank you for all your help everyone. I’m…off to my date I guess.” He sounded so unsure of himself, but he closed the door behind him leaving the rest of his friends to their own devices.

* * *

It had been just about three (maybe four but who’s counting) years since Byleth had been on an actual _real_ date and suffice to say she was nervous. Mercedes was helping her with some makeup while Annette styled her hair.

“He’s just gonna die when he sees you.” Annette was careful not to pull on Byleth’s hair as she brushed it.

“I’d prefer him alive honestly.” The two women laughed at Byleth’s response.

Mercedes sighed, “How long has it been since we’ve done something like this?”

“Too long,” Annette answered. “Then again it’s been awhile since Byleth’s gone on a date.”

“Don’t bring up Emile again I swear to god—” Byleth begged.

“The last one I recall was with _Emile_ wasn’t it?” Mercedes snickered as she spoke, adding a little more mascara to the lashes of the woman in front of her. “Ah I remember when he came downstairs in just the worst outfit for your date. I almost cried. He had been so excited that you finally agreed to go out with him and yet…”

“Excited? I thought he was going to kill me. He kept trying to wrestle!” Mercedes had Byleth pucker her lips as she added just the tiniest big of gloss.

“Yes. I told him not to do that.”

“It wasn’t even sexual he just wanted to beat me up!” Annette accidentally pulled too hard on Byleth’s hair as she laughed.

“Ok, that’s enough makeup, you don’t need much considering…ah what did he call you? A _natural beauty_?”

“Ha Mercie you made her blush.”

“Seems I did. Though I imagine I can’t win against Dimitri.” After Annette was content with Byleth’s hair, the women looked to the outfit they had chosen. They nearly dressed Byleth themselves with how excited they were. It was a simple look, really, something she probably could’ve picked out for herself. But she appreciated the help of her friends anyways. She wore a black wrap over dress with small pink detailing on the belt. Pairing that with her favorite lacy black tights only felt right. While flats or heels may have been a better choice, she wore her small black boots instead, zipping them comfortably up her calf. She turned to look in the mirror. “Be honest. Are my boobs too much?”

“Honey if I had boobs like that, I’d be topless all the time.”

“Annie your boobs are absolutely perfect, and as for you,” Mercedes turned towards Byleth, “yours are equally breathtaking, especially in that dress. But if you’re unsure, why not wear this necklace to offer a bit of distraction. I’ve got a shawl you could borrow too.”

“As long as it’s not too fancy I’ll happily take it.” Mercedes nodded, running to get the shawl as Annette helped Byleth put on the choker necklace. When all was finally done Annette and Mercedes stood back to view their handiwork. They had to say they thought they’d done a pretty damn good job.

“Thank you guys so much.”

“Of course. Now run along so you’re not late.” Byleth nodded, grabbing her coat and purse as she headed out the door. “Now don’t stay out too late. Or at least text us your location if you do?”

“Will do. Love ya, see you guys later!”

* * *

Dimitri had arrived at their chosen destination early and he certainly didn’t mind. He spent the extra minutes calming himself by watching his breath curl in the air. The sky was clear tonight and his hands were absolutely jittery. He desperately hoped he didn’t break any dishes with how nervous he was, though it wasn’t like that was out of the question. He checked his breath again and wasn’t sure how it smelled so he popped a mint in his mouth, thankful for Ashe. If he really had been carrying condoms with him tonight he’d probably lose his mind, anxious that Byleth would find out. As if his desire for her was any secret. As if being prepared for that was a sin. The idea that she had that same desire for him though, that wasn’t easy to wrap his head around. He wasn’t entirely sure it was true. Some part of his mind told him she was just humoring him. Dimitri did what he could to ignore such thoughts for the image they painted of Byleth couldn’t be further from the type of person she was.

He twisted a piece of his hair between his fingers, chewing carefully on the mint in his mouth. He couldn’t taste it, but there was a slight burning sensation on his tongue so he figured it was strong enough to work. He checked his phone, still a few more minutes before their agreed upon time, and then perhaps even longer if she were to be late.

He then heard careful steps on the sidewalk. A light tap of a heeled boot, one after the other. He turned his head and there she was. Byleth’s coat was covering whatever she was wearing, zipped up all nice and warm. Her hair looked as though she had styled it a bit and he wanted to fall to his knees at the realization that she was trying to look good for him. As if she even had to try! As she got closer and their eyes met, a smile spread across her face and Dimitri was sure he was dead. His heart was no longer beating, surely, surely he had just died and gone to heaven.

“Dimitri.” She quickened her steps to meet him.

“Professor.” The smile instantly fell from her lips.

“You’re going to have to start calling me by my name again, I’m not your professor anymore.” Dimitri swallowed, still not sure if he could handle that acceptance in their familiarity. He’d had his tongue in her mouth but calling her by her name was too difficult? The thought was odd to him.

“Byleth then.” Dimitri couldn’t resist a blush from falling upon his cheeks.

“Good boy.” She patted his arm, a jolt running through his body both from her praise and her touch. “Shall we head inside?” All he could do was nod as she gently took his hand, guiding him to follow after her. Byleth did all the talking, telling the front that they had a reservation for two. The restaurant wasn’t especially fancy, but it had a soft elegance to it. Refined was perhaps the right word, Dimitri thought.

A waitress guided them to their seats and Dimitri quickly went to pull out Byleth’s chair for her. “Oh,” she appeared curious at his gesture. To Dimitri that meant he was failing in treating her with the upmost grace and respect. He’d have to work on that. “Thank you, let me just take off my coat.” Of course she had to do that, he’d acted too fast! That’s why she’d been curious. No matter, he had to calm himself, she didn’t seem mad.

Dimitri watched Byleth strip her coat. Her curves on full display, her dress cinching her waist in and allowing her to flaunt her shape. Her cleavage unabashedly pressed up against the cut of her dress, pushing deeper into the lines with each breath she took, an elegance about her that was never faltering.

“Dimitri you’re staring,” He woke from his daze, quickly stepping over to his side of the table. Taking off his own coat as he looked to his date to apologize for his earlier behavior. To his own surprise he found that she also appeared to be off in her own little world.

“Pr—” _Wrong_ “Byleth?” _Better._ She snapped back to attention, a flush staining her cheeks in the most delicious way.

“Seems I’ve also been caught. It’s just that I quite like your,” She looked him up and down before swallowing, “pants.” He immediately sat down, nearly knocking the chair and himself to the floor with his intensity.

“Thanks.” His voice was already strained. Byleth looked back to him and gave him one of her soft smiles and he melted, easing into his seat and glancing at the menus that had been placed in front of them.

“Have you ever been here?” Her voice was so light.

“No I can’t say that I have.”

"I used to come here all the time in my college days. My buddy’s family ran the place, though I’m not sure if they still do.” Dimitri nodded as looked through the options on the menu. Through small talk and a few laughs, they decided what they wanted to order, telling the waitress as she came by and gathered their menus. Byleth stretched, shifting in her seat before placing her chin on her fist, “So how’ve you been? It’s been a few days since I last saw you.”

“Can I be honest?”

That sparked Byleth’s interest, “Please.”

“I’ve been just losing my mind thinking of you. Tonight couldn’t have come fast enough.” Shy though he was, being near her made him feel more free to voice his truths. The less she pushed him away, the more he wanted to move in close and tell her everything.

“Such a flirt.” Byleth placed her glass down after sipping her water. “I’m glad though, because I’ve been dealing with the same thing.” Ah. So being honest wasn’t always bad. “I almost feel like a schoolgirl again.”

“You _are_ a schoolgirl aren’t you?”

Byleth scoffed, “Hardly. I may have a year of grad school left but I barely consider myself a student anymore.”

“A shame. You’d look rather cute in a uniform.”

“You’re brave to say that.” He felt her boot bump against his, “I’d be careful if I were you.” It was a little game. The tone in her voice gave it away along with that teasing touch of her shoe. Dimitri began to wonder if it wasn’t flirting that had been hard all this time but that he just hadn’t been playing the game with the right partner. A word game like this? This he could do. To a point at least. He felt himself in need of water currently. Byleth was quick to change the subject though, “So, we have some more catching up to do.” Dimitri nodded in agreement. “Care to share why you’ve been running from me for a month?” Her smile was sad and it was not the type of smile Dimitri wanted to see on her.

“I was a wreck honestly. I understand if you can’t forgive me but—” He felt her kick his foot again. This time much less flirty and more aggressive.

"Hold on. I’ve already forgiven you. Actually I’m not sure there was anything to forgive. I was just mad that you weren’t talking to me but it’s not like I made any move to fix things myself so…” She gave him a soft smile as if asking him to continue and who was he to say no?

“I felt…like there was no way you would return my feelings so I ran, and I hid, and I’m sorry.”

Byleth stretched, “Don’t be sorry, I hid too y’know. I admit I was a little heartbroken, but I think we were dealing with the same thing. It’s been awhile since I’ve been so interested in someone.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.” Byleth tapped her shoe against his foot again and it felt so comforting Dimitri couldn’t help but relax in his seat. “I heard from Claude about how you had told him you were going to confess your feelings to me.” Dimitri’s eye went wide in absolute embarrassment. “I was a bit sad to hear it. I’m not saying the kiss wasn’t great, because it was, but it would’ve been really cute to see you all embarrassed as you confessed to me.” She laughed and it was absolutely evil. Dimitri loved it.

“I haven’t prepared anything, but I can confess to you right here if you’d like.”

"Oh no you don’t—”

“Byleth,” She stopped talking as soon as he said her name, “I’ve been agonizing over how I feel about you for years,” Dimitri furrowed his brows in concentration, though he hadn’t officially prepared anything, he’d been thinking through these words for as long as he could remember now. “When I was young it was just a crush, though I confused it for more. You were older and I knew you wouldn’t take me seriously. When I saw you again, you were my professor, so I knew you wouldn’t, _couldn’t, _take me seriously. And then when I had the chance, I couldn’t risk the rejection because…the thought of losing one of the few people who makes me feel happy to be alive was too much for me to handle. I was a coward but,” He met her eyes, “I’ve really been mesmerized by you since we met and you haven’t once left my thoughts…so the idea that you’re here with me right now like this,” A smile spread upon his lips, “it feels like a dream really.” When he looked at her, he found that instead of him being the one all red faced and embarrassed, it was her who was at a loss for words.

“Dimitri…” It was rare for Byleth to be shocked into silence yet here she was. Her face pink, brows high, and mouth slightly parted. “That…” She quickly looked away, “I’ve never had someone say something like that I—"

“Byleth? No way!” Dimitri raised his head to see a giant of a man, though not quite as impressive as Dedue. What made the man before them feel so large however, was less his height, looming though it was, and much more his width. His muscles were absolutely bulging. Dimitri could only watch as Byleth was suddenly lifted from her chair and swung around like a doll in massive arms. Her flustered face changed into one of shock and then one of glee. Dimitri stood (Ready to attack? He had no idea) but Byleth seemed pleased with the bear hug…so he didn’t make a move.

“Raph! So you do still work here!” Dimitri, once again, felt that dark jealousy in his stomach as he watched Byleth’s body be pressed against someone that wasn’t him. He had managed to make her so red and embarrassed and he hadn’t even gotten the chance to relish in it! Dimitri wasn’t stupid enough as to let that jealousy out, though it was a bite in the back of his brain.

“Wowee, I never thought I’d see you here again!” Still, the man’s voice was jovial, and it was hard for Dimitri to find a reason to dislike him aside from his being close to Byleth, which was no good reason at all. After a spin and a long crushing hug, the man put Byleth back down, letting her stand as she leaned a hand on their table to take a breath. “And who’s this?”

“Oh, um, meet my date, Dimitri.” Still standing, Dimitri reached out his hand for the other man to shake, which he did happily. His grip, while tight and strong, was easily overshadowed by Dimitri’s own strength, which he childishly made known to the taller man.

“Holy smokes!” The other laughed, surprising Dimitri out of his jealous haze, “You’re super strong. What’s your exercise routine! I have to know.”

“Oh I don’t think that’s—" The man suddenly came in close, excited like a puppy.

“You have to tell me. I have to know.”

“Raph,” Byleth placed her hand on the man’s arm and he let go of Dimitri, looking back at the hand’s owner, “maybe we could catch up later?” ‘Raph’ as Byleth was calling him, seemed to take a few seconds to process that before he beamed at her.

“Of course,” then he turned to Dimitri, “but you’re not leaving without telling me your workout routine.” Dimitri nodded awkwardly as the other man bounded away. The two took their seats again, enjoying the quiet after so much noise.

“And he was?” Dimitri’s question caught Byleth’s attention.

“Raphael. I tutored him, though he didn’t like to study.” Dimitri felt himself sink into his chair. Right. She had other students she had tutored. “Oh don’t look like that,” and then he was sitting straight up again, “I tutored lots of people but I definitely never went on a date with any of them except you, so just relax. You’re special alright? You have to already know that…” Oh. That felt good didn’t it. For her to call him special? He quite liked that. He adjusted his posture again so it felt natural once more. “Besides,” she raised a brow at him, “I’ll bet you had more tutors than me. Did you get a crush on them too? Hopefully you didn’t seduce them in the snow too after they returned your coat…”

The table shook with the vigor at which Dimitri denied her claim, “Absolutely not! Only you!”

She put her chin in her hand and smiled at him again. “No need to worry then right? We’re the same.” They were the same. He felt a smile on his lips. She was right of course, she was always right. How did she know just how to put him at ease like that? Was he that obvious or was she just that amazing? Probably a bit of both.

Their meals came and Raphael stopped by again to let them know it was on the house. Despite protests from both Byleth and Dimitri, Raphael said the best way they could pay him was with Dimitri’s workout routine. Dimitri relented, though he told the larger man to be careful. It was a heavy regime and may cause him strain. Raphael didn’t seem worried.

As they ate, Dimitri found that surprisingly he didn’t feel quite so nervous any more. Sure he still had butterflies ramming into the lining of his stomach, but he felt calm with Byleth. He wasn’t afraid to let himself out and was becoming less worried that one wrong thing said would result in everything being taken from him. He’d poured his heart out to her and she hadn’t laughed at him after all, no she’d been quite accepting. Though this was all still so new and fresh, it was feeling more solid. More secure.

Dimitri also learned that Byleth had curious feet that liked to wander. He was thankful she had boots on, for he feared if she had something she could slip off she may have become even more daring. Her foot settled for rubbing his shin mostly, a fairly tame gesture, but any touch from her left fire in its wake. In his fantasies Byleth had always been so demure, but in reality she was bold and confident, though shy if he didn’t return the touches with some kind of reaction. He always gave her a reaction. He would happily let this woman destroy him and build him back up just to tear him apart again. He’d be thankful really.

They finished their meal and stopped by the kitchen to say goodbye to Raphael. Dimitri could’ve sworn he saw Ignatz, the art kid, rushing around in the back, which surprised him. Hand in hand, Dimitri and Byleth left the restaurant as they entered back into the cool night air. Neither had bothered to put their gloves on, instead tangling their fingers together.

“You know, I’ve never seen Raphael so enamored with someone else’s strength,” Byleth brought her other hand over to squeeze Dimitri’s arm, “How strong are you really?”

“There are plenty of ways I could show you.” He hadn’t meant for it to sound quite as flirty as it did. He only meant he could physically show her by lifting weights. However, the silence that followed made him realize the suggestive nature of his words. Dimitri looked down at Byleth as he spoke, “What now?” She looked at him through her lashes.

“My place or yours?” 

* * *

“What is _wrong_ with you two?” Ingrid had had _enough_ of Sylvain and Felix’s bickering. Here they all were, trying to have a good night after sending their friend off on a date that would be _good_ for him, that he’d been wanting for _so long,_ and these two could only think of _themselves_.

“Nothing.” While Felix spoke, his eyes shot daggers at Sylvain.

"Did you two have a fight?” Ingrid let her head drop back, eyes on the ceiling. “C’mon guys. It made sense when we were kids but now? We’re too old for this.” Ashe and Dedue were completely silent, watching awkwardly as Ingrid chastised her two childhood friends.

“We didn’t fight!” Felix was growling. Ingrid shot a look at him that instantly shut him up.

“If you two don’t want to figure it out, fine, but I want to have a nice night with my friends so either fake it or go to your rooms.” Ingrid had always known that she acted like a mother to her friends but telling them to go to their rooms somehow solidified it for her. She loved these guys but boy were they childish.

“Fine, I’m outta here.” Felix left in a storm of anger.

Sylvain watched him go before idly saying, “I can fake it.”

Ingrid let out a sigh. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

Sylvain began to toy with the end of his shirt. “Not particularly.”

“C’mon Sylvain Ingrid isn’t your fucking mom, give her a break.” Everyone in the room stilled as they heard the swear tumble from sweet Ashe’s mouth. “What? Why’s everyone looking at me like that?”

“You said a swear.” Sylvain sounded much like a child.

“I can say fuck if I want to.” Everyone recoiled. “See? Fuck!” Dedue looked away, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as a sorrowful look began to spread across his face. Sylvain was still staring at Ashe with wide eyes, while Ingrid held her hand on her heart and shook her head back and forth. “Hey. Is it really that bad? You guys swear…why’s it so bad when I do?”

“Because you think mints are more important for a date than condoms.” Ingrid’s voice was tired, but not unamused. In fact, her tone was lighter than it had been before. Dedue began to laugh. It was a quiet rumble in his chest, an infectious sound. Soon Ingrid, Ashe, and Sylvain were laughing too, though Sylvain’s was strained. “Alright can we just,” Ingrid spoke between laughs, “play a game or something?”

They decided to play Smash considering Felix and Dimitri were not present and they were the only two who took the game too seriously. They were never willing to laugh or joke during a match, instead preferring to remain silent in their pursuit for pointless victory among friends. It ended up being a decent night for the group, though Felix stayed in his room for the entirety of it and Sylvain had to fake his smile.

* * *

Dimitri and Byleth ended up going to Byleth’s apartment, for it had less people in it. Byleth texted her roommates to let them know she was heading back, but they told her they were both already out to dinner themselves and wouldn’t be back for a bit. Annette made sure to add several obscene emojis which Mercedes’ copied.

Dimitri waited patiently as Byleth opened the door, letting him in as he kicked off his boots. After taking off her own, she took his hand and led him to her room. He’d never been in it before and wanted to look around, but found his mind already occupied.

Her hands made quick work of his coat as they roamed his chest over the comforting fabric of his shirt. Dimitri’s eye gazed down upon the woman he was enamored with being so excited to touch him. It made him giddy. This really _was _real wasn’t it? She took his hand again guiding him to her bed, motioning for him to sit, so he did. She then took her own seat on his lap, thighs embracing him gently.

Despite the passionate moment at hand, Byleth paused, wiggling in Dimitri’s lap before looking at him strangely, “Do you have something in your pockets?”

Dimitri blinked as he realized she was _talking to him._ He had been rather distracted by the movements of soft flesh against his pants. “Uh.” He looked at her confused before remembering something, “Oh!” She shuffled back, hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady, as he shoved his hands into his pockets and tossed out the contents onto the floor. His fingers quickly returned and grabbed her hips to pull her back into him.

Byleth, even with Dimitri’s insistence, couldn’t help her curiosity as she twisted her spine to look at what he’d thrown. She turned back to look at him, a smile on her lips. “Do you always bring candy on a date?”

Dimitri again still distracted by the fact that Byleth was on his _lap_, something he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to, looked at her blankly. When his mind had processed what she’d said he responded, “Oh, no my friend gave that to me.”

To her credit, Byleth didn’t openly laugh, but her face twisted into an odd combination of amused and confused, “Why do you have it?” She shifted again in his lap. Despite the conversation, she wasn’t about to forget the task at hand.

Dimitri’s fingers gripped her tighter, “It’s for you.”

Byleth finally laughed, “For me? You got me candy?” Dimitri blushed harder than he had been before as he hid his face in her shoulder. “Thank you.” She carded her hands through his hair and guided his face back to hers. When their eyes met again, the warmth in Byleth’s expression was almost too much for Dimitri.

The first touch of their lips was placid. A tender press to remind Dimitri that they were both here together. The second, more insistent, her hands looping around his neck to keep herself steady, his fingers gliding up to her waist. The third, impatient. The fourth, desperate. It was open mouths and teeth, plump lips against chapped. Both were starved for each other despite being full.

His fingers were digging into her sides with brute strength, sure to leave bruises, as he tried to pull her closer to him. Her breasts were pushing against his chest like last time, only now, he could feel the warmth of her through his shirt. He pulled away from her aggressive lips to look down at her dress straining to contain her. The cleavage that had distracted him at dinner now only igniting a fire deep within his core.

He pulled her back in, more, he needed _more_. _This was real! _She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling out the band keeping it together and scratching at his scalp openly tearing a grunt from his throat. They both stilled at the sound of it. Eyes meeting eye. And then she dropped her hips and ground down on him. It was maddening.

Dimitri dove into the ivory expanse of her neck as she arched her back in another wanton grind. He dragged his lips, teeth, and tongue along her neck, careful and shaky. Though he desperately wished he could taste her skin, there was still a pleasant tingle in his mouth. They pulled apart to each catch their breath, staring at one another as they did. Dimitri’s eye wandered back to her chest and that intoxicating push of her breasts against taut fabric. A gentle hand was upon his, guiding it to where his attention sat.

"Touch me?” A question that had him dizzy. One she had asked before, and he hoped she would never stop asking. He brought his other hand up as well, both framing what they could of her. Her ample sized chest was bigger than he could contain in his hands, but he thought her the perfect size regardless. She kept one arm around his neck, the other anchored on his shoulder. She all but cooed as he rubbed a thumb over the perked nub that was still protected by the fabric of her dress as it strained to be noticed behind layers. He massaged her breasts, once, twice, and then her hand was back, guiding his pressure. She showed his fingers how to tease her. How to touch. They met eyes again, him watching her own flutter shut as a small sound dropped from her lips when he caressed her just right. Just like she showed him. He leaned back in for her lips, enjoying a slow, blissful exchange. Dimitri moved his hands back to her hips, pulling her into him once more.

He played with her chest as she idly shifted around on his lap. He went back to her neck sucking careful kisses along it, lapping a tongue at her collarbone. They kept this pace for as long as they could, simply enjoying the other’s touch in a quiet bought of passion. After the massaging had ceased, and the press of lips was less insistent, Byleth let her head drop to his shoulder. Dimitri began to drag his fingers up and down her back as they both regained their breath. He stuttered a sigh.

“I think I really like you.” Byleth’s voice trembled ever so slightly as she spoke.

“I _know_ I really like you.” Dimitri hadn’t expected his own to sound so rough.

“Hey,” She raised her head to meet his gaze, eyes squinted, “don’t try and one up me.” Dimitri let out a low, calm laugh, bringing her head back to his shoulder, cradling it carefully, and all but falling back into the bed. Byleth adjusted her body so that she was tucked against his side. Dimitri turned his head, nuzzling her pillow.

“Smells like you,” He said softly.

“It better,” she paused, “though I wouldn’t mind if it smelled like you too.” Dimitri turned both his head and body to face her.

“Shall I roll all over the bed then?” She snorted a laugh and immediately threw her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with embarrassment. He’d never heard her _snort _before. Dimitri’s smile only grew.

“Please don’t say anything I’m so embarrassed.” Dimitri touched her hands so that she would remove them and pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

“I like it when you laugh.” Her eyes shifted away as she sat up, motioning for him to lay his arm out as a pillow for her. When he did, she laid her head back down, cuddling close and sniffing loudly. “Are you,” another sniff, “smelling _me_ now?”

“You smelled my pillow!” She weakly slapped his arm, “And you smell good.” His heart stuttered in his chest. “Stay tonight?” His body nearly jumped out of its skin until her hand was on his heart, calming him. “Like a sleepover! Where we actually sleep. I’m not asking for something else.” He eased back into his position next to her. “We can take it slow.” She knew everything about him without him even having to say it.

“How could I ever say no?” He felt her smile against him and closed his eye. “Though I don’t know that I want to sleep in these clothes.” Byleth made a noise in agreement.

“You could wear my clothes.”

“Would any of them fit me?”

Byleth shrugged, “You could sleep in your undies.”

“Um,” Dimitri turned his head to the side, hoping that from her angle she wouldn’t be able to see him, “There…I have some…”

“You don’t have to show anything you’re not ready to, though I’m positive you’re beautiful. I’ll find you a shirt and some shorts. I’m sure I have _something._” She slowly got up. “Worst case scenario you rip my clothes, no biggie.” Dimitri stared as the woman before him went to her dresser and began searching for something he could possibly wear. Her dress had hiked up around her thighs and its hold on her curves was even tighter than before. A dry swallow gave Dimitri’s throat no relief.

“Byleth.” He could hear her stall her movements at the sound of her name. “I _really_ like you.”

* * *

Seteth had called Byleth to his office later that week to have a chat. When she entered he simply said, “Sit.”

“You wanted to talk?”

Should he just jump to it then? Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose, like he often did. “A colleague of mine saw you and a former student out to dinner.” Byleth paled. “From what they saw it appeared to not be a platonic meeting. I understand that you’re both adults…both just grad students now at that. But you were his professor so of course there is cause for concern.”

“I…” Byleth didn’t have anything to say.

“I was young once too. I know how it is. Believe it or not, I know how love works,” Byleth gave Seteth a funny look, “Regardless, I wanted to discuss this with you.” Byleth looked to her lap, unable to meet Seteth’s eye. “I realize you are no longer his professor, but favoritism is a dangerous thing, not to mention power dynamics. How long has this been going on?”

“That was our first date.” Seteth seemed to relax at Byleth’s answer.

“That’s better than the alternative I suppose. Despite being in different programs, you’re essentially beginning something of a workplace romance. Do you understand?” When Byleth only nodded Seteth sighed, “I’m glad to know you weren’t dating at the time you were his professor, but I’ll still have to review his work in the class. As I said, favoritism is dangerous.”

“I’m sorry I don’t really know what to say.” Byleth’s voice was weak. She’d only just started this relationship and was already getting in trouble for it. That wasn’t a good sign.

Seteth attempted to sound less stern, “we don’t have any rules against what you’re doing, again, you’re both grad students, but your partial role in faculty is an addition that gives me pause. Still, as far as our rules go, you’ve done nothing wrong. You’re free to…pursue the relationship, I only ask that you be careful. People talk after all.”

Byleth wanted to laugh. Seteth sounded like her father. “I feel I’ve changed your opinion of me.”

“No, my opinion of you has always been terrible,” Seteth spoke with a smile, “that was a joke. Sort of. My opinion of you hasn’t changed for the worse in any case. Though I think it would behoove you to think more carefully about such things in the future. My opinion isn’t really the one that matters in the grand scheme of things. You have a career ahead of you. But that’s for another day, now get out of here and go do some work. This conversation is done.” Byleth gave him a small wave as she left. She couldn’t help but notice how drained he looked after she left. That hadn’t been an easy thing for him to talk about clearly.

As awkward as the conversation with Seteth had been, it did give her a moment to think over her relationship with Dimitri and what it meant. Now of course they’d only _just_ started dating. They weren’t official _anythings _yet and were hardly passed any honeymoon phase either. She couldn’t make any proper judgement calls or even promises for the future until they were something more…solid. Yet she found that she really wanted to _be_ something more solid with Dimitri. It was a thought almost as scary as the idea of Seteth being angry.

She walked along the campus as she thought. While she didn’t want to obtain some bad reputation, she was happy to have gone on a date with Dimitri. She wasn’t his professor anymore and was still a student herself. If anyone were to get the wrong impression of her, she would set them straight.

* * *

Dimitri was out to brunch with Sylvain and Ingrid. Dedue was at work, and Felix had been invited, but he didn’t want to come.

“How do you think it’s going?” Ingrid asked, lips pursed and eyes excited.

Dimitri tried to hide his smile, “I just know that I really like her.”

Sylvain stretched, a semi-forced smile on his lips, “How’s the sex?” He asked. His expression immediately went to one of extreme pain as Ingrid elbowed his diaphragm. Why did everyone always _do _that?

“Well we…” Dimitri paused.

“We don’t really need,” Ingrid paused, “or want to hear about your bedroom habits with the girl you’re dating Dimitri don’t worry.”

He continued his sentence anyways, “we’re taking it slow.” Ingrid nodded and Sylvain attempted to react even with the pain in his gut. Throughout the rest of the conversation Dimitri couldn’t help but think about Byleth and their time together. It was all so new. He could hardly believe he was talking to his friends about her as his date instead of his crush.

Now what Dimitri was struggling with was taking this as seriously as it needed to be taken. That meant _not_ telling her he loved her immediately, which was hard to do. He was certain this feeling was love but, that kind of thoughtless claim so early on could hurt their relationship. He needed to wait until he _knew_ it was love. Until he knew her more as a person. It was not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN REGARDS TO THAT VERY UNSEXY AND UNFUN CONVO WITH SETETH:
> 
> I’d just like to say for my own peace of mind here that while this is indeed fiction and not reflective of my own beliefs and whatever, a current professor should not date their student. In the case of a grad student dating another grad student, I think that could easily be argued as fine so long as they’re no longer in professor/student roles with one another (like in this story’s case), but the reality still stands that power dynamics ARE a thing and should not be taken lightly!!! OBVIOUSLY Y’ALL THIS IS FOR FUN, and is fiction, but STILL, it's important to think about the reality of things too. That is all, thank you for listening to my speech lmao. 
> 
> I’m also NOT trying to open up a discussion about this. Everyone has their different opinions and qualifiers just like every school has diff rules and regulations. I just wanted it to be clear where I stood even if it meant adding something oddly stiff into the story.
> 
> In any case, I continue to be HUMBLED BY EVERYONE'S COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND BEING SO NICE I JUSt, can't express how grateful I am for all of you reading this. 
> 
> We also nearing explicit territory y'all. lil more angst to get through and then we're THERE. WE ALMOST ANGST FREE BB


	11. The Sober Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda survives a fire, Mercedes and Annette share a secret, Dimitri tells a story and gets better at sexting, and Sylvain comes to a grand realization.

“If I’m being honest, when I’d asked to talk I’d kinda just meant with you.” Sylvain gestured to Claude, eyes then glancing at Lorenz, “sorry man I don’t really why you’re here.”

“Why is everyone always saying that? Besides since you fancy yourself a flirt I figured I could help you with your woes better than he can,” The disdain in Lorenz’s voice as he referenced Claude only made the other smile, “I have a way with in charming others, especially women, that few can compare to.”

“Hey guys, sorry there was a fire.” Hilda sat down in the seat next to Sylvain in their booth, much to his surprise.

“A fire? Where?” Lorenz appeared concerned.

"Our apartment. Crazy timing.” Lorenz suddenly stood, ready to run towards their home before Hilda grabbed his arm. “Uh, no don’t worry it was only in my room. Just a big fire but only in my room. Spontaneous combustion and all that. I had to put it out and whatever.”

“Is your stuff ok?” Lorenz was buying this crap? Or perhaps he was just playing along? Sylvain honestly couldn’t tell.

“Everything got totally burned to a crisp. How sad.”

Lorenz slumped down into his seat, “I’d be happy to help you buy some new things then. It’s the least I can do.” Hilda was suddenly beaming at Lorenz.

“Woah! No way! Really? Gosh you’re my hero, ah I was so scared when that fire just burned up everything but now I’m just so excited! I’ll get some new clothes. Yay, you just made my day you’re amazing.” Lorenz sat up a little taller, raising a brow at Sylvain as if to say ‘see, I AM well versed in the art of making a lady smile.’ Sylvain just rested his cheek in his hand. 

“So, what brings you here?” Claude looked to Sylvain, causing both Hilda and Lorenz to direct their attention to him too.

“There’s this…” Sylvain furrowed his brows, he wanted to keep things anonymous, “girl I think I like,” he seemed to be struggling through his words, “well actually I’m in love with her, but I think she hates me.”

“Sounds like she’s got good taste then.” Hilda looked at Sylvain with a smile.

“Have you told her how you feel?” Lorenz was clearly invested in the story Sylvain was sharing, Claude just giving the man a knowing smile. “Maybe she doesn’t know. Invite her to dinner. Better yet? Invite her for tea, women love that.”

“Well it’s not…that easy. See I’ve known her for a while and never really showed any…” Sylvain paused. “You know what?” He looked as though he’d just found his answer, smile wide, “This is stupid. I should probably go, I’ve got some things to do today.” Hilda suddenly squared her shoulders, blocking his exit.

“Claude why do people always want to talk to you and then _leave mid conversation_. You need better friends.” Claude shrugged. Sylvain gave her a curious look. She stuck out her pointer finger, “There was Ignatz, y’know the art kid, who bolted ‘cause you started commissioning him for goddess tits,” Claude nodded as Hilda prepared to count another finger, “then there was that fish girl who ran because you kept trying to dig into her weird family secrets,” Claude nodded again as she threw down a third finger, “and then that sad guy, Alex or whatever who didn’t even eat anything!”

“Hilda,” Claude sounded concerned, “we’ve been in multiple classes with him. We’re literally _friends_ with him. You have to know his name is Felix.”

“That’s what I said! So anyways what I’m getting at here is—”

"Wait Felix was here?” Sylvain’s question directed at Claude.

Claude shrugged, “What? Can friends not hang out anymore?” Lorenz nodded, seemingly happy with such reasoning.

“Why was he here?” Sylvain was talking entirely to Claude now, ignoring both Hilda and Lorenz at this point.

“Alex was—”

“Felix.” Lorenz corrected.

“Yeah, whatever, so Felix was all sad because Claude kisses sad people y’know—”

“Wait you kissed him again?” Claude had expected an angry Sylvain but what he got was much more terrifying. Sylvain was smiling, brows furrowed and hand digging into his own hair. He was absolutely beyond distressed and his face didn’t know how to match it.

“No I—” Claude quickly tried to let the other know that no, he had not in fact kissed Felix again, when Hilda became infuriated.

“Can you all stop interrupting me _please?_” Everyone was silent after that. Lorenz staring at the center of the table, lips in a tight line and brows pointed up, Hilda crossed her arms as she sunk into her seat. “I mean really it makes sense that Claude” she flipped a palm from her elbow towards Claude’s direction, “has terrible friends,” —She gestured towards Sylvain— “the girl you love hates you, and you,” —She pointed at Lorenz— “and you…have that thing where no one likes you. And now?” Hilda pointed to herself, looking absolutely exasperated, “I’m hungry but all my money got lost in the flood—”

“Fire.” Claude reminded her.

“—Fire, so I can’t even buy myself a meal.” There was silence. “I said, I can’t even buy myself a meal!” Hilda made sure her pout was extra cute this time. Silence. “Ah! My tummy!”

“So you’ve got a thing for Felix?” Sylvain dug his hand through his hair again, his lips near trembling to keep his smile in place, “I thought you said you didn’t?”

“Not really, no, and he definitely doesn’t have a thing for me either so—"

Lorenz suddenly stood. “Y’know what? I’ll buy you something to eat dear Hilda, what would you like?”

“So you’re jerking him around even after you said you weren’t?” Sylvain’s voice became louder, his expression waning.

“No!” and then he paused, “but is this even any of your business?” Sylvain slammed his fist on the table, surprising even himself. His smile was gone now at least. “For being friends, you certainly don’t treat him like one.”

Hilda stood, grabbing onto Lorenz’s arm “I think I’ll join you, wouldn’t want you to mess up my order ha ha.” The two nearly ran towards the front to order their food, desperate to get away from whatever was happening at their booth between Claude and Sylvain.

“What…” That caused Sylvain to pause, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Claude loved an honest Sylvain but he had to admit, seeing the guy’s walls come down like this…was almost a bit scary. It was as if Sylvain didn’t remember how to express his regular emotions anymore.

“This over protective thing? It’s really unattractive dude.” Claude saw the shame in Sylvain’s eyes at the realization of his tensed stance. He curled his shoulders in, like he was curling in on himself. “Do what you want or don’t but don’t hold up your ‘friend’ cause you can’t figure it out. That shit dumb.” Sylvain let his head droop as he stared at his lap.

“Ah…ha yeah.” Was all Sylvain said. Claude rolled his eyes.

“For real, you’re lucky you even got to know that we kissed. I’m sure you haven’t shared half of your love life with him.” Claude knew that Sylvain _knew_ he was right when he didn’t lift his head. Lorenz and Hilda came back with food and a fresh topic to bicker about. Lorenz slid an extra burger towards Sylvain and when he didn’t take it, Lorenz offered him a different one. Sylvain took the second just to please Lorenz, smiling a fake smile at him in return.

Sylvain didn’t end up leaving, but he wasn’t very talkative at the table either. Claude gave him a few looks throughout the meal in an attempt to read his expressions but didn’t find anything new.

* * *

Dimitri and Byleth weren’t entirely sure what counted as dates anymore, but they’d been seeing a lot of each other lately. As much as they could. These consistent meetings lead to Dimitri sleeping over a second time and he was much more prepared for it than before, a proper fitting shirt to sleep in and all.

When they’re returned to Byleth’s apartment after going out to eat, they had talked a bit with Mercedes and Annette. They did what they could to be cordial but said their goodnights sooner rather than later as they rushed to Byleth’s room where they quickly got their hands on each other. Dimitri didn’t think he’d ever get tired of the sounds she made while he ran his hands down her body and his tongue across her teeth. Never. It was already late when they returned though, so they settled into bed early enough, mostly to just have a place to sit and talk with one another.

After some casual conversation, Dimitri couldn’t help but notice Byleth’s gaze glancing back to his covered eye and away, as if he wouldn’t be able to see her doing it. While the loss of one of his eyes did limit some of his perception at times, he’d become quite good at compensating for it.

“You want to ask about my eye?” He boldly stated. She was physically surprised, though he tightened his arm around her shoulder so she couldn’t get very far in her jolt.

Byleth’s voice had a practiced step to it, “Only if you’d like to share.”

As much as Dimitri disliked memories like that, he relived them in his nightmares regardless, so telling them to someone he cared about wasn’t the worst thing in the world. “I can already tell you it’s not a very happy story. I do worry that it will change your perception of me…”

Byleth reached out to take the hand that was not wrapped around her. She held it carefully with both hands, fingers already massaging at his palm. They weren’t looking at one another, but her soft form beside him was comforting. “I already know you’ve been through a lot in this life. The you I know now is the one who matters to me, and whatever you went through is a piece of who you are today, whatever that means. I like all of you Dimitri, flaws included.” Dimitri clenched his jaw. How could she say something like that so easily? How was she so accepting? How was _he _the one she was sharing her bed with? She deserved the story more than anyone, he thought.

“It may be hard to believe,” he began eye trained on their combined fingers, “but for a time I was constantly getting into fights. Sometimes purposefully, other times not as much. I got a fake ID just to go into bars looking for someone as angry as I was,” he laughed, “The campus gym kicked me out you know, because I broke some of their equipment. I don’t entirely remember if it was accidental, but I can only hope it was.” Dimitri looked down at his lap, a tragic lopsided smirk as he did, “Frankly I was a mess.” Byleth began to rub soft soothing circles along Dimitri’s hand that she still held. He sighed, “it always feels strange to recount the experience of it all. It feels like a different time, yet I also can remember it so clearly because I still almost feel it. I’m going on a tangent here. This is a terrible conversation for a date. I can tell you the rest later…but about my eye,” He finally met Byleth’s gaze, “yes it’s fully gone. I’m sure that isn’t a very attractive thought—”

“You’re incredibly attractive to me Dimitri.” Byleth interrupted him and caused him to blink a few times. He hadn’t even realized he’d said something negative about himself.

“And you to me,” Dimitri squeezed her hand, copying the movements she had done to him only moments before, “What happened to my eye is a frustratingly simple story. I thought myself a vigilante type, so I’d try to pick fights with those who deserved it. As if I had any right to decide. In my effort to rid the world of “scum,” or whatever nonsense I thought at the time, I picked a fight with someone known for harassing small businesses and people. Considering I’m alive still I don’t think they had ties to the Mafia or anything like that. Just a group of loan sharks.” His laugh was dark, “Still, I knew when I picked that fight that the guy had backup. Byleth I…” Byleth once again squeezed his hand. She knew what he was trying to say. He hadn’t wanted to live anymore and thought perhaps he deserved whatever he got. “They beat me half to death and I suppose I should say I was lucky someone called an ambulance for me. The trauma done to my eye was too much, so they had to remove it, but surprisingly everything else healed relatively well. Just like it always does.” Byleth could hear the bitterness in his voice as he ended his story.

“I think it’s ok if you aren’t entirely comfortable with the idea of living so long as you’re willing to keep doing it I guess.” Byleth felt Dimitri stiffen next to her. “I’ll fill in the gaps for you. On days you especially don’t feel happy to be here, I’ll continue to be thankful you’re here anyways. It evens out that way.” Byleth leaned closer into Dimitri’s heat, his body still stiff, “I know it’s selfish of me. But I really am happy you’re here. It’s ok if you’re not happy about it, but I am.”

Dimitri couldn’t stop himself as he pressed a kiss to Byleth’s head. When she tilted back to look at him, he moved so he could cup her cheek in his hand and he leaned forward. The soft push of her lips against his was always heavenly. “I’m happy to be with _you._” Dimitri finally said before adding whispering a quiet thank you to her.

He had only meant for it to be a sweet and small kiss, but then again they rarely _meant _for things to become so passionate between them. Before they knew it, she was in his lap as he wrapped his hands around her hips. Despite more passion coming into it, they kept this particular moment a slow one. They each took turns exploring mouths, as if there were anything left to find. Byleth’s arms lazily draped around Dimitri’s shoulders as their hips rolled in slow soft motions.

It didn’t last too long, for it was late and they were both tired, but it lasted long enough for Byleth to tease Dimitri about something poking her back when he pulled her in as his little spoon. He’d pinched a noticeable peak at her chest over the fabric of her shirt in retaliation. His attack only made things worse for himself though as her reaction caused her to jolt and grind back against him.

They did eventually settle down. Byleth fell asleep first, her even breaths a comfort as Dimitri snuggled closer to her, wrapping a protective leg over her thigh. He fell asleep that night with his nose in her hair, the scent of her shampoo filling his dreams and allowing him to sleep more soundly than he was used to.

* * *

Mercedes walked over to Annette, handing her a plate with a piece of delicious cake, freshly cut, and baked with love. With her own plate in her other hand she sat down next to her friend. As they chatted and ate, Byleth’s bedroom door opened, but instead of Byleth, out came a tall pajama clad Dimitri. This was the second time he’d slept over, but the first time Annette and Mercedes had seen him this way.

“Oh.” He paused as if he didn’t expect to see them either. His eyes darted to their plates. “Cake for breakfast?” Mercedes looked at Annette.

“It seems our dirty little secret has been found out.” Mercedes turned her eyes back to Dimitri. “You see, we hadn’t expected anyone to see us indulging like this.”

To both women’s surprise, Dimitri offered them a soft smile, “Your secret is safe with me.”

Hospitality suddenly slapped Annette in the face, “Oh! Do you want some? Come sit with us! We can all share some secrets so we’re even.”

Dimitri gave a tired laugh, “I appreciate the offer but I’m not hungry. Though I wouldn’t mind sitting with you if you truly don’t mind?” Both women made it clear that of course they didn’t mind! Dimitri came and sat on the seat adjacent to the couch. “Byleth is sleeping so soundly, I’d rather not accidentally wake her up.” He spoke with a soft smile on his lips.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you did though.” Annette had a mischievous smile as she spoke that caused a faint blush to appear on Dimitri’s cheeks.

“I like your pajamas.” Mercedes added, “I will say I’m a bit sad we didn’t get to see the outfit Byleth threw together for you that first sleepover. I’ve heard it was marvelous.”

“I hope to never see it again. It was so tight I couldn’t breathe.” Dimitri huffed a sigh. Annette and Mercedes had yet to see the man so…docile and open.

“I don’t mean to like…speak too soon,” Annette began, “but I’m glad you and Byleth are together. She’d been agonizing over you for the whole dang semester y’know. That extra month too, sheesh, she wouldn’t talk about anything! It was the absolute worst, I’m telling you.”

Dimitri lifted his head to meet Annette’s eyes. “So I’ve heard. Sorry you had to deal with my lack of courage that way.”

“_Your _lack of courage?” Annette was stunned, “I was the one who friended you because _she_ couldn’t handle the idea of doing it herself! She’s the one who needed courage.”

“Is that why you friended me?” The memory of it with this added information made his heart thump. He knew Byleth hadn’t been lying when she said she’d agonized over him, but it was especially nice to get more confirmation on it…and that was so early on too.

“Oh she spent a good while looking through your photos. She could barely believe you were the same kid she tutored. Though I must ask, what caused you to change your look? You used to be such a pretty-boy and now you’ve a much more rugged style.” Mercedes held her face in her hand, the other holding her plate, as she got a wistful look in her eye.

Dimitri nibbled at his lip before coughing to clear his throat, “well I ran into some…mental health issues and for a while wasn’t really taking the best care of myself. I suppose I just never changed my hair even after I…felt better.”

Annette was quick to lean forward, catching Dimitri’s eye as she pointed at him with her fork, “Don’t even worry about it, my dad left when I was a kid and it messed me up pretty good. Messed me up even _more _when I found him again. We’ve all got issues I guess. Best we can do is never give up and keep working as hard as we can until we reach our dreams!” Mercedes looked to Annette with a twinkle in her eye. She so did love when Annette would give little motivational speeches like that.

“I suppose so.” Dimitri appeared more comfortable now, happy to have heard Annette’s words. Hearing her own context on the disappearance and then reappearance of Gilbert was interesting too. “I’ve been curious, how did you three become roommates?” He gestured towards the direction of Byleth’s bedroom door as if to indicate her presence.

Mercedes set her nearly finished cake on the coffee table and clapped her hands together. “Storytime! To begin, Annie and I have known each other for quite some time.”

“Basically grew up together!”

Mercedes nodded in agreement, “I was a junior in college when I met Byleth, or rather, my brother Emile met her and needed help in wooing her,” she laughed as she reminisced, “seems I wooed her too well in the end.” Both her and Annette giggled at that.

“You’re very good at wooing, that’s for sure,” Annette turned her attention back to Dimitri, “I’m sure you saw Emile when you looked through my pictures,” Annette gave him a knowing smile as he tried to hide his embarrassment, “Oh no.” Suddenly her face went dark. “Oh no I’m so sorry you must’ve seen that picture of them kissing!”

Dimitri looked off to the side, “That I did. I hate to admit that it made me rather jealous,” He folded his arm across his chest, balancing the other upon it as he placed a fist under his chin, “though my jealously was mostly about my realization that I didn’t know anything about Byleth’s personal life.”

“Awww!” Mercedes held her closed hands against her cheek, “That’s just adorable. Well, now you can come to us with any questions about her anytime!”

“Wouldn’t he just ask Byleth at this point?” Annette was curious.

“Not at all! What if it’s a surprise?” Annette gasped in realization as she quickly nodded in agreement. “So again, please come to us with any questions! Shall we all exchange numbers?” The women both handed Dimitri their phones so he could input his information while they did the same on his. As they all were returned their rightful phones Mercedes smiled, “it always feels good to solidify a new friendship doesn’t it?” The group agreed. Byleth woke up to the sound of Dimitri laughing at Mercedes’ and Annette’s antics and it warmed her heart.

* * *

Sylvain had fucked up and he knew it, but what he didn’t know was why he wasn’t fixing it. After his conversation with Claude he’d gotten to some thinking, and for some reason every time he saw Felix all he could do was _fake everything_. It was terrifying to him because he’d never had to fake around Felix before. Never! So why was he suddenly doing it now? He had no idea!

He’d been attending all of his classes if only for more distraction. As much as he didn’t like to acknowledge it, feelings were difficult, and he found he struggled to figure them out sometimes. He also wasn’t entirely sure why Felix wasn’t calling him out on his shit. He knew that Felix knew he was faking everything around him so why wasn’t he saying anything? Felix just kept nodding along like Sylvain’s bullshit was entirely fine to him.

As much as Sylvain wanted to apologize to Felix for being an insensitive ass, he didn’t want things to just go back to the way they were. He didn’t want Felix to keep doing this _dance _with him, the air around them tense because they both knew something about their friendship was _different._ Sylvain was sure Felix had to have made the Dimitri comparisons himself, realizing that the things they did together they’d never individually do with Dimitri, someone they clearly considered a friend.

Sylvain had been taking more shifts at work to also give himself the chance to think outside of the apartment. He was going to apologize to Felix, of course he was! But he wanted it to mean something. Maybe he could prepare a speech? Fuck he wasn’t sure. It was all getting so frustrating and he had waited too long and now it felt weird because it had been so long and shit. This was the worst. His break was soon, so he helped the current customers with their orders before undoing his apron. He was surprised by Ashe who met him at the counter with a smile, apparently having waited for him to be on break. That was odd. This wasn’t his usual shift, how did Ashe know he was here? Regardless, he got himself a drink and went to sit at a small table with his friend.

“Fancy meeting you here. How’d you know I was working?” Sylvain asked, a fake but full grin on his face.

Ashe raised a brow, “you have your location sharing on. I checked ‘cause I was in the area, and it said you were here.”

Sylvain blinked, “oh shit do I really? I should turn that off.”

“Yeah it’s kinda scary right?” Sylvain took out his phone to mess with his settings while Ashe continued to talk. “I was hoping you’d be on break soon, since your usual shift breaks around now. I’m glad I gotcha right at the start of it! I don’t want to take up too much of your time though. I know you’re busy. Just wanted to say hi.”

“Ashe I’m really happy you came.” He really was. “All my time is yours Darling.”

Ashe didn’t even react to the pet name, “Yay! Ok good so the surprise was a success.” Ashe’s smile was bright until he looked to the floor and the corners of his mouth fell slightly, “I have a confession.”

“Oh?” Sylvain was curious.

Ashe sighed, “I didn’t just come here to say hi. I’ve been worried about you.”

Sylvain was a bit surprised to hear that, “About moi? Why?” Sylvain did his best to keep his usual attitude, but with work and his thoughts, it was hard. Maybe that’s why Ashe had noticed.

“You aren’t bickering with Felix like you used to in the group chat. Your responses, when we get ‘em, are also pretty repetitive and lame. I don’t mean that in a mean way, more in like…I’m worried about you.” Ashe did his best not to offend Sylvain, which made the other want to laugh because not much could really offend him. He’d probably already said everything offensive to himself anyways.

“Yeah alright you caught me.” Ashe met his eyes, “I’m feeling a little off. I’ll be fine soon, just some stuff.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Yes he did. But he didn’t really know how without making it into some big joke. He didn’t know how to talk about it without crying. When Sylvain didn’t answer, Ashe took notice of his furrowed brows and distant stare. “I don’t really know what’s going on, but I think you ought to just make up with Felix.”

Sylvain knew that. “Believe me man, I’m trying.” He let the fake smile fall from his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. No point is faking when he’d been caught right?

“So Felix isn’t listening?”

Sylvain pursed his lips as he continued to fidgit, “It’s not that. He’d listen if I talked. It’s my fault.” He looked to his hands which were aggressively intertwined. He hadn’t even noticed doing that. His one thumb massaged the other forcefully while his fingers below dealt with the pressure.

“Stuff is rarely just one person’s fault y’know? Even if one is more to blame than the other. I think you should just apologize. My siblings fight like that sometimes, where neither will say anything, it gets them nowhere.” Sylvain knew he should. He knew that. He also was fully aware that Ashe was essentially comparing him and Felix to children. “But I don’t want to take up all your break time with sad talk like this, wanna hear some stable stories Ingrid told me?” Sylvain did, because surprising to many, he actually loved horses. He wasn’t sure he could concentrate on it at the moment but the distraction sounded good anyways. He was having trouble finding the words to talk.

While Ashe told him about Dorte’s recent adventure, Sylvain told himself that he would apologize to Felix as soon as possible. It was true that he didn’t want things to just go back to normal, but they were a little too far from normal right now. 

* * *

Dimitri excitedly began to text Byleth.

> **DIMITRI:** I have a question.

She answered immediately.

> **BYLETH:** Perhaps I have an answer.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I would like my friends to meet you.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** You’ve met most of them already but I’ve been thinking of throwing a get-together.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Yes, that would be amazing! What did you have in mind?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I was thinking of a movie or game night.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** My apartment should be big enough to fit us all if you’d like to invite your roommates as well?
> 
> **BYLETH**: I’ll ask them as soon as they’re home.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I also wanted to extend to you another invitation.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Oh? Do tell.
> 
> **DIMITRI: **Would you want to sleep over?
> 
> **BYLETH:** Here I was thinking that was already part of the plan.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Oh.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Well, of course, but I wanted to ask anyways.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Now that I think of it, have I ever been in your room?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** No, I don’t think so.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** We seem to prefer your apartment.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** There are less people there after all.
> 
> **BYLETH:** I’m very, very excited then.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I think you’ll be disappointed. It’s rather boring.
> 
> **BYLETH: **Even if your room was completely white with no furniture I’d still like it because it’s yours.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: Well luckily it’s not _that _boring.
> 
> **BYLETH: **As is now our tradition, I’ll have to wear one of your shirts to bed.
> 
> **BYLETH**: It’s only fair.
> 
> **BYLETH:** I’ll do what I can not to rip it.
> 
> **BYLETH:** But I suppose there’s another option.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Another option?
> 
> **BYLETH:** If you give me no shirt to wear, I may just have to sleep without one at all.

Dimitri struggled between the attractive image of Byleth in his clothes and the dangerous idea of Byleth in nothing at all. 

> **DIMITRI:** You’ve given me a very difficult decision.
> 
> **BYLETH:** I like to challenge your mind.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: You’ve been challenging my mind a lot lately.
> 
> **BYLETH**: What can I say? I’m good at making things hard.

Were they sexting? No, he needed to calm down. It was just like a word game! Just a game. But how could he match her innuendo?

> **DIMITRI:** So hard in fact I may need some help.

Dimitri couldn’t blush in shame while he was smiling in triumph. That was _good _right? Even Sylvain would be proud of that one. Maybe he’d have to tell him. 

> **BYLETH:** Perhaps I could tutor you then.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** In that case, I should tell you I learn best from hands on experience.

These were _good._ He absolutely _had _to tell Sylvain later. He could do this. This was so much easier than Sylvain had made it seem!

> **BYLETH:** An interactive demonstration would do wonders then.
> 
> **BYLETH:** I’ll help with all the hard parts too.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** What would you have me do Professor?
> 
> **BYLETH:** Reading ahead now are we? Such an over achiever.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I’d do anything to please you.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Anything?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Anything.
> 
> **BYLETH: **Wish you were here.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Me too.

Dimitri sensed that their little game was over for now. It was probably for the best considering he was starting to feel a little hot under the collar and if they’d continued well…his mind would’ve gotten the best of him. Though Dimitri was still nervous when he thought of going further with Byelth, it was only because he worried she’d be disappointed. He knew he had to stop _thinking _like that but it was hard. She was patient though and that made it _harder._ His phone buzzed again.

> **BYLETH**: You still there?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Yeah.
> 
> **BYLETH:** So when you asked before about what I’d have you do…
> 
> **BYLETH:** Do you want me to tell you?

Oh…and suddenly he was _very _hot under the collar. Shit.

> **DIMITRI:** Yes.
> 
> **BYLETH**: You don’t sound that interested…
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I am! Please tell me! Please?
> 
> **BYLETH**: I’d have you kiss me.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: That’s it?
> 
> **DIMITRI: **How would you want me to kiss you?
> 
> **BYLETH**: Hard. I like when you’re rough. When you grind against me.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: Really? How rough?
> 
> **BYLETH**: Yes really. I want you to bite me and leave marks. I love when you grip my hips so hard it hurts.
> 
> **BYLETH:** I like taking control too of course.
> 
> **BYLETH**: But I also like when you overpower me.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Oh.
> 
> **BYLETH:** What do you like?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I like when you show me how to touch you.

Oh god this was so…he couldn’t believe he was…but he had to do _better _than what he was giving her.

> **DIMITRI:** I like…learning how to make you feel good and
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I also like when I can use that to my advantage.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** When I touch you just so and you make those noises you do...
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I’d like to learn more about you and where you like to be touched. I want to know everything about you.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Really?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Yes.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Oh I _really _wish you were here.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Goddammit. Hold on.

While he thought he may be reading her message incorrectly, something about it didn’t sound especially flirtatious. 

> **DIMITRI:** Is everything ok?
> 
> **BYLETH**: Yeah I just have to go :/
> 
> **BYLETH:** Call you later?
> 
> **BYLETH:** Sorry.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** It’s ok! I hope everything is ok?
> 
> **BYLETH:** Yeah Annette is just setting fire to our kitchen.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Everything is fine. Talk later.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** WHAT?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** ARE YOU OK???
> 
> **DIMITRI:** SHOULD I CALL SOMEONE OR…
> 
> **DIMITRI:** PLEASE BE CAREFUL FIRE IS DANGEROUS.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** UMM…

Later that night Byleth called Dimitri to explain the kitchen mishap and to tell him everything was fine and that she was incredibly sorry for leaving him like that. Dimitri told her it was fine, because really it was, but she said she’d pay him back for it and the thought of that had him very excited.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Sylvain and Felix had had their little fight. They hadn’t exactly been _avoiding _each other, but everything had been very superficial, so it felt like they were avoiding each other. It was absolutely killing Felix. Part of him, a very stubborn part, felt that he had to hold his ground. He certainly didn’t _want _to. But this was Sylvain’s mistake so Sylvain should apologize right? Sylvain was the one being weird and overbearing right? Still, whenever Sylvain left the apartment, Felix was sure he must be going somewhere to flirt or fuck and it really just…was the worst.

As happy as Felix was for Dimitri (because he was) it was frustrating to have the man so giddy while Felix was feeling so miserable. He was like a fucking boar with his one-track mind always thinking about Byleth, Byleth, Blyeth! Walking around saying, _Byleth sent me a picture of a cat that looks like you, _and, _It’s almost our one-month-aversary, _and, _oh it’s our one-month-aversary, _and,_ Sylvain I think I’m better at sexting now, _and, _Felix can you clean the dishes_. Honestly! Who cares! Felix didn’t care! No one cares! BUT HE’S HAPPY FOR HIM HE REALLY IS! HE WANTS DIMITRI TO BE HAPPY.

Sylvain had come back late that night, but not so late that Felix wasn’t still up. Felix acknowledged him as he came in the door, the tension in the room palpable. After his nod, he’d gone back to looking at his phone. Sylvain, apparently not content with said nod, stood in his peripheral. It was like Sylvain was waiting for Felix to look at him. Why was he doing that? What could possibly change from Felix just looking at Sylvain? He wasn’t sure so he didn’t look, keeping his eyes trained to the bright screen in his hand.

Finally, Sylvain gave up and walked off and Felix’s heart broke because why wouldn’t Sylvain _say_ anything! Why did it have to be Felix huh? He wasn’t the one out of line here! Why was it his job to fix this? The fight had been _stupid_. All Sylvain had to do was apologize! Why wasn’t he apologizing? Why wasn’t he talking? He usually would’ve said something by now, anything. He should’ve offered a broken smile and an apology already. At this point, Felix would’ve forgiven him if he would just act normal around him, but he kept acting so _fake_ it hurt.

It wasn’t long after that that Felix decided it was time to go to bed, by which he meant lay awake in the darkness upset that Sylvain wouldn’t just _talk_ to him. Fuck. It was so stupid. Maybe he should just talk to him instead? But every time he had tried his mouth felt like it was stuffed full of cotton and he couldn’t talk. Maybe he really should’ve gone to therapy because that couldn’t be a normal reaction in confronting a friend. Were feelings supposed to be this hard? Maybe he’d try again tomorrow. Tonight was not the night. Sylvain had already closed his own bedroom door anyways, so he was probably sleeping. With a sudden determination to sleep, Felix slipped on some old as fuck pajama bottoms and ripped off his shirt (not literally of course, he wasn’t _Dimitri_).

He was going to _sleep_ tonight dammit. He did not sleep. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he just wasn’t falling asleep. He laid there, staring at nothing, trying to think of anything that wasn’t how pissed off he was at this whole Sylvain situation. Lucky enough for him, there soon came the sound of his door opening and closing. Wow a murderer! What a lovely distraction! Someone was running up to him and he was fucking prepared to battle to the death, fists up and ready, teeth bared…but then Sylvain’s arms were around his waist, his lips at his collarbone and instantly Felix’s shoulder felt wet.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry please… please don’t be mad at me anymore? I can’t do it anymore I’m sorry. I miss you so much—" The rest of his words were unintelligible through his hiccups and sobs. Felix, absolutely stunned, tentatively placed his hands around Sylvain, who in turn, only help him tighter.

Felix sighed and pulled at the back of his friend’s shirt as if to tell him to join him on the mattress. Felix laid back and patted his bed for further confirmation. Sylvain maneuvered his limbs, climbing onto the bed, his face in Felix’s chest as the other pat awkwardly at his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Felix hadn’t been good at handling his emotions since he’d lost his brother, and that certainly made it hard to comfort someone else even in their time of need. He dug through his brain, trying to remember how Sylvain used to comfort him when he’d come crying to him like this when they were kids. He wasn’t sure, considering most of what he remembered were warm feelings and safety as opposed to the actual _actions _that made him feel that way. Sylvain continued to mumble apology after apology against Felix’s chest, long lashes fluttering as tears broke through his walls. His body was shaking both with the fear of being rejected and the fear of being open. Felix continued to hold him.

“I’m s-sorry I need you please, I need you ok? I don’t know what I’m doing. Talk to me please—” His sobs were starting to tear at Felix’s heart, no longer just cracking it but absolutely breaking it apart. Fuck he wanted the guy to be _sorry_ but not like this. How had their stupid fight gone on for so long? It wasn’t even that important!

“Shut up already.” Felix’s voice was soft and calm, something he hadn’t expected but didn’t have time to think about. Sylvain whimpered, his hands searching for purchase on the bare back of his friend, grasping for a shirt but only finding skin. “You don’t have to…uh, cry or whatever.” He rubbed at his back as it hitched in a muffled breath. “There, there.” Felix took another breath not expecting his own voice to sound so hoarse, “I uh, miss you too, so…” His ribs were almost starting to hurt with the vigor at which Sylvain was holding him. “Lighten up though, man you’re crushing me.” Felix felt so out of his element he couldn’t even be embarrassed. When was the last time Sylvain had cried to him like this? Had he ever?

Sylvain loosened his grip, letting out a small laugh that tore Felix into pieces. It made him want to punch _something, _or someone, or maybe just hug Sylvain tighter. Sylvain just sounded so fucking _sad_! The fuck did _he_ have to be sad about? He was the one who wouldn’t say _sorry_ that entire fucking time. Even so, Felix started to run his hand through Sylvain’s hair, tilting the other’s head into his neck more firmly as he enjoyed the softness of tousled waves. It smelled good too, but then, Sylvain always smelled good.

“I thought I was going to die.”

“What?” Felix dugs his fingers into red hair and tried to pull Sylvain back so he could look at him, little he could see in the dark, but the other kept held tighter, talking into his chest. Hiding in him, his bottom lip wet with his tears and saliva and it would’ve been gross, but it was Sylvain so it wasn’t.

“Without you I think I’d…” Sylvain let out a stuttered sigh instead of finishing his sentence. He started a new one, “Do you remember our promise?”

“Obviously.”

Sylvain laughed, “I’m glad you remember, I was worried.”

Felix scoffed, “the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” In-between moments of silence only Sylvain’s sniffles could be heard. It was also at this moment that Felix remembered he was shirtless, and that Sylvain was in his bed, and that his lips were at his collarbone. It’s not like he was the type to get turned on by gut wrenching, depressing, sobs, and certainly he wasn’t, but still, he needed some space from those hot breaths. So, Felix tried to pull away only to find he was stuck in the other’s vice grip. His attempt at moving brought forth a whimper from Sylvain that Felix was sure he wasn’t meant to hear. He didn’t want to hear it ever again.

“Can I stay?” Sylvain’s voice was so quiet Felix almost didn’t hear it. As he processed the words Sylvain’s breathing sped up, almost like he was nervous.

“Yeah.” Then there was a smile pressing against his collarbone and fuck. He didn’t even have time to get all flustered, this was stupid he just had to sleep now or at least pretend to. Felix decided to just go with it and continued to stroke Sylvain’s hair until he felt even breaths against his neck. After he was certain that Sylvain was asleep, his job calming him complete, he took a moment to FREAK THE FUCK OUT. Though, he did it silently. Didn’t even move an inch as he wouldn’t dare wake the sleeping man beside him.

What the fuck! Felix had been _so mad_. And then Sylvain had come in here sobbing, seriously had he ever even seen Sylvain sob like that? He tried to think and really couldn’t remember. He knew they were both terrible with their emotions, all of them were, but to see Sylvain break like that? Certainly he’d seen tears from his friend when they were kids but never like this, never up close and so…personal. Felix felt a deep pit in his stomach as he swallowed hard. He finally, for once, in his head, admitted to himself that it was possible, perhaps, that he was absolutely in love with Sylvain Jose Gautier and had been forever. Just a little though. He also wondered, in a quieter more closed off part of his brain, if perhaps Sylvain felt something even just the tiniest bit similar.

* * *

Sylvain woke to find he was still cradled in Felix’s arms, the other snoring softly. His heart thundered in his chest as he delicately pulled out of the embrace. He positioned himself a little further away, laying on his side so he could continue to gaze at the sleeping man before him.

Last night had been a train wreck. His plan had been to talk to Felix at night, but Felix went to bed almost immediately so he didn’t know what to do! He had prepared an entire speech, a whole thing of jokes and apologies…but when he’d entered Felix’s dark room and saw him sit up with his fists ready to attack he just _lost _it. Sylvain couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried like that. Despite his ruined plan, he supposed sobbing like that was _one _way to make sure things didn't go entirely back to normal after all was said and done.

He went red at the memory of how Felix had held him and awkwardly tried to console him. While he’d realized his feelings for his friend a bit ago, he hadn’t understood how desperately in love with him he was until last night. Being held by him, his hand in his hair, both entirely sober? That hit him hard. Yeah, there was no way things were going back to how they were before. Sylvain wasn’t doing that dance anymore, even if it meant that Felix would dance alone.

Though, part of him was wondering if Felix even wanted to play their game anymore. In his realization of his feelings, he’d begun to rethink every moment they’d ever had together and was starting to realize that Felix had done some not-entirely-friend-oriented things too. While Sylvain wouldn’t dare assume anything, he wasn’t stupid and Felix wasn’t that good at hiding things. Sylvain was dense, yes, but not stupid. Felix felt something for him too and he was nearly sure of it.

He had time though. They had time to figure it out. Nothing had to be rushed. A barrier had been broken last night with Sylvain’s sobs that neither of them would be able to build back up even if they wanted to. Sylvain didn’t think they wanted to though.

He laughed to himself as he focused more on Felix’s sleeping face. He was adorable, but beautiful too. The way his chest rose and fell with each breath was as relaxing as it was intoxicating. His eyelashes weren’t incredibly long, but they were curved and delicate in a way Sylvain couldn’t remember ever noticing with his partners of the past. Though, Sylvain never really noticed anything about them. He noticed everything about Felix.

Sylvain found himself lost in the sight of Felix sleeping. His features were so relaxed, so calm. While Sylvain loved all of Felix’s grumpy expressions, he was quite a handsome guy when his face was neutral like this. Sylvain felt stupid at how he’d never accepted that fact before. This wasn’t the first time he’d woken up before Felix, and also wasn’t the first time he’d watched his friend sleep like this when he did. That sounded…a bit weird, but Sylvain had to accept that he’d always felt protective over Felix for reasons that weren’t friendship related. He’d always been watching him even if he hadn’t acknowledged why.

Yes, Sylvain thought, he was absolutely in love with Felix. There was no denying it. He didn’t _want _to deny it. He _wouldn’t_ deny it any more. He wasn’t sure he was ready to openly _say _it…but he wouldn’t deny it. He wouldn’t stop it. Wouldn’t fight it. He wanted to love Felix and felt lucky that despite his brain being slow, his heart had made a very good choice.

* * *

Felix’s eyes fluttered open as he grimaced at the morning light peering in through his shades. In the corner of his eye he saw red, so he turned his head and was met with big brown eyes that were staring at him, half lidded and full of…something Felix couldn’t name. There was a beat between the two before those eyes turned away.

“Woah, uh good morning…” Had Sylvain been watching him sleep? No fucking way, that’d be too weird right? Friends don’t do that. The idea of watching Dimitri sleep in the morning made Felix sick to his stomach. Yeah, that didn’t seem like a friend thing. Felix was quick, like always, to shove such a thought down deep back into the hell-pit called hope it had crawled out of. “You still look pretty sleepy.” Felix struggled to open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed again. Sylvain was on his side, cheek resting on a fist and he was fully awake just laying there. “Hey y’know I think that’s the first time we’ve slept together sober—” He paused, face going red, “N-not like that I mean—” Seeing Sylvain so flustered was fucking weird. Kinda cute. Felix wanted to die. He was tired. Everything was terrible.

“Yeah I got it.” Sylvain looked to his friend, though Felix had closed his eyes again.

“Sorry y’know…for—”

“Stop being sorry, it’s annoying.” There was a part of Felix that desperately wanted to grab onto Sylvain and cuddle into his warmth. To kiss his chest and throat and to fall back asleep in his arms. But that part of Felix was locked away and had been for almost his entire life, no matter what he’d felt last night. He was good at keeping it down there. That fucker was nothing but trouble.

Sylvain laughed, a more upbeat one compared with last night’s, “I’ve been so stressed. I, uh…I’m sorry—" Sylvain stopped, realizing he’d just apologized again, but continued when Felix didn’t say anything, “for being so,” he took another moment, “so, I don’t know. Overbearing. You can kiss whoever you want obviously. Don’t have to tell me a thing. I’d like to know anyways though, I wasn’t lying when I said you were special to me.” Suddenly Felix was wide awake. God that had stung. As much as he hated to admit it, as stupid as it was, there had been a part of him that liked that Sylvain seemed jealous. It added to that hope down in that pit. The pit was feeling pretty damn empty now. That was good right? It should be empty right? Sylvain had also called him special though…what did that mean?

“Hardly think I’ll be doing much kissing in the future. That’s more your thing.” Sylvain laughed again, and this time it was so clearly forced Felix had to resist the urge to punch the smile right off his gorgeous face. Lying bastard.

“Maybe.” Not entirely knowing what to do now that he was awake, Felix turned his back towards Sylvain. It was his best option at avoiding eye contact without telling the other to leave. He didn’t want him to leave. “but really? It’s been awhile since I’ve been with anyone.” Thank god Felix had turned his back because his expression would’ve been a dead giveaway at his surprise. “I want something more than an escape for once.” Suddenly, Sylvain’s hand was on Felix’s arm, “can I?” Felix just nodded because _what the fuck? _Can he _what?_ Sylvain pulled the shorter man into a hug, spooning him with great expertise. _A sober spoon,_ Felix thought, face threatening to melt. “Know what I mean?” Sylvain’s breath caressed the nape of Felix’s neck and he just barely suppressed the shiver.

“Not really.” He didn’t. He knew what it meant to love someone, always had, but didn’t know what it was like to have a fling, or to use someone as an escape. Felix had only ever used running, or the gym, or anger as an escape. Those things were easier to manage than people. He really had no idea how Sylvain managed it.

“Well see, I’m used to meeting someone for a night and never seeing them again. I used to prefer it that way.” Sylvain was whispering, like the words he was saying were only for Felix to hear. “Recently though I’ve found that I’m really enjoying stuff…like this.” He punctuated the thought by rubbing at Felix’s feet with his own.

“Like what?” Felix’s voice was so much higher than he’d meant for it to be. Sylvain just pulled him closer. In the few moments that passed, Felix decided that Sylvain must be done talking, not looking to answer his question. He wasn’t wrong, but then he felt that press of warm lips to the back of his neck, like he had the last time they spooned. Fuck this was _killing_ him! Friends don’t do that shit right? Right? Felix would _never _do shit like this with Dimitri so why would Sylvain do this with him right? Right???

“I appreciate you indulging me like this.” His voice was low, sending heat to places that Felix didn’t want heat to go, “I’ll get up now so you can get some more sleep.” Suddenly Felix was cold again. Sylvain was out his door and he didn’t try to stop him because he fucking _couldn’t_. Felix felt hot and cold at the same time and fucking confused as fuck because that clearly hadn’t been…that was not…but he couldn’t hope right? Could he?

Felix shoved his head under his pillow trying to either suffocate or calm himself. He was terrified because for once the logical side of himself and his deep pit of hope were sharing an opinion. Sylvain had been acting weird and his words had clearly meant something _deeper_ than surface level may suggest. Felix decided, that while he wasn’t about to make any rash decisions here…he certainly wouldn’t be opposed to more moments like that with Sylvain. He also found that that thought he’d had last night, about the potential that Sylvain may feel something similar for him…it was becoming a little louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Felix: someone is here I must prepare for battle I'LL FIGHT TO THE DEATH  
Byleth and Sylvain: PUT UR FUCKIN FISTS DOWN I WANT TO LOVE U
> 
> also i noticed that I have a thing were I just go “it has been one week since then” or “it has been one month” and I was like damn how long has it legit been though. I had to do some math to figure out where the fuck they were in their school year lmao. I’ve got it mostly figured out but that some good shit. Even in this chapter i'm like "it's been a month lol"
> 
> EXPLICIT SHIT IS HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER GET READY. I'M NERVOUS BUT EXCITED. WE ARE BASICALLY ANGST FREE BB. I LOVE U ALL


	12. The Get-Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude kisses sad people, Hilda learns about horses, pals get together, Sylvain is a redhead, and Dimitri eats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my daily post streak is BROKEN and I blame life. Also video games but shh. Smut is at the end of the chapter and totally skippable if you prefer :)

Claude walked out of his room in a pair of loose-fitting pants. When he saw Lorenz sitting in the fancy designer chair he’d brought from the _Gloucester Estate_ he was glad he wasn’t naked this time. Or was he? Nah he was glad he wasn’t naked. “Oh, where’s Hilda?” Claude asked casually as he strolled into the room.

“She said something about a double date.” Claude held back a laugh because he knew Hilda must’ve meant she was going on a date with two people, as opposed to a pair of couples on a date. Hilda was really out there living her best life and Claude couldn’t fault her for it. In many ways he was kind of jealous.

“And what’re you doing?”

Lorenz lifted his eyes from his book to squint at Claude. When he didn’t sense any ill-intent he returned to his normal expression. “I’m reading through a book about political ethics.”

“Oh. Sounds boring.” Claude didn’t think it sounded that boring actually. He’d probably _borrow_ it later and read it, returning it to Lorenz before he even noticed it was gone. Claude had a bit of an obsession with books, reading anything he could to learn everything there was. 

Lorenz shut his book, “Well some of us hope to make a change for the future, while others seem to just think they can do whatever they want without _organization _and _research_.”

Claude raised a brow, “Are you referring to me?” Lorenz rolled his eyes dramatically. “You sound stressed. Wanna play the pocky game again?” Claude couldn’t hide his smirk.

“No! No, I don’t want to play that game again because it was awful and if I’d known what it was initially I _never _would’ve played it with you!”

“And yet you made it to my lips Lorenz.” Claude had the dirtiest grin. 

Lorenz was absolutely _furious_, “I’d accepted the challenge I wasn’t going to refuse it suddenly, especially not to someone like you._”_

“Someone like me? You mean handsome and charming?” Claude pointed to himself.

“You’re _impossible_. Do you realize how much power your name has? You could become a top-tier politician just from _walking _into the city and yelling about something!” Claude squinted at Lorenz. When had this suddenly become about politics? Weren’t they just talking about a game? It made Claude a bit sad to realize that Lorenz still didn’t _get _him, but most people didn’t so he wasn’t sure why it surprised him at all anymore. Lorenz continued to rant, “If you paid more attention in class maybe you could actually offer something of use to the people instead of the nonsense you seem to waste your time with. I just don’t—"

Claude had been walking up to Lorenz during his whole speech and now he was in front of him. The other man stopped talking when he noticed that Claude was closer now. Lorenz quickly went from sitting to standing in order to have the height advantage over Claude. “You done?”

Lorenz could only glare, “Are you? Do you even care about your city? Your country for that matter? Do you plan to just use your power to throw parties?”

“Don’t get all patriotic on me I care plenty, I just don’t care enough to prove myself to you. I know what I’m about.” Lorenz seemed to calm at that. Claude fought the smile at his lips because the expression Lorenz was making was so funny. The guy had such a long face, he’d go from comically high brows to a suddenly scrunched and furrowed face. Despite the “tense” conversation at hand, Claude couldn’t help but remember how thoroughly Lorenz wore his heart on his sleeve, even if he didn’t mean to.

“I know you do,” Lorenz let out a sigh, “and that’s part of what already makes you better at all this than I am.” Huh, well alright then that was something wasn’t it? Here Claude was being sad that Lorenz didn’t _get _him, but maybe he hadn’t expected enough of Lorenz to be surprised by such openness.

“Lorenz you’re damn good at political stuff, I mean you’re reading a book about it for fun.” Lorenz looked so absolutely torn at Claude’s praise. Was that really all it took? Claude could butter the guy up…though teasing him was also quite appealing. He was just so uptight.

“I apologize for my behavior. That was uncalled for. I’ve been stressed lately. My father has been having issues at home with some land agreement or something.” He sighed, “You must think I’m a terrible roommate.” Claude just offered Lorenz another lazy smile.

“All water under the bridge my man.” The look Lorenz gave Claude reminded him strangely of very sad horse, or maybe a sad proboscis monkey. Something sad. Something sad with a long face, and maybe a long nose too. Without thinking, Claude leaned up and pressed a small kiss to Lorenz’s cheek. “See? All better!” Claude patted Lorenz’s kissed cheek as if to make his point clearer. Lorenz’s face looked like it was going to explode. Amazing.

“…I’m going to take a shower.” With that, Lorenz tore passed a laughing Claude. Teasing that guy was just too much fucking fun, even if some of their conversations made him want to tear his hair out. Claude flopped down onto Lorenz’s designer chair and yelped at how uncomfortable it was. What was the point of this thing being so expensive if it was just so…stiff? He pulled out his phone checking his messages. Some from Hilda and some from Dimitri. Huh. 

> **HILDA:** Claude
> 
> **HILDA:** CLAUDE
> 
> **HILDA:** CLAUDE CLAUDE CLAUDE
> 
> **CLAUDE**: wut
> 
> **HILDA**: I need HORSE facts PRONTO
> 
> **HILDA:** list me breeds
> 
> **CLAUDE:** wtf
> 
> **CLAUDE**: u a horse gril now?
> 
> **HILDA:** HURRY
> 
> **CLAUDE**: uh
> 
> **CLAUDE**: y not google it tho
> 
> **HILDA**: FUCK UR RIGHT
> 
> **HILDA:** PRETEND THIS DIDN’T HAPPEN
> 
> **CLAUDE**: dang u got ur head in the clouds cuz of pussy?
> 
> **HILDA:** ShUT UP I’m BUSY WITH GOOGLE
> 
> **CLAUDE: **(()) (()) (()) this a vag btw
> 
> **HILDA:** also it’s not my FAULT I wasn’t expecting to hve 2 entertain someone
> 
> **HILDA:** I came to be ENTERTAINED BUT our third person just like LEFT
> 
> **CLAUDE:** wait caspar left?
> 
> **HILDA:** HOW DID U KNO IT WAS HIM FUCK U
> 
> **CLAUDE:** this me we talkin bout ho
> 
> **HILDA:** yo tru bitch
> 
> **HILDA:** ye well, he left cuz he thought we were just pals chilling cuz he’s a DUMBASS
> 
> **HILDA:** legit just LEFT bein like he had to check on his friend to see if he was awake I’m like CAN U AT LEAST HAVE A BETTER EXCUSE???????
> 
> **HILDA:** but now I’m HERE WITH NO DUMB BOY BUFFER AND A BEAUTIFUL GIRL who’s CHARMING me LIKE???
> 
> **CLAUDE:** with no dumb boy buffer u fucked girl
> 
> **CLAUDE:** make sure not 2 look at them tiddies too much
> 
> **HILDA:** FUCK OFF I’m getting HORSE FACTS
> 
> **CLAUDE:** luv u 2

Claude laughed and moved on to his conversation with Dimitri, excited to see what his friend had to say.

> **DIMITRI: **I have a question.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** bruh ask it
> 
> **DIMITRI**: How much experience do you have?
> 
> **CLAUDE**: in pokemon wtf u mean?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** No.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I mean sexually.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** :-/

Claude laughed so hard he thought he was going to _die._ What a fucking _day_ this was turning out to be!

> **CLAUDE**: boi I got enough
> 
> **CLAUDE**: slyvan prob got more tho tbh
> 
> **CLAUDE:** *sylvain lmao slyvan who’s that
> 
> **DIMITRI:** And you have experience in which reproductive organs?
> 
> **CLAUDE:** pussy n peenie and all inbetweenie bb
> 
> **DIMITRI**: I hate this.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: I need you to know I hate that I’m asking you this.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** THAT I HATE THIS MORE THAN ANYTHING I HAVE EVER DONE.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I need to make it clear that I’m asking you this because I don’t have to see you every day of my life because I don’t live with you.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Claude I need you to know I’m OUT OF OPTIONS because the internet isn’t consistent in its answers and you’re all I’ve got because watching TUTORIALS is TROUBLING.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: I am coming to you with open arms and walls down with the HOPES that you will give me an honest answer and NOT make fun of me.
> 
> **CLAUDE**: hit me
> 
> **DIMITRI:** How do you eat someone out?
> 
> **CLAUDE**: brb im cryin
> 
> **DIMITRI: **DON’T LAUGH.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** k so it gun b hard to explain in txt. Can I call u?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Fine.

Claude immediately called Dimitri, who took a few rings to answer.

"Sup Big Boy.”

“Claude. I can’t.” Dimitri’s voice was so strained and clearly embarrassed.

“Ok I’ll make it quick to save you from dying alright? Now I’m just gonna explain how I do it alright but that doesn’t mean it’s perfect for everyone. That’s probably why it’s inconsistent online yeah? Communication is key honestly. Alright, you ready to take notes?”

“…I guess.”

And so, Claude proceeded to explain how he ate someone with a vagina out, and he did it in so much detail that Dimitri was beyond mortified and threatened to hang up the phone more than once. In the end though, Dimitri did thank Claude for the _information_ and Claude of course asked what Dimitri planned to do with said _information_, and that’s when Dimitri hung up the phone. Claude ended up taking a nap later, feeling like he’d accomplished a lot that day.

* * *

Felix had happened upon Byleth just as they were both leaving the campus. It was an awkward moment that they shared. They were both happy to see each other but not great at showing it, Byleth more so with her lack of expression, and Felix with his lack of words. They somehow decided to get a something or whatever at some café Byleth liked.

It was one of the first times Byleth and Felix had actually gotten a chance to be alone and they found that they had several things in common. Felix was horrified to realize that he _liked _talking to Byleth! What were the odds? She was…smart and funny and she understood his humor. It was easy to talk to her. Felix desperately had to fight the smile threatening to form on his lips.

The smile was easy to drop when they arrived at the café and Felix realized it was a weird themed kind of tea-party place or something, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t his style though that’s for sure. He thought that perhaps if he were cute, he’d like a style like this, but he was not so he didn’t. Byleth could tell from his expression and she _laughed _at him and he suddenly realized she had known all along he wouldn’t like it.

What she hadn’t known was that he hated sweets, which she was actively sorry for considering this particular café specialized in sweets and not much else. Byleth tried to get Felix to agree to going somewhere else but he was adamant that right here was fine and that she didn’t need to inconvenience herself for him. She eventually gave up and became more comfortable in her seat as she took a bite of her cake. Felix was happy that they weren’t having pointless idle talk, but he was a bit confused at what she decided to bring up as their first conversation point. “I was thinking we should double date at some point.”

Felix tilted his head at Byleth’s words in confusion as he searched for a response, “Uh, are you trying to set me up with someone?”

Byleth laughed as if she thought he were joking. She soon realized he wasn’t joking. “Oh no, I’m sorry. Did you and Sylvain break up?”

Felix was suddenly thankful for the fact that he hated sweets and wasn’t eating anything because he surely would have choked. “What? What are you talking about?” His eyes were wild as his hands searched for something to grab onto. They chose the table. “What the hell made you think we were dating?”

“I’m sorry I…it’s just at the bar you were so flirty with each other and whenever I see you together he’s always giving you that look, and you’re always so red when he’s around I just…” Byleth’s words trailed off as she saw the utter despair in Felix’s eyes. Before he had been frantic, but now he was prey that had resigned to its fate and she felt terrible to realize she was the predator that had bitten his neck. Now she watched as blood drained from his wounds and life slowly left his body. She was a _monster_. “I-I’m usually right in my guesses so I got over confident and—”

“No, fuck, no you didn’t get it totally wrong. It’s just more complex.” Felix slid his head into his arms. “We haven’t said anything out loud. I’m still not sure how he actually feels.” The way in which he said his words caused Byleth’s soul to rip in half. He sounded so distraught, so alone, so lost!

“I see.” Byleth looked to her cake, not at all hungry any more. She looked to the man she had just single handedly torn apart and wished she could turn back time and undo what she’d just done. “I’m so, so, so, sorry—”

"Stop. Don’t. I’m not upset with you, I’m mad that I was obvious enough about it that you figured it out.”

“Well, actually I figured it out from Sylvain, not you.” Felix’s eyes met Byleth’s again, this time with a little more life in them, which she was thankful for.

“What?” He sounded as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Well, I could tell you were nervous around him when he got close. But he’s the one who was always making those bedroom eyes at you.”

Felix slumped into his chair, “no, that’s just Sylvain.”

Byleth held up her hand in protest, “actually no, it’s not. I know his fake bedroom eyes, but the ones when he looks at you have real interest. That’s why I thought you were dating. He doesn’t look at anyone the way he looks at you, so I figured a guy as outgoing as him would’ve already asked you out.” Felix just stared at her. “I hadn’t meant to…sit here and explain my deductions skills like this but…”

“Actually,” a light blush fell upon Felix’s cheeks, “would you explain a little more?” Byleth smiled at him and for the first time Felix really saw the warmth that Dimitri was always gushing about. He realized, for once, that Dimitri was right when he’d said her warmth was hidden behind her eyes. All Felix had to do was look a little closer and her expressions became a lot more clear.

“Well, alright. The level of closeness I saw you both sharing at the bar is what got me interested in the first place. Again, like I said, the bedroom eyes with intent. Of course, you acting cute around him tipped me off too,” Felix huffed in anger but let her continue, “but you’re often cute around anyone that makes you _feel_ things, so Sylvain’s change in attitude with you is much more obvious. I can’t believe you haven’t noticed? You really think he’s not into you?”

“He’s had all these years to fuck me and he hasn’t even tried so…even if he’s interested I’m not sure why he’s waiting.”

“Sorry, but are you dumb?” Felix looked at her not entirely sure how to answer. He was afraid that the answer was yes. “He probably thinks you’re off limits. Probably didn’t even entertain the idea or realize it was an option until recently. A childhood friend like that? He wouldn’t want to lose you to a drunken fuck or failed romance,” Byleth paused, “but, I don’t mean to try and change your whole dynamic or anything. Maybe I just haven’t seen enough of you two together to fully understand your relationship. All I can say is that I’m rarely wrong when I make a guess like this…but that doesn’t mean it’s fact as it’s all still theory.”

"Sheesh. I come here with you to this stupid café expecting to talk about cats, not to get my soul chewed on and spat back out at me.” Felix was smiling as he spoke, despite the nature of his words. “It’s hard to know if I should prove your theory or not.”

“At this point I’m not sure Sylvain will, while he seems happy to touch and flirt, he stops at that. You might have to seduce him or something.” The two paused, both looking at one another with wide eyes. Then Byleth laughed.

“Well, finish your stupid cake. Let’s talk about cats now.” Byleth was happy to do so, showing Felix her special folder on her phone of cat pictures she’d found online.

* * *

> **CLAUDE**: bro what if ur name was slyvan
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: woah wtf
> 
> **CLAUDE**: u drive a sly van
> 
> **CLAUDE**: slyvan
> 
> **CLAUDE**: think about it
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: what if ur name was clut
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: LMAO I MEAN CLIT
> 
> **CLAUDE**: LMAO BRUH CALL ME CLUT THO
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** CLUT VON RIEGAN

* * *

Dimitri had been holding a plastic bowl filled with snacks when he heard the door buzzer. It startled him so much he mishandled the bowl and caused a huge crack to form down the center. He’d have to pay Dedue back. He’d have to sneak the payment back though, considering his friend would never let him do it knowingly. Dimitri sighed as he placed the ruined container down (though it still held the snacks just fine so was it really ruined?) and went to let his guests in. When he opened the door he was greeted by Mercedes, Annette, and Byleth. He was getting used to being the luckiest man in the world but it still took his breath away when she looked at him like that.

When Byleth’s eyes met Dimitri’s there was an unspoken thirst that the two desperately wished to quench. Considering the company, their next best option was a quick peck on the lips. Byleth took action, pressing her lips to his in a chaste promise of more later before pulling away. Dimitri’s expression to any other would have appeared simply lost in Byleth, and this was true, but Byleth knew that his gaze revealed much more than that. With her own sultry gaze Byleth offered a small, “I missed you.” Dimitri was suddenly regretting the idea of having so many people over and wished to lock himself in his room with Byleth instead. “Can I put my stuff in your room?” She lifted a small bag innocently, likely containing sleepover things. Dimitri flushed again, guiding a knowing Mercedes and Annette into the apartment before closing the door and leading Byleth to his room.

As soon as she entered his door she began to explore. The first thing Byleth noticed was that Dimitri’s room was very clean. Secondly she noted that It wasn’t boring, but it was bare. It was almost as if Dimitri was scared to fully move in, as there were no pictures upon the wall, or posters either, or anything really that indicated that this was _his _room. The only true sentimental item sat on his dresser and it was the replica sword she had gotten him so many years ago. Byleth walked up to it, touching it lightly. She felt Dimitri embrace her from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“It was the only thing I ended up bringing with me from Rodrigue’s aside from clothes you know.” She turned her head to kiss his cheek, awkward positioning but a necessary move. The true meaning behind keeping such a silly gift around for all these years wasn’t lost on Byleth in the slightest. Dimitri spun her so she was facing him, and he leaned in to capture her mouth. No matter how many times they touched like this, Dimitri couldn’t get enough. Byleth couldn’t either.

He brought his hand to her jaw, guiding her to angle her head. After a long press of their lips he prodded with his tongue, eager to deepen. He traced her teeth as she grabbed his behind, pulling their hips together and making what was initially an innocent and romantic kiss much more heated. They’d been together for over a month now and despite his insecurities, Dimitri was finding that he wanted to move forward with Byleth physically. That wasn’t to say that that kind of thought was anything new, as he’d been wanting to move forward with her physically since he first saw her, but now he was more willing to fight the nerves he had about it. The thought made him hungrier than before. He was nervous his skills wouldn’t be up to par, but he was an enthusiastic student, and she was a thorough teacher. Still, she broke away from him, panting and now grasping his shoulders.

Byleth sounded so sad as she spoke. “I want to continue so badly but…” Dimitri pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

“Tonight we can.” When her eyes met his, he wanted to lean in again. He resisted.

Byleth pouted, “I hope I can wait that long.”

Dimitri laughed as he pulled away. He needed a minute before heading back out anyways. “What’ll happen if you can’t?”

“I’ll take you on the couch in front of all your friends.”

Dimitri chuckled, “I hope you can wait that long too then.” She nodded in agreement as she continued to explore his room. Dimitri did what he could to keep his eyes off of her. He was trying to will a _situation_ away, not make it worse after all. They spent the next few minutes chatting as Byleth looked inside his closet, and strangely, under his bed.

Suddenly, Sylvain kicked open the door to Dimitri’s room. His face fell as soon as he realized they weren’t making out (anymore). “Man, you guys just cost me ten dollars.” Byleth gave him a smirk before extending her hand to Dimitri and leading him back out into the main room.

Felix was sitting already, arms crossed and scowl in place, though he didn’t look unhappy. Annette and Mercedes were helping Dedue setup the snacks they’d baked as Ashe was connecting all of the available joycons to his switch. When he turned and saw Byleth he immediately stood.

“Hey! I don’t think we’ve met yet.” He held out his hand for her to shake, which she did confidently. She couldn’t help but notice how adorable he was, little freckles dusting his nose and his green eyes sparkling.

“Byleth this is Ashe. Ashe this is my…” Dimitri stalled. Had they ever officially called each other anything yet? He knew she was his girlfriend but had he ever said it out loud? She _was _his girlfriend right? Right?

“I’m his girlfriend, it’s great to meet you Ashe.” Dimitri stared, wide eyed, as Byleth so easily let that title fall from her lips. After a few words, Ashe went back to setting up the switch and Byleth lightly elbowed Dimitri, “don’t tell me you didn’t know I was your girlfriend?” There was a note of fear in her voice.

“I mean I knew I just…we’d never said it out loud to someone else so…” She laughed at his response, making him blush even deeper.

“Well now we have, so no more worrying about it alright?” Byleth gave Dimitri a smile and then she turned but stopped mid step. Before her sat something so magnificent she couldn’t believe she’d missed it when she first walked in. There, in all its glory, was a giant printed version of that Facebook post of old, the one Byleth remembered laughing about. The one she remembered her _dad _laughing about. There stood a young Felix, holding the replica sword, posing, with that slight photoshopping around the edges to add extra flare. Even the caption was included. Byleth lost it.

Byleth laughed often enough, but her laugh was usually a single puff of air that many never even heard. This laugh though was more akin to the snort Dimitri had witnessed in their secret time together. This laugh was obnoxious and goofy, and absolutely embarrassing while being equally endearing. It was unabashedly human, which was something, from an outsider’s perspective, Byleth didn’t always appear to be.

Everyone was startled by her sudden laughing fit, aside from Mercedes and Annette who began laughing too, as this obnoxious laugh Byleth rarely let out was dangerously infectious. Dimitri was soon infected, bringing about his own laugh that was not often heard. This in turn had everyone but Felix laughing. Felix instead shoved Sylvain as hard as he could, and Sylvain took the hit, considering it worth such a great laughing fit. Felix then laughed at how he had pushed Sylvain.

When the group had calmed down, Byleth asked Dimitri to take a picture of her posing by the glossy, gorgeous image. He did so happily, especially considering Byleth rarely asked to have her photo taken, if ever. This lack of asking for photos was the reason Annette had become so “good” at candid shots after all. When the glee of the moment had passed, Byleth finally took her seat on the couch, Dimitri following her and sitting as close as he could, thighs touching.

When Ingrid arrived she immediately went to greet Byleth. Ingrid had spent years being so curious about this woman, so to finally officially meet her felt lovely. She had to admit that Byleth was indeed as beautiful as Dimitri had said, so she at least had to give him credit for that. Upon Ingrid’s arrival everyone began greeting and introducing themselves to those that they hadn’t met. There seemed to be an immediate ease between all of the guests. It almost felt like a family.

They found though, that there were only enough spaces on the couch and floor if everyone squeezed together, (like family y’know?). Byleth leaned up against Dimitri comfortably, while Annette was almost sitting in Mercedes lap. Ingrid, Ashe, and Dedue enjoyed their spots on the floor. Sylvain happily tossed an arm around Felix, holding him close, “to make room” as he said.

“And now that we’re all settled,” Annette began, “we need a game to play. A get-to-know-you game!” Both Dimitri and Felix immediately suggested a game of Smash, to which nearly everyone replied “absolutely not.” Byleth, for the record, suggested that they play it later (she had a feeling she could beat Dimitri and wanted to test it out).

“Mmm, what’s that game where you get locked in a closet.” Ashe sounded thoughtful.

Annette looked at him, “7 minutes in heaven?”

“Yeah that one! What about that?”

“Ashe,” Ingrid started, “usually that’s a game where two people go into a closet and make-out.”

“Well yeah but we could all just talk instead!” Ashe smiled at the group.

“So,” Felix’s voice was rough, “you’re suggesting we each take turns to pair up and sit in a closet and talk for seven minutes?” He squinted at Ashe.

“I don’t hear any better ideas!” Ashe felt attacked.

“Let’s just start with Would You Rather, that one always gets people going.” Sylvain patted Felix’s chest with the arm slung around him, as if he knew what he was talking about. He didn’t. There were no objections though, so Sylvain decided to begin. “Ok, would you rather have a buzzer sound whenever you’re horny, or have sticky flypaper hands for the rest of your life.”

“Ew, Sylvain…” Ingrid was not amused.

“I mean…” Ashe began, “how loud is the buzzer?”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to ask questions like that, just follow your heart,” Annette told him, “Personally I’d just deal with the buzzer. Maybe it’d become an endearing thing about me. I like having my hands not sticky.”

Felix pinched the bridge of his nose, “This is stupid I feel like everyone would choose the buzzer. You’d just learn to deal with it. You need your hands.”

“You got a better one?” Sylvain challenged.

“Yeah, here’s a classic. Knife hands or knife feet.” Felix sounded proud.

“How is that a classic?” Ingrid asked, having literally never heard the question before. “Either way knife feet.”

“But then you can’t use them!” Ashe seemed surprised.

“But then they can’t hurt people as easily…” Mercedes noted.

Byleth joined in, “I think both could be useful. I’d go with knife feet though.”

“Me too.” Agreed Dimitri.

The group continued to discuss the reality of both knife hands and feet before Mercedes added a new question to the mix. “Would you rather have sex with your ex, or with your best friend?”

“Best friend.” Sylvain had answered much too quickly. Felix stared at him. Sylvain realized his mistake in answering such a question so fast and loud. While it was a _true _enough answer, and he wasn’t about to lie, he thought perhaps the answer had him coming on a little strong. He did his best to remedy the situation, “a best friend is less likely to blackmail you after the whole thing so…” Dimitri gasped as if what Sylvain had just said was brilliant. Ashe and Annette also seemed to think it a decent enough reason. Felix wasn’t sure what to believe, and obviously wasn’t going to answer. This was just a stupid game.

“I’d also go best friend.” Annette finally said.

“Awww, me too!” Mercedes agreed. They cheered to one another at the realized connection. The rest of the group then began to discuss the question openly, Byleth wondering if she would have to have a threesome with Mercedes and Annette. Dimitri also wondered if that meant he would have to have a fivesome with his childhood friends and Dedue. All, except Dedue, were vehemently opposed. Dedue patted Dimitri’s knee comfortingly after such a betrayal from his other friends. It all became too complicated for the group so they moved on.

The night continued on much like that, though they eventually did play smash. Byleth, Dimitri, and Felix were all pretty evenly matched, which annoyed the rest of the group who just wanted to have fun. When he wasn’t messing around, Sylvain was able to be a worthy opponent against the other three, something he felt proud of. Eventually Ingrid and Dedue dropped out of the match to watch instead because they kept accidentally killing themselves and were becoming frustrated. Felix noted that if Ashe would pay more attention, he could probably kill them all with his ranged attacks. Though as the night moved on and the joycons were replaced with drinks, some alcoholic some not, the conversation became a little more raunchy.

“Well, it’s that time of night isn’t it?” Mercedes began, “shall we all start sharing sexual fantasies?” Everyone laughed as both Annette and Byleth each gave a loud “Mercie!” in response. “What? Am I wrong?”

“Oh man I’ve got plenty of those.” Sylvain’s tone was suggestive.

“You sure you haven’t already acted on all of them,” Ingrid asked.

Sylvain spoke in a thoughtful way, “Actually, not really,” Ingrid was curious, Felix was too but he wouldn’t dare make it known, “Most weird sex stuff requires trust y’know, and that was never really a part of my past exploits.”

“Woah, that makes sense.” Annette suddenly said, which pulled a laugh out of her two roommates. “If I’m being honest though I can much more easily say everything I’m _not _into than the stuff I actually am into. It’s hard to know sometimes until you try it I guess…”

“Are you implying,” Byleth began, incredulous, “that you’ve tried tons of things and that’s how you know you don’t like them?” Byleth couldn’t stifle her laugh when Annette’s face went bright red as she tried to deny what Byleth had said.

“Ok I’ll bite,” Ashe interjected, “I think roleplay sounds fun!” Everyone went quiet as they all simultaneously imagined Ashe in a sexual situation whether they wanted to or not. Ashe took the lack of response as his cue to continue, “Or maybe some dominatrix stuff. Getting put in my place by a strong woman? Count me in!” The room was still absolutely dead silent.

Byleth didn’t know Ashe as well, and despite the fact that his adorable charm was strong, she didn’t think it warranted silence, “Ashe has a good point. I think we all could use a woman in heels threatening to step on our chests.” It was probably true? The jury was still out on that one.

“Well, we all know what Dimitri’s into.” Sylvain spoke, attempting to shift minds from the confessions. The group seemed happy for the out, all nodding in agreement.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Dimitri asked, while Byleth chuckled at his side.

Felix sighed, “It means you want to bang your teacher.” The room erupted into laughter from all but Dimitri (though Byleth tried to hide her own) and he couldn’t stop that cursed flush from flying up his neck and resting on his cheeks. Even Dedue was chuckling! It was quiet and barely noticeable but Dimitri had noticed.

“She’s not my teacher!” Dimitri added, his voice betraying him.

Much like before, the conversation jumped around the room, each person hinting at particular things they may or may not be into. Everyone usually laughing in response and asking more questions to follow up. The questions became more personal, the answers slightly more open.

After some more drinks, Ashe was excited to make another desire of his heard among his friends. “I want to know what kind of porn a guy like Felix watches. I bet it’s hardcore.” Sylvain audibly gasped as he looked to Ashe, a thankful and loving expression in his eyes. He hadn’t even _asked _the guy to say something like that and he _did_! Sylvain wiggled with anticipation. “Better yet?” Ashe continued, “I want to know what kind of porn _everyone_ watches.”

“We’ll see how I feel in a few minutes.” Felix had had a drink or two, enjoying his options. He wasn’t anywhere near drunk, but he was a little buzzed. He could play it off like he were more drunk too if need be. Alcohol gave him confidence mostly just because it gave him the false belief that if he fucked up terribly he’d have an out.

“What if we don’t watch porn?” Ingrid asked. Dedue nodded.

Ashe looked at her and blushed, “uh well then of course you don’t have to answer.” She laughed at his sudden sheepishness. It was rather cute, then again Ashe was always a cutie.

“I like romantic porn. It’s hard to find though.” Annette sounded distraught. “I guess as long as everyone seems like they’re having fun I can enjoy it. But really I can’t remember the last time I even watched porn.”

“Rough sex is always a good one.” Byleth’s addition caused Dimitri to physically stiffen. She tried not to make fun but he was just so obvious. “Passionate and slow though? That’s good too.” She squeezed his thigh silently.

“Yeah rough sex seems alright.” Felix finally added to the group causing everyone to pause and Sylvain to hold his breath. “and…” everyone waited, trying not to appear too eager to hear Felix reveal something about his porn habits, “redheads have some good stuff for some reason.”

“What did he say?” Dimitri loudly whispered to Dedue. Quietly Dedue repeated the answer to Dimitri, only to have Dimitri nod. Then he suddenly stiffened again and almost comically swung his head around to look at Felix. Subtle.

Sylvain had momentarily forgotten how to breathe and he was sure Felix noticed considering their thighs were smashed together and Sylvain still had his arm around the other’s shoulders. Had he really said he was into redheads? Even if he was talking about porn…was that a hint? “Ha, you like red hair huh?” His voice was breathless as he twisted styled strands in his fingers.

“Eh, don’t flatter yourself.” Felix hid most of his expression behind his drink as he took another sip, but Sylvain noticed that flush on his cheeks. His heart was thumping so hard he thought it might just pop out of his chest. Rough and redhead. Sylvain could _definitely _do that. He shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. Was it hot in here, Sylvain wondered.

The sexual conversations continued on, laughter becoming more of a constant along the way. It ended up being that Mercedes, Sylvain, Byleth, and strangely Ashe, were the ones most willing to share their secrets, though each were cagey in their words. The others theorized that perhaps the secrets their more willing friends were sharing were not their deepest darkest fantasies after all. In the end though, it really was the most fun any of them had had for a while, even with the twinge of awkwardness it brought about.

The get-together, though shorter than all would’ve liked, was successful in getting the group well acquainted with one another from all sides. Everyone exchanged numbers and they created a group chat so they could have get-togethers like these more regularly. Annette and Mercedes said their goodbyes when it was getting rather late, Ingrid and Ashe leaving an hour later. By 12:30, Dedue and Felix were quite tired, and Sylvain, being the smart man that he was, pretended to be so that Byleth and Dimitri would have a reason to “head to bed” themselves. Dimitri would have to thank him in the morning.

* * *

After Dimitri and Byleth had gone to Dimitri’s room, Sylvain thought it safe to take a chance. He got ready for bed. Aside from doing his regular routine, he found himself paying close attention to the way his hair looked, something that certainly didn’t matter for sleep but whatever. Redheads huh? He put on his preferred sleep attire before he walked down the short hall. He knocked on Felix’s open door and was met with glorious, lean back muscles at he watched his friend pull off his shirt. Suddenly everything felt a lot riskier.

Felix turned to look at his doorway, not surprised to see Sylvain standing there. It would’ve been odd if Dedue were knocking on his door, and Dimitri was obviously preoccupied. At the sight of Felix’s slightly disheveled hair, _chiseled chest holy shit, _and tired eyes, Sylvain couldn’t resist the lopsided smile that grew across his mouth. “Hey.” He said simply.

“Hey.” Felix returned. Sylvain still stood at the doorway, a bit unsure of how to proceed. He had a plan though, he just had to play it out. Trust in the idea.

“So, you know how my room’s right next to Dimitri’s?” Felix didn’t answer and instead shuffled to his bed. “And y’know how the walls are sort of thin?” Felix pulled back the blankets and slipped into his bed. When he laid his head on his pillow, he turned to give Sylvain another sleepy stare. “I was wondering—”

Felix slapped an aggressive hand on his mattress. “Yes. Be quiet though.” After a moment Felix thought to add more, “also shut the door and turn off the lights. I want to sleep.” Sylvain tried to hide the absolute glee and relief he felt. He did as Felix asked, nearly running to finish the task as fast as possible.

He slid into bed beside his friend and wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his body or his hands. He had chosen to lay on his side. To be face to face. When they were drunk in the past it was easy, but they were both sober now and knew it. Sylvain wasn’t crying this time either, so there weren’t any obvious excuses to use. Now they were both just existing together, and Sylvain wasn’t entirely sure how close he was allowed to exist to Felix.

“I can _hear _you thinking I swear to god.” Sylvain felt a palm at his ear shoving his head further into the pillow. Though it was dark and he could barely make out Felix’s face, their noses were nearly touching and Sylvain could smell the mint of Felix’s toothpaste on his breath. God how he wanted to kiss him.

“Can we—” Sylvain felt a lump in his throat as he tried to ask such a simple question. He heard Felix _groan_ beside him before he flipped to his other side so his back was facing Sylvain.

"Yes, now just be quiet and go to _sleep_.” Sylvain wrapped his arm around Felix so quickly he was worried he’s given himself some kind of whiplash. Felix was warm. Very warm. Sylvain’s nose snuggled into messy hair, enjoying the scent of pine and lavender, an earthy and floral mix that always surprised him. He loved it. His fingers danced over exposed stomach and he let them fall near the most adorable bellybutton. This time he allowed his long fingers to trace a little lower. He felt a trail of hair and physically moved his hips further back from Felix’s because good _god._

That touch though, the lightest caress of that trail of hair? He’d felt Felix shiver under him. This was becoming dangerous. Very dangerous. He needed to tell Felix how he felt and stop just indulging himself on these little touches between “friends.” Felix had to feel something similar right? He took another purposeful sniff of hair, audible and unabashed.

“Hey,” Felix’s voice was quiet. He shoved his back (and his _ass _Sylvain noted) into the body behind him, “if you ask to spoon, at least do it right.” Sylvain stilled, waiting for Felix’s horrified realization that his friend was semi-hard…but he didn’t say anything. He also kept his _ass firmly against Sylvain’s almost hard dick which was a lot to handle at once_. He was not the type of man to disappoint though, so he gripped Felix tighter, boner be damned.

“Redheads huh?” Sylvain whispered into Felix’s hair. He didn’t hear a reply, but he knew Felix wasn’t asleep yet. Despite his fears in telling Felix how he felt, in saying it out loud, he was sure Felix already knew and that he _must _feel the same way too.

* * *

When they entered Dimitri’s room, he closed the door behind him, locking it with intent. Byleth took a seat on his bed and patted the spot next to her. He rushed to sit. “I was curious,” Dimitri turned to look at Byleth, who’s expression could only be described as seductive, “you were rather quiet when everyone was sharing their sexual fantasies. I wonder why.”

“Felix, Ingrid, and Dedue were quiet too…” Byleth laughed at his response. It was so honest, as if he were really trying to defend himself. She crossed her leg over the other as she leaned closer towards Dimitri, letting her fingers dance up his thigh.

“I’m not talking about them. I’m talking about _you_.” When her hand made its way to his chest, she lightly pushed and he fell back onto the bed. Byleth was quick to crawl up onto his hips, taking a comfortable seat above him. “Won’t you tell me one of your fantasies Dimitri?”

“What happens if I don’t?” Dimitri’s own hands found purchase on Byleth’s thighs, just above her knees. He squeezed lightly, his palms sliding up and his eye never leaving her face.

“Well,” Byleth, with sudden force, tore Dimitri’s hands from her legs and pinned them above his head, “then you don’t get to touch me.” Her face was close to his and he could feel her breath on his throat. Dimitri couldn’t help but notice the hint of a smile at her lips. His breathing sped up.

Dimitri licked his lips, “I have so many…”

Byleth, still restraining him, tilted her hips to better align with his, “tell me one.” Dimitri wracked his brain for the perfect fantasy to tell her but the way she was dragging herself along his hips was making it hard to think.

“I have one in mind,” He met Byleth’s lidded eyes, “in this fantasy, you use me like I’m your toy.” Byleth’s breath hitched as she listened intently. “My pleasure means nothing to you as you search for your own, using whatever parts of me necessary to do so,” There was breathless excitement in his voice, “In this fantasy I worship you by proving I’m nothing if I’m not yours.” Byleth’s grip on Dimitri’s wrists had gone slack, but he wouldn’t dare move as her breath continued to caress his face. Her hair falling angelically over her neck and shoulders, as she looked nowhere but him. “I want to see you completely undone, and I want to be the cause.” His voice went low, “I want you to use me Byleth.”

She attacked him. It was lips and teeth and open mouths. Dimitri’s hands couldn’t stop themselves as they left their resting place and tangled in her hair. Up her sides. Gripping at her breasts. His hands went everywhere they could reach. She rubbed herself against him, making him groan in both want and need. She sucked in his bottom lip, biting it lightly before letting it go, lapping at it to soothe his skin.

Dimitri’s hips bucked up and it felt so divine he did it again. On the third time he sat up, grabbing at her lower back to support her as he awkwardly shifted them, scooting until his back was against his wall. Now more settled, he dragged her close again making her legs spread further apart across his thighs, bringing her heat towards his as his hips snapped up again, a whine falling from both their lips. Another snap up.

“Dimitri,” If he had thought his name was sweet on her lips before, now he realized it could be even sweeter with her panting and moaning for him like she was. She _wanted _him. It was enough to drive him insane. In an effort to calm himself, to make this last, Dimitri moved his lips to her neck, pressing gentle kisses up towards her jaw, stopping just near her ear.

“The fantasy…shall we try it?” She shuddered in his arms and his hips moved up again in response, acting completely on impulse.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” The thought of Byleth hurting him in search for her own pleasure had his heart racing. He wouldn’t mind if she hurt him like that. “Let’s,” her breath stuttered again, and it had him panting, “let’s save that one for later and do an introductory course for it tonight…” Dimitri let out an embarrassing whine as he felt the loss of her warmth around him. He could’ve sworn he heard her chuckle in response.

Dimitri turned to see why she’d left him and, much like always, found himself without much else to do but stare. She was tugging at her shirt, slowly lifting it over her head. His heart stopped as she undid her black-lace bra (the one he had said he liked) and let it fall to the floor. He’d seen her topless a few times now, so that wasn’t extremely new, but when paired with a strip-tease such as this, it did something even worse to him than usual. He made a move to stand, sliding from the wall towards the edge of the bed to meet her as she undressed, but again, she put that delicate, small hand on his chest and he stilled. She pushed him back and he obediently took her instruction, laying down again without hesitation.

He watched, mouth watering and jaw clenched, as she took off her shorts, leaving her only in her lacey tights and underwear which he could only assume were equally as lacy and black considering how it all blended together. Dimitri’s lip trembled as he fought to stay in the position she had asked of him. He wanted to, no, _needed _to run his hands over her body. Her perfect, beautiful body. She took it slow, a glint of satisfaction in her eye as she tortured him before finally crawling back onto the bed, thighs once again spread across his hips, her heat rubbing gently against the ever growing pressure in his pants, now with less cloth between them. He was beginning to worry he wouldn’t last much longer and hoped that his fear was evident in his eyes so he wouldn’t have to say it.

Byleth smiled at him and he couldn’t breathe. Without much thought, Dimitri’s calloused thumb rubbed over her perked pink nipple, eliciting another gasp and thrust down from her hips. His movements purposeful and warm. His touches feather light, making her desperate for more. His hands found her shoulders as he guided her down towards him, his lips enveloping a tender nub and biting lightly with his teeth. She moaned, light and low. He lapped and sucked at the first before bringing his attentions to the second, his hand moving to massage and pull at the breast he’d left cold and wet. His eye glanced up at her only to find her staring at him, heavy lids threatening to close in pleasure.

“Please,” she whispered and he wasn’t sure what she meant so he pulled his mouth off of her. She was gorgeous. Her skin was flushed pink, breasts heaving, nipples a hardened red as opposed to their initial pink, hips stuttering and thighs…absolutely delicious. She moved off of him again, this time only to lay beside him. Byleth motioned for Dimitri to get on top of her and he did so carefully, as not to crush her delicate form. Their mouths met again in a languid lick and suck. He dragged his lower lip along the skin of her neck until he could suck at her collarbone. “For the introductory course,” she breathed, “I’ll need you between my legs.” Dimitri clenched his fists together as he fought back a moan. She hadn’t even truly touched him and he was so close already it was embarrassing. As much as Dimitri wanted to savor this moment, he didn’t have the patience, or frankly the time, so he moved his body down the length of hers and began to remove her tights.

“Oh,” Dimitri looked up to Byleth, “it might be easier for you if…I lay off the side of the bed and you kneel on the ground. You’re tall so…” Dimitri didn’t need to be told twice, all but dragging her to the new position, tearing off that last pieces of clothing in the process. A strange and strangled sound came from his throat when he realized that she was this wet. For _him._

While he wanted to admire her entirely naked form, he’d have to do so later. He happily took his place off the bed and on the floor and directed her thighs to his shoulders. He felt her heels dig into his back. Dimitri’s lips were close to her core when she sat up and placed a hand on his head, directing his attention to her shining eyes, “For tonight, we’ll use this position. I can guide you through it. Just know it’s already going to be good for me because it’s with you.” With a grunt Dimitri grabbed her hips and pulled her heat to his mouth, lapping at the folds like a wild animal. All time for embarrassment was long gone, leaving only need behind. She fell back on the bed, a rasped moan through her mouth as her legs tightened around his head. Dimitri had done all the research he could, he was a good student after all. He’d dealt with all the shame, all the embarrassment, all of it, for this moment. It was absolutely worth it.

His tongue delved into her wet heat, flicking up and down before running along the length of her. Byleth mewled as the tip of his tongue ghosted her clit before moving back down. Dimitri longed for his sense of taste so he could fully take in everything that was _Byleth._ Still, he could feel, and the warmth of her was enough to leave his mouth tingling for more. The skin of her lips was moist and hot and so velvety and smooth he moaned as he worked. It was utterly addictive. His tongue delved into pink as his fingers worked to part her lips further, wider, so he could go deeper, and deeper. Taste or not, she was the most delicious meal he’d ever had.

Her thighs were tightening around his head and the pressure was glorious. He snaked his hand around her thigh, thumb gently touching her clit with that featherlight, barely-there graze he loved to tease her with. Her heels and toes were grasping at his back for purchase as he dove deeper into her pleasure, nose rubbing against her in the process. Her scent was better than anything he’d smelled in his life. He felt her tight ring of muscle loosening with each flick of his tongue, in and out, in and out. He wished his tongue were longer if only to please her more. The sounds she was making paired with the wet sucking from his mouth were putting him in a frenzy of heated desire he’d never felt before. He found himself trying to devour her, desperate to make her feel him. To make her know how he felt.

His eyepatch kept rubbing against her thigh and pressing into his head. It was an annoying distraction from Byelth so Dimitri quickly pulled away as much as Byleth’s insistent thighs let him, pulling the cover from his face and tossing it _somewhere_. He didn’t have time to think of such consequences as he dove back in, reveling in her heat on his face and tongue. Loving the special touch of her against usually protected skin.

It was a strange feeling to be able to act on his desires like this, hands moving to grip her thighs, nails biting into the skin as he pushed forward. His jaw was open as wide as it could manage and he was making a mess, now unsure of what was Byleth’s wetness and his own drool at he mouthed at her. It didn’t matter. Nothing other than Byleth mattered. Not when was clenching on his tongue, writhing under his touch. He never wanted to stop.

Her voice was a pattern of praise and purrs as Dimitri remembered the most important piece of advice. He let go of her thighs and dragged his tongue back to her clit instead, sucking at it with determination and purpose now, swirling his tongue around her in no method other than desperation. He slipped a finger passed her folds and into her wetness to test the feeling. He brought it in and out, adding another and marveling at the feeling of her around him, clenching and releasing as he swirled his tongue. Byleth cried out at the sensation, her fingers digging into the blanket below. Her breath sped up, her legs tightening. He couldn’t hear anything anymore, but he could feel her body reaching for release. He wanted to give it to her.

Her hand shot down to guide his movements on her clit, showing him the exact speed and pressure she needed, so his tongue moved back instead to lap back at her entrance, working in tandem with the fingers pumping in and out of her. They had been keeping a shallow rhythm but now he pushed in further. He felt his fingers sink deeper within her as he licked her folds. He rolled her outer lip between his mouth carefully, pressing kisses wherever he found skin, his fingers driving in and out of her. She clenched especially tight the deeper he went and the thought of that kind of heat around him had him ravenous.

It was the action of a clumsy crook of his fingers and an especially hard press of her palm that was enough to meet her needs, all while Dimitri’s tongue continued with hunger as it moved back to her clit, adding to her own movements. A backup to her desperate hand’s motions. She shot forward, body embracing his head and curling around him as her hands shoved him into her heat, thighs clenching against his ears and heels leaving bruises on his back. He was in ecstasy her release on his tongue.

Dimitri continued to lap at her, letting her ride his face as she worked through her peak. Her body convulsing as she momentarily forgot how to breathe. Dimitri was equally breathless but he didn’t need air for he was no longer aware of the world as he reached his own bliss lost in her wetness, his hips jerking forward and hitting the side of his bed he hadn’t realized he’d been rutting against. The pressure at his core released and he saw white, all while her scent enveloped his entire being. Labored breaths erupted from his lips as he continued to suck at her, pushing through his own orgasm and pulling more shudders from her overstimulated body. The feeling of her vibrating around him was too good to stop.

Her muscles went slack, and Byleth freed Dimitri from her iron grip. He continued to slide his tongue against her making her tremble. She gently gripped his hair, pulling his head back from her skin. She was worried she’d hurt him but found his gaze was overflowing with light-headed pleasure, all heavy lid and distant eye. His mouth and chin were completely wet with a mix of her and his own spit. She dove in to press their lips together, his body jolting at the touch, an aftershock as she tasted herself on his tongue. He pressed back into her mouth with vigor, despite the ache in his jaw and soreness in his tongue. Byleth carefully guided the still fully clothed Dimitri to rest his head on her heaving breast as they both basked in the afterglow.

As if she was suddenly brought back from somewhere far away, Byleth ceased dragging her fingers through Dimitri’s hair and gripped his head, “Sorry, let me take—” Dimitri coughed, pulling away from her and leaning on his side, supporting himself with his arm.

“I…” Byleth looked at him concerned, he couldn’t meet her eyes, “I already…” Her eyes went wide as she understood his meaning, a smirk dancing on her lips though she tried to hide it. “Sorry.” He sounded so ashamed that Byleth couldn’t even stop from laughing.

“Why’re you sorry?” He looked equal parts embarrassed and confused, “you came just from eating me out? That’s actually kind of hot.” His brows shot up high and he looked away again, cheeks red and adorable. “But I imagine it’s a bit uncomfortable. Feel free to change I don’t mind.” As if to demonstrate, Byleth laid comfortably on his bed, prepared to watch him change.

He made quick work of his pants and dirtied underwear, tossing it to the side and giving Byleth a great view of that ass of his she loved so much. He slipped on a nice, fresh pair of boxer-briefs before awkwardly handing Byleth a spare towel he just _happened _to have on his bedside table that he _didn’t put there with anything in mind. _She graciously took it and wiped herself free of saliva and other things. When she was done, Dimitri ushered Byleth under the covers and brought her naked form to his chest.

“Your eye.” She said quietly, her fingers playing along his still covered chest. Dimitri wasn’t sure what she was referencing until he realized the lack cloth around his eye. Despite an internal want to hide his face, he didn’t have the energy or even the need. Byleth was someone he could trust. They’d just shared a moment that had happened regardless of what his face looked like. “You’re really so handsome.” She finally added. Dimitri breathed out a sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

The two shared silent peace together, just focusing on each other’s breathing, Dimitri running his fingers through Byleth’s hair. “Um,” Dimitri swallowed, “how was it?” Byleth stopped her movements when she realized that even through all her praising, she had completely forgotten to give him his final grade.

“You were fantastic Dimitri, you didn’t even need my instruction! You really,” she faltered only slightly, “knew what to look for.”

“I may have done some research.” Dimitri attempted to lock Byleth’s head in place against his neck resting his hand atop it. This way perhaps she wouldn’t see his embarrassment.

“Not with another person in the last month-or-so I should hope?

“N-no I would never!” Dimitri was frantic until he realized only a moment later she was teasing him. In his haste to deny such a claim, her head escaped his hand’s hold and she was now able to fully enjoy his inability to meet her eyes. “I read um…forums,” Byleth waited for him to continue because she knew there was more, “and books,” her lips quirked up just a little more, “and I may have asked Claude.” The shame in his voice was so deep that Byleth could only fall forward and hug him.

“All that for me? It certainly paid off though, and as with all skill growth, the more practice the better you’ll be. I’ll have you know, I’m looking forward to it.” Dimitri laughed at her enthusiasm but couldn’t help but feel prideful. He had done a good job at pleasing her? _Him_! Pleasing _her?_

Byleth leaned back into Dimitri’s chest with a sigh and closed her eyes as he started to run his fingers through her hair again. Another moment passed and then Byleth spoke, “Dimitri,” He hummed in acknowledgement, “I hate to ask. But I wonder when I might see you with your shirt…off?” His body froze. “I never want to make you uncomfortable and I’m more than happy to take it slow! But I also want to know what you need from me and how I can best offer my support or…” Byleth’s voice trailed off. She knew she was asking for too much. He’d just focused entirely on her pleasure and now she was asking for more? To her horror, Dimitri moved to get out of bed. Byleth grabbed at his shirt but he easily pulled away. She was about to speak when he did instead.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Then Byleth watched as he removed his shirt, finally, _finally, _after all this time! She’d been waiting and waiting to touch his skin, hands not even dipping beneath cloth to touch. To see him bare before her. Always waiting and wanting to see but being too scared to ask. Too scared to push. She’d seen peeks of his stomach and chest, just small little accidental looks. She’d felt his skin through his shirts and knew that it wasn’t completely even. She’d seen the edges of rough tissue too. She’d never forgotten what Rodrigue had told her when she first met Dimitri, about the fire he’d been in and what he’d lost. She knew what to expect. What she hadn’t known though, was how absolutely gorgeous he truly was. In hindsight she should’ve expected it.

Dimitri was toned with wide shoulders and pale skin. His posture wasn’t perfect, just slightly curled, but his muscles were still taut and firm. His chest, stomach, and back were littered with rough skin, all different splotches of color, each having healed in their own unique way. Byleth couldn’t hold back her gasp as her mouth parted and her brows furrowed. How could Dimitri see himself as anything other than beautiful? She couldn’t understand. She held her arms out, asking him to come back to her, to hug her, so he did. He hid his shame under the covers as Byleth cradled him in her arms. “You’re more beautiful than I even could’ve imagined.” He shuddered at her words, “Can I?” She was asking if she could touch, and he nodded to let her know that she could.

Dimitri gasped a small breath as her fingers ghosted along the various textures of his skin. Near his neck, it felt the same but was slightly raised, a different, lighter color of skin. Between his shoulder blades melted tissue reformed as the evidence of his pain and hardship, but also a reminder of his body’s beautiful success at life. Pink, red, so many shades of color, all dusted around his stunning form. “I don’t mean to draw attention to something you don’t like about yourself, but…I need you to know every part of you is wonderful to me.” Byleth removed her hand not wanting to push him too far as she placed a small kiss to the top of his head. There was a shared, silent moment of them struggling to not say a word that they both felt but were worried it was too soon to say. Eventually, they slid further into the sheets, sharing a few more chaste touches of lips and quiet words before drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I've never written smut before but I've certainly read it so I DID MY BEST I HOPE IT'S ACCEPTABLE OMG. I'm shy about it because I LOVE YOU GUYS AND WANT TO GIVE U ONLY THE BEST. I'm also gonna try and hit tomorrow's chapter too but if not it'll be the next day.
> 
> Side thoughts:  
I think some of the best feelings after any sexually romantic encounter, aside from the moment itself, are those soft moments after where you just sit there with your partner all open and whatever. So I figured that was a good time for Dimitri to show Byleth his body. In this AU there ain't magic so he has some burn scars mostly on his chest and a lil up his neck and maybe some on his thighs a bit.
> 
> Never Forget:  
CLAUDE: pussy n peenie and all inbetweenie bb


	13. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a morning boner, Byleth and Dimitri are feeling things, there are two Claudes, and a fashion show is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello good friends. This chapter is mostly setting us up for the next few chapters lmao so stick with me here. It's a lot of thoughts and emotions. No smut in this one but future smut gonna be wild. LIKE BIG GOOD THINGS COMING SOON y’ALL

Felix woke up early. He was that kind of guy after all. Usually his mornings consisted of going for a run or doing school things, but this morning was entirely _Sylvain_. He didn’t wake up to the other looking at him this time, instead caught in an embrace so warm and comfortable he nearly couldn’t stand it. Knowing a feeling like this would make it difficult to not have it in the future.

Sylvain held him around his waist, even breaths puffing over his head, and a strong leg curled around his own, trapping him in the hold. Felix always had to wonder when Sylvain had the time to work out. How was the guy so strong for seemingly doing nothing all the time? Felix could never bulk up like that, even if he tried. As much as he wanted to believe Sylvain only had glamour muscles and not _real _strength, his hugs easily put such a thought to rest. Felix was naturally lean so he had to master other features of his like speed. Glamour muscles had never really been an option for him. At least he had agility.

Knowing Sylvain was strong and feeling his arms around him like this was not great. It was actually terrible. It gave Felix too many ideas of, with Sylvain’s permission, wrestling his friend into submission or being wrestled into it himself. He wasn’t quite sure which of them would win, but he wouldn’t mind either way. That thought, paired with everything else, FURTHER paired with the fact that it was morning, had Felix feeling a little hot.

He weighed his options. He could stay in bed with Sylvain, considering the effort to move would certainly wake the other up, he could continue to lay in bed with his stupid boner…or he could what…sleep? There wasn’t really a third option. Well, there was always the third option of kissing Sylvain’s stupid face but that also wasn’t _really_ an option.

“Felix.” Sylvain made the choice for him when he mumbled his name in his sleep. Felix froze. Was Sylvain awake? He waited a few seconds and still felt even breathing. So he was talking in his sleep? That wasn’t unusual for Sylvain, but it didn’t do great things for Felix’s current issue to hear his name said like that in such close proximity. No he definitely had to get up. Now. If he didn’t he’d be in a weirder situation soon.

He didn’t really want to slam the guy in the gut again, he’d felt pretty bad about that. Instead he pulled on Sylvain’s arm, trying as delicately as he could to move it away from his body. He managed to succeed but suddenly that same arm was wrapped around him _again_. Sleeping Sylvain hadn’t even waited a mere second to rewrap around him. Felix ignored the warmth that swelled in his heart and tugged the arm off again, this time rolling away at the same time. He again believed he had succeeded too soon.

There was a strong hand on his shoulder as he attempted to slide out of bed, “You’re leaving?” Sylvain sounded so sad. They were now facing each other, and darkness wasn’t there to hide their expressions like last night.

“It’s morning.” Was all Felix could respond with.

“It’s like six. That’s not morning.” Was Sylvain always this whiney in the morning?

Felix squinted to avoid looking directly and clearly at Sylvain’s intense eyes. For having just woken up, the guy seemed pretty alert. “I have things to do.” It was his downturned eyes that gave him away. They always did.

“Liar,” Sylvain said, “If my cuddling is too intense we don’t have to. But you should sleep more, we went to bed late.”

“No I seriously have things to do.” He didn’t have _anything_ to do that he couldn’t do later, but he didn’t know how else to handle a situation like cuddling someone he loves romantically in a platonic way, in bed, without Sylvain having the evidence and knowledge of his feelings digging into his side.

“I don’t care if you have a boner Felix I love you anyways!” Sylvain was pulling Felix back into a hug, their chests colliding. “Woah!” He sounded surprised, “I didn’t think you’d actually have one.” Felix immediately put his trapped hands into action, ramming them against Sylvain’s pecs and _shoving_. Sylvain, the bastard, held on tight. “Sorry! Please cuddle with me just a little longer you’re so warm. You can leave if you really want to but…” He didn’t want to. Felix internally groaned as he felt his arms relax into the hold. What kind of situation was this? Who held onto another dude with a boner like this? What the fuck?

“Fine. Ten more minutes.” That was all he was getting.

“Ten? I would’ve thought five. I’m so lucky today.” It ended up being about thirty minutes in actuality.

* * *

Dimitri had never been good at sleeping. Though the idea that he got to wake up to the object of his affections, naked, at least gave him something to look forward to. His jaw was still sore from _last night_ and he found himself feeling warm at just the thought of it. Concerning _last night_ Dimitri felt a rush of images flow through his mind, reminding him exactly what had occurred between the two of them. He found that he was already aching for more. Now that she had allowed him to taste her, he would never have enough.

He shifted so he could better stare at the woman enjoying his warmth. The woman who, for the life of him, he couldn’t understand how he’d managed to woo. Maybe he’d always been under her spell and this had all just been her master plan. Maybe he was just that lucky. It didn’t really matter to him so long as it meant he could continue to gaze upon her perfect form. _To touch, to hold, to feel._

Despite not wanting to wake her, his desire overpowered him and he leaned in to press his lips to hers. She stirred underneath his touch and when he opened his eye he was rewarded with a tired flutter of her lids. Adorable. He began to pull away to offer her a good morning but Byleth threw her arms around his neck and pulled him back in, forcing his chest to hers. He maneuvered himself on top of her, a smile in each kiss. What followed were several slow, but deep, jolts of tongue and affection. When decently satisfied, Byleth fell back into the bed, her arms going slack and falling with her. Dimitri balanced himself with his forearms so that he could continue to lay above her, just for a little longer. She glanced down before looking back up to meet his gaze.

“Excited are we?” Before Dimitri could even begin to feel shame he instead felt a small hand cup his growing length. “Shall I—”

“Hey, you guys up?” There was a knock at Dimitri’s door causing him to lose his balance and all but collapse on top of Byleth, shoving a gust of air out of her lungs and trapping her hand between their bodies. The surprised clench of her fist was too much pressure on his groin and Dimitri groaned. He wasn’t entirely sure what kind of groan it was meant to be. Mostly one of pain probably. Surely a pinch of annoyance at their guest. Was that Sylvain _laughing? _Perhaps it was more than a pinch of annoyance after all.

“Yes.” Byleth finally said a little strained, her breath against Dimitri’s ear as he rolled off of her.

“Great, Dedue’s making breakfast so you guys should come get it. I bet you’ve worked up a huge appetite after such a big night.” Dimitri removed his mental note to thank Sylvain from the other night. He no longer needed to thank him. He needed to destroy him.

“We’ll be right out.” Dimitri was surprised to hear Byleth’s confirmation at the request. Was she serious? He couldn’t hide the fact that he was a little disappointed. Even after the less than ideal moment a second ago, he still wouldn’t have minded lazing around in bed with Byleth for a few more minutes (hours, days, weeks, _years)._ Byleth seemed to notice his pout, “Oh don’t be so sad, at this point I owe you so many favors I’ll do anything you want next time we’re alone.” Dimitri grabbed at Byleth’s waist as she made to move out of bed.

“What if I want to cash in my favors now though?” Dimitri wasn’t sure he’d ever sounded so whiny.

Her breathing all but stopped as she contemplated the offer. “But I’m hungry. Also everyone will hear us.” Dimitri sadly let her go, but not before nibbling at her neck. It was the toll she had to pay for leaving him like this. He regretted letting her go when she got dressed and put on one of his shirts instead of her own. “How do I look?” She looked like she _wanted_ to be eaten.

Dimitri licked his lips, “Better than breakfast.” Byleth laughed as she walked back over to him. She ruffled Dimitri’s hair and kissed his forehead as she slipped her shorts (that she’d left there last night) back on. He watched her as she looked around his room and apparently noticed something. After walking to it, she bent over, reaching for something on the floor. Was she trying to make this difficult? Apparently she had a purpose, because suddenly she was standing again and flinging his eyepatch at him.

“C’mon let’s get up.” He slipped it on with a sigh. Much to his displeasure, Dimitri got dressed (taking the strangest bit of pride in how Byleth eyed him as he did) and the two left his room to head towards the kitchen, which wasn’t far. The aroma that filled the room was nothing short of heavenly.

It seemed that Dedue had outdone himself, apparently very happy for Dimitri. There was more than enough food for a family of eight, and they were only four with Sylvain joining them. There were piles of pancakes, sausages, eggs, and bacon. It looked incredibly professional which wasn’t a surprise considering Dedue was making it. It felt a bit odd for Dimitri to realize that his platonic soulmate was essentially showering him in food formed praise because he’d gotten lucky. The whole idea of it made his heart fill with warmth and his chest with laughter as both Byleth and him took their seats at the counter.

“Took you a bit, hope I didn’t interrupt anything?” Sylvain had a knowing gleam in his eye and Dimitri glared. He would destroy him.

“You did actually, but it’s ok.” Sylvain certainly hadn’t been expecting such honesty from Byleth. Neither had Dimitri. “What? You jealous?” Sylvain’s mind was rapidly trying to come up with a proper response that would keep him on the high ground while also proving that he was not in fact jealous. Dimitri’s mind was rapidly shutting down at the realization that Byleth not only spent the night with him, but was _happy to talk about it_. Both men were brought back when they heard a sudden laugh from Dedue.

It wouldn’t be fair to say that Dedue rarely laughed, because he did so often enough, but much like Byleth, his laugh was usually missed. This chuckle of his was loud enough though that it gained the attention of the three at the counter. This particular laugh could only be described as adorable and it had everyone’s hearts feeling rather warm.

“There’s something special about these pancakes, which thank you so much by the way, but I can’t put my finger on it…” Byleth had helped herself to a surprisingly large amount of food, a bite of it in her mouth as she spoke. Her lack of table manners appeared to be lost on Dimitri as he looked at her longingly, a lovesick smile on his lips.

“Watch out Dimitri or Byleth’ll take Dedue for her wife instead of you.” Sylvain chuckled, his comment barely reaching the ears of his dazed friend. Byleth and Dedue appeared to ignore Sylvain’s comment, as was sometimes necessary with a guy like him.

“I’ve combined an old recipe of my mother’s into the typical pancake batter most are used to. It includes many spices from my home. If you don’t like it I can prepare you something else.”

“Oh no,” Byleth spoke again, mouth full as she did, Sylvain snickered as Dimitri continued to not be bothered by it in the slightest, “they’re delicious. Best pancakes I’ve ever had! You’re an amazing chef.”

Dedue let his lips move into a relaxed upturn again. Something about Byleth reminded him of his late sister with her expressions being entirely shown through her eyes. “I use skills I learned when I was younger. Cooking helps me feel close to ones I’ve lost while also allowing me to connect with ones I still have.” His smile was soft. When was it ever not though?

“That’s beautiful.” Byleth was thoughtful as she took another giant bite of the delicious meal.

“I always try to tell him he has a way with words, but he never believes me.” Dimitri, awakened from his infatuated daze finally joined the conversation. He also took some of the food onto his plate.

“Hear that Dedue? Dimitri wants you to become a poet now.” Sylvain laughed. It was a strange feeling to be a third wheel when he was actually a fourth.

“Poetry would not suit me.” Dedue flipped another pancake, this time putting it directly onto Byleth’s plate instead of the pile off to the side. She beamed at him, though it was only noticeable through the shine in her eye. Yes, Dedue thought, Byleth certainly was a good person for Dimitri.

“Where’s Felix?” Byleth casually asked as she continued to eat. Her gaze turned to Sylvain and he felt as though he were being scrutinized.

“The gym probably.”

“Makes sense. He has amazing legs so he must run a lot.” Byleth noticed the faint blush on Sylvain’s face as she mentioned Felix’s legs. It was true, he had very nice ones, a good ass too, and she was well aware that Sylvain had noticed as much. “I should bring heels for him to try.”

The group stalled as Sylvain swallowed his food wrong and had to pound a fist on his own chest to help it go down. Dedue seemed just about ready to vault the counter and perform the Heimlich but it wasn’t necessary, as Sylvain worked through his struggle, gasping when he did. Dimitri asked Sylvain if he was ok and was simply met with a wave of his hand that became a thumbs up.

“Well,” Byleth tried to hide her smirk, “it might be fun to bring heels for all of you to try. For our next get-together we can evaluate everyone’s attributes and give advice on how we can each maximize our best assets.”

“So…a fashion show?” Sylvain managed, now fully recovered from his near choking epidemic. Though Sylvain played dumb, he was probably the only one of the three who could’ve put together a common name to what Byleth was suggesting.

“Sure.” Byleth offered.

Dimitri laughed, “aren’t we a bit old to be having a fashion show?”

Byleth looked at him with a sudden intensity he hadn’t been expecting. “I didn’t realize one could outgrow fashion.” Was she mad at him? Or was she sad? He wasn’t entirely sure but he didn’t want to be the cause of anything like that.

Dimitri was quick to look away, “Of course not! I’d love a fashion show.” The tension Byleth was emanating seemed to dissipate after that. Dimitri still thought it was a stupid idea but he wasn’t going to try and tell Byleth as much again. If she wanted a fashion show by god he’d do a fashion show.

Breakfast between the four of them continued on in casual conversation and jokes at each other’s expense. Dimitri’s hand found Byleth’s thigh and rested there until her own hand tangled their fingers together as they held hands under the counter.

* * *

When Felix came back from his run he immediately went to get more water. As he chugged his water bottle, Sylvain walked into the room. Felix couldn’t help but notice his prolonged stare at his legs. When he finished drinking he swiped his arm across his lips, “something wrong with my legs?”

Sylvain was startled, “N-no? What made you think that?” He leaned his back on the arm of the couch, attempting to appear _casual_.

“You, staring at my legs.”

“Oh,” Sylvain _casually _itched at the back of his neck, “I was just thinking it was funny to see you wearing shorts again is all.”

Funny? Felix wasn’t sure what was so funny about it. They were shorts. “It’s warmer out now. So, I wore shorts. I didn’t realize your sense of humor was _that_ broken.” He placed his water bottle on the counter before leaning on it for support as he grabbed his ankle from behind to stretch his leg. Sylvain continued to stare. “What? You want a picture of something?”

“Can I?” Sylvain sounded much too happy about it.

Felix moved to stretch his other leg, “No. Ew.” He thought to add more, “Why?”

Sylvain shrugged, “I’d like more pictures of you.”

“What so you can print them up and hang them around the apartment?” Felix glanced angrily at the poster of his old post still hung up on the wall. He had left it this time, not having the energy to keep tearing it down.

“Actually? Yeah.” Sylvain flopped backwards onto the couch, hiding all but his legs over the arm from view. “Imagine it,” Felix noticed his hands pop up from behind the cushions as his palms panned the ceiling, “Your beautiful face on every inch of our apartment. Our mascot, glorious and giving. We could pray to your visage more efficiently if it was everywhere anyways.”

“That sounds disgusting.” He’d finished stretching so Felix made his way towards the bathroom for a shower, kicking Sylvain’s hanging leg in the process.

* * *

Byleth was worried. After her night with Dimitri two weeks ago, the two had not had the chance to be _alone_ together again. They’d seen each other for lunch several times and had had a few ravenous make-out sessions, but she was finding it was no longer enough. Something about their night together, seeing Dimitri so desperate to please her, his enthusiasm and honesty, it had broken something inside her. Byleth had always been good at keeping everything about herself in check, on the outside at least. Yet something about that night had broken her restraint and she was absolutely starving for Dimitri.

She didn’t want to make such a thing known to him. They had obligations that were keeping them apart after all, it wasn’t his fault they hadn’t had time alone. Byleth also feared that she might scare him with her intensity. That _night _when he’d told her his fantasy…she found that it had quickly become one of her own. She had plenty of imagery and feeling to work off of considering their _introductory course_ after all.

Byleth felt ashamed most of all. She felt like some kind of _animal_. Whenever she was alone she would remember the feel of his tongue against her, how excited he’d been to please her. How he hadn’t even _worried _about himself. How he came just from eating her out. It was simply too much for her mind to handle and it caused her to spend most of her nights in search of a high she couldn’t quite reach alone. A beast. She was a beast!

After their night together, Dimitri had seemed to calm down around her. He’d shown her a part of himself that he’d been so scared to show and…she didn’t want to push him. It almost seemed to Byleth as though he had satiated his appetite while hers had only grown. It was absolutely awful! How could he be so composed around her now? He had been such an embarrassed mess only a little bit ago and now that they’d furthered their relationship he was more relaxed? Well of course that made sense to Byleth but it still frustrated her that he could be so _patient_ when all she wanted to do was climb on top of him and…it was maddening.

She needed to communicate with him but…she also knew that he was the type to give her whatever she wanted, which _equally _scared her. What if she wanted something he didn’t want? Would he give it to her anyways? No, she thought, Dimitri was his own man he could make his own choices. She needed to talk with him.

Before that though she needed a distraction and for once, work wasn’t enough. She needed something more involved, something more emotional than work. She needed a way to get her mind off of Dimitri’s enthusiastic tongue. Byleth decided the best distraction possible would be that of meddling in others’ affairs, so she called Felix.

“Hello?” He answered but sounded confused. Almost timid, like someone calling him on his phone was bizarre.

“Hello. This is Byleth.”

He laughed, small and awkward. “Yeah I know, why’re you calling me?”

"How would you feel about meeting up to discuss a plan.” She cut to the chase. Felix was not a man she needed to mince her words with.

“What?”

“I have an idea for something that I’d like to talk about with you.”

“Did Claude put you up to this?” Felix didn’t trust her! How dare he.

“Let’s meet for lunch. You pick the place.”

“Whatever, fine.” Felix hadn’t sounded that unhappy about it.

* * *

As Sylvain winked at a customer for a bigger tip, he found himself thinking of Felix again. How was it that after knowing someone for so many years there was still so much to find out? Perhaps it was his newly awakened feelings, but Sylvain realized that everything Felix did was just so interesting to him. The way he hid his smiles, or blushed. The way he punched. The way he drank water. Everything was great.

He was only brought from his thoughts when he burned himself with some coffee he was pouring. It hurt but it was whatever because maybe Felix would ask about the burn later and be worried. Would he kiss it better? Sylvain wouldn’t mind. So this was really what love felt like? Everything was starting to make sense.

Well, everything except for telling Felix how he felt. That was the only piece of the puzzle he felt he was missing. Should he tell Felix directly? In a song? On the phone? With letters? A movie? Was he supposed to woo Felix or just tell him? Flirting had never felt so difficult. But perhaps flirting was the way to go. While the recent spooning had been a _very _good indication of Felix’s own feelings, he needed some more proof. Some data!

As Sylvain corrected the ruined order, handing it off to the customer, it was obvious he was still in a daze. How would he flirt with Felix? Maybe help him reach something out of the cabinet? Would it be wrong to purposefully put some of Felix’s favorite dishes up high? Probably very wrong. Would he really be hurting anyone for doing it though? Probably, but whatever.

The natural Sylvain would just flirt. Why couldn’t he just do that? Why was he such a mess when it came to _actual _real flirting. When it came to real honest love. It was so hard! The fear of rejection of who he really was was scary, but he _knew_ Felix wouldn’t reject him. Even if he rejected his advances he’d never reject Sylvain himself. Fuck.

So Sylvain decided he would turn the flirting on more heavily. It wouldn’t be easy, so maybe he’d just do a little planning for it. Nothing weird. Just…some basic planning for backup.

* * *

Dimitri was worried. After his night with Byleth two weeks ago, the two hadn’t had the chance to be alone together again. Of course he’d enjoyed his lunches with her, and their make-out sessions always left him hot and bothered. What scared Dimitri though, was that he was finding it was no longer enough. While just the sight of her used to be enough to satisfy his needs, he now craved more. Something about their night together, the way she’d clenched around him, her delicious thighs pulling him into her. Her smell, her sounds, her skin. Something about it had broken whatever restraint Dimitri had left and it was killing him. Dimitri was terrified to find that his initial starvation for Byleth was only the beginning, and now he was dying to have her again in a way that no one single meal could satisfy.

He didn’t want her to know such a thing. It wasn’t her fault that she was busy and the last thing he wanted to do was make her think he didn’t appreciate the time that they did get together. He was also a bit worried he might scare her with his lust. While he may have shared one of his fantasies with her, she wasn’t aware of how many he had, and how many he wanted to enact. The way she had ridden his face better than he’d dreamed, and it was only the tip of the iceberg for him when it came to the fantasy of her using him. The memory of her sounds, her touches, her moans, it was enough to make everything all the more real.

Above all, Dimitri felt that shame again. He was a _monster._ Whenever he had time alone he’d spend it with his pants down and his breath heavy as he remembered her expressions, her pleasure, her heat. He wanted nothing more than for her to use him up. He’d remember his embarrassment at coming untouched, only to have her tell him it was _hot._ The thought that something so shameful could be attractive in her eyes made him yearn for her more. She’d called him beautiful and handsome, even after seeing the state of him he’d stayed with him. His nights spent alone now were never enough, for every stroke of his own hand had him wishing it was hers. He was a _beast_.

After their night together, Dimitri did all he could to appear normal around her. He wanted her to think he was patient. With so many walls coming down, he wanted to at least uphold the idea that he was a gentleman as opposed to being a lustful animal who’s only wish was to hear her scream. It still bothered him though, to see her so composed around him. While she would blush and stutter at times, her pride and elegance were ever constant, making him feel like a fool for being so insatiable. Dimitri obviously continued to feel more and more comfortable around Byleth as they grew closer. This comfort however, made it more difficult to be patient when all he wanted to do was grab her by the hips and…it was maddening.

He needed a distraction. School work wasn’t enough, no matter how much he threw himself into it. Nothing was enough. He needed something involved, something more emotional. He needed someone to help him get her scent out of his head. Dimitri decided the best distraction would come from Claude. Lucky for him, Claude seemed to be happy to offer his help when he’d called him.

“A distraction?”

“Yes.” Dimitri said.

“What, you worried you’re too horny?” Dimitri’s silence was answer enough to Claude. “I got you covered man. Leave it to me, I’ve always got a plan.”

* * *

“A steakhouse huh?” Byleth couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease.

“Leave me alone. What did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to talk about something concerning our…last lunch.” Felix squinted at her as he tried to recall what they’d talked about. That was nearly a month ago now, how was he supposed to remember? Though something about the quirk of Byleth’s brow suddenly had him remembering everything and he ended up slamming his knee into the table with a jolt.

“No.” While Felix may have believed his glare was ferocious but to Byleth it was merely that of a kitten’s.

“You know,” Byleth began, “something interesting happened when I was having breakfast with your roommates after our get-together…” She smiled waiting for Felix to ask her to continue.

“And?” He finally asked. He was curious after all. Byleth had a way of making him want to talk. It was weird.

“I mentioned your legs and—”

“Wait, why were you guys talking about my—” Felix began to interrupt.

“I mentioned your legs,” Byleth began again, her tone more strict, “and I mentioned the idea of you in heels, and let’s just say Sylvain got a little choked up at the idea.”

“He started crying?” Felix said confused.

Byleth groaned, her perfect delivery ruined. “No. He choked on his food.”

“Oh,” Felix’s brows were still furrowed, “was he ok?” It suddenly made sense to Byleth that Felix had never noticed the way Sylvain stared at him. Despite Sylvain _acting_ like an airhead, Felix was a natural at it.

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose, “No I’m saying the idea of you in heels excited him Felix.” He looked at her with a strange expression. “Sexually excited him.”

“Oh.” Felix’s brows were _still _furrowed. Finally, realization sparked in his eyes as he raised them to meet Byleth’s. “Oh!” He then squinted, looking off to the side, “Oh.”

“_Oh_, is right.” Byleth continued, “this brings us to my plan.”

Felix’s glare was back to being as bright and fiery before. “You sound like Claude.”

"So you’ve said,” Byleth moved her silverware to the side as she dropped her arms onto the table, “I would like to hold a fashion show.” At least this time when Felix looked confused, Byleth didn’t judge him. She had to admit the idea sounded a bit bizarre. But if she could get Felix in heels perhaps Sylvain would finally make a move? That sounded a bit farfetched. In reality she just wanted to see Dimitri in heels without having to explicitly ask. It was a fantasy of her own. But she wouldn’t admit such a thing, especially because she was trying to _not _think of Dimitri currently.

What.” A classic Felix response that Byleth was becoming accustomed to.

“It wasn’t what I would’ve called it, that’s what Sylvain said. I’d prefer a title like: Asset Assessment.” Byleth felt quite proud of that title herself. It was much catchier than fashion show anyhow.

“Sounds like a lot of ‘ass.’” Felix wasn’t saying no to the idea, despite making fun of the name. Byleth noticed that at least.

“Ass or not, what do you think? Shall we get you in some heels?”

“What?” Felix needed a wider set of responses. “Wait me? Why?” Had he been listening to anything Byleth was saying?

“You in heels would be a good experiment to test my theory Felix.”

He looked at her like he didn’t trust her at all. “And your hypothesis is what exactly?” He eventually asked.

“I hypothesize that when Sylvain sees your beautiful legs in heels his restraint will snap and he’ll finally tell you how he feels, thus proving my theory.” Felix’s eyes widened at the idea, though he tried to hide it. He always tried to hide how he felt. Felix still partially doubted the idea that Sylvain was truly interested in him in the same way he was, but he did really wish for her theory to be true.

“Assuming he feels anything. And you think a fashion show is the best way to make this happen? Why wouldn’t I just walk around in heels?”

“You’d do that?” Byleth sounded surprised.

“Not without a good reason.”

“A fashion show is a good reason Felix.” A chill went up Felix’s spine as he realized he now had _two Claudes_ in his life.

* * *

“You have to seduce her.” Claude was quick. As much as he’d love to beat around the bush and tease Dimitri, things were likely to get lost in translation that way.

“How would that help with _anything?_” Dimitri had the best reactions, the way his eye would widen always managed to put a smile on Claude’s face.

“Seduce her ‘til she’s just as horny as you my dude.” Claude sipped his soda, watching Dimitri’s mouth go from its neutral position into a tight line. In actuality, Claude thought the best answer for Dimitri’s problems would probably be to _communicate with his girlfriend because they were both adults for fuck’s sake_, but this was more fun.

“Seduce…her?” Dimitri’s mind was still processing the meaning behind Claude’s words.

“If she jumps your dick first, you don’t have to worry about seeming over eager right?” This particular statement made Dimitri remember that he definitely didn’t mind when Byleth took the lead.

“How…” He couldn’t believe he was even _contemplating _such a terrible plan, “how would you suggest I do something like that?” Claude’s smile made him feel sick to his stomach.

“So glad you asked!” The grin that crawled across his lips was absolutely conniving. “Does she have any kinks?”

“That’s not information I’d ever share.” Dimitri’s voice was nearly a growl, protective and angry, almost startling Claude. Almost.

“Ok, would you tell me what her favorite body parts of yours are?” The fierce lion who had just _growled_ at Claude was now suddenly blushing and entirely innocent. Talk about emotional whiplash.

“She…likes to grab my,” He was struggling to get the words out, “behind, sometimes.” Claude’s eyes absolutely lit up.

“So she’s an ass man? Very good, that means all we have to do is get you in some booty shorts. I bet she likes when your hair is up too.” The increased redness on Dimitri’s cheeks was all Claude needed to see to know that yes, she did, and yes she had made it known to Dimitri. “Anything else you’d care to share?” Claude didn’t actually need more information, but he thought he ought to try and get whatever he could because this was too juicy.

“Well there’s an obvious part that…”

"Your cock?” Claude asked. Dimitri’s brows furrowed. “Oral fixation then? I can relate.” Dimitri looked so…sad.

“No I meant my lips…” He dropped his head into his hands, “I have issues with intimacy so…We haven’t done much other than touch but I want to I just…”

“But you ate her out yeah? Don’t tell me I gave you my tricks for nothing?”

“Well I…”

“Ah that’s why you’re extra horny. Now that you’ve had a taste, you’re hungry for more! I gotcha, I gotcha.” Dimitri looked surprised, almost as if he thought such a reaction was unnatural. Almost as if he thought it impossible that Claude could put two and two together. Claude often worried for Dimitri’s understanding of the world, especially when it came to things like this. It was as if no one had told him that it was ok to have feelings and urges. “So…weird thought,” Claude started again, dropping his excellent plan for a moment to broach something important he hadn’t initially meant to include, “what if you tried talking to her. She’s probably taking it slow for _you_. She’s probably as sexually frustrated as you man.”

“No, she seems rather calm around me. That’s why it feels hard to mention.” Claude rolled his eyes. This was fucking stupid.

"Alright don’t talk to her and seduce her then. I don’t care. I’ll have more fun watching you dance in booty shorts than having a heart to heart with your girlfriend. Not here to yuck your yums, just trying to offer actual advice for once. That’s a von Riegan rarity y’know.” Claude raised a brow as Dimitri considered the thought.

“Perhaps I should talk to her then…” Claude couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. He was proud of the guy, but damn he wouldn’t mind seeing Dimitri in some booty shorts either.

“Well, I’ll be here with those booty shorts regardless so just give me a ring if you need ‘em.”

* * *

> **DAD**: Hey kid hvn’t heard from u in a while how u don
> 
> **DAD**: don
> 
> **DAD**: doin
> 
> **BYLETH**: Sorry I’ve been busy with school.
> 
> **DAD**: no prob u kno you old dad jus chilin
> 
> **DAD**: worry bout u sometime though
> 
> **DAD**: any intestine news?
> 
> **DAD:** interesting
> 
> **BYLETH:** Yes.
> 
> **BYLETH**: I’ll call you.
> 
> **BYLETH**: I know texting is difficult for you.
> 
> **DAD:** me thumb to big

Byleth smiled as she called her father. It really had been awhile since she’d talked to him and felt kind of bad about it. They’d seen each other over the break but still. That was still a long time to not hear much from your kid she imagined.

“Hey Kid. Can you hear me?” Jeralt was never one to fully adapt to technology. His voice echoed in her ear, making it clear he had her on speaker.

“Yeah, I can. How’re you?” She heard some rustling as she assumed her father was getting settled.

“Nothing new here. Knight misses you, dumb boy chews up your socks to let me know you’re gone or something. You’re gonna need new ones.” Despite the name calling, Jeralt loved that dog with all his heart. Byleth loved him too, happy he kept her dad company when she couldn’t.

“Well tell him I miss him too. He’s also free to eat all of my socks if he’d like. He has my permission.” Byleth’s voice was as warm as it could sound, and it was the lift in her voice that let her father know she was smiling as she spoke.

“Will do, so tell me, what’s going on with you? How are Mercie and Annie?”

“They’re as good as ever. They have some plans for a trip that they’re excited about.”

“You’re not going with?” Jeralt sounded worried.

Byleth swallowed, “Ah, I was going to but now I have a reason to stay behind for the break.” She paused. “Um, Dad?”

“That’s me.” He sounded concerned but continued to talk with that tough-guy gruff voice he loved so much.

“I have something to talk about. The reason for not going with Mercie and Annie this time.”

“Are you pregnant?” It was his first question. Always. He thought it was funny. One day if the answer was finally yes he’d probably faint.

“Dad! I’m serious.”

“Hi Serious, I’m Dad.” Jeralt laughed at his recycled dad joke while his daughter stayed silent. “Ok Serious what do ya got for me?”

Byleth took a deep breath, she was nervous to tell her father something like this. While they had a good relationship, it wasn’t an entirely typical one. She didn’t know much about her mother, as her dad was weirdly secretive about a lot of things. She’d come to accept that side of him, not really caring too much about what she didn’t know as she’d learned to live with it. Considering that, romance had also never been a big topic of discussion, aside from true love and all that. Her father had talked fondly about the dream of finding someone perfect for you, and how when she found the love of her life he had something for her to give them. That was about all they’d ever broached on the subject though. “I’m dating someone.”

There was silence that followed her bold declaration. An intake of breath from Jeralt’s side as he settled further into his chair, obviously uncomfortable. “Oh.” Byleth didn’t know what else to add, so she simply waited for her dad to say something other than _Oh_. “Uh…good job I guess.” Another pause. “Uh…do I know them?”

“No, you don’t know him.”

“So it’s a guy? Who is he? What’s his name?” This whole conversation felt so awkward and lacked the normal flow of their talks. Both were clearly out of their element.

"His name is Dimitri.” Byleth prayed that her father didn’t remember—

“Didn’t you tutor some little kid named Dimitri? Don’t hear that name too often these days.” Fuck. Jeralt had latched onto what little bit of this conversation he could utilize, and it had to be that information. He was trying to take this as far away from the current issue at hand and it was _annoying._

“Yes, I did tutor a kid named Dimitri back in the day but—"

Byleth was interrupted as her father continued, “Man that kid had eyes for you though, I could tell when I had to pick you up that one time and he was gazing out the window all sad. Cute kid, couldn’t help but love the little guy just from his stupid pictures you showed me. Guess the world gave another Dimitri a shot huh? Karma has a weird way.” FUCK.

“Um…what if I told you it was the same one.” Byleth shut her eyes as she waited for the response.

Jeralt laughed, “I wouldn’t believe it.” He paused when she didn’t agree, “You’re Serious?”

“That’s my name isn’t it?” Byleth mumbled.

Jeralt huffed a laugh. “Jeez.” He sighed. “Let me meet him I guess.” Oh god.

“We’ve only been together for like a month and a half. Let’s wait until later ok?” It was better that way. While Byleth felt something special with Dimitri, she didn’t want to subject him to the anxiety of meeting her dad yet.

“I guess I don’t have to scare him yet. Watch your back though.” Jeralt sounded incredibly serious.

“He’s not going to kill me Dad.”

“If he does I’ll avenge you. But don’t go dying on me, you’re all I’ve got.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it, and I’ll do my best to stay alive.” Byleth smiled as she spoke. 

The rest of their conversation was filled with stories of Knight and what Byleth was dealing with in school. Hearing from her father always put her in a good mood. He understood her in a way not many did, though she supposed that wasn’t too unusual considering he was her dad. He’d raised her by himself and it clearly had been hard on him, yet he gave her everything he could and Byleth would always be greatful for that.

* * *

“So you’re super sure you don’t want to come with? It’s going to be a _wild _spring break.” Annette leaned forward on the couch as she addressed Byleth. Her and Mercedes were discussing their spring break plans and needed to know if Byleth for sure wasn’t going to be joining them this year.

“As much as I’d love—”

“Don’t try to sugarcoat it. You have chosen Dimitri over your dearest friends.” Mercedes feigned sadness, but she was a surprisingly good actress. Enough so that Byleth felt a little bad.

“Hey! You’ll have a romantic time together without me third wheeling anyways.” It was true. Mercedes and Annette had always happily included Byleth, but she was sure they wouldn’t mind some time alone to themselves. “What day are you guys heading out?” Byleth took a seat near her friends as she asked them about their plans.

“Mm probably that Sunday before the week starts. Why?”

“I was just wondering if we should do another get-together thing before then.” Byleth asked.

Annette’s eyes sparkled, “Ooh we should! It would have to be that weekend though. Did you have something in mind?”

“Well,” Byleth’s expression grew serious, “I offered the idea to some of the others and they didn’t seem opposed so I was thinking perhaps we should hold an Asset Assessment.”

Mercedes and Annette looked to each other before Mercedes gave Byleth a puzzled glance, “An Asset Assessment? Is that a class?”

"No. It’d be a fashion show of sorts. A photoshoot or something, with outfits and stuff.” Mercedes and Annette gasped as big smiles drew across their lips.

“Please!” Annette began, “Please that sounds so amazing please oh my god. Can we actually do that? Like you’re not joking right? Like I really want to do it.”

"Oh goodness I was looking for an excuse to put makeup on Ingrid, this would be perfect.” Mercedes was nearly squealing. “When we met I noticed how _gorgeous_ her features are and she could look even _more _gorgeous.”

“Oh and Dedue would look great in a dress I think, he could rock the look. Even though he’s big he has mom energy.” Annette still hadn’t dropped the whole ‘energy’ debate, adding new titles to it to depict whatever kind of feeling she felt someone carried.

"I think Dedue is one of the only guys I know that would be flattered to be told he was like a mom.” It was true, Byleth really didn’t think Dedue would mind. He seemed to take pride in his skills that emulated those of a stereotypical, perhaps even old fashioned, mother. While that could easily be transferable into the concept of a father, saying he had ‘dad’ or ‘daddy energy’ certainly had that_ different_ connotation.

“Well now you can’t hold this thing without us.” Mercedes spoke with a stern lift in her voice. “We simply have to be there.”

“I haven’t even really planned anything so don’t get your hopes up.” Byleth wasn’t even sure anyone would be available, let alone want to participate in something so silly.

"I vote that we also invite Claude.” Mercedes continued, “It would only be fair to include him in something like this.” She looked thoughtful, “Besides, I’d enjoy seeing Hilda all dressed up too.” Annette nodded in agreement.

“I’ll send out a message to everyone then to gauge the interest level.” Byleth was typing up a message as they all spoke. “I’ll see if anyone is decent with a camera.” She was hoping for the pictures to be high quality. A memory that everyone could look back at and enjoy. While she wasn’t often one for pictures, she found that she wanted something to decorate Dimitri’s room with. As odd as it sounded, she felt that he needed help officially moving in to his own apartment.

“I’ll start preparing my makeup and seeing what needs to be replaced.” Mercedes stood and Annette followed her, both utterly giddy about the concept of a fashion show among their adult group of friends.

* * *

> **BYLETH:** Hello everyone. I wanted to get a read on potential interest in another get-together. This one would be themed around running some sort of “Fashion Show.”
> 
> **BYLETH**: I understand that this may sound silly to some. However, dressing up is always fun, and there is no shame in wearing makeup or heels for a photo and enjoyment.
> 
> **BYLETH**: Ideally we would have this get-together the weekend before Spring Break.
> 
> **DIMITRI**: I see. So you were serious about the idea after all. I’d be happy to join.
> 
> **BYLETH: **Yay! :-]
> 
> **DIMITRI:** <3 <3 <3
> 
> **FELIX:** Didn’t we say no flirting in the group chat?
> 
> **DIMITRI**: Sorry! :-(
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** I’m in
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** pls bring me a cute skirt 2 wear. I’m not joking tho it better b cute
> 
> **ASHE**: a fashion show? omg seems so random lol
> 
> **ASHE:** If everyone else is in I’m in tho.
> 
> **INGRID:** I’m not very good with fashion.
> 
> **MERCEDES: **We’ll help you Ingrid!!!
> 
> **ANNETTE:** WE GOT STUFF FOR U
> 
> **INGRID:** Oh no. I suppose I don’t have a choice then.
> 
> **FELIX:** It’s a stupid idea.
> 
> **FELIX:** But since everyone else is saying ok I guess I’m also in.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** BRING SKIRT FOR FELIX TOO PLS
> 
> **FELIX:** No.
> 
> **DEDUE:** I will participate.
> 
> **BYLETH:** I’m also going to invite Claude. If he’s willing, I think his apartment would be a good location. If he’s not, this get-together will happen at Mercedes’, Annette’s, and my apartment.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Claude will most likely be more than willing.
> 
> **BYLETH: **I just texted him and he immediately said yes. So I guess this is actually happening. How does the Friday before Spring Break work for everyone?

Working out the event details was fine, though a bit confusing with all of the participants in the chat. Claude seemed incredibly excited about the idea and began sending Byleth several texts about booty shorts for some reason. She wasn’t entirely opposed, just confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think almost all of Felix's dialogue is him saying "What?"
> 
> Also man say what you want but a fuckin fashion show at this age would be rad as hell. I wish my friends would offer this idea like hell yeah let’s take pics and dress up. So anyone who THINKS ADULTS WOULDN’T DO THIS IS WRONG. Either way I said this fic would be full of tropes and bullshit so I can do whatever I want anyways.
> 
> also also, I still have a few more already written chapters but updates will be more sporadic as I finish this fic up and edit shit. I think we're about halfway done omg.


	14. The Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is confused, Ashe is helpful, Felix wears heels, Dimitri communicates, Lorenz sees something, and Byleth sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt chapter title: everyone is bad at communicating but everyone is also horny :/
> 
> smut at the end of the chapter but then there's also jokes at the VERY end

A fact Felix had based his life around was suddenly no longer true. Sylvain had always been a constant in Felix’s life. Even when everything else, and everyone else, changed, Sylvain had always been there for him with that same lopsided grin and warmth. After the emotional night they’d shared a few weeks ago, Felix took note of the fact that Sylvain was treating him in a new way. Now, their relationship felt _different._ It wasn’t the kind of change he could chalk up to age or maturity either. This was something unusual. The problem, though perhaps it wasn’t a problem at all, was that Felix actually didn’t mind the change.

Despite not minding the change, it did throw him for a loop. Sylvain had become so…touchy lately. Felix wouldn’t have even noticed if not for the butterflies constantly vomiting and then erupting in his stomach every time Sylvain’s touch would linger just a little too long. While Felix was used to the smooth-talking ways of his friend, he wasn’t quite so used to those skills being so _heavily_ directed at him and so continuously. It was exhausting.

As much as Felix’s mind tried to twist the truth, even he couldn’t deny that he was being flirted with. While he tried to convince himself that Sylvain’s search for something _deeper_ was causing him to need to release his stored flirt energy on Felix, that clearly wasn’t very logical. No, he knew it was likely something else. The idea of hope though, having real honest hope in his life? For his future? Having hope that Sylvain may feel the same as him? That was something even more exhausting than the flirting.

Some of Sylvain’s flirting was subtle. For example, one morning Felix went for a cup only to find that it was just barely out of his reach. He planned to climb the counter for that extra needed lift, but then before he could even place a knee on the countertop, Sylvain was at his back surrounding his entire being. Felix was trapped between warmth and the counter as Sylvain reached up and around him to grab the cup. He brought it to Felix’s chest, offering a small and sweet, “there you are” in the process. Felix took the mug wordlessly, only to have Sylvain continue to stand there behind him, the prolonged position leaving Felix stiff as a board. Then Sylvain just _walked away_. He just walked away as if putting his crotch up against his best friend’s ass and _embracing him from behind _was the most normal thing in the world. Suffice to say he left a very flustered Felix behind who did what he could to mask the blush on his face with false anger.

Some of Sylvain’s flirting, however, was _not_ so subtle. In another case, Felix had taken a shower and left his hair down to dry, not an unusual occurrence. Sylvain entered the apartment when Felix was sitting at the kitchen counter, and apparently noticed him. Sylvain stopped after closing the door, staring at him with his mouth parted and eyes shining. Then with words dipped in honey he said, “My god. You’re gorgeous.” It sounded almost as if Sylvain was having some kind of grand realization about Felix’s beauty. Beauty that the other was certain did not actually exist but whatever. Sylvain had always had strange tastes anyhow.

Felix had no idea how to respond, save for sitting there and squinting. Sylvain walked up to him throwing a quick, “May I?” his way. Felix started nodding before he even heard the end of the sentence. He had no idea what Sylvain was asking for, but he would give him anything anyways, especially when he looked at him with those eyes. Sylvain carefully raised a hand and let the tips of his fingers brush against Felix’s drying hair. He dragged them back, pulling strands of dark towards Felix’s skull as his palm slid over his ear. Sylvain let his nails crawl up from the base of Felix’s neck before letting them slide back down. He pulled a strand to his lips…and the fucker _kissed it._ “So beautiful,” Sylvain mumbled, merely a whisper as he leaned in. Then Dimitri walked in and Felix fucking ran because _what the fuck_? This wasn’t what friends did! There was something happening between them and it freaked him out because he wasn’t _used_ to his feelings being returned. He didn’t know how to handle _hope._

Some of Sylvain’s flirting was all about words and observation. About a level of honesty and understanding that now felt more romantic than it had before. Yet another time, Sylvain and Felix were out for a walk. They had run to the store for laundry detergent, batteries, and toilet paper. Sylvain had also bought some stupid stuffed animal with an eyepatch because he wanted to ‘support eyepatch representation.’ Felix knew he was just planning on teasing Dimitri with it by giving it to Byleth.

At Sylvain’s request, they stopped at a coffee shop on the way back home. Felix initially believed that they were only grabbing something to go, but when Sylvain asked if they could sit down for a bit, who was he to say no? They sat, Felix drinking whatever Sylvain had ordered him. When he looked up mid-sip, Sylvain was staring at him.

“What?” Felix was to the point.

“Your eyes. Has anyone ever told you how dynamic they are?”

“No. I use them to see. They’re eyes not a book of poems.”

“Your eyes have so much passion in them. Eyes are a gateway to the soul, as they say. I never really thought it was true but I dunno, your eyes are really expressive. I can tell you like what I ordered you just by looking at ‘em. It’s really fascinating.”

“Or maybe you can tell because I’m drinking it idiot.” Felix did what he could to hide his face behind his drink. How long had Sylvain been staring?

“No, you’d drink it even if you didn’t like it because I asked you to come here and ordered it for you. You’ve been worried about me today so you wouldn’t want to disappoint me or something. You’d drink for my sake even if you didn’t like it. That’s what I think anyways. I’m glad you enjoy it though. I tried to get you something that would suit your tastes.” The smile Sylvain gave him was a little askew and imperfect and it made his heart race. He couldn’t fight off the flushing in his face as he continued to sip the bitter drink. Sylvain really knew what he liked.

“Don’t observe me like I’m one of those people you fuck.” Felix’s tone was hardly angry, despite him trying to make it sound as though it were.

Sylvain laughed, “I couldn’t even tell you their names, let alone something about their eyes. I’d never lie to you like that Felix. You’re special to me.” Well fuck if that didn’t make Felix’s heart thud against his chest. The bastard. Sylvain was a bastard!

And then some of his flirting was all about touch and it was _dangerous_ and too easily misunderstood. It was the kind of touch that wasn’t just an accidental graze, but rather the touch that had purpose, like when his fingers had grazed below Felix’s bellybutton when they’d spooned.

On this particular occasion, Sylvain had seen Felix trying to stretch his shoulders and groaning at their lack of movement, so he offered to give him a massage. It wasn’t like such a thing was that strange. They’d all grown up walking on Dimitri’s back to crack it for him anyways. Friends help friends out with stuff like that right?

Felix had agreed with little hesitation, despite attempting to appear hesitant. When he’d asked if he should take his shirt off for it though, Sylvain seemed flustered telling him that no, he could keep his shirt on. Felix sat on the couch as Sylvain worked his shoulders from behind. Felix didn’t want to acknowledge it or think about why, but Sylvain’s fingers were magic. It was heaven. They were dexterous and long, yet thick and weighty. His hands easily molded to the shape of Felix’s shoulders as he dug his thumbs into resistant shoulder blades. He knew Felix’s trouble spots, digging into the trigger points and holding them, forcing them to release. He worked up to Felix’s neck, taking special focus on his levator scapulae, a part of him that was often tight from his arm work. His muscles were pliant under Sylvain’s touch.

Felix did what he could to keep his breath even, but it felt so good he couldn’t resist letting out a little moan of satisfaction as he said, “Yes right there. Fuck.” Sylvain made an odd noise in return as he continued, “A little deeper?” When Sylvain complied, he moaned again, “That feels amazing.” Upon hearing that, Sylvain stopped the massage immediately, his hands stilling against Felix’s shoulders. Sylvain then said that he’d just remembered he had something to do and he’d rushed to his room with the strangest expression and angle to his step. While Felix’s shoulders did indeed feel better, his heart was pounding so hard he thought someone might hear it down the street. Thumping like that was becoming a daily occurrence.

While Felix had hated _not_ talking to Sylvain, it had at least been easy to keep his expectations _normal_ then. With this flirtatious behavior and the dollops of hope overfilling the pit in his heart, he didn’t know what to do. Sylvain had always been someone unattainable, a love never meant to be reciprocated. Now that it felt somehow that there was potentially even just the slightest bit of a chance that maybe his feelings could be matched it was _painful_. It was making him want things he’d never let himself truly desire.

Felix really had no clue on how to proceed. While he was generally a man of action, he’d never taken action on his feelings with Sylvain, so it felt unnatural to expect that of himself now. Sure it would make sense to tell Sylvain how he felt, but it wasn’t that _easy_. Perhaps wearing a pair of heels for a “fashion show” wasn’t the worst idea after all. It definitely was one of his least risky options after all.

* * *

Flirting with Felix had been an absolutely atrocious idea and Sylvain had _no idea what he was thinking._ What part of his mind had thought that that would be a good idea? Felix’s reactions to every look and touch were driving him insane and he wasn’t sure he could last much longer. He found himself becoming entirely addicted. Felix was just so fucking cute he couldn’t stop himself from trying to find a way to pull more reactions from him. He was pushing it too far, getting too invested and _lost_ in the moment. He knew that now. He’d realized it, and paid for it, after he’d become a little lost in some of his own flirtatious machinations. In all fairness, Felix was easy to get lost in.

When Sylvain came home after a hard half-day of work and saw Felix with his hair down, his mind blanked. He’d forgotten just how gorgeous he was and now that he was seeing him in another light, with his hair _down?_ It messed him up. Bad. Real bad. Sylvain forgot himself. He ran his fingers through Felix’s hair and _kissed _a strand. The scent of his shampoo and how those silky strands felt in his hand…it was enough to keep him up at night. It _did _keep him up at night. He contemplated using Felix’s shampoo himself just for the scent but went against it because that would just be too hard to explain away. Too weird. Besides they had different hair types and Sylvain didn’t think Felix’s shampoo would do good for his hair, but that was another topic entirely.

The worst flirtatious error he’d made, he decided, had been offering Felix a massage. Initially he had just wanted an opportunity to touch freely. He’d also wanted to help loosen those tight muscles of course! He was a caring guy after all. A good friend out to do a good deed. Nothing weird about it.

When he’d pressed his thumbs into that taut skin, he’d been able to enjoy all of Felix’s many expressions. It was exciting to feel Felix’s body relax from his touch and press. It made him feel a little more confident in everything. That is, until Felix _moaned_. Sylvain could still replay the sound in his mind and _had been doing so for nights_ now. He had _moaned_ praises for Sylvain. _Deeper_, he’d said. _Right there, _he’d said. _That feels amazing, _he’d said! It wasn’t fair!

When Sylvain ran to his room with some bullshit excuse after hearing such a sound, he’d immediately gotten to work in taking care of himself. He didn’t have time to feel shame or anything other than the fact that Felix had _moaned_ and he’d never been so hard in his entire life. He came so fast he would’ve been embarrassed if it hadn’t felt so fucking good.

What did embarrass him was the idea that he’d ever even considered his one-night stands as sexual experiences. They were sexual sure, but they weren’t an _experience_. They weren’t like this. None of them had _ever_ made him feel this way just from existing. What did embarrass him was the reality that it had taken him this long to notice his feelings, and now that he had, he felt like a teen again. His oblivious body had apparently only needed his mind to unlock its feelings to suddenly truly become insatiable as he’d so often been called. Essentially, everything Felix did gave him a hard-on for no good reason and it was _stupid_.

Even so, it wasn’t until after he heard Felix moan like that that he finally, truly accepted that he was in deep. He wasn’t going to crawl back out of this pit and he didn’t want to. He’d already known that of course, but it all was suddenly feeling _very_ real in a way that made him realize he had to tell Felix how he felt. He couldn’t delay this shit any longer. He couldn’t stop flirting now that he’d started, no matter how much it messed him up. So he had to tell Felix. He was going to tell him. How to tell him was the greater question, and the current predicament Sylvain was working through. He needed help in sincerity.

* * *

“Can I ask why you asked me out?” Sylvain had asked Ashe to meet him at his workplace so that they could leave together and go somewhere. The two hadn’t talked for a little while and though Sylvain wasn’t great at admitting it, talking to the guy was comforting.

“You make it sound like this is a date,” Sylvain laughed.

Ashe smiled. “Really? I didn’t mean to…is it a date though?” He chuckled when Sylvain elbowed him. “I figure you want to talk. I gotta say, I feel kind of lucky to be the chosen one. I never thought I’d be the one you’d trust with your secrets.”

“That,” Sylvain pointed into the air as they walked along the sidewalk, “that kind of sincerity. You’re open to the point where you say stuff that should be dorky or weird but somehow isn’t. I need some of_ that _power.”

“Huh. That sounded pretty sincere to me though. I mean you just told me what you wanted to talk about right? It’s not that hard.” Ashe shrugged as the two came across a bench near a park. They sat there instead of discussing where else to go, suddenly not entirely sure of a better location.

“Ok,” Sylvain did his best to keep his voice controlled, “I guess maybe what I need is courage then.”

“What?” Ashe sounded surprised, “You have so much courage already! I mean, I’ve seen you walk up to someone and flirt with them, get rejected, and then flirt with their friend who saw the whole thing happen. Ingrid calls it stupidity, but I think it takes guts to be so vulnerable and open.” As much as Sylvain wanted to believe that was true, his actions weren’t as purely intentioned as Ashe seemed to believe.

“That’s more like acting. It’s harder to get hurt if I’m just playing a role written by someone else y’know? If they reject me they’re just rejecting my character, not _me._ When I’m out here trying to live my own life though I’m lost like…I don’t even know how to talk about my real emotions and it’s annoying.” His voice cracked as he spoke and he felt so small.

“Well, I think in order to act you need to have at least _some_ understanding of a thing right? So that means you _do_ know what courage takes and you’ve felt it before even if you don’t think you feel it now…like even if it’s hard to access you’ve had it before.” Ashe slipped his hands into his pockets as he tilted his head back. “Call them performances, but they were always convincing to me. To be honest,” Ashe’s tone was shy, “you’ve inspired me to be a little more courageous in my own attempts at romance.”

Sylvain chuckled. It wasn’t a jovial sound, but it wasn’t defeated either. “Here I am always taking up your time talking about myself and I didn’t even ask you about your own life.”

“See that’s what I mean though,” Ashe met Sylvain’s eyes, “You sound pretty sincere to me right now.”

“Nah man I just sound sad.”

“Maybe your sincerity sounds sad then. That’s still sincere. For the record I don’t think you sound sad though, I think you sound human.” Ashe noticed the way Sylvain was twisting his hands together, “We’re all sad sometimes. Can’t understand happiness if you don’t feel what it’s like to be sad too y’know?”

“Tell me about your crush,” Sylvain needed a change in topic.

“W-what? Why? That doesn’t matter. It’s not even a crush, more like admiration.”

He raised a brow at Ashe, “Let me be sincere then. I know you like,” he paused and adjusted his words, “_admire _Ingrid. She’s smart but she’s just as dense as Felix when it comes to romance, so she’ll never notice.” He failed to mention how dense he himself was when it came to real romance too. He was starting to worry about their childhood friend group. They used to consider Dimitri the densest of all of them and yet here he was working out his love life first. Sylvain was still embarrassed that it had taken him this long to realize he’d had true love the entire time. He didn’t even have to find it and it took him this long. How lame.

Ashe’s face was beet red as he stuttered out a reply, “I don’t really want her to notice. I have a lot of things about myself to work on before I could ever feel worth a glance anyhow.”

Sylvain couldn’t resist slapping Ashe’s knee, “You’re already perfect what’re you talking about?”

“Well,” The mood shifted into something darker, “for as sincere as you say I am, there’s a lot most don’t know about me. I’ve done things I’m not proud of and there are parts of my life I need to work hard to correct. I’ll get there though. I definitely don’t plan on giving up.” As much as Sylvain wanted to ask for more details, he didn’t. He instead waited for the moment to pass. He gave Ashe all the time he needed. When he was ready, he spoke again, “I know you like Felix by the way.” It seemed he needed his own change in topic.

“That obvious?”

“I guess we’re both more observant than we let on huh?” Sylvain elbowed him again, enjoying the giggle he got out of Ashe. They stood, and Sylvain looped an arm around Ashe’s neck.

"C’mon I’ll take you out to eat. Whatever you want, my treat.” Ashe was not the type to turn down a free meal. He of course offered an initial word of protest to be polite though.

* * *

“Try them.” She’d said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Felix was a bit weirded out that Byleth had gotten him the perfect sized shoe. He guessed there was something unnerving about her for a damn good reason. Still, she had gone out of her way to buy _and _hand them off to him so of course he had accepted. It wasn’t like he was just going to have her throw them away (though usually one would return shoes). That’d be a complete waste.

He really hadn’t planned on trying them, but he found that one evening he had the rare opportunity of the apartment all to himself. Practicing with an entire hall to walk down would be a lot more beneficial than just being stuck in the square space of his room. To reiterate, he _really hadn’t planned on trying _them but as he held them in his hands he couldn’t deny his interest. Call it a morbid curiosity, but he wanted to know if heels were really that difficult to walk in. He slipped them on. A perfect fit. Of course. Byleth had gotten him…classic heels? Felix wasn’t sure what they were, or the proper name for them, he just knew that they were what he imagined when he thought of “high heels.”

He sat on the edge of his bed, feet in the shoes but the shoes still on the floor. He was doing this wasn’t he? He was. He stood. It was wobbly at first, but he didn’t need a tutorial or anything like that. He could master this all by himself! He nearly twisted his ankle on the first step.

“Fuck.” He whispered to himself. This was kind of…difficult. How was he supposed to even reach any level of potential seduction when he was falling flat on his face? Not that he was seriously entertaining the idea of wearing these in front of anyone. Especially not Sylvain. Of course not. Byleth’s plan was stupid. He wasn’t going to be seducing _anyone_. Ever.

Felix stumbled in his heels until his hand found a wall, which he leaned on happily. When he found his balance again, he made his way to the small hallway in the apartment and began the tedious process of mastering something he didn’t understand. He was fast, dexterous, and quick on his feet, yet still these heels were providing him with a bit of a struggle. It wasn’t often that he was met with a challenge these days, so he felt a rush at the idea of mastering walking in these annoying shoes.

After a few minutes of shuffling back and forth he started to feel more confident in his steps. He was surprised to feel his abs engaging as much as they were, a small smile at his lips as he strutted. It was impossible _not _to strut in heels after all. Though he was alone, he felt oddly confident. He’d never let anyone know of this skill once he really did master it, but it would be nice to know he _could _use it if he wanted to.

He soon found that walking in heels was a lot like dancing. Felix could dance. Despite a common belief that he could not, he really just chose not to dance. With all of his running and work outs, of course he could dance. Dancing was an important skill in learning proper steps and balance, but it was a skill and nothing more. At least, when his father had forced dancing lessons on him that’s what he told himself. Regardless, the skill of dance wasn’t something he liked to use. Just something he had. Besides he didn’t really enjoy dancing so what would be the purpose in doing it more than necessary?

He did sort of enjoy the sound of the heels on the tile in the kitchen though. The clicking sound felt powerful in a way Felix didn’t want to understand or analyze. Ingrid had never been a very “fancy” girl growing up, so he’d never really had any strange opportunities for heels like this. He was suddenly kind of wishing Ingrid had had a pair when they were younger so he could’ve tried this out sooner. He figured if she’d asked, her father would’ve bought her the nicest pair regardless of if he could afford it or not. On second thought, Felix mused, that was probably why she never asked for such things. It was embarrassing that it took an ex professor and roommate’s current girlfriend to finally get Felix in heels. Why was it even taboo for men to wear heels back in the day?

When he was done, he put the heels away. He hid them in his room. He’d practice again soon but didn’t want to push his luck. This wasn’t about manliness or any of that bullshit. Felix didn’t give a shit if people thought him feminine or masculine or whatever, so long as they didn’t bother him. With the heels it was just that he didn’t want to deal with any questions or talking. Didn’t want to put in the effort of explaining. He just wanted to _walk_. Perhaps that was why he and Byleth got along so well. She thought he should wear heels, so she gave him heels. She hadn’t even asked for any follow up. Felix liked that.

For that week, every moment Felix had alone, he looked to his new heels. He found it was hardly as useful to walk with them in his room and was hoping he’d get some time alone in the apartment again soon. Still, he was getting decent at this. He could spin and even jump in them. His legs liked the workout as it forced him to use muscles an average leg workout didn’t always access. Felix finally accepted the conclusion that heels were fucking awesome.

* * *

Ever since his conversation with Claude, Dimitri had been thinking about the fact that he needed to _communicate _(and seduce?). Communication was essential in any relationship. He realized that he didn’t have much a choice, embarrassment be dammed. He had to tell Byleth what he was feeling so she understood him. She couldn’t read his mind! He knew she would be happy to listen too. He had to remind himself that she _liked _him and they were dating for good reason, as crazy as it still was for him to believe.

Dimitri had asked if Byleth could meet him on campus that night after their classes. It was the easiest way for them to see one another. Byleth had seemed thrilled, telling him she also had things to discuss. When Dimitri saw her sitting on a bench in the courtyard. When she stood to wave at him with a small smile upon her lips. He could feel his heart thundering against his ribs in his chest. No matter how many times he saw her, she still made him feel happy to be alive. An odd feeling for a man like Dimitri.

“Hey you,” Byleth greeted him as he walked to meet her by the bench. It was late enough that the courtyard was mostly empty, save for a few students still leaving their classes. Byleth continued to talk, “I guess we should get right to it. I believe we both wanted to talk about some things.” Dimitri brought the now standing Byleth back to her initial seated position, hand in hand. The two cuddled upon the metal, enjoying the warmth from the other. “Shall I start?” Byleth wondered.

Dimitri swallowed, “No. I need to say this first if that’s ok?” She nodded in response, “So, I’ve been thinking.”

“A good sign.” Byleth laughed.

“I’ve been thinking about us and—”

“Wait you…” Byleth sounded distant, “you’re not breaking up with me are you?” Dimitri rushed to grab her shoulders, his eye absolutely wild, his face close to hers in his absolute panic.

“No! Never!” Byleth didn’t have time to consider the meaning of those words before Dimitri was speaking again, “It’s the opposite in fact. I’m scared of how much I…” He immediately stopped, leaving Byleth incredibly curious. She snaked an arm between their bodies, his hold on her shoulders loosening. She put her hand on the side of his neck to comfort him.

“Scared of how much you…?” He didn’t reply, not even daring to meet her eyes. When he wouldn’t speak, Byleth continued, “Well. I can talk about what I wanted to say until you’re ready.” She sucked in a breath through her nose, “The way I feel about you, I need to know if it’s the same for you?” Dimitri chanced a look at her when she paused.

“I’d venture a guess that whatever I feel for you is twice what you feel for me.” He whispered.

Byleth resisted _slapping _him, but it was hard. How _dare _he decide something like that! How dare he be so stupid when she knew he was _smarter_ than that. She sounded bitter, “That’s not a very educated guess then. I hope you can make better ones in the future.” After an exhale in frustration she adjusted her disappointed tone into one that was much more open, though a little less confident. “What I’m trying to say is that I don’t want to scare you, or force you, or make you think that all I want from you is something physical. Because that’s not the case. I’m happy with you just as you are. But sometimes when we’re together I feel terrible when all I can think about is,” Byleth took a breath, “doing sexual things,” through her painful expression she was able to finish, “with you.” It was perhaps the least attractive way she could’ve phrased it but at least she had said it! “I just don’t entirely know how you feel about it or how fast or slow you want things to go, or if you want things to _go _at all and obviously anything is ok but I just need to know so—"

“Sexual…things?” Dimitri echoed quietly.

“I hope you know what I mean. I’d rather not say it all in such a public space.” She replied. He didn’t follow up with anything else. Byleth could feel Dimitri’s breath on her face, his own still close from when he’d grabbed her in panic. Had he heard her? Was he waiting for further response? Did he feel the same or had she scared him? She’d said so much so quickly maybe she should’ve said it slower? She patted his cheek and leaned up to kiss him, a peck, nothing much, but something to bring him back into the moment. Considering their public location, she hadn’t expected him to react so violently.

Dimitri’s hand grabbed the front of her face, fingers and thumb tugging under her jaw and pressing into the hollows of her cheeks to force her mouth open. His tongue was vicious as it attacked her own. The power with which he overtook her mouth was startling. He nibbled and bit at her lips before shoving back in, and Byleth felt as though she were in a trance. She completely forgot where they were, her mouth entirely invaded by Dimitri, as he broke into her thoughts and heart as he always did. He made her feel alive and human in the best kind of way.

He pulled out his own tongue in favor of sucking hers into his mouth. Byleth heard a strange muffled cry that sounded so peculiar until she realized _she _was the one making it. When had she gripped his hair? When had Dimitri’s other hand grabbed her breast? She had no idea. His grip was ferocious, massaging her over the cloth of her shirt. He tugged at her chest as if the motion would drag her entire body closer. There was a low rumbling noise, a grunt from deep in Dimitri’s throat. It made Byleth feel that hot terror again. The terror of wanting to meld with someone like this.

His tongue was back in her mouth so she returned the favor, sucking in earnest. He slid the muscle in and out of her lips as she tightened her lips around the movement. He was showing her what he wanted in this motion because he couldn’t find the words to do it himself. The thought, the realization, that he was kissing her with so much fervor as way to tell her how deep his passions ran, well, it certainly didn’t lessen the yearning in her own soul. It magnified it in a way she hadn’t thought possible. So, he felt the same too?

Byleth continued to grip at Dimitri’s hair so hard it had to have hurt by now as she tried to mash their faces closer, _closer_. _Consume me, use me, eat me, take me. I’m yours._ The words she hadn’t said herself she was making clear in the way she pressed against him. While they’d certainly had heated kisses such as this before, the saliva currently painting both of their faces was much more reminiscent of the state of Dimitri after her thighs had clenched his head and forced him into her heat. This particular meeting of the mouths felt much more carnal than even their most passionate ones from before.

As if to prove her mental point, Dimitri’s hand slipped under her shirt, frustrated by the fabric in its way. He haphazardly shoved her bra up and out of the way as he began rolling her nipple between thumb and finger. Pinching, pulling, and rubbing as he switched between feather-light and harsh touches. Byleth couldn’t think straight. His other hand’s fingers and thumb pressed into her cheeks even harder, her mouth opening _wider_ as his tongue penetrated her lips, again and again, over and over, never ceasing or losing energy. Byleth was quickly learning that Dimitri had an enthusiastic tongue that never seemed to be satiated. She certainly didn’t mind.

She removed her hands from his hair, instead fisting them in his shirt, grabbing at his throat, his neck, anything. One of her hands eventually settled on dragging its thumb over his Adam’s apple before moving to rest under his jaw as he continued to work. The other found his thigh. She enjoyed the way he tensed under her touch as she slid her hand up towards the now decently prominent length in his pants. She moved her hand to rub along it and squeeze, already drooling just from all the sensations. Dimitri’s aggression was only encouraged by her bold hand.

Byleth found her thighs acting on their own accord as they rubbed together, desperate for friction. A strand of spit connected them as Dimitri pulled away. Lidded eyes shared a lustful gaze before he went back in. When she bit his tongue he groaned, a noticeable bounce in his hips. The sounds were obscene, all grunts, and wet noises, and that high pitched keen. That wanton moaning was _her_ and she couldn’t believe she was making such sounds!

Byleth heard another sound. A crash. Something rolling and a muttered curse. Dimitri seemed to have heard it too, his hand retracting from her hardened nipple, and his teeth from her lips in record time. Her own hands immediately found themselves back at her sides. But no fast-moving hands could cover how disheveled the two of them looked.

They turned their heads towards the sound and were met with…was that Ignatz the art kid? It _had _been him, but it seemed he had run, leaving his dropped art supplies in the process. The one left behind though was a very surprised looking Lorenz. Though he stood several feet away, the blush painted upon his cheeks was evident, his mouth parted in a small “o” shape.

Dimitri fought the animalistic urge he had to bite at Byleth’s ear and her neck. To continue his touching despite their visitor. He didn’t care who saw anymore, so long as everyone knew Byleth was _his _and _his alone. Mine, mine, mine._ But no, that was a reckless thought. A terrifying one. A disgusting one.

“Uh.” Byleth finally managed. Her breathing was haggard, as was Dimitri’s, and strangely Lorenz’s.

“Lorenz.” Dimitri finally added, his voice rough, just a low growl of a sound. It did unfair things to Byleth in a moment where she should be feeling anything but heat pooling at her core. “Good evening.”

“Dimitri…always good to see you.” Lorenz managed. His voice was slightly higher pitched than normal. Perhaps seeing such a display had reached him in a way he didn’t want to admit. “I was just…leaving. Don’t mind me.” Lorenz went to pick up Ignatz’s dropped goods before rushing off in the same direction the other had left. Dimitri and Byleth sat in silence while they regained their breath.

“I’m scared of that. Whatever just…happened I didn’t want to stop.” Dimitri finally spoke as he gripped Byleth’s hand, hoping she knew what he meant. She did. Both of them found they hardly cared that they’d been seen and were only upset that they’d had to stop.

“I didn’t either. It seems we’re the same again.” She offered, her voice weak but her smile wicked. They shared a moment of breathing together before Byleth was hit with a thought. “Dimitri,” she began, not daring to look at him lest they start up again, “shall we play a game? We’re both quite good at following rules when we have them after all.”

Dimitri was confused, “What do you mean?” Byleth licked her lips as she thought through the right way to say her next words. Her fingers curled in Dimitri’s hand, his palm a comforting blanket over their anxious movements.

“There’s been talk of seduction recently. In light of our…hunger for one another, I propose a solution.” Hunger was the only word that suited such a feeling.

“A solution?” Dimitri couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice. Byleth was speaking in such a low and sultry tone it made him want to touch her again.

“While we could just go to one of our apartments and…fulfil that hunger, we both have things to do tomorrow. If you told me you wanted to right now and couldn’t wait though I wouldn’t say no.” Her eyes were lidded, the light reflecting upon her glistening lips, “However, what if instead of satiate our appetites, we made them worse?” Byleth tried not to smile at how Dimitri’s hand gripped at hers. He really was quite strong.

Dimitri’s voice was breathy, “Made them worse?” Ah he was so good at asking all the right questions. Though Byleth would never tell, he was clearly her favorite student.

Dimitri’s reactions were giving her the confidence to continue. “A seduction game Dimitri.” She finally met his eye as if he was supposed to know what that meant, “No touching, no kissing, nothing other than talking. If whatever just happened between us”—she wet her lips—“well just imagine if that was even more intense.” She couldn’t believe she was proposing such a thing, but she had to admit the idea had been on her mind since offering a similar suggestion to Felix in his journey with Sylvain.

“N-no touching?”

“Hand holding is ok.” Byleth added. Dimitri seemed to relax at that. “Let me clarify, no touching this.” She motioned towards her chest and body sensually.

“So what you’re proposing, is that we purposefully make this worse for ourselves?”

“Well if I was suggesting that I’d say we can’t touch ourselves when we’re alone either.” The two paused after Byleth spoke.

“Well,” The lick of his lips, his swallow, it was all so audible, “suppose I said that should be part of the rules? Wouldn’t that…up the intensity?” It was one of Dimitri’s fantasies come to life, though he wouldn’t say it. Not yet. He was in awe at the fact that Byleth had been the one to suggest such a thing instead of him, especially after he’d attacked her like that. Though she had happily obliged him so…maybe he really should start believing her when she said they were the same. The concept that their passion would overtake them? There was something so primal about it. Something so undignified it drove him crazy. It got his heart racing, somehow making him feel a little less awful about his animalistic tendencies when it came to Byleth. If they could entirely remove everything but their desire, they’d lose the ability to feel guilty about indulging in it right?

“If we were to play a game like this though, it’s only fair that we start on even ground. You got a head start after all.” Byleth’s voice was coy. “Come back to with me to my apartment tonight and I’ll make sure we’re entirely even.” Dimitri was not one to refuse an offer such as that.

* * *

“Woah, Lorenz you ok?” Claude and Hilda were both startled as Lorenz all but burst through the door. He was carrying art supplies for whatever reason and he looked like he’d seen a ghost.

Lorenz squeaked out a very strange, “I’m fine!” as he tossed the supplies onto a table and ran to his room.

Hilda carefully looked to Claude with suspicion in her eyes. “Was he like super hard or am I seeing things?”

“No he definitely had a boner. Those pants are tight and his dick isn’t that big naturally.” Hilda wasn’t going to ask why Claude knew that. Claude found it all amusing. So even Lorenz had uncouth urges eh? Course he did but to think he’d let them out outside of his room? Incredible. Delightful really.

“He must’ve seen something nasty.” Hilda almost sounded jealous.

“Should we ask him?” Claude looked to Hilda who contemplated his idea.

“I don’t really want to talk to a sexually frustrated Lorenz. I bet he’d be sweaty and weird about it. Let’s wait ‘til he handles it and then ask him. Give him some time to cool off.” Claude nodded thoughtfully. Hilda was wise when she wanted to be. The two continued watching trash reality TV until a quiet Lorenz left his room a half hour later in search of some water.

“How was it?” Claude asked, tilting his head back to look at Lorenz.

Lorenz was puzzled, “How was what?”

“The nut you busted.” Hilda added without looking back.

Lorenz was quiet. “What do you mean? I rarely eat nuts.” He asked, feigning innocent. Or perhaps not knowing the slang. Claude wasn’t entirely sure. He shifted on his hip to turn to his side on the couch so he could fully face Lorenz.

“Did you successfully charge your JO Crystals?”

Lorenz only looked more confused, “What? I don’t know what that is or how to charge it.”

Hilda tilted her head back with a sigh, “How was your orgasm Lorenz?” Lorenz dropped his drink, luckily having chosen a plastic cup. “It’s ok dude we just wanna know.” Hilda added.

“T-this is sexual harassment.” Lorenz, looking for anything to distract the conversation, grabbed a dishtowel off the counter and began to wipe up the water that had spilled on the floor.

“Sorry, you’re right.” Claude said, though he didn’t sound that sorry. “We’re just curious as to what got you so worked up. Must’ve been good. Maybe we need to charge our own JO crystals y’know? Maybe my JO power is low. Maybe we could charge ours together man, that’s the way to do it anyhow.” Claude sighed, now fully turned around on the couch and resting his arms and head at the back of it, his butt towards the TV. “I thought you were all about helping _the people_.”

Lorenz, having finished wiping up the water stood, eyes squinted and mouth in a comically deep frown, “I don’t want to help you charge _anything._”

Claude pouted, “Pwease?” His pronunciation pulling a snort from Hilda who was no longer paying obvious attention to the conversation.

“I don’t even understand what you want to know!” Lorenz’s face, Claude noticed, was also bright red. Fun!

“What did you see that gave you a boner dude! If it was a mind vision then you don’t have to tell it but if it was something real we wanna know!”

“A mind…vision? I can’t believe I…”—Lorenz put his hand to his forehead—"it was something real that I saw, yes. I didn’t imagine something raunchy on my way home from class, that would be a horribly stupid time to do such a thing.”

“True though.” Hilda added, still not looking back at Lorenz.

“I don’t like to watch public displays of affection, as they aren’t my business…however this particular one was in the middle of the courtyard and particularly…obscene.” Hilda muted the TV, her curiosity now peaked as she motioned for Lorenz to take a seat with them. For some reason, he wasn’t sure why, he did. “I had been walking with Igntaz,” He arranged himself on the chair next to the couch attempting to look elegant despite such an inelegant conversation.

“The art kid,” Claude added and Hilda nodded as if she knew who that was now that she had that extra detail.

“Yes well, I had been walking with Ignatz and talking about modeling for him and he stopped mid-sentence. He saw it first but we both were…I’ll call it shocked into silence. I’m sure neither of us meant to watch for as long as we did but the electricity and passion between the couple was especially satisfying in an urgent sort of way.”

“What were they doing?” Claude asked, completely engrossed in Lorenz’s story.

Though Lorenz wished the context were different, it felt good to have Hilda and Claude hanging off _his _every word for once. He had often been the butt of the joke as a kid (though he often didn’t realize it then), so he wasn’t surprised when he became the butt of his new roommate’s jokes even as an adult. He was just happy he’d stopped flirting with women so horribly before he’d met Claude and Hilda because they would’ve torn him to shreds over it. While he could handle being the butt of _some _jokes, he enjoyed having his rightful place as the center of attention for information and guidance.

“I’d like to say they were kissing or ‘making-out’ but those words don’t really cover it.” Lorenz blushed again at the memory, “it was like they were…devouring each other,” He couldn’t help himself as his more (and generally well-hidden) poetic side broke through as he recalled what he saw, “It was a blooming love’s kiss turned feral. A passionate affair of two bodies in romantic battle with animalistic nature I suppose. An insatiable hunger they each sought to satiate as they probed in and on each other’s very bodies to placate the beast. They were ravenous my friends, ravenous for the other’s lips and more as I saw a claw slip beneath fabric to grasp at the heaving chest of prey. Tongues moved to imitate movements not meant for the public eye.” He took a breath, “It was perhaps the most alluring lovemaking of the mouths I’ve ever seen.” Lorenz lifted his eyes to see both Hilda and Claude staring at him wide-eyed.

“Woah. You should write erotica or something that was sort of hot.” Claude sounded stunned, “Never knew you had a way with words. Like not gonna lie I’m a little turned on.”

“That’s cause you have a weird oral thing Claude,” she looked to Lorenz, “he’s got that weird oral thing, you know how it goes.” She shrugged, “What can you do? These oral guys and their oral thing.” Lorenz just gave her a funny look unsure of how to respond.

“Hey can I commission you.” Claude had grabbed Lorenz’s wrist with both hands.

“Uh…for what?”

“Erotica I guess.”

Lorenz tore his hand from Claude’s with a huff as he stood. “Well I told you what I saw so I’ll be leaving now. Please refrain from asking me about my bedroom habits in the future.”

Hilda suddenly had something wanted to ask, “Wait! Did you see who it was?” Lorenz at first balked at the idea of giving away the mystery kissers identities…but he decided it couldn’t hurt considering they _were _kissing in a public place after all. Besides, who was he to deny the shining eyes of Hilda (and Claude). “Dimitri and—”

“Teach! No fucking way!” Claude interrupted Lorenz incredibly surprised, “Shit I gotta text him. Holy shit I gotta text them both.” He stood entirely too excited to have learned that his friends were the ones kissing in a public place. That it had been his _friends’ kissing _that had accidentally given Lorenz a boner and then made Claude want to buy erotica from him!

Lorenz left the room because this was stupid, and Hilda unmuted the TV because this was stupid, and Claude…well he started sending texts because he wasn’t stupid.

* * *

Felix was surprised, and delighted, when Dimitri sent their apartment group chat a text about not coming home that night. Felix definitely didn’t want to think about why or what that meant. He was happy for Dimitri, but he didn’t really want to imagine him in any intimate setting because that was kind of gross. Either way, it was great for Felix because it meant he had time alone again. Finally.

He slapped on his heels and walked out into the hall again. He wore shorts so that he could watch the muscles in his legs work with each step. It was fascinating to see. Felix wasn’t the type to be vain, but he did like watching how his body worked with all its parts operating together to manage a movement. While he had a lot of opinions about the state of the human race, he had to admit that human bodies were pretty cool at least. He also wanted to attempt a moonwalk in the shoes and didn’t want anything other than lack of skill to get in the way.

Before that though, Felix kicked his leg high, curling his toes to keep the shoe on. Hell yes. He could probably manage a cartwheel in these eventually. That would push his limits on precision. He stepped, heel to toe, feeling his muscles contract and forcing his posture straight. Why weren’t heels used for working out more often? He kicked up again.

If Felix had been more aware, and less focused on his steps, he might have heard someone at the door. If Felix had paid more attention, he would’ve heard feet and keys. If Felix hadn’t been so preoccupied with kicking his leg again, he would’ve been able to kick off the shoes when he did finally hear the door open. He was not paying that kind of attention though as Sylvain opened the door to their apartment to the image of toned legs and heels.

* * *

They all but fell into her room, Byleth managing to lock her door before Dimitri’s lips were on her, her body shoved against the wall. Perhaps proposing a seduction game was a terrible idea. It had been a fun conversation, but she’d forgotten how good it felt to be covered in Dimitri. Game or not, they had to be on even ground. It wasn’t fair that Dimitri had a leg up on her.

“Clothes off, lay down on the bed.” Byleth commanded in a whisper as Dimitri broke from her lips to catch his breath. Their foreplay had been drawn out considering their interruption and travel between campus and bedroom and Byleth had had enough of it. Though Dimitri wanted to protest, though he wanted to continue to touch, he did as she asked. He stripped down to his underwear and laid down on her bed, the very picture of awkward anticipation. As soon as his head hit her pillow he was assaulted with smell of her on her sheets and it was as incredible as always. That hint of vanilla and something floral.

“Dimitri.” When he looked back to Byleth, she was completely naked, her knee on the bed as she loomed over him and tied her hair up behind her. Something about the action made him swallow hard. The movement of her naked body was a sight he could never get tired of. But really, how had she gotten undressed so fast? “I said clothes off.” She snapped the waistband of his underwear tauntingly.

“S-sorry I can—” She touched his hand that tried to pull down the clothing, instantly stopping it.

She smiled at him, “I can work with this. You’ll suffer for your mistake though.” Before he could ask, Dimitri jolted as she moved her lips to his covered length. He was already terribly hard and the light kisses she pressed upon him were delicate, too delicate. His hips bucked without his consent, drawing a laugh from Byleth. “Eager are we?” Shameful. Dimitri was a shameful man. Yet he couldn’t feel too bad about it when her pointer finger was tracing the outline of his cock, a sharp press from her nail as she did. That feather-light touch he used to tease her she was now using to do the same to him. There was already a wet spot on his tented underwear that even further ignited his shame. It was the kind of shame that didn’t matter though, and perhaps even further ignited the fire within him.

She mouthed his length through his boxers. She didn’t seem to have any qualms about dirtying them in the slightest and Dimitri didn’t either. She lapped at the cloth as if it weren’t even there and Dimitri ached for the true touch of her tongue. This type of teasing was agony, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. Byleth closed her lips around him as she dragged her mouth along his throbbing heat.

The source of his shame and desire revealed itself entirely as the fabric covering it became sopping wet. It should’ve been disgusting, it probably _was _disgusting, but Dimitri couldn’t feel anything other than need. Byleth’s eyes as she glanced up at him told him she felt the same. He was really starting to regret not properly following her instructions.

His breathing must’ve said as much, as soon Byleth’s fingers were reaching for the waistband again, curling her fingers underneath as she looked up at him. She was asking for confirmation that this was ok. He couldn’t speak so he just nodded incessantly, making her laugh again. She dragged the offending, wet piece of clothing off his body torturously slow. It was simply the price he had to pay for disobeying her. It hardly felt like a punishment though when he felt her breath on his uncovered length. Her eyes met his and then she licked a stripe up his shaft.

Dimitri let out a strangled moan. He’d felt a feeling similar to this before, the memory not a pleasant one, but the way Byleth’s tongue was caressing him was nothing like his past experience. She lapped along his shaft before rubbing her knuckle up the side sweetly, drawing another moan from the man below her. He could’ve sworn he saw the glint of teeth and a smile from her.

Byleth tenderly took Dimitri’s pulsing heat in her hand as she held it straight. She leaned in to press a kiss to the tip. Her tongue darted out to circle around the head, making Dimitri’s hips snap. She used her other hand to hold him back, continuing to circle around the head while she _watched _him. Her tongue dipped into the slit of his cock for only a moment, just a moment, before she pulled away and breathed on him again.

And then she dove in. Dimitri could only assume she’d done this before with the skill at which she took him. With each bob she went deeper, and deeper, until her nose was nestled against blond curls and Dimitri was nearly seeing stars. The image of her lips, plump and red, wrapped around his cock, it was too much. She dragged back up, a purposeful nip of teeth in the movement that almost had Dimitri howling. He bit hard on his hand to hold in his sounds. She had roommates after all.

Byleth continued to bob on half of his length while the hand holding his dick straight began to twist and pump the lower half. His toes curled at the sensation, head falling back and teeth grinding into the flesh of his hand still silencing his sounds. It was like she already knew exactly what he wanted and needed. Dimitri struggled as he felt her hand tighten its grip at his hip when he tried to buck again.

Byleth halted her twisting motion before dropping down again. This time, however, she hollowed her cheeks and began sucking and lapping, and sucking and lapping. The wetness and the warmth, her convulsing throat contracting, the gurgled sounds of her taking all of him in so happily. _Too happily. _He was close. Dimitri reached his spare hand down, digging into Byleth’s hair to tell her as much but then she _moaned _and began bobbing faster. Dimitri didn’t let her head go, his hand moving along with her movements as his eye moved up and down with her lips. Her hand released his hip and he bucked without meaning to. The sound she made when his dick hit the back of her throat had Dimitri worried, but she _moaned _again, the sound vibrating down his cock and he could hardly control himself. She pulled off of him in one smooth movement, leaving him in the lurch of his climax.

“Air,” she said as she gasped. He stared at her concentrated breaths as her lidded eyes met his. After she’d had her fill, she grasped his wrist and placed his hand back on her head as she leaned forward. She licked his slit before meeting his eye, “You can fuck my mouth.”

Byleth wasn’t telling him he had to do it, but she was giving him the permission to if he so pleased.

She dove back onto his length not waiting for an answer, her actions from before lubricating the movement and making it even _smoother _and_ faster_. Without her hand to stop his hips he thrust into the heat of her mouth, fisting her hair and pushing her head down to meet his movements. The deep moan she gave had him finally letting go of his inhibitions as he fucked her mouth the best he could. Byleth was pleased, considering this meant she could rest her neck and stop with her motions, allowing Dimitri to use her as she had used him. Their fantasies were not all that different in the end. They really were the same.

It was too much. He thrust into her again and again, hearing that gurgled sound mixed with slurping and just _wet_. Her suffocated moans and the sharp air from her nose fanning across his dick as she drooled around him before he shoved her back down. While part of him was worried about her, he knew she’d tell him if this was something she didn’t enjoy or couldn’t handle. The way he saw her eyelids fluttering made him fairly certain she was still thoroughly enjoying herself though.

Dimitri closed his eyes as he focused on his climax. He fucked into her mouth with powerful thrusts that forced her backwards before being shoved back down by his hand. Her moans felt so good. He cracked his eyes open again, feeling himself incredibly close. He looked down, just for a second, just for a _moment_, and he caught the sight of Byleth’s dainty hand rubbing at her clit and with that final thrust he spilled into her throat. He hadn’t even warned her. He didn’t have the time to. He hadn’t expected to see her touching herself over _him._

His vision went white as he stilled and then thrust again, still holding Byleth down. Warmth in his mouth told him he’d bit through the skin of his hand. Shockwaves ran down his body, every part of him weightless while being heavy at the same time. His brows furrowed, eyes opening wide before closing again as he gasped for air. It was the most explosive climax he’d ever had. While his one with her before had been incredible, he had barely recognized it with such heavy focus on Byleth’s pleasure. Now, he could only focus on himself and how he felt. He hadn’t even known it could feel like this. When his arm went slack, Byleth pulled off his waning length. She coughed as she sucked in much needed air, and Dimitri found that even her gasps for breath were attractive to him. Byleth wiped the corners of her mouth with her thumb before licking his oversensitive cock to clean up any of his release that she’d missed. His body jolted at the feeling while his heart continued to thud, the blood rushing in his ears.

With Dimitri’s body completely limp he could only watch as Byleth moved to lay by him. Her head fell directly next to his, though she had her eyes closed tight in concentration. She was still rubbing at herself and Dimitri realized that he hadn’t seen her expression last time they were together like this. A tired hand reached over to pull at her breast and run along her stomach. Dimitri’s touch lacked its usual enthusiasm, but was warm nonetheless. The action surprised Byleth, her head turning to meet his, eyes popping open and connecting with Dimitri’s gaze.

Dimitri ran his fingers along her stomach back to her breast. He squeezed her carefully, slowly, without much energy. He played with her nipple between his fingers, rubbing along her breast and holding the weight of it in his hand before he massaged it again. He moved towards her collarbone before caressing her neck and sliding back down. Dimitri watched her face as she struggled to reach her peak and couldn’t stop himself from pressing his tongue into her open mouth like he had earlier that night, albeit lacking the same energy as before.

He lapped at her teeth as she whimpered into his mouth, jerking in pleasure as she let out a soft breath that Dimitri swallowed whole. He sucked on her lips, biting them and licking into her mouth as she continued to work her hand. Dimitri pulled at her nipple again, pinching the sensitive nub harder than before. It brought a jerk of her body before her breathing sped up and then stopped. Her entire body went stiff as her eyes fluttered shut. Her brows furrowed and her mouth hung open. Though her movements stopped, Dimitri noticed that she ever so quietly rode her hand as it continued to apply pressure to her clit.

When Byleth’s breath came back, her hand began moving again in slow languid circles while vibrations ran through her body. Dimitri went back to devouring her the best he could given how tired he was. He was rewarded with a tremble of her lip as she found a heightened release and gasped into his mouth, another jolt in her hips. She moved her hand from her heat to Dimitri’s cheek as she met his motions. She threw a leg over his hips. He turned to meet her more comfortably and she rutted against his thigh. His cock definitely didn’t miss the brush of her wet folds against it, twitching at the sensation. She lapped at his lips, tired herself, until they parted and both sank deeper into the bed below them.

Dimitri quietly, and without much thought, took the hand that she had used to take care of herself and drew her fingers into his mouth. She stuttered a sigh as she watched him suck at her fingers with purpose. Though he still couldn’t taste her, he could imagine it. The scent of her was good enough anyways. When he was done he freed her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the tips of her fingers before letting her go. They lay breathing, until Byleth moved her leg off of him and rolled to curl up next to Dimitri more efficiently instead. He quickly wrapped an arm around her. His hand began to play with her hair, unable to stop himself from touching her. He took out the ponytail she’d put it in that had fallen loose to better run his fingers through it.

Byleth sighed at his touch, “I know I was a bit demanding. I hope that was alright for you.” She traced her fingers along the rough skin of his scarred chest.

Dimitri’s movements in her hair stalled only for a moment before continuing again as he spoke, “I don’t think my own hand will ever be enough again, what am I supposed to do?”

“Mm, I’ve been dealing with that same dilemma. Perhaps we’ll just have to continue helping one another.”

“For my lack of experience I’m…happy to know that I make you feel good.” Dimitri’s voice easily gave away his insecurity.

“It’s not like my experience is all that expansive. Even if it was, physical sexual experience means little to me. Sex doesn’t have to be just two bodies engaging in an act. The emotion behind it drives the feeling I think. I prefer it that way. In that realm, I think you’re more experienced than I am.” She nuzzled against him, “Your enthusiasm and enjoyment are incredibly attractive to me.” Dimitri wasn’t entirely sure if she was implying that he was more emotional than her, but he knew that whatever she truly meant it was positive.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Byleth slapped his chest. Though he’d lost some feeling there the smack sounded light and was barely a slap at all. “Clearly you’re worthy of me if I’m happy to be with you. Let me decide who and what is worth my time, like you decide who and what is worth yours. You’re going to have to accept that I _like_ you.” She groaned, “I guess I’ll just have to keep deepthroating you until you get it.” Despite the loss of some of the feeling in the skin on his chest, he certainly felt the puff of air that was her laughter. If she hadn’t lifted her voice at the end there, he may not have realized she was joking.

“That kind of offer makes me want to continue thinking I’m not worthy.”

“I guess it’s not really my best threat.” Dimitri laughed as she cuddled closer to him. “Alright, I’m gonna hop in the shower. I’d invite you to join me but I share it with my roommates so I think that could get weird for them. I’ll be quick though, just rinsing off.”

Dimitri waved her off, “As long as I’m allowed to borrow it after you.” Byleth nodded as she jumped up and out of bed. Dimitri found that even after _all _of everything tonight, he was still distracted by the enticing way her body moved and bounced.

* * *

> **CLAUDE:** boner boi we hve ur art shit
> 
> **CLAUDE:** Lauren brought it home for u
> 
> **CLAUDE:** Lorenz* lmao
> 
> **IGNATZ:** Why am I boner boy?
> 
> **CLAUDE:** boi*
> 
> **CLAUDE:** cause u boner from seeing kissing
> 
> **IGNATZ:** That’s not true!
> 
> **IGNATZ:** 8( 
> 
> **IGNATZ:** Please don’t call me that name.

After his brief conversation with Boner Boi formerly known as Ignatz, but after nicely requesting not to be called as such, now formerly known as Boner Boi and once again known as Ignatz, Claude noticed that Dimitri had _finally _responded to his text after an entire like _two hours _of silence. 

> **CLAUDE:** hey how was ur night?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** It was wonderful. How was yours?
> 
> **CLAUDE**: Lauren told me some erotic poetry
> 
> **CLAUDE:** LORENZ* DAMMIT WHO’S LAUREN
> 
> **CLAUDE**: whatd u do?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Oh. I just took a shower but before that I was studying.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** For the oral exam you mean?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** What?
> 
> **CLAUDE:** y’know the oral exam?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** We don’t even have the same classes.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** How would you know what kind of exams I’m studying for?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Regardless, I don’t have any oral exams.

Claude had to laugh at how dense Dimitri was sometimes. It would be great if the guy was just that good at getting around teasing but Claude knew that was not the case. He left Dimitri on read to see what Byleth’s response to his text was. Strange she happened to respond at the same time Dimitri had responded. So. Weird! 

> **CLAUDE:** hey bb whatd u do tonight
> 
> **BYLETH**: I was studying.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** for the oral exam?

Byleth took her sweet time replying. Claude wondered if he should’ve changed up the joke.

> **BYLETH:** I don’t have an oral exam.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** r u sure
> 
> **BYLETH:** Dimitri wants to know why you aren’t responding to his texts.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** r u with him???
> 
> **BYLETH:** No.
> 
> **BYLETH:** He texted me.

Claude wasn’t sure why the two couldn’t just admit they were currently physically together. They were _dating_. Their strange belief that their relationship was somehow _not _in the public eye was beyond Claude. Especially considering they were _making out in the public eye._

> **CLAUDE**: im not respondin cuz u a liar
> 
> **DIMITRI**: What? What did I lie about??

_Everything you cheeky bastard_, thought Claude.

> **BYLETH: **Claude why are you mad at Dimitri.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** woah did he tell u?
> 
> **CLAUDE:** never knew he could txt so fast
> 
> **BYLETH:** He called me.

These two truly had Claude in stitches.

> You named the conversation "Liars hurt me"
> 
> **CLAUDE**: i started a group chat cuz u both liars
> 
> **CLAUDE**: also ur bad at lying
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I still don’t understand!
> 
> **DIMITRI:** What did I lie about?
> 
> **DIMITRI**: Are you mad at me?
> 
> **BYLETH**: Claude why are you mad at Dimitri?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** :-(
> 
> **BYLETH:** He is sad! Why are you mad at him?
> 
> **CLAUDE**: LMAO
> 
> **BYLETH:** Don’t laugh he’s actually sad!
> 
> **CLAUDE**: how wuld u kno
> 
> **BYLETH:** I’m right next to him!

So it was Byleth who gave them away. How interesting.

> **CLAUDE:** next to Dimitri at this time of night?
> 
> **CLAUDE**: my my my my maybe now u kno what u been lyin about
> 
> **CLAUDE:** or should I say who u been lying next to ;)
> 
> **DIMITRI:** She broke into my apartment. I didn’t even know she was here.
> 
> **BYLETH**: Surprise!
> 
> **CLAUDE:** UR FUCKIN DATING U CAN BE TOGETHER AT NIGHT IN THE SAME DAMN BED WTF IS WRONG WIT U
> 
> **DIMITRI:** How did you know we were in the same bed?
> 
> **CLAUDE:** u wanna kno how to make it up to me?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Are you actually mad at me though?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I’m sorry for whatever I did to hurt you, but I don’t understand why you’re upset.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Claude why are you mad at Dimitri?
> 
> **CLAUDE:** let me watch u guys makeout
> 
> DIMITRI has left "Liars hurt me"
> 
> BYLETH has left "Liars hurt me"
> 
> **CLAUDE:** LMAO

Claude did still hope he could get some weird erotic poetry from Lorenz though. That sounded like a real trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What can you do? These oral guys and their oral thing." That's me. I'm those guys and that my oral thing (⸝⸝⸝´ㅂ`⸝⸝⸝)
> 
> FUTURE CHAPTERS ARE FUN AND FRESH and FULL of smut like DAMN that angst got REPLACED with FUCKING. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and LEAVING COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND MAKING ME CRY EVERYDAY because WhaT THE HECK y'all so sweet.


	15. The Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain’s secret kink is unlocked, Byleth and Dimitri work out gameplay rules, Sylvain and Felix are at each other’s throats, Dedue tries to solve a mystery, and the crew give Byleth and Dimitri seduction advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smuts at the beginning this time ;)

Work had been shitty that day and Sylvain was just really excited to get home. As much as he enjoyed the tips, hadn’t he originally meant to just be part time? What happened to that? He’d increased his shifts and was starting to feel like he was a full-time employee at that stupid café. It was frustrating and he was tired. He wanted to see Felix. He needed to recharge.

He struggled as he searched for his keys to the apartment. He found them stuck deep within his pocket next to some unknown wrapper. While taking them out, selecting the correct one, and shoving it into the lock he wondered what Felix was doing right now and if he’d want to hang out. Maybe they could order some takeout. That’d be nice. Watch a bad movie. Cuddle maybe? Yeah, that’d be really nice.

When Sylvain opened the door though, he was not met with what the empty scene he expected. Instead, he was graced with gorgeous toned legs and a flexible kick that was just moving to land. Instead he was blessed with startled eyes and tight lips. Instead he was graced with Felix. In Heels.

Sylvain stopped, hand on the door handle and mouth parted. Felix had noticed him as his airborne foot met the floor, completing the kick entirely. All of the color had now left his face. He didn’t dare move, both of them caught in a moment of time.

Sylvain’s eyebrows were raised high with his attention entirely on those strong thighs and powerful calves. He let his eyes rake up Felix’s form. In heels. Tall ones. Cute ones. Nice, decently priced ones from what he could tell. Solid heels. Felix was here, alone in their apartment, walking around in _heels_. _Good _heels. And those shorts were…short. Why were they so short? Had Felix always worn shorts that short? What was he trying to do to Sylvain? Kill him? Felix had threatened to kill Sylvain many times in the past, but this was the first instance in which Sylvain really felt attacked.

“Oh.” Was all Sylvain could say, hand still gripping the doorknob, knuckle turning white.

"Don’t say anything.” Felix’s voice was devoid of emotion. His jaw was clenched, the color still gone from his face.

“Oh.” Sylvain managed again, as he tried to swallow but found that he couldn’t quite manage it. Felix was here, in front of him, in heels and the _shortest shorts he’d ever fucking seen_. Had Felix always owned such _short _shorts? This couldn’t be real. All of the flirting had taken its toll on Sylvain’s restraint but apparently he’d never realized what seeing Felix in cotton runner shorts and heels would do to it. What kind of underwear could he even have on that wouldn’t be showing with shorts that short…and then Sylvain realized that perhaps Felix wasn’t wearing anything underneath those short-ass-shorts. He wondered if Felix somehow heard the inaudible sound of his restraint utterly snapping in two. 

Sylvain stepped inside carefully, closing the door behind him. He dropped his backpack that was filled with his work uniform to the floor as he continued to stand and stare at Felix. “Say anything and I’ll hit you,” Felix warned again. Color had returned to his face now in full. His bright red and clearly embarrassed expression was turning Sylvain on and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have any obvious out this time. He only had an in. He had to take the in. His mind lost control as desire took action.

He took one step forward and Felix took one back. Sylvain slid off his coat and shoes, never drawing his eyes from the heeled man before him, who still looked absolutely mortified. “I’m serious.” Felix added to his previous statement. Sylvain was serious too, but about something else. He closed the space between them, coming close to Felix who now stood at just about the same height as him, maybe a little taller even. “What…are you doing?” Felix’s voice was small. Quiet, as Sylvain moved even closer, noses nearly touching.

“I can’t anymore I just—” Sylvain’s breath fanned over Felix’s face while Felix had no breath at all, his lungs held tight. “Tell me to stop and I will.” And perhaps in the least graceful kiss of his life, Sylvain smashed his lips to Felix’s confused ones, and finally tasted what love was meant to feel like.

Felix stumbled back, tripping in his heels, but Sylvain was already catching him, arms embracing his waist as he sucked on his lower lip. God he tasted good. It took him a second, but Felix was kissing back almost instantly putting at least some of Sylvain’s deepest fears to rest. He was indeed aggressive, but that only made it hotter, needier. The enthusiasm Felix shoved into every kiss was exhilarating and new. He was pulling at Sylvain’s hair and it hurt so good he groaned against his lips. He hadn’t even slipped his tongue into Felix’s warm mouth yet and he was already this turned on. He backed him up, pushing him against a nearby wall. Felix, somehow had managed to keep the heels on, now leaning his back against the wall as he pulled Sylvain’s hair again earning another grunt from the receiver.

With Felix now decently stable, Sylvain let his hands wander. His right shot down and traced over tightened quads while his left kept hold of Felix’s hip, thumb rubbing circles into the dip of it. Felix bit into Sylvain’s lip way too hard and a little clumsily, but Sylvain wouldn’t have it any other way. When he gripped Felix’s warm leg, he hadn’t expected such a sound to rumble from his throat. Felix had never been one for talking, but apparently he had trouble controlling his noises for he had just mewled at Sylvain’s touch. Sylvain squeezed harder and then moved to caress what he could reach of Felix’s thigh once more, excited fingers dancing along taut skin.

He had meant to ease Felix into the kiss, to deepen it in a soothing, romantic manner, but instead he pressed his lips too hard, overly excited, and accidentally shoved Felix’s head back into the wall. Their teeth clicked and the movement caused Felix’s mouth to open as he let out a pained mumble. Sylvain shoved his tongue in naturally. Felix bit down in surprise and Sylvain was afraid at how hot it got him. Had he always been such a masochist? He wanted to feel it again. He wanted to feel everything Felix had to offer.

As soon as Felix realized that the invader in his mouth was not a threat, his own tongue soothed it after such a vicious introduction. The movement was awkward and unsure, but still somehow aggressive. Sylvain, unable to fully separate from the beautiful legs before him, brought Felix’s thigh up, who’s foot left the shoe behind in favor of wrapping around Sylvain’s hips and the back of his legs. Sylvain moved in closer, the feeling of Felix’s growing length against him encouraging. He was almost _certain_ now that Felix was wearing nothing underneath the cotton shorts, and it caused groan to rise out of his own throat.

Sylvain realized, as his tongue sloppily licked along Felix’s lips while the other tried to catch his breath, that this was his first kiss. All of his other many kisses didn’t matter anymore because this kiss, this one with Felix…where his heart was racing and his mind couldn’t think, this was his very first kiss. All of the others were pointless in comparison. This, Sylvain decided, was what a kiss was meant to make him feel and he could never have any other kind of kiss again. No other lips fit his the way that Felix’s did. The idea made him delirious with need, hands gripping tighter. Mumbled moans falling from his occupied lips.

Felix’s fingers had stopped abusing Sylvain’s tired scalp to instead dig his nails into his shoulders. Even through the fabric of his shirt, the bite in his skin made Sylvain lose his mind, as he ground his hips desperately. His hands were trembling, he didn’t know how to handle all of this emotion so fast. He wasn’t used to being so overwhelmed. Making out, sex, whatever, it had always been so _simple_. Now he felt like he was fumbling. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. There was too much he wanted to touch and hold! Sylvain snuck an awkward arm between them, his hand diving for Felix’s covered cock, which he gripped. Yep. Definitely no underwear.

“Shit.” Felix whined. Felix’s moan after the massage had been mind-blowing, but the sound he gave now was enough to make Sylvain nearly come on the spot. He didn’t, he had more practice than that, and in reality he wasn’t actually _that _close but still…Was he really already that hard just from kissing? He thought he’d trained his body better than this, but he supposed his training hadn’t really applied to Felix. He was special, as per usual.

Felix was clearly trying to stay quiet, his calf pressing hard against Sylvain, keeping their hips flush. He was making little stuttered sounds though, a mantra of strange _ah_ noises that were a mix of breathes and gasps he cut off halfway through as if that would stop Sylvain from hearing them in the first place. Not only was he failing to stop Sylvain from hearing, but his holding back was making the man greedy.

In a moment of brilliance, Sylvain grabbed Felix’s ass with both hands and lifted, hoping that Felix would get the idea and wrap around him. He did, but he didn’t stop kissing him. He awkwardly shoved his own tongue into Sylvain’s mouth. He moved it around too much, and Sylvain could feel the unnecessary amount of spit dripping between them, but fuck did he love it. Felix was opening his mouth much too wide and all it could make Sylvain think about was what he could fit inside it.

As Sylvain stumbled around towards the direction of his room, he groped Felix’s tight ass and wanted to cry because it was every bit as perfect as he’d dreamed. “Don’t,” Felix sucked on Sylvain’s lower lip, copying the tactic from before, “drop me,” The suck became a bite, “or I’ll” a pant in his face, “fucking” his tongue licked along the side of Sylvain’s lips, “kill you.” Sylvain hadn’t been ready for the raspy, low tone of Felix’s voice. He had never heard the man so…sultry before. So _seductive_. That paired with the solid form of Felix’s body against his chest, the tongue at his lips. Felix’s need a noticeable weight pressing into him? He dropped him.

Sylvain all but fell on top of Felix. His nose hit right under Felix’s pecs, and Felix’s head hit right on the floor and it _hurt_. “I’ll kill you.” Felix concluded, though there was no malice in his voice. It was an accident after all. He pulled at the back of Sylvain’s collar, yanking him up as the other dragged himself towards Felix’s neck anyways. His lips attached to Felix’s throat and he considered it enough of an apology. Sylvain licked along the skin stretched before him, enjoying the slightest hint of salt from sweat. When he began to nibble at the juncture between neck and shoulder, Felix started chanting those _ah_ sounds again. Sylvain needed to hear the completion of those sounds instead of receiving the cut off version. He wanted Felix to let everything out.

At the sudden reminder of Felix’s claimed interest in “rough stuff” (and redheads), Sylvain bit. Hard. And that _ah_ chant became a loud, gasp of a moan that made Sylvain bite harder. The gasp turned into Felix breathing “Sylvain,” and slapping his back, nails digging in as he swore under his breath absentmindedly, “Fuck that’s so good.”

Felix was writhing under the bite, hands back in Sylvain’s hair and heels sliding up the backs of his thighs, toes curled. Sylvain let go, lapping at the wound and placing delicate kisses over it. It was certainly going to form a deep purple bruise. Sylvain couldn’t wait to see it. He dragged his tongue over Felix’s neck to the other side of his throat, sucking hard. Felix pulled at his hair so he bit again, a matching mark on both sides. Felix moaned, clearly much louder than he’d intended but too lost in the moment to stop himself. Everything felt so unbelievably good Sylvain regarded a great loss at not having felt this sooner. Why had he wasted so much of his life accepting things that weren’t _this_ good?

Felix yanked on Sylvain’s head to pull his face back to his, hungry lips devouring each other as hips aligned. Without even thinking, Sylvain began to rut against Felix’s hip, his now fully hard but still covered length rubbing along the side of Felix’s own. Felix found out dangerously quick that only having one layer of clothing between Sylvain and his cock was a terrible idea. With a glance below and between them Felix could see that if Sylvain rubbed just right, his shorts rode up putting everything on full display. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that he was naked. The thought had him desperately searching for some kind of solution to his problem in Sylvain’s mouth.

Sylvain pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them as he locked eyes with the hazel, glassy stare below him. He rolled off of Felix and to the side. He adjusted his arms to gaze properly at him, eyes lost in a way Felix had never thought he’d get to see. In a rough movement, Sylvain shoved Felix’s shirt up over his pecs and to his collarbone. Sylvain relished the newly exposed skin, entirely silent save for the breathing between the two of them.

His mouth parted slightly before his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “You uh—” Sylvain’s lust filled eyes were still directed towards Felix’s heaving stomach and chest, “Haven’t told me to stop.” His eyes finally flicked towards his face.

Felix attempted to give Sylvain a look of disbelief, but the only expression he could muster at the moment was desperate need. “So why did you stop?” Sylvain smiled, almost looking sheepish before his eyes connected with the head of Felix’s cock poking through his shorts. He swallowed audibly as he watched a drop of precum drip from the tip. And there was the sound of his restraint snapping yet again. So it could snap twice in one night? Incredible. Good to know!

Sylvain rolled back on top of Felix, his rutting more insistent, more intense than before. Without the grip of Felix’s legs around his hips this time, he could move more efficiently, more haphazardly. He continued to thrust his hips as he leaned forward and curled his body, a careful tongue poking at Felix’s newly exposed nipple. The way Felix arched his back made him lean in and wrap his lips around the inviting pink below him.

Felix had never really played with his nipples much when he jerked off. They were so sensitive that it was difficult to push through it, but with someone else’s mouth on him, he found the feeling to be much more enjoyable. It was almost _too _enjoyable with how sensitive they were. He hissed at the contact, his hips thrusting up randomly, breaking the flow of their combined movements. Sylvain didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he only sped up, biting a hardened bud in the process and dragging a whine from Felix. A slap on Sylvain’s back let him know that he was edging on too much, so he sadly let the nub go with a kiss.

Despite moving his lips away from the now glistening peak, Sylvain’s face was still close to Felix’s. He was resting his head on Felix’s chest as he desperately thrust against him. Felix was breathing hard, watching as his breaths blew at Sylvain’s ruined bangs, his hair a complete mess. A few drops of sweat were forming at his brow as evidence of the effort he was putting behind his rocking hips. Feeling Sylvain of all people rubbing against him like this. Wanting him like this. Needing him like this. It was too fucking much, and he was going to come and needed some relief. He needed it now.

Sylvain sensed his need, leaning back to the side so he was no longer on top of Felix again. He kept strong eye contact as he began sucking his own fingers. He licked his hand with purpose, keeping that stare the entire time. With one final lick, he shoved his wetted hand into those tiny shorts. There was little to shove into though, as they had ridden up enough that hardly anything was hidden from his view. The feeling of that velvety skin in Sylvain’s fist had him breathing hard as he pumped Felix to completion, eyes lidded and watching. He took note of the curve to Felix’s cock, something different from his own. There was a ton of friction, the movement being anything but smooth. His spit had helped for the initial pump but became useless after the next few. Felix wasn’t complaining though. Sylvain twisted his hand, thumbing at the slit. He pulled his hand back to lick at it again before coming back. Felix was close, as made evident by the twitches in his dick and his frantic thrusts.

Sylvain watched as the toned chest before him heaved in time with his pumps. It felt unreal to watch Felix being so open like this. His hair was coming undone with how much he was shifting on the floor and his wild eyes were being swallowed in the size of his pupils. Felix bit his lips as Sylvain twisted the head, enjoying the dramatic arch of the man below him. That arch stilled in the air for a moment, letting Sylvain know that that particular motion was greatly appreciated.

Sylvain looked to his hand to see Felix’s cock poking through his fist. Felix was groaning and cursing when Sylvain twisted the head again, thumbing his slit more intently. The motion had Felix whimpering and finally opening his eyes only to see Sylvain staring at him intently. Something in his expression was enough that one final pump was all Felix needed.

He came harder than he’d ever come in his life and he did it while Sylvain stared directly at him, working him through his release. Felix felt each rough movement of Sylvain’s big, warm hand, as he stroked him. His release covered his exposed stomach and dipped into his bellybutton, which wasn’t a feeling he especially liked, but he couldn’t care less about it now. He hadn’t made a sound when he’d come aside from his breathing but his expression was filled with a lustful haze that blended into relief. It was the most beautiful expression Sylvain had ever seen.

Sylvain continued to stare at him even after he was done. Felix opened his eyes again watching tiredly as Sylvain slid his hand over Felix’s come covered stomach and then brought it to his hastily unbuttoned pants as he began to jerk frantically. Where Felix had been strangled moans, Sylvain was grunts and frustrated breath through flared nostrils.

Felix hadn’t expected Sylvain to watch him so closely as he jerked himself off. Well…he hadn’t really expected to see Sylvain jerk himself off tonight anyways. Still, he hadn’t expected Sylvain’s eyes to glance at his legs and whine at the way his shorts had ridden up. When his eyes were finally back at Felix’s face, he wasn’t sure how to meet them. Felix wanted to help but he wasn’t sure what to do other than lay there. He didn’t have to think about it as Sylvain fell forward, his face back on Felix’s chest as he viciously pumped him aching cock. Despite the awkward angle, Felix could see that Sylvain’s brow was furrowed again, and the few beads of sweat were now dripping down his skin.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth, his cheek pressed against the secure chest below him. Sylvain’s motions were rough and hard, Felix’s come hardly being enough lubrication. It didn’t matter, because right now all that he needed was the sound of Felix’s beating heart and the sight of the head of Felix’s weeping cock still peeking out of his shorts. The shine of some of his release pooling into his bellybutton and his abs shuddering with each breath. Sylvain couldn’t think.

Felix, still unsure of what to do, placed a hand on Sylvain’s back. The other seemed lost in his motions so Felix let his hand awkwardly slide back up to the red, twisted hair before him. He had pulled hard on it before but now, all he did was run his hands through it carefully, almost as if he were petting a cat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Felix could hear Sylvain’s panting even in his post orgasmic bliss. He ran his fingers along the base on Sylvain’s neck, dragging his nails up in a comforting motion that hardly fit Sylvain’s current movements. “Shit I’m so close please,” Felix wasn’t sure who Sylvain was pleading to, or what for other than release. He pulled aside the bangs that had shifted to hide Sylvain’s expression and noticed his closed eyes. Felix didn’t know what to do other than crane his neck to awkwardly place a kiss on Sylvain’s head. It was an uncomfortable maneuver given their position but he managed one prolonged peck before falling back.

Sylvain groaned some curse words Felix couldn’t entirely hear, as he went back to petting his head. “Fuck,” Sylvain’s voice heightened, “I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so fucking much. I fucking love you.” Felix stopped breathing. Sylvain came into his own hand soundlessly, his body shaking with the force of it. He whimpered quietly as his body jolted again, and his hand halted its movements. He then collapsed entirely onto Felix’s chest, utterly spent.

Felix wasn’t sure how to start breathing again. He had heard that right hadn’t he? Sylvain laid on him as he caught his breath, hot air pushing across his skin. Sylvain began to speak after a few more moments. “God, that was amazing.” He seemed to be waiting for a response but he didn’t get one.

Sylvain, worried, now leaned back to look at Felix, who’s eyes were open wide, staring at the ceiling in a way that had Sylvain even more nervous. Did he regret what they’d just done? His expression certainly didn’t look happy. The silence hung in the air for a moment before Felix spoke. “Did you mean it?”

“Huh?”

Felix turned his head to look at Sylvain, “Did you mean it?” Seeing Felix with such wild eyes, stomach still covered in come and Sylvain’s own drool across his chest was an odd mix of emotions. Sylvain thought through whatever he had said to Felix in the heat of the moment and froze, his mouth adjusting into a straight and serious line as he remembered. Shit he had told him he loved him hadn’t he? Fuck.

Sylvain took a beat to feel shame at the realization that he hadn’t confessed to Felix in the romantic and loving way he deserved. He had meant to take him out on some dates first, to kiss him under the moonlight. To hold hands and cuddle before even thinking about touching him in another way. He’d clearly messed up the dating part, and their first kiss had led to Sylvain jacking Felix off…so he’d messed that up too. But to realize that he’d _confessed_ during this whole thing? Good god. Instead of following his young self’s goals of declaring love in a special action oriented manner, he’d done it while coming into his own fucking hand and drooling. Amazing. He hadn’t even been _looking_ Felix in the _eye _when he’d said it. He’d been jerking himself off…He had told the love of his life that he loved him while he fucking came. He could never redo that moment. He would carry that shame to his grave.

“Yeah.” Despite said shame, Sylvain had indeed meant it and he wasn’t going to leave Felix hanging. “Yeah man I’m in fucking love with you. I should’ve said it before I kissed you.” He really wished he had. “I’d honestly forgotten how to talk though.” That was also true.

“Oh.” Felix was quiet. Sylvain felt his world crashing down around him, his relaxed body suddenly stiff with the fear of rejection. What was he supposed to do if Felix didn’t say anything? They’d gone passed the point of no return already!

“I mean I was going to take you on a date first like, I had a whole plan and stuff, I really hadn’t intended to take this so far,” He was stumbling over his words like a teenager, “like I really wanted to make you understand my feelings and I was going to be pure about it because this is the first time I’ve ever felt this way about _anyone _so I thought about all of these _things_ and I wasn’t sure if you’d want to but—”

“Did you hear me?” Felix asked.

“No?” Sylvain had not.

“I said me too.”

“You…too?” Sylvain asked stupidly.

"For,” Felix took a breath to gain some courage, “for a long time.” Felix audibly licked his lips, an awkward laugh in his breath, “You think I would’ve let all that happen if I didn’t?”

“Wait. So you like me?” Felix nodded. “For real?” He nodded again. “Wait like you love me?” He nodded once more but this time with his jaw clenched. “Like, you’re _in_ love with me?”

“I said yes! Stop asking!” Felix huffed, clearly embarrassed.

Sylvain couldn’t hide his smile. Relief washed over his body like a warm comforting shower, causing it to fall limp again. Felix’s face was bright red, him somehow being more embarrassed by confirming his love than when Sylvain was jerking him off. As much as Sylvain wanted to continue to do whatever they were doing here, they were kind of sticky and the floor wasn’t comfortable. Sylvain mumbled a simple, “Let’s…clean up and um maybe talk about it?”

Felix nodded wordlessly, and the two stood, their backs, necks, and arms sore from expressing their feelings for each other on the floor of all stupid places to do it. They cleaned up, both putting on fresh clothes. Felix sat on his bed and soon Sylvain was at his door, that stupid handsome smile on his stupid handsome lips, his handsome skin absolutely glowing handsomely. It was so stupid.

“No shirt? Nice.” His hair was still a mess, something he seemed to consider a trophy from their touches. Sylvain knew _full well_ that Felix rarely wore a shirt to bed if he could help it, so why would he put one on now when they were supposed to be “comfortable?” Sylvain took a few careful steps towards Felix before he used his hands to motion for the other to lay down so he could lay next to him. They worked it out without speaking. As they both lay on the mattress, looking up at white peeling paint of the ceiling, Sylvain’s hand found Felix’s and curled around it. There were several beats of silence.

“How long?” Felix asked, as he continued to look up.

Sylvain was happy to not have to meet his eyes, unsure if he could handle it right now. His heart was overflowing and he was sure he would die if there were any more love in him right now. “It took me until a couple months ago to figure it out but I think it’s been forever.” He squeezed hard as he spoke, turning his head to look at Felix’s profile.

“Lucky you then.” Sylvain was confused until Felix turned to meet him, an expression in his eyes that he couldn’t explain but it certainly wasn’t angry or unhappy, “I’ve known for forever.” Sylvain contemplated what that meant, suddenly hating his past self for being what he now realized was a complete idiot. How had it taken him so long to realize that he was in love with his best friend? Better yet, why hadn’t Felix _said _anything? He knew why but still.

“I’m sorry.” Sylvain felt terrible, “but you know—”

“Why’re you sorry?” Felix almost sounded angry as he asked before he continued in a calmer voice, “And I know. None of them meant anything. It doesn’t matter and it never did to me. You don’t have to be sorry, I didn’t tell you anything. I don’t care about any of that because I—" Felix’s face went red again as he looked away, “you know.”

Sylvain smiled, turning on his side so he could be a little more insistent in his questioning. “Because what?”

“You know!” Felix pulled his hand from Sylvain’s grip and he let him, instead moving to cup Felix’s cheek. He guided his head to look into his eyes again.

“Remind me?” Sylvain sounded more unsure of himself than he’d meant to.

“I care about you.”

Sylvain smiled, “That’s all?”

“I care about you _a lot._” Sylvain continued to smile sadly at him. “Fine, I guess I love you or whatever.” He had barely finished his _‘whatever’_ before Sylvain was pulling him in for a kiss, gentle and full of as much love as possible. Sylvain was still getting used to kisses that had actual real love in them, but he would kiss Felix forever if he’d let him. He wanted to. Felix turned his own body to meet him. “I love you ok? Don’t forget it.” They continued to press light kisses to each other’s bruised lips before Sylvain spoke again.

“Can I ask now?” Felix didn’t answer. “About the heels?” He stiffened. “They were really hot. I swear I wasn’t planning on confessing my undying love to you that way. I was going to be romantic and stuff. But like dude, you in those heels fucked me up. It was really unexpected.”

Felix pursed his lips, “They’re just shoes.” While he was somewhat flattered by Sylvain’s interest Felix was mostly just annoyed that Byleth had been right. She had been absolutely _right _and it pissed him off. All it took was some stupid fucking shoes? That’s it? He could’ve worn heels his entire life and he never knew! Where was Byleth when he needed her back in the day?

“Just shoes?” Sylvain huffed in annoyance, “Was it not obvious in how reacted that they’re more than just shoes to me?” He closed his eyes as he felt the shame again, “Man I jerked you off on the floor,” he slapped his forehead, “and then I told you I loved you while I came.” He hid his face in the mattress. “I can’t believe it. How fucking embarrassing.”

His suffering was what finally earned him a snicker from Felix, “Yeah as far as confessions go that was pretty lame.” He hardly sounded mad.

“You’re not supposed to _agree._” Felix laughed again and the sound alone made Sylvain feel so _warm._ “My proposal will be better I promise.” Sylvain had said it without thinking but Felix’s eyes opened wide again, and it made his heart stop. “Not that…I mean I’m,” He was lost in the wide look directed at him. It was the same expression Felix had had after he’d asked Sylvain if he’d meant his confession. Now was _not_ the time for this, none of this was _ever_ the time for this and he’d already ruined the romance once. He didn’t really want to do it again. He stopped his words, but as he continued to stare, they all began to waterfall out with no remorse anyways, “I mean you’re end game for me Felix. Like that better not be a surprise. I want to adopt animals with you and have a life, like I want to grow old and die with you and stuff. That includes like couple’s therapy and paying less on our taxes and fighting about our cholesterol levels or something. I want the whole thing. Fuck my parents.” The last part of his speech was quieter, “There’s no one else for me, I hope you know that. It took me too long to realize it but you’re the love of my life dude.”

The room was still after his second explosive confession of the night. Sylvain wanted to glue his mouth shut. What happened to smooth Mr. Gautier? Who the hell was this guy and why was he spilling all of Sylvain’s deepest secrets? Part of his brain told him to _keep talking_ as if that would solve the issue but he ignored it this time at least. He stayed quiet hoping Felix would respond.

“Who says you’ll propose first?” Despite his attempt at a cocky answer, his face was tinged scarlet and his lips were trembling. His response had come much too late to sound witty, and mostly just sounded calculated in a shy sort of way. Felix’s glassy eyes threatened to spill over with years of holding back finally being released.

“Man, I thought you hated me for a second.” Sylvain’s relief was clear.

Felix peered at him with slanted eyes, “Did you already forget what I said like two seconds ago even after I specifically told you _not _to?”

Sylvain gave Felix another sad smile before his expression relaxed into something more natural. He continued to stare at Felix even after the other was too nervous to continue the intense eye contact. “I’m really so in love with you I don’t know what to do. My heart hurts.” Sylvain’s voice wobbled as he spoke, resembling a whine. He really felt like he might cry. It was so good to finally say how he felt out loud. He wanted to shout it for all to hear, but he also wanted to cradle it and keep it safe and warm. He really loved someone, and someone really _loved him back_. Felix was perhaps the first person to truly love Sylvain in the way he’d always wanted. The way he’d always needed. Was this how it felt to finally be whole?

“Yeah.” Felix’s voice was strained, so Sylvain pulled him against his chest. He wanted to give Felix a safe place to hide, to feel protected. If showing that much emotion was hard, he wouldn’t force him to. Getting confirmation that he felt the same was all Sylvain needed. Besides, it’s not like Sylvain was that great with emotions either. So, they could wait until it was easier. They could take it step by step together until they were both telling each other “I love you” every damn morning. For now, he could say it enough for both of them and just fill in the blanks with every prolonged stare Felix had ever given him, and would probably continue to give him. He finally knew what to call that longing. It was love…the whole time. He hid his own smile in Felix’s hair, scared that he might cry again.

Sylvain thought that despite his less than romantic confession, he could add to this moment with his recent discovery while both of them were able to hide their faces from one another. “You know,” he said, “you’re my first kiss.” Felix was about to protest before Sylvain continued, “My first _real _one I mean. The first one that’s mattered. I’ve never felt that way from a kiss. Like,” His voice gave away his emotion as it struggled through phantom tears that couldn’t break through years of hiding, “You’re my first love. My first kiss.” He laughed, “How scary. You’re my first real everything. You’ll be my last kiss too. I’ll make sure it happens.” His throat was tight. It was hard to get the words out, but they had to be said. “I mean, as long as you’re uh…cool with that.” He added.

“Me too.” Felix mumbled into his chest as he gripped tighter. “It’s always been you. Always uh,” he cleared his throat, “always will be.”

“My first, last, and only everything huh?” Sylvain mused. “Sounds kind of poetic.” After a comfortable silence had settled around them, Sylvain thought to break it again. “Hey,” he whispered, “I can finally grind against you in the morning when we spoon without it being too weird so that’s a big plus right?” Felix snorted in response.

They didn’t fall asleep immediately, instead talking to one another about various things unrelated to what they’d just shared but tangling their fingers together as they spoke. They found their groove again and talking was easy. It was almost as if they hadn’t just kissed and come on each other, but they certainly weren’t about to forget that they had. No, this was comfortability, a kind that they had always had, but now was even more comfortable and honest. It felt good.

* * *

The morning after their…discussion in the campus courtyard, Byleth asked Dimitri about an aspect of their talk they hadn’t solidified. “So, do you want to play?” Dimitri had been entirely blissed out as he laid in her bed, watching her dress for the day. He hadn’t forgotten their talk though. “Now that we’re even, it could be interesting.”

“Isn’t it bad if we have to ‘spice up our sex life’ this early on?” Dimitri asked, unsure.

“Is it bad to spice things up?” Byleth was curious. Dimitri watched the skin of her thighs disappear as she slid on a pair of pants. “I don’t know I thought it sounded…erotic. We don’t have to play though, I don’t mind. I know it seems a bit strange to challenge our restraint. I didn’t mean to push—"

“I want to play!” Dimitri interrupted. “I want to play. I just don’t think I’ll be very good at it.” Dimitri’s eye was glued on Byleth’s breasts as she covered them with her bra.

“When you say you don’t think you’ll be good, does that mean you think you’ll break first, or that you don’t think you’ll be good at getting me to break? Both are options I wouldn’t mind seeing really. I’m not sure you can lose at this game.” She gave him a smirk. “Maybe it would be better for us to plan for an end date to the game. A definitive one we can look forward to.”

“When do you have free?” Dimitri asked, cautious but eager.

"Well, I’d like more than one day free I think.” The tone in her voice made him swallow. “How about spring break? Mercie and Annie are going on a trip so…my apartment will be all ours if you’d like.”

“S-so if I’m understanding this correctly. The game ends at the start of spring break, but until then we are to be as seductive as possible towards one another? And no touching ourselves?”

“Well you added that last rule.” Byleth mumbled as she slipped on her shirt. She began picking up Dimitri’s clothes strewn across the floor.

“I like that rule.” Byleth crawled back onto the bed, now fully dressed, with Dimitri’s clothes in hand. She placed them in his lap.

“That rule will make it very difficult. I’m not afraid of a challenge though.” Dimitri opened his arm and Byleth scooted into his embrace. She nuzzled against him taking a deep breath, “You really think you can last for two weeks? Like I said, there’s no real losing here.”

Dimitri pursed his lips, playing with the clothes in his lap aimlessly. “It’s a week and a half to be fair, but I suppose that’s just being specific.” Dimitri thought for a moment, “Perhaps we can add kissing back in,” He turned his head and eagerly brought his lips close to hers, “maybe we can add touching back in too. I do find the idea of this game a bit depraved.” He said it with a tone that made it clear that he enjoyed the depravity of it. Because he absolutely did and it was terrifyingly wonderful to realize Byleth felt the same. Dimitri pressed forward, catching Byleth in a delicate kiss.

Byleth laughed against his lips, “It is isn’t it? As if we had to build up our first time even more.”

Dimitri didn’t know how to respond, so he kissed her again. “I have a bad feeling we’ve just doomed ourselves to a terrible two weeks.”

“It’s a week and a half as you said,” Byleth joked as she brought her thumb to his mouth playing with Dimitri’s bottom lip, “though it’s a fun idea to think that if we wait two weeks, we can spend as much time as we’d like…getting to know each other’s bodies. If we don’t make it until then though, it’s not like it wouldn’t be a good time anyways.” Byleth dragged her fingers to cup Dimitri’s jaw instead, biting his lip in the spots her thumb had just caressed. Dimitri adjusted them both so that he could take full advantage of her lips. The clothes previously placed in his lap had moved somewhere else, probably the floor, Dimitri wasn’t really sure. As he enjoyed the feel of Byleth’s body below him, her leg dragging their hips together, he realized this game was going to be _really_ hard. It was only two weeks though right? What was two weeks on nearly ten years after all?

* * *

When Sylvain woke up, he was spread across almost the entirety of Felix’s bed. His head was no longer on a pillow, instead smashed into the mattress, some drool making him wince as he shifted away from it. Sylvain brought himself together, now taking up considerably less space. He turned his head to see Felix’s laying stiff as a board, his front slammed up against the wall. His position was likely a response to the small space Sylvain had apparently allotted him in his sleep. “Hey,” Sylvain whispered, “You awake?” A moment of quiet.

“No.” Felix spoke into the wall. It sounded as if his nose was pressed up against it.

Sylvain chuckled. “Why’re you up against the wall?”

“Because you take up so much damn space.”

“C’mere.” Felix was soon dragged from his place at the wall, his back now nestled into Sylvain’s chest with warm lips at the nape of his neck. Sylvain kissed along the skin before sucking at one of the purple bruises that had formed from yesterday.

“Wasn’t a dream.” Felix mumbled, mostly to himself.

Sylvain hummed in reply as his hands roamed Felix’s chest, this time without any restraint, “It was_ very_ real.” He let his fingers dance along the trail of hair at Felix’s abdomen as he caressed the skin just below the waistband of his pants. He shivered at the touch. “I love you.” Sylvain whispered into Felix’s skin, smiling at the second shiver that followed. He nipped at his shoulder and his fingers continued to lightly touch the skin below Felix’s bellybutton, circling into the dip of his hips. “You’re so beautiful.” Felix stuttered a sigh at the compliment. “You smell so good.” This particular wake up was unlike any Felix had ever experienced before, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to react. “Let’s drop out of school and never get up.”

“Wait what the—shit," Felix tried to turn his head to question the shift from romance to nonsense but Sylvain bit the back of his neck and ground his hips against him pulling a gasp as a response instead.

“I could keep you all to myself.” He licked a stripe up mostly unblemished skin wanting to absolutely cover it with marks but holding back. “How’s that sound?”

“Stupid and irresponsible.” Felix’s response lacked any bite as he stumbled over his words when Sylvain’s hand grazed even _lower_ into his pants, as low as he could reach given their current position.

Sylvain made sure his lips were at Felix’s ear as he spoke. “Maybe.” Felix hated how good Sylvain was at this whole seductive thing. He really knew what he was doing and it was so _frustrating_. Sylvain sighed sadly, “I guess we’ll stay in school then.” His hand slipped up towards Felix’s chest again, ghosting his overly sensitive nipple. “Would be nice to lay here forever though.” One touch from the pad of his finger had Felix sucking a breath through his teeth. He ground his ass back purposefully, not being one to lose a challenge so easily. Surprised by the action, Sylvain dropped his head onto Felix’s shoulder an intriguing sound in his throat. “Hey. Do that again?” He whispered, “Please?”

“Make me.” Just as before, Felix’s words really lacked all of their usual strength when he said them with that breathy voice, but Sylvain traced his long fingers around one nipple in a circular motion. With each completion of every circle, Felix writhed under his touch more. He lightly tweaked the stiffening bud in order to receive that delicious rubbing sensation from Felix again. He was rewarded.

“I love you.” Sylvain traced his nails down warm chest, swearing he could feel the heartbeat below with how it was hammering. “I really love you.” He couldn’t stop saying it. Wouldn’t stop. He took in the scent of him, the taste of his skin. The warmth and movement of every muscle as it reacted to him, to Sylvain and no one else. He was getting drunk off the feeling. How had he gone so long without love like this? “Fuck I love you—”

“I heard you!” Felix’s voice was rough, but not uncaring. In fact, he sounded utterly wrecked. “I get it ok?” His whisper quickly became a whine as Sylvain sucked on the skin of his neck again.

Sylvain continued to grind almost _thoughtfully_ against Felix as he spoke, “Is it a secret?” He spoke into Felix’s shoulder, his lips pressing against exposed skin.

“Your dick against my ass? Not really.” Felix asked, initially unattractive words coated in a breathy whisper that had Sylvain feeling all _kinds _of things. He was beginning to worry that so long as Felix said it with that _voice,_ any crass sentence falling from his lips would turn Sylvain on.

He bit at Felix’s earlobe. Felix’s only response was a low moan as he continued, “am I your dirty little secret Felix?”

The groan that followed was not one of a sexual nature. In a quick motion, Felix had Sylvain pinned below him with lidded brown eyes alighted with the push of a smile beneath. Felix’s own stare was attempting to appear stern but failing, “Do you ever shut up?”

“You know that I don’t.”

“Don’t ever call yourself a ‘dirty little secret’ that’s disgusting.”

“Well,” Sylvain thrust up, “I’m certainly not ‘little’ if you know what I mean.” He winked.

“Uh huh.” Felix wanted to say he was turned off by it…but sadly he wasn’t. Stupid. He leaned forward and carefully kissed at Sylvain’s neck.

“But,” Sylvain continued to speak, sighing from the feeling of soft wetness at his throat, “really though, is this a secret?”

Felix pulled back again, confusion dusting his features, “I already said how I felt about you, didn’t I?”

“No I mean,” Sylvain found himself looking away from the other above him. Felix began to suck at his neck again with a grunt, clearly impatient and confused and mostly just very turned on. He had no idea what Sylvain was getting at, but he knew what _he_ wanted to get at, so he was doing just that. “I mean…” Sylvain found it incredibly hard to find the words, another experience he wasn’t that used to happening in bed. Then again, he’d usually only ever spoken empty words with others. “Are we—” A gasp. Felix was biting up his neck with no remorse, seemingly not against the idea of leaving visible marks on him. “Fuck I mean—” Sylvain moved his hands to push on Felix’s shoulders lightly, hoping to get him to _stop_ so he could _think_, though he didn’t really want him to stop either_._ Instead, Felix just grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. He sucked on Sylvain’s Adam’s apple as it bobbed with a swallow. Sylvain’s hips bucked again, though this time involuntarily.

“I’m listening.” Felix whispered against Sylvain’s cold and wet skin as he continued to lap at his neck.

“Are we—” Felix purposefully ground down on Sylvain. Their hips weren’t perfectly aligned in this position but it was close enough to make them both groan. “Facebook official!” Sylvain nearly yelled with the intensity at which he was concentrating on his speech. He hoped Dedue hadn’t heard him. “Are we Facebook official?” Sylvain squeezed his eyes shut, mentally berating himself for once again finding the stupidest way to tell something to Felix. He hoped this wouldn’t become a pattern.

Stupid as it was, it got Felix’s attention as he pulled away, sitting back a bit. His hold was still tight on Sylvain’s wrists, but he wasn’t attacking his neck anymore. “You care about Facebook?”

“No…are we,” He could think better now thankfully, “Are we telling people?”

Felix raised a brow, “About Facebook?”

“No dumbass about us.”

Realization dawned on angular but soft features, “Oh. Whatever you want I guess.” Something about the response hit deep in Sylvain’s gut as he broke free from Felix’s hold with ease and flipped their position, now on top of him instead, their strange fight for “dominance” almost laughable to him.

“You don’t care?” Sylvain’s voice cracked. He wasn’t sure why.

Felix looked stunned, “Uh. I mean…I didn’t really think about it.”

“You don’t,”—his lids lowered—“want everyone to know you’re mine and I’m yours?”

Felix averted his eyes, a blush on his cheeks. “You can’t own people.” He didn’t speak as he watched Felix look anywhere but him. “Listen,” Felix licked his lips, “It was never really an option,” he continued to look everywhere else, “for me to feel _that way_. So it’s hard to think about.” Sylvain thought through the meaning of what he’d said. If it was true that Felix had always had feelings for him, he must’ve seen him with a lot of people. He’d probably had to get used to it and to force some feelings down because of it. Still, did the guy have _no _possessive feelings _at all?_ That made Sylvain feel kind of…terrible for how weirdly jealous he’d been about Felix. And was being right now. Sylvain felt a pang of anxiety. “But,” Felix was finally looking at him, though his eyes were tracing his neck instead of his face, admiring the bruise he’d already left from his bite before, “I guess it’s nice to leave a mark.”

“You can have me.” Sylvain hadn’t meant it to sound so sexual but that wasn’t entirely a _problem_.

“What?” If not for the mood, Sylvain would’ve laughed at how instantly Felix’s face went entirely red.

“Is it bad?” Sylvain asked, “I mean, is it bad if I feel kind of possessive? Like I want to fuck you up and have everyone know I was the one who did it. I want you to take me y’know? Make me yours.” Sylvain hadn’t realized he was leaning his face closer.

“Oh.”

“I want you all to myself. What do you think? Does it bother you? If it does I can…work on it.” Sylvain hated feeling like so many of the people he used to despise. Jealously and possessiveness, it wasn’t a good feeling.

Felix was frustrated. Of course he wanted Sylvain all to himself! He’d wanted that his entire life. He couldn’t even begin to count how many wet dreams he’d had involving him tackling Sylvain and fucking him like a wild animal. The feeling of it though…it wasn’t easy to say, and Felix hardly felt he had the right to say it to begin with. It had just been so long that he’d locked such feelings up that to let them all out so easily? It was impossible. Felix still wasn’t sure this was real. To accept that something he’d wanted for years was finally his? It really was impossible! He almost feared that as soon as they left his bed, all of what happened between them would be lost.

Felix finally responded. “It doesn’t bother me.” That fear he’d felt before drove his next move as he threw his body up underneath Sylvain, clasping his legs around his hips and forcing him to collapse above him. Sylvain barely caught himself from smashing his head into Felix’s, but Felix didn’t really seem to be paying attention as he latched his teeth around Sylvain’s throat again, aroused just from the taste of his skin.

While the day before had consisted of Sylvain leading most of their hip movements, this particular grind was entirely controlled by Felix’s desire. His strong legs were clamped down on Sylvain’s hips, making it difficult for him to move, forcing him to succumb to the flow of the bucking hips below him. Felix’s teeth on Sylvain’s neck were as unforgiving as before. Sucking and biting and not entirely knowing what they were doing but doing it all the same. He licked into the hollow of his throat, mouthing at his collarbone not covered by his shirt.

Felix grabbed Sylvain’s shoulders and with his hold on his hips easily threw his body down next to him. Sylvain barely registered the mattress at his cheek before Felix was guiding his pliant body to flip around. Felix wanted to be the one to grind from behind and bite the back of soft neck and Sylvain was in no position to deny him. He keened at the feeling of being monopolized. Their touches, bites, and movements eventually stilled, leaving Sylvain breathing heavily and held close against Felix’s chest, an insistent length pressing against him.

They lay for a moment before Sylvain flipped around in Felix’s hold to face him. He placed a gentle but longing kiss to his lips. “Let’s tell everyone after break.” He didn’t factor in that dragging their hips back together in a slow grind during a relatively important conversation may not be the best idea. “That way we can fuck each other first and then deal with the social stuff later before getting back to fucking.” Felix’s eyes were equal parts blown and hazy. “You want to fuck me right now?” Sylvain certainly hadn’t meant to sound so provocative. He’d mostly been joking. He heard Felix swallow as he laughed, “Just kidding I have class today.” Felix tried to pull away in anger, but Sylvain grabbed him and pulled their hips flush again. “Doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun right?” He rolled a thrust against Felix as if to better demonstrate.

“I hate you.” Felix snaked an arm around Sylvain so he could grip his ass with a ferocity and simultaneously hide his face in his chest.

“I love you too.”

Their morning ended up rather heated as they repeated their confrontation from last night. This time, however, it was cleaner, a lot faster, and much quieter.

* * *

Last night when Dedue had come back from work, he’d seen a strange pair of heels strewn about the floor. It had puzzled him, so he’d taken a picture of it. He went to bed with a plan of texting their apartment’s group chat in the morning. When he awoke, he waited until a more acceptable time to send such a message.

> **DEDUE:** Do these belong to any of you?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** They are not mine.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** Uh

Dedue noticed that Felix kept typing and then not sending, and then typing again and not sending. Sylvain had yet to send another message confirming or denying. Curious.

> **FELIX:** No.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** nope
> 
> **DEDUE:** Could they belong to Byleth?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** No. Her feet are slightly smaller than those shoes.
> 
> **SYLVAIN: **how could u possibly kno that from the pic??
> 
> **DIMITRI: **I know her feet. Those shoes are too big.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** bruh wtf
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** keep ur foot fetish out of my christian chat
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Foot fetish? I just know her feet! How is that a fetish?
> 
> **FELIX: **How did you get to know her feet?
> 
> **FELIX:** Don’t actually answer that. Also, you’re disgusting.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** What? I don’t even understand what’s going on!
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** boi be suckin her toes
> 
> **DIMITRI:** WHAT?!
> 
> **DIMITRI: **WHY IS IT WEIRD THAT I KNOW HER SHOE SIZE?
> 
> **DIMITRI: **I’M SAYING THOSE SHOES ARE A LITTLE TOO BIG!
> 
> **DIMITRI:** She could still wear them!!! But they’re just not her exact size!
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: the more u talk about it the weirder it is pls stop
> 
> **FELIX:** Go ask her for more feet pics you animal. Leave us out of your fetish.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I don’t ask her for feet pictures! I don’t ask for _any_ pictures for that matter!
> 
> **DEDUE:** I believe you.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Thank you Dedue. At least I still have one real friend here.
> 
> **DEDUE:** I will always be your friend and nothing will ever change that.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I know, as will I. Nothing can break our bond.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** <3
> 
> **DEDUE:** <3
> 
> **DIMITRI:** <3 <3
> 
> **DEDUE:** <3 <3
> 
> **DIMITRI:** <3 <3 <3
> 
> **FELIX: **Stop.
> 
> **DEDUE:** <3 <3 <3
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: STOP UR MAKIN MY PHONE BUZZ

Dedue had a feeling the shoes were Felix’s after his strange texting response and immediate jump into bullying Dimitri. While it wasn’t uncommon for Felix and Sylvain to team up to bully Dimitri, it wasn’t usually so immediate. Dedue wasn’t going to say as much, at least not publicly. He would discuss it with Dimitri later. Just in case, however, he decided to ask their other friends as well. 

> **DEDUE**: Do these shoes belong to any of you?
> 
> **ASHE:** lol i wish
> 
> **DEDUE:** Would you like a pair of heels?
> 
> **ASHE:** do u have some??
> 
> **DEDUE:** No, but I could help you procure a pair if you’d like.
> 
> **ASHE:** NO LOL UH IT’S FINE???
> 
> **ASHE:** I MEAN MAYBE??? IDK…
> 
> **INGRID:** No, I’m sorry those aren’t mine.
> 
> **ANNETTE: **THOSE ARE CUTE SHOES WOAH
> 
> **MERCEDES:** They ARE darling aren’t they? So classic!
> 
> **BYLETH:** Those are mine.

Interesting…

> **SYLVAIN:** WOW SO MR. FEET PICS DON’T EVEN KNOW HER FEET AFTERAL
> 
> **BYLETH:** Excuse me?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** IT’S NOTHING!
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** dimitri talking about his foot fetish all the time
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** he said the shoes weren’t urs cuz they too big for ur feet acting like he kno ur feet
> 
> **DIMITRI:** YOU ARE MISREPRESENTING ME AND WHAT I SAID!
> 
> **BYLETH:** They are my shoes as in I bought them, but they were not for me.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Dimitri made the correct assessment on my feet.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** ;-)
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: UM EW?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** :-) ******
> 
> **DIMITRI:** I apologize I didn’t mean to use the winking one…
> 
> **BYLETH:** I thought the wink was ok. It’s alright to be confident Dimitri.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** You are always so wise.
> 
> **FELIX:** I hate this chat. He can’t even wink anymore anyways, what’s the point.
> 
> **ASHE:** what? Why??? is he ok?
> 
> **SYLVAIN: **DUDE he don’t have two eyes bro
> 
> **ASHE:** :0
> 
> **ASHE:** Dimitri, I would like to apologize for being so inconsiderate please forgive me.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** It’s ok. I’ll live. No need to be so formal, I can take a joke.
> 
> **DEDUE:** Who were the shoes for?
> 
> **BYLETH:** I will leave that up to the recipient to say, whether they are here or not.
> 
> **MERCEDES:** Oooh, mystery heels. How spooky! Maybe it was a ghost?
> 
> **ASHE**: DON’T JOKE

So, he was back to square one. Though Dedue was almost certain now that these heels were Felix’s. Perhaps he could sneak them into his room while everyone was away. Regardless, he now wanted to plan a trip to potentially help Ashe purchase heels considering his apparent interest. That would be the nice thing to do right?

* * *

“How would you suggest seducing someone?” Byleth asked casually, nearly causing Annette to drop the tray of cookies she was removing from the oven.

“Depends on who you’re seducing I suppose,” Mercedes replied, voice even as ever, “Everyone has things they like.”

Byleth found herself agreeing. After all, she’d suggested Felix try the heels in the first place because she knew Sylvain was interested in his legs. What was Dimitri interested in? While the simple answer would be “her” that wasn’t really helpful. “What’s my best asset?”

“You’re smart!” Annette noted as she removed the treats from the tray and onto a cooling rack.

“Hm, I meant physically.”

“Oh. Then your boobs.” Annette hadn’t faltered for a minute in her answer, making Mercedes laugh.

“I don’t think you really have to try to seduce Dimitri. You merely existing is seductive enough to him.” Mercedes had already put two and two together, considering it wasn’t that hard. She did wonder what reasons Byleth had for asking such a question though.

“Wait you’re trying to seduce Dimitri? Didn’t you already do that?” Annette asked.

Byleth coughed, “Ah well this is just more to tease him for a game that we’re playing.” It sounded pretty evil when she said it like that, but he had _agreed_ to this. They were playing a game and Byleth was going to put in as much effort as she could.

Mercedes smiled wide, “How cruel.” She looked at Annette.

Annette’s own lips stretched into a similar grin, “So cruel. I love it, let’s help!” She smiled at Byleth, “So you want to know how you should go about teasing him best?”

“I have the answer,” Mercedes’ expression was dark despite her sweet expression, “accidental seduction.”

“No this is purposeful—” Byleth attempt to interject but Mercedes laughed her off.

“I’m aware. Dimitri strikes me as the thinking sort though. If you’re unclear with him whether something was purposeful or not, I imagine it would eventually drive him crazy.” Byleth thought it over but that sounded much too mean. While she liked to tease him, she hardly liked to see him struggle to understand her. Mercedes must’ve seen her conflict, “I’m suggesting something simple, like _accidentally_ dropping something and perhaps bending down in a gratuitous way. Let his mind fill in the blanks. That sort of thing.”

Annette clapped her hands together, “Oh Mercie that is positively _evil_.” Mercedes looked proud. “You know what else though? Be really touchy. That could fall into the accidental category if you want it too but like, just grab his dick I don’t know.”

“Annie!” Byleth groaned. “That’s a bit forward don’t you think?”

Annette continued, “Ok, well the other thing is getting really dressed up I guess. Of course, as we already know, you’re a ‘_natural beauty,_’ but I bet he’d definitely notice if you started putting in more effort.” She received a stare from Byleth, “Oh please I’m not saying you don’t put effort in, I’m just saying people notice when you do something different that’s all.”

“I suppose that’s not a bad idea. I would need help with that though.” Byleth looked from under her lashes at Mercedes and Annette who were overjoyed at the idea.

Mercedes eyes sparkled, “Oh another idea! Byleth has he ever seen how athletic you are?” Byleth couldn’t remember a time where that would’ve come up. “Maybe you should wrestle.”

Byleth glared, “He’s not Emile.”

“Yeah, if he was you wouldn’t be dating him.” Annette piped in.

Mercedes giggled, “I really didn’t mean to bring him up. I meant more like, show your strength to Dimitri. Something about him makes me think he’s the type to value that.” Byleth actually found that particular insight interesting. After hearing the workout routine he’d told Raphael, she had thought he’d been joking. Apparently he _hadn’t_ been which she still couldn’t believe. Who hauls rocks around as a child like that? While she’d thought her own upbringing with Jeralt as a father a bit _different_, Dimitri’s childhood sounded absolutely _bizarre_.

“Ah man,” Annette exhaled, “if it was warmer you could go to the beach in a bikini and bounce around and stuff. That’s all you really need to do honestly.” Byleth raised a brow that Annette answered. “I mean please he’s not very good at hiding the way he _stares_ at you. I can list like three times you, me, and him were talking and you went to get something in the kitchen and he just stared and visibly checked you out _while mid-conversation _with me. I mean _honestly._” Byleth flushed only slightly because she knew it was true. Dimitri was not good at hiding his _interests_. She quite liked that about him. That honesty was charming.

“There are still plenty of things we can dress Byleth in that will allow her room to bounce.” Mercedes laughed. “I’m not sure Dimitri will survive though.”

“Please remember my goal here is not to kill him.” Byleth groaned. She was a bit nervous she might take things too far…but then again he was the one who had suggested the more difficult rules. She had to trust that he would tell her if this game made him uncomfortable.

Mercedes and Annette continued to discuss outfits with her and what makeup and hairstyles would be best. They seemed quite excited to essentially have a living doll to dress up and design to their heart’s content. Byleth trusted their style after all. They’d offered her several good ideas to think about too. As her roommates talked about all of their ideas she began to think through her own seduction plan.

* * *

Claude couldn’t keep his eyes off the hint of a barely faded bruise on Sylvain’s neck, so he asked, “That a hickey?”

Sylvain was surprised, “Huh? Where?” Claude pointed to it on his neck, noticing what looked to be another in the process. “Oh. Guess someone just couldn’t keep their hands off me, hah.”

“Looks like someone very _aggressive _hmm?” Claude smirked.

Sylvain itched the back of his neck self-consciously, “Maybe. Man where is Dimitri? He said he needed our help didn’t he?” He was trying to change the subject and Claude was happy to let him. He wasn’t sure why Sylvain was keeping it a secret that him and Felix had _finally_ gotten together (fucking FINALLY), but whatever. He’d leave it to them to figure out. He’d already found that getting involved with them was exhausting.

Claude and Sylvain made idle conversation about stupid things that didn’t matter as they waited for Dimitri to join them. They were sitting in the hall right near the library entrance, just as Dimitri had requested, and yet here he was being late. Finally, they saw blonde hair and a quickened pace as he made his way to meet them.

“Sorry for being late, a classmate needed my help with an assignment. Thank you so much for coming. I have something I need to discuss.”

“Well, out with it then.” Claude prompted. He was already seated comfortably on the large window ledge and was prepared to hear whatever new thing Dimitri was worried about. He had a feeling it was going to be good. Sylvain was leaning against the ledge himself, though not seated on it. Claude thought Sylvain may want to get more comfortable.

“I need help,” He mumbled the final part, “with seduction.” Sylvain openly laughed but Claude had the good nature to hide his chuckle with a shrug and a shift of his body.

Claude looked at Dimitri with a raised brow, “You’re here for the booty shorts then?” He enjoyed the way Dimitri averted his eye, face red. Sylvain stiffened _very_ slightly which made Claude incredibly curious as to what his connection to booty shorts was.

“If that’s what it takes.” He finally said, lifting his face to meet both Claude and Sylvain. This response caused both men to laugh out loud, not even Claude being able to hold back his reaction. “I’m serious. I want to win.” Win? Both Claude and Sylvain paused. Win what?

Sylvain asked exactly that. “Win what?”

Dimitri raised his brow before leaning against a wall himself. “Byleth and I have…let’s call it a wager. I’d like to win.” The prize was quite glorious after all. Byleth had appeared excited too at the prospect of him playing, so he wanted to give it his all for her if nothing else. He had a competitive nature, despite trying to keep it in check.

“That sounds kinda kinky.” Claude was openly jealous, “I want to play too.”

“No.” Dimitri’s answer quick and firm, “This game is only for two players. Or at least our session is.”

“You can play with me.” Sylvain waggled his brows at Claude who elbowed him in return.

“Not sure your new _beau _would approve of that.” Claude joked, catching the small blush that revealed itself on Sylvain’s neck for just a moment. He looked back to Dimitri. “Can we know the rules?”

“N-no.” Dimitri responded before looking to the side, “Well. Maybe. It’s just a wager to see who can be more seductive. That’s the important part at least.”

“Byleth.” Claude and Sylvain said her name at the same time before meeting eyes and nodding. “Byleth is more seductive.”

“I mean obviously! That’s why I need help.” Dimitri huffed in annoyance, “I’m asking you both because I know you have experience with this sort of thing. When I asked Dedue his suggestions were not especially helpful, though appreciated. They felt more romantic than seductive.”

“I already told you,” Claude moved his palms outwards, “Booty shorts!”

“I’m looking more for a plan of action.” He rubbed his arm nervously.

“Hmm,” Sylvain stroked his chin thoughtfully, “Oh ok I know. Use the ‘v’ thing.”

“I said I needed—”

Sylvain held up a hand, “No I mean, do that thing where you stretch and they see the ‘V’ thing. Your hips and abs and whatever, you know the thing. You’ve sorta got it. But you gotta like, get a crop top and lift up and then it’s like ‘Woah what’s that? Hot.’”

Claude tutted his tongue, “No, our man here needs _more_ than just a concept. He needs a plan Sylvain. Like oh, ok, ok, this is it,” He held up his palms again, fanning out his fingers, “Check it. Dance club date night. I’m Byleth and I’m here with my boyfriend and what’s that? Was Dimitri’s shirt _always_ that unbuttoned? Wow his dance moves are…so sensual. The way he sways his hips and thrusts and does that thing where he grabs his crotch? The moonwalk? Way cool. Everyone says he’s a stick in the mud, but no stick could dance like that!” Sylvain couldn’t stop himself from laughing at Claude’s scenario, Dimitri however looked concerned.

“I’m not that great at dancing the,” Dimitri squinted, “popular dances. Most of what I can do is for slow dances and weddings.”

“Ok,” Sylvain hopped up onto the ledge, now seated next to Claude. “Ok. Before we pick the scenario we gotta solidify something here. What kind of _man_ is Dimitri gonna be? Is he gonna be the shy boy? The intentional touch guy? The ‘daddy’s watching’ tall, dark and mysterious dude? The fuckboy? I mean he’s already got the prince charming with a dark edge thing happening but being polite and all cordial will probably be too normal to feel especially seductive.”

Claude’s eyes closed as he nodded, “Sylvain’s right. Dimitri which man are you gonna be?”

“I,” His face reddened as he thought through the different ways he could act around Byleth and how she might respond, “I-intentional touches seem useful, but a meaningful dark and mysterious look could also…work. I already tend to stare so it wouldn’t be too difficult to make it more” He coughed, “_dark._”

“Is Dimitri saying he wants to be the ‘daddy’ type?” Claude asked Sylvain.

Dimitri attempted to correct him, “No that’s not—”

“I believe he is my dear Claude. I believe he is!” Sylvain replied. “Oh wait I got it,” Sylvain had a new idea. “Let’s fake a bank robbery. Dimitri will save Byleth’s life and—”

Dimitri’s sigh cut him off, “I’m really trying my best here, but I feel you both aren’t taking this seriously. I know it all sounds silly but…I want to give it my best shot and play the game right so…” Claude and Sylvain were both caught off guard by the honesty and, wow that was really charming wasn’t it?

“Yo Dimitri that’s it though,” Claude threw an arm around Sylvain as he pointed to Dimitri, “Let your honesty be your seduction. You don’t need stuff from movies and trashy romance novels. Boy you just gotta look at her with that openness and she’ll fucking break I’m _telling_ you. Get emotionally naked.”

Dimitri contemplated this. Could seduction really just be him bearing his soul to Byleth? He thought back to how he had ‘confessed’ to her on their first date. How flustered she had been. His eye sparked with determination as he looked between Sylvain and Claude, a confident smile at his lips, “That might just be it. I think you’re on to something. Thank you both, this is incredibly helpful.”

Sylvain shook his head, “That’s not all though. You still need the booty shorts and the crop top dude. That’s a must. It’s the only way, I’m not lying here. Use your body as much as you use your heart cause she is down with your body too my man.”

“Who isn’t down with a body like that am I right?” Claude said to no one in particular, though Sylvain happily agreed leaving Dimitri to laugh sheepishly.

* * *

> **SYLVAIN:** i been thinkin bout u all day
> 
> **FELIX:** Think about your class.
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: can I sleep with u tonite???
> 
> **FELIX:** No I have homework to do and I have to get up early.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** i’ll be good I promise
> 
> **FELIX: **No you won’t.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** u don’t miss me?
> 
> **FELIX:** I literally saw you two hours ago.
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: just wanna smack that tight ass tho :(
> 
> **FELIX:** Go away.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** :(
> 
> **FELIX:** Fine you can sleep in my room.
> 
> **FELIX:** But I get to be the big spoon.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** ANYTHING FOR U BB
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** OH
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** but…maybe no more hickies cause it gettin obvious
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: like I went from no hickey for months and now like 100 in 2 days
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** i’m not a turkleneck guy often enough to wear one every day
> 
> **FELIX**: I’ll just put them somewhere easy to hide then, like your thighs or something.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** U CAN'T JUST SAY THAT
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: bro DON’T GET ME HARD over here im in CLASS u MONSTER
> 
> **FELIX:** YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO SMACK MY ASS HOW IS THAT DIFFERENT?
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** because u ass juicy
> 
> **FELIX:** Goodbye forever.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** BB NO
> 
> **FELIX:** I’ll see you tonight.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** bb yes ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final fantasy level up song. we fuckin did it. the two main ships FINALLY banging y'all we DID it. We FuCKING DID IT.
> 
> I gotta say my fave dynamic is Sylvain being smart but acting dumb and Felix legit being a bit of an airhead like idk man that shit adorable and I like the idea that Sylvain gets flustered because THIS BEAUTIFUL MAN WON'T JUST UNDERSTAND WHAT He'S FUCKING SAYING
> 
> ALSO LET'S BE CLEAR HERE EVERYONE IN THIS STORY HAS A GYNE OR PENIS DOC oR WHATEVER and they ALL got their STD tests done BEFORE SEXUAL ACTIVITY (YOU MUST) because THAT'S IMPORTANT and future content will feature everyone's fave character condom so get excited


	16. The Seduction Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth is disappointed, Felix deletes snapchat, Mercedes, Annette, and Dedue buy dresses, Byleth likes honesty, Sylvain edges Felix, and Dimitri becomes anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut here, this chapter is mostly just fluff, dialogue, and comedy cause we all need to SMILE sometimes and feel embarrassed for stupid characters being dumb.
> 
> ALSO if you have work/school and it's already like 4am GO TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW I PROMISE THIS WILL BE HERE WHEN YOU WAKE UP

Byleth sat down across from Seteth’s desk, his stern expression hardly troubling considering it was a typical face for the man, “Byleth,” that tone however, was hardly typical. Byleth shifted in her seat, realizing that perhaps this was not a routine meeting after all. “I really had hoped to not have to have another _meeting_ like this with you.”

“Like this?” Byleth echoed in minor confusion and growing anxiety.

Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose in a comical display of annoyance, “A _colleague_ of mine happened to see a very,” he exhaled, “intense display of affection in the courtyard between students, one of which who resembled you perfectly.” Byleth’s eyes went wide. “That reaction confirms that what I’ve been told was indeed true. Unless you’d like to deny it?” Byleth said nothing. Seteth flopped back in his seat, all semblance of poise lost in his disappointed state, “I told you before that I too was young once. I understand that it is easy to become lost in the _heat of the moment_ but—”

“Seteth please I don’t think I can handle discussing this—” Byleth was mortified, not even able to keep her own image in check.

“But,” Seteth repeated over her, “To hear that my advisee was being ‘devoured and fondled’ in the courtyard, which I will note were not my own words…let’s just say that was not a report I wanted to receive.” Seteth continued, “I would like it to be clear that I hate this conversation as much as you do, if not more.” Byleth wasn’t sure he could hate it as much as she did. “The one we had before at least felt somewhat professional regarding the fact that what you were doing was dangerous to your morals and title as a professor, but not towards your existence as a respectable civilian considering you weren’t doing anything especially strange in public. This particular action however, is uncouth not only for that of a future professor but for anyone of _any _standing. While I’m not so much of a ‘stick-in-the-mud’ to shut down _all _forms of public affection, I was told this particular one was especially…” he sighed, a grimace on his face, “erotic.”

“I can’t believe this.” After swallowing Byleth added, “I think this is the worst day of my life.”

Seteth countered, “No, this is the worst day of _my _life. I ask, no, I _beg _of you, please do not ‘suck face,’ as my colleague put it, so publicly on school grounds _ever _again, and for the love of all that is good in this world _stop making me have these conversations with you._”

“I’m,” while annoyance from Seteth was typical, disappointment was unbearable, “sorry. We were having a heart to heart, I didn’t expect a reaction like that.” She looked to her lap for some comfort from Seteth’s angry eyes.

“Wait,” His tone completely changed, “it was consensual correct?”

“Of course!” Seteth’s fingers that had curled at the edge of his desk released their tension, “I simply meant I wasn’t _expecting_ it, but I did participate in it. While I wish I’d had the foresight to stop, I’ll be completely clear that this ridiculous act was entirely mutual.”

Seteth’s concerned face contorted back into displeasure, “As glad as I am that it was indeed consensual, I’m still quite frustrated that you thought school grounds to be a good place to do ‘it.’” Seteth gaze was pleading, “I don’t think I can handle another conversation like this. I’m already old enough, don’t take more years of my life with this kind of stress.” He always referred to himself as old despite not looking it. Byleth thought it strange but never asked. She certainly wouldn’t ask _now_.

“It won’t happen again I promise.” She meant it because she wasn’t sure _she_ could handle another conversation like this.

“I should hope not. I don’t really need a promise. While words have merit, in this case what I need is simply to have _no future conversations like this._” She nodded in response.

As she left his office she thought that perhaps the only positive of that whole conversation was that it thoroughly killed any anticipation she had built up, making her better set for her game with Dimitri. But weren’t those kinds of thoughts exactly what had landed her in such an awkward conversation? It was hardly a positive all things considered though…she also realized now that playing on school grounds was probably a bad idea. They would have to avoid that. Byleth also couldn’t help but wonder who the hell Seteth’s colleague was and what they had against her.

* * *

> **SYLVAIN:** hey open my snap
> 
> **FELIX:** I won’t. I hate this app.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** hurry its IMPORTANT
> 
> **FELIX:** I don’t want it. I’m deleting it.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** PLS OPEN I SENT U GOOD PIC
> 
> **FELIX:** Fine!
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** well?
> 
> **FELIX: **IT WAS LITERALLY JUST YOU LOOKING DOWN AT YOUR PHONE!
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** did u like it tho?
> 
> **FELIX: **NO!
> 
> **FELIX:** I’M DELETING THIS APP!
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: wait HOW WILL I SEND DICK PICS THO???
> 
> **FELIX:** I. Don’t. Want. Them.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** then y do u still have the app?
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** bet ur waiting for me to send one
> 
> **FELIX:** Never.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** keep thinkin “that sylvain will send a dick pic he’s so feisty”
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** and I haven’t so ur like man where’s MY dick pic.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** when will I get MY chance? when will MY prince cum???
> 
> **FELIX:** No one would EVER BE THINKING THAT.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** then y are u so surprised when I only send my face ;/
> 
> **FELIX:** I deleted the app fuck you.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** ;,(
> 
> **FELIX:** Is that thing supposed to be winking and crying?
> 
> **SYLVAIN**: yes because I’m hot even when sad ;,(

* * *

"I’m so glad you came with us.” Mercedes smiled at Dedue as she searched among the rack of discount clothing.

“With your help we can hopefully pick some interesting outfits on the cheap.” Annette popped her head out from behind some dresses. Dedue stood, looking out of place to other shoppers but not feeling so himself. The energy of the mall experience made him smile as he imagined what his sister would say seeing him surrounded by fashion and aggressive shoppers.

“How do you personally feel about dresses?” Mercedes sounded hopeful. “As in wearing them I mean.”

“I do not mind them.” He noticed the exchange of excitement between Annette and Mercedes and they dug deeper into the racks. They pulled out several dresses for him to try, but to the group’s dismay none fit quite right over his wide frame. Mercedes thought to tailor one of the cheaper ones herself to perhaps make it bigger. They ended up buying several garments on sale and even got a skirt for free due to the damage they found on it. Mercedes would fix that too.

As they walked out of the fourth store that day, Annette began to list off their purchases, “Skirt for Sylvain, skirt for Felix if he wants it, dress for Dedue, dress for Ingrid, heels for Dimitri at Byleth’s request…was there anything else we promised?”

“We should get something for Claude. We’ll have to guess his size but I feel he’d appreciate it. Also perhaps we should buy cheap matching accessories for photos.”

Dedue nodded, “There is also makeup to consider.” Mercedes clapped her hands at that, realizing that there _was_ indeed still makeup to consider.

“Everyone is gonna owe us big time. If Sylvain wants to keep this skirt I’m making him pay for it.” Annette’s mood immediately changed as she saw a make-it-yourself pizza place, “Ooh, can we stop for lunch?” She received a nod from both Mercedes and Dedue and raced ahead.

It was…a confusing experience for Dedue. He had eaten at establishments like this before but he found himself almost overwhelmed by the options, so much so that he wished he could just jump the counter and do it himself. It was easier to grab ingredients with his own hands than to ask someone else. Mercedes eventually helped him decide by suggesting he keep it simple.

“What’re you doing for spring break?” Annette asked Dedue as she took a slice of her personal pizza.

“If you are asking what I’ll do when my roommates leave for the week, I have nothing planned.”

“You’re welcome to join us on our trip.” Mercedes said pleasantly. Dedue was quite honestly surprised. While he enjoyed spending time with the friend group they’d all created, he had never felt as though he were a crucial member. He often saw his addition as more emotional support for Dimitri rather than anything else. It certainly wasn’t the _right_ way to look at it, but it was often hard to know how others saw him.

“This is a bit unexpected.” Dedue managed.

Annette slapped her hand on the table, “Maybe! But you’re a gem Dedue and today has been so fun. I mean it’s like _why not?_”

"Would it not be odd?” He asked.

Mercedes dabbed at her lips with a napkin, “Odd how?”

“You may receive unwanted attention if I’m present.”

Annette sighed in relief, “I thought you were going to say _we_ were the problem. If it’s other people…well, this is a scary world and the best we can do is stick together I think, so all the better if you come with us.”

Mercedes took Annette’s hand and rubbed her thumb over her knuckle, “You can of course say no. We don’t mean to pressure you. I think it just sounds…fun.”

Dedue smiled, small and unpracticed, “It does sound fun. I will think about it.”

Annette cheered, “Yay! Just let us know, even if it’s last minute it’s no problem since we’re taking a train anyways! Ooh and if you come we can work on your smiles!”

* * *

It wasn’t like Dimitri and Byleth had many opportunities to enact their game before break, but they were doing their best with what they had. They planned to go out, though Byleth couldn’t be out too late considering she was teaching the next day. They’d decided on a simple dinner, something hardly _special_, though it felt incredibly so given the circumstances. As Dimitri waited outside, early as usual, he was reminded of their first date. He had since become calmer around Byleth but the prospect of their game had him just as nervous as he’d been that night so many weeks ago.

Despite not entirely _asking_ for help, Sylvain and Claude had assisted him with his outfit. He made the final decision but Sylvain had several opinions, holding up his phone for Claude to view through a video call. They’d all finally decided on a loose fitted shirt that he could unbutton slightly and tuck into his pants to “show the ass,” as Claude had said. While he wasn’t entirely comfortable with his chest, his neck and collarbone were fairly “normal” looking so he could get away with it anxiety wise. Besides, he knew that Byleth was rather fond of that part of him, which was beyond his understanding.

His pants were…rather tight though. Claude had again insisted it was to “show the ass,” but Dimitri wasn’t so sure. Sylvain and Claude were _very_ persistent that it was a good choice. Now that he was looking down at the fabric clinging to his lanky legs and…lower region, he disagreed even more. It wasn’t like he could back out now.

Dedue had helped him tie his hair up again, making sure it was neat and perfect in the way he (and Byleth) liked. Dedue had approved of his outfit, though he’d hesitated after his eyes flicked towards Dimitri’s crotch with the _briefest_ furrow of his brow. Dimitri wished he had changed as soon as he’d seen that, but he hadn’t and now he would suffer for it. His phone buzzed, a feeling _incredibly_ apparent as the tight cling of his pants did little to dull the sensation. 

> **CLAUDE**: is she drooling?? ;) ;) ;)?????
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** YEAH MAN HOW’S IT GOING??

Dimitri had only checked to see if Byleth had texted him but figured since he’d seen the messages he might as well respond.

> **DIMITRI:** No. I came fairly early so it isn’t actually time for our date.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** what? how early tho?
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Only 45 minutes. It’s been 20 already so it’s almost time.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** UM R U OK???? WTF LMAO
> 
> **CLAUDE:** ONLY 45??? DANG DUDE THAT’S KINDA WILD
> 
> **DIMITRI:** You think I should’ve come earlier then?
> 
> **CLAUDE:** LMAAAAAO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** DUDE ARE YOU FOR REAL?
> 
> **DIMITRI**: I’m very real, yes.
> 
> **DIMITRI:** Also I love you too Claude. Thank you.
> 
> **CLAUDE:** IF IT WAS ME I’D BE 45 MINUTES _LATE_ OMG
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** HONESTLY SAME THO
> 
> **CLAUDE:** CLUT AND SLYVAN ROLL UP TO THE CLUB AFTER IT CLOSES
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** ME
> 
> **DIMITRI:** You really don’t need to type in all caps.

“Dimitri?” Dimitri was so absorbed in trying to understand what the hell was happening in the chat that he hadn’t noticed Byleth approach him. He admittedly hadn’t expected her so soon considering he’d only waited 23 minutes thus far. He made to quickly apologize but the words were ripped from his mouth when he saw her. It certainly wasn’t unusual for Dimitri to be at a loss for words when he saw Byleth, but at this point he’d hoped it would stop being so often and so _apparent_.

The cut of her top was much lower than usual. _Much_ lower. So much lower in fact that he wondered how she wasn’t just popping right out of it. He was almost afraid to see her without her coat on. Her top was tucked into a tight, body hugging skirt with a fashionable “v” shape cut into the bottom. Her heels had her standing taller, which only brought her chest more to his attention. What really had him swallowing hard, however, was the fact that she had her hair in a ponytail, a style he’d only ever really seen her in recently when…she’d made them _even._ He dropped his phone.

“Oops,” He bent to reach for it but Byleth was faster. She grabbed it from the ground and in doing so gave him an impressive view of her well-endowed breasts as they pushed up against the fabric and _really how was everything staying in there?_ Dimitri was acutely aware of how tight his pants were all of a sudden.

Byleth dusted off his phone, checking it for cracks before handing it back, “There you go.” She smiled and he felt his heart stop, another feeling he wished he’d just get used to. Was it normal to be so enraptured with someone like this?

“Thank you.” Dimitri’s voice was strained. Summoning all the courage he had, he slipped his phone into his pocket and then grabbed her hands, “You look…especially gorgeous tonight. I’m feeling kind of nervous.” He breathed, “Would you let me look at you for a second?” Byleth nodded. He did his best to apply a particular _look_ to his stare. One he had practiced with Sylvain which had been mortifying as practicing with Sylvain _always_ was.

Byleth felt warm as Dimitri stood back to analyze her so carefully. His eye had clear intent as it glided up and down her form. His fist sat at his mouth thumb pressing into his upper lip. Usually when Dimitri checked her out he attempted to do it secretly, so it was different for him to be so open. Byleth noticed his strangely tight pants and loose shirt. He was really trying wasn’t he? The thought both terrified and excited her. Their game had become less of a seduction challenge and more of an excuse to flirt without internal conflict. Perhaps those were one in the same.

“I can’t say I’ve had my fill,” Dimitri held out a hand to her, “but that’s enough looking for now. Shall we?” Byleth took his hand as he led her inside the restaurant. He had picked the location and made the reservation this time, so she was curious to see what he went with. It was definitely fancier than their usual dates, but she didn’t feel out of place. Each table was draped with a long tablecloth, hiding all that happened below. _Perfect_, she thought.

They were taken to their seats and Dimitri pulled out Byleth’s chair for her, cordial as ever. His posture was stiff and much too _proper_ but Byleth found herself being seduced anyways because it was Dimitri and she liked him. That was why this game had no losers, and that’s why she liked it.

Byleth curled her toes in anticipation, excited to slip a foot out of her heel and to kick Dimitri with it, but she would wait until they’d ordered. Couldn’t have any interruptions. “Any recommendations?” She asked Dimitri casually.

“It all tastes the same to me.” Byleth’s lips quirked up as she saw Dimitri catch himself in his nearly missed flirtatious opportunity. “B-besides my favorite meal isn’t available here.”

Byleth hid her chuckle, “And what is it you would like to eat?” She asked innocently.

“I’d much rather eat yo—”

“Would you like anything to drink?” Dimitri’s knee jerked against the table at the surprise entrance by their waiter. He attempted to find his center as Byleth ordered some kind of wine for them. It obviously didn’t matter to him so he hoped that whatever she had picked was something that suited her tastes.

“You were saying?” Byleth feigned thought with a look upwards, “Something about how you loved eating out?”

Dimitri squinted, “Something like that.”

His behavior was so stunted Byleth touched his hand that was splayed on the table carefully, “Are you alright?” She asked, concerned.

Dimitri sat up, not wanting her to misunderstand his hesitation, “Of course!” He thought he should add something, “I’d be better with you underneath me!” He shuddered at how unconfident and strange he sounded. “Preferably without clothes.” That was a little better.

“Oh. I’ll remove these then.” Byleth went for the strap of her shirt and let it fall down her arm, she looked up at Dimitri with a slight smile as her eyes darted towards his hands gripping the table. “Maybe I should save it for later though.” She slipped her strap back up.

“You’re being quite the tease,” Dimitri pouted.

“Isn’t that the point of the game?”

“I suppose,” Dimitri shifted in his seat comfortably. Banter was easy for him, flirting was harder. It was difficult considering they were often the same so he couldn’t always pinpoint where the difference sat. Byleth leaned forward, purposefully pressing her breasts together. Dimitri’s gaze flicked towards her chest before it was back on her face with a grimace. “That’s hardly fair, I don’t have anything to…” he rolled his shoulders forward, utilizing the motion to press his biceps against an invisible protruding chest awkwardly, “…to do that with.”

Byleth laughed, “You have plenty of attractive traits to utilize.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Now it was Dimitri’s turn to learn back, a brow raised almost condescendingly, though not in a bad way.

Byleth continued leaning against the table, “So your ego needs some stroking then? I’m quite good at that you know.” Dimitri’s posture faltered. “You have broad shoulders, and despite being rather lean you’re incredibly strong. Your hands,” She nodded towards them, “they’re big with long, strong fingers that can reach where my own cannot,” her smile was coy, “like getting something on a tall shelf for example. For the record, I also like your chest as it is. You’re still a buxom beauty to me.” He laughed in response as she continued, “Shall I stroke more?”

“It will take much more than that to satiate me.” There was a tremble in his voice revealing his feigned confidence yet again.

“Really? I somehow remember our last experience ending sooner rather than later.” Dimitri frowned, “I’m only teasing. I’ve told you before that I like your enthusiasm.” She paused as she saw the waiter approach with their wine. They took the chance to make their orders as well, both really not caring much about the food anymore.

After they had poured their glasses, she decided to release her foot from its confines. “Byleth,” Dimitri sat forward, leaning his elbows on the table and shifting his head to rest upon his hands, “Is there anything you want?”

The question caught her off guard, stalling her foot’s approach. “What do you mean?”

“You know I’d do anything for you.” He smiled, shy at first but growing bold when he met her eyes. When she noticed the hint of his teeth Byleth took in a breath through her nose, “I wanted to extend the offer to you clearly so that you knew exactly where I stood: Whatever you desire, I aim to fulfil it. If you wished for me to say, dress up, act a certain way, buy something, or do something, anything really, all you have to do is ask.”

“O-oh.” Byleth replied rather dumbfounded. She sipped her wine to appear busy as she formulated something better. “Was there something that made you think I’d want you to dress up for me?”

“I know I’m not very good at hiding when I stare at you, but it’s not like you’re innocent either. So, I wanted to make it clear that my offer of _anything_ includes _anything._” She sipped at her wine again, his smile making her _feel _things. “I’m aware there are various forms of fashion that accentuate certain body characteristics and considering _where_ it is that you glance, I thought I’d extend the offer is all. Of course, if I’ve made myself clear you’ll know my offer is not limited to just that.” Someone must’ve coached him on his honesty and confidence because this was certainly more intense than usual. She quite liked it.

“How kind of you. In that case I’d like you to wear some heels.” If honesty was the angle he was taking, fine, she’d take it too.

Dimitri was taken aback, drinking from his own wine glass before placing it down, “Really? Those heels you bought weren’t for me right?”

“No. They clearly weren’t your shoe size.”

Dimitri’s smile became more docile, “So you know my shoe size then?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

He laughed and sounded relieved, “No reason. I’m glad we’re on the same page. I’d be happy to wear heels for you. Shall I step on your throat while we’re at it?”

His attempts at humor had indeed expanded, though he didn’t often pick the best times to show as much. “I’m not looking for a dominatrix, just you in heels, thanks. Though if that’s something _you’re _into it could potentially be arranged.”

Dimitri looked at his lap, “I’m interested in anything that involves us touching. Especially if I get to kiss and hold you.” While she couldn’t call it sultry seduction, he’d sent an arrow of pure affection through her heart that was equally powerful. Her foot snuck out of its casing again.

Byleth began by poking her toe against Dimitri’s ankle, enjoying the surprised jolt. “I’m interested in that too. But since we’re being honest, I’d like you to also know that I’m happy to fulfill whatever fantasy _you _would like as well.” She caressed his ankle and slid up into his pantleg, stretching a bit to reach. Byleth noticed the full body shiver that Dimitri fought. “Within reason of course.”

“I’m not sure you should offer something like that.” The fabric of his pantleg too tight to crawl under had her rub her toe over his covered shin instead. “I have _a lot_ of fantasies. More than you realize.”

“This wouldn’t happen to be one of them would it?” Byleth’s foot met his knee. She shifted her chair until further movement was blocked by the table itself.

“It may.” Dimitri whispered.

“If you scoot in I can reach more.” Byleth stated plainly. Dimitri paled at the loud noise his chair made as he jerked it forward with much too much excitement. “Maybe over spring break we should enact your _favorite_ fantasy?” Now with him closer, she had better access to his thigh but she left it alone, happily continuing to rub back along his calf and shin instead.

“This,” Dimitri struggled, “isn’t fair.”

“You’ve mentioned. I don’t recall us ever claiming this had to be fair though.”

“But I can’t take off my shoes without unlacing them and that would be too obvious!” Byleth laughed, letting her foot dance higher and towards his thigh. “My giant feet in comparison would crush your leg instead of doing,” Dimitri bit his lip, “what you’re doing.”

Byleth giggled, a bubbly sound, “I’m only using one foot, I feel that’s enough of a limitation on myself. If you’re uncomfortable I’ll stop.” She began to pull her foot away, but his hand reached down to grab it on instinct.

Dimitri met Byleth’s eyes, “You don’t have to stop…but let’s not take it too far? At least not here.”

Byleth cocked a brow…what was he implying by ‘taking it too far?’ He didn’t think she was planning on giving him a foot-job in public right? His face revealed that yes, that’s exactly what he thought. Byleth held back her chuckle as best she could, “My plan here is only to tease and nothing more. Besides, those pants of yours are _very _tight and I think you’d end up in pain if I went any further.”

Dimitri nodded in sheepish agreement. “I was against choosing these pants.”

“Really? I think they’re nice.” Byleth used her foot to pet his thigh, his hand rubbing her skin lovingly as he traced along her ankle.

“Nice or not, they’re _incredibly _uncomfortable.”

Byleth leaned forward in her seat, her foot resting on Dimitri’s chair while his hand continued to delicately follow the shape of it. “We took this game too seriously. My skirt is also awfully tight.”

“At the very least our work has paid off.” He tickled Byleth’s foot causing her to yelp and retract her leg, her own knee bumping the table like Dimitri’s had before. Their waiter, with perfect comedic timing, arrived with their food, giving them a curious glance because _why were they so jumpy?_ Dimitri and Byleth called a temporary truce in the name of food and casual conversation, which both enjoyed as they always did. They found that they were becoming quite excited about the potential outcomes their game had to offer though, and this was only the beginning.

* * *

Felix came in through the door loudly as he always did. He stomped to his room and tossed his bag to the floor. "Felix?” A mess of red hair popped into his doorway as he unpacked his bag. He didn’t answer with much other than a grunt. He was embraced from behind. “I missed you.”

“I swear to god I leave for three minutes and you miss me. You’re like a dog or something.” Felix leaned into Sylvain’s touch.

“Woof,” Sylvain imitated, which forced a smile onto Felix’s lips. “Does it bother you?”

“Do I look bothered?”

“Do you always have to answer my questions with a question?” Sylvain laughed.

Felix turned around in Sylvain’s hold, wrapping his arms around his waist, “You knew what you were getting.” _When you stupidly picked me_, he doesn’t say.

"I love what I got.” Sylvain’s voice was coated in so much affection it would’ve made Felix sick if it wasn’t directed at him. Almost instinctually, Felix went to suck at a fading bruise on the neck in front of him. “Can’t get enough of me either huh?” Sylvain really never did shut up. Felix didn’t entirely mind though. He nibbled at the skin and Sylvain laughed again, but it trickled into a moan when Felix licked over his pulse. When he moved back he was met with glazed eyes and a dopey smile, “You’re getting _really_ good with your mouth.”

“Learn fast.” Felix mumbled.

“I’ll say!” Sylvain roughly dragged Felix back into a bear hug, satisfied noises included as he squeezed. “What should we do tonight?”

“I wasn’t aware we were doing anything.”

Sylvain released Felix, placing a palm on his cheek, “Aw c’mon you don’t wanna hang out with your old pal?”

In a strange moment of tenderness not often accessible to Felix, he kissed Sylvain’s palm carefully, “Ok let’s hang out,” he whispered. He shoved passed and tore into the hall, leaving behind a blissed-out Sylvain smiling fondly in his direction.

The night found them on the couch after eating, now playing games shoulder to shoulder. It was just a basic game of Smash that Felix was taking too seriously. “I’m not going to play with you if you keep doing that.” Felix grumbled.

“Doing what?” Sylvain teased.

“Wasting your last life by jumping off the edge so I can’t _really _win. It’s childish.”

“It’s called edging Felix, and a lot of people are into that kind of thing.” Sylvain sarcastically explained.

Felix shoved him hard, “Play for real or don’t play at all.”

“Alright,” Sylvain cracked his fingers, “what do I win if I beat you?”

Felix glared at him, “The match.”

“No, I mean here in this world,” Sylvain motioned his hands around, “what do I win here?”

“What? You want money or something?” Sylvain wasn’t entirely sure if Felix was being serious or sarcastic. He hoped it was the latter but feared it was actually the former. Apparently Sylvain’s flirtatious tone was lost on him.

“Remember when I beat your score at the bar and asked for a beer as my prize.”

“Yeah that was a stupid-ass prize.”

“Tell me about it.” Sylvain slumped back, “If I win this time how about you wear heels for me again?” He nudged Felix, “That certainly sounds better than a beer to me.”

“Just because Dedue snuck them into my room doesn’t mean I’m wearing them again. Especially not for _your_ entertainment.”

Sylvain grinned, “Well isn’t that what makes it a fun prize?”

“Ok but I’ve beat you like ten times, so what’s with that, I just get nothing?”

Sylvain leaned closer to Felix’s ear, “What do you want? I’ve already offered you my body you know,” A playful brow raised, “something you’ve yet to take.” Felix’s face felt rather hot. There was a lot he wanted. That didn’t mean he could articulate it.

“I want to…wrestle.” Sylvain laughed out loud at Felix’s request before he realized that the other was not joking. “Forget it.”

“No it’s fine. I uh-” He coughed to cover a left over laugh. “Can I ask why?”

“No.”

Sylvain shrugged, “Fair enough. Let’s play.”

Much to Felix’s surprise, Sylvain beat him. He called it bullshit and asked for a rematch. Felix beat Sylvain in their second round. They decided to go for best two out of three. Sylvain won again. Felix won the next set of matches and they called it fair out of sheer necessity.

“Why do you play shitty all the time if you can play decent?” Felix groaned as he tossed his controller away from his tired fingers.

Sylvain turned to his side, his elbow resting on the back of the couch and supporting his head, “Sometimes a guy like me just needs a little motivation is all.”

“Well you still lost anyways so, so much for that.” Felix crossed his arms, a little sick of the fighting game for once.

“That I did,” Felix was almost sure he could feel Sylvain’s smile _burning_ into his skin, “Such a shame I’ll never see you in those heels again.” Both of them knew that wasn’t true. “So you wanted to wrestle?”

“Not now obviously. Later.” Felix looked to the side.

Sylvain chuckled, “Don’t tell me you just want to be manhandled by me.” When Felix didn’t answer Sylvain was surprised, “Wait is that really—”

“No! As if you could even _win. _You may have strength but I have agility _and _skill and I know how to use ‘em.”

Sylvain’s eyes were soft, “Well I look forward to it then. Just say the word and I’ll be there. No matter where you are I’ll _find_ you and wrestle you. You could be presenting a project and then say ‘Wrestle Time’ and I’d bust through the wall and _take you down._” Sylvain pulled a resistant Felix into his chest, though he settled in quickly.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Felix almost sounded shy.

“Sure!” Sylvain nuzzled Felix’s hair before thinking it over, “Let’s not do a weird old samurai movie again though. Shit was kinda boring.”

“_Seven Samurai_ is not a ‘weird old samurai movie’ or ‘boring’ you uncultured fuck. Not everyone likes trashy movies like you. Some of us have taste.”

“I seem to remember someone crying on my shoulder during some of those so-called ‘trashy’ movies so…” Felix weakly punched at Sylvain’s leg, an action of nothing other than affection.

“Let’s go with something full of gore tonight.” Sylvain groaned at the thought but didn’t say no. He didn’t really care what they watched so long as he could kiss the top of Felix’s head and feel his breaths against him. Gore it was. 

* * *

After their recent dinner date, Dimitri considered it time to kick his seduction into high gear. His honesty had gotten him very good results, but he needed to test more.

For his first test, Dimitri met Byleth at the library. Distracting her from her work wasn’t ideal but she hadn’t been playing fair either so he could bend his morals a bit. He’d texted her to ask where she was, sitting across from her when he found her. Byleth was staring at him so Dimitri asked, “Something wrong?”

“No I just hardly ever see you in a t-shirt.” She averted her eyes, “You look…casual.”

“Laundry day leaves me with little choice.” He began flipping through a book, though he could hardly concentrate on it, wondering when he should attempt his seduction. Byleth was heavily invested in some paper she was writing. He took a deep breath, no time like the present right? “Need anything? I’m going to grab a different book.”

“No, I’m fine thank you.” Byleth hadn’t raised her head to meet his eye but he had to hope she’d look when it mattered. He walked to a nearby shelf of books, reaching for some of the particularly high ones. Was his stomach showing? Did he have the “v” thing? He had no idea. He was sure to a passerby he’d look like someone who’d never interacted with a shelf before. Even worse, since he was grabbing from an area in Byleth’s line of vision, he was searching through high level computer science textbooks. He hoped Byleth wouldn’t notice. When he made it back to the table the air was tense.

Dimitri managed to pretend to look through his new book for a decent amount of time before he stood again. “I’m going to grab another book, do you need anything?” Was he being too obvious?

“No.” Her answer was curt. Dimitri went to the same shelves and repeated his actions, this time nearly certain he felt eyes on him. He could only hope they were Byleth’s. He returned to the table. “Dimitri,” He took his seat, “What’re you doing?”

“Reading?”

"That’s all?” Byleth did not believe him.

“What else could I be doing?” Dimitri’s limited acting skills were failing him.

“I didn’t realize you were interested in learning Advanced C++.”

Dimitri quickly glanced down at the new book in his hand. What the hell was C++? “I…love C++.” _What was C++?_

“Really?” Dimitri vigorously nodded and could tell he was frustrating her. While he hated to see her anything other than happy, there was something special about this too. “I wonder.” She hummed. After more silence between them, Dimitri wasn’t sure how to proceed. What was the end goal of this? How did he know he had completed his task?

He stood again, “I’m going to grab another—”

Byleth shoved her work away from her, looking up at Dimitri with a blank stare, “Do you need me to tell you it’s working, because it is.”

A smile snuck onto his lips as he leaned forward, brows turned in with a lack of confidence, “Really?”

“Your acting could use some work but your performance moved me anyways.” She shifted in her chair, “Though I will say going to grab three books about advanced programming languages in under 20 minutes isn’t exactly inconspicuous.”

“So you’re really attracted to me then?” Dimitri was stupefied.

Byleth’s face contorted as much as it could into pure confusion, “Of course. I wasn’t aware that that was even in question.”

Dimitri stretched his arms, watching excitedly as Byleth’s eyes darted down to his exposed stomach, “Mmm, no it’s nothing to do with you. I think I’m just still getting used to the idea of it.” Byleth gave him a funny look that held a hint of worry, though she didn’t address it.

Byleth packed her things up early, choosing to leave the library with Dimitri. He walked her home only to result in a fevered make-out session in which Byleth aggressively ran her hands up into Dimitri’s shirt, her fingers leaving small scratches at his hips. He considered it a win.

His second test was prompted by Sylvain. He’d showed him something from one of those romance comics he liked. A wall slam sort of method. _The kabedon_, as it was called.

“Ok watch this,” Dimitri watched as Sylvain attempted the kabedon on Felix who was coming out of his room. Dimitri wasn’t entirely sure what went wrong, but Sylvain’s surprise attack left him on the ground with a confused Felix above him, fist engaged in self-defense.

“Woah.” Felix looked to his fist, surprised by his own instinct. Dimitri took the chance to step over Sylvain’s fetal positioned form to discuss how Felix had trained his body to react so readily. While Dimitri had to applaud such quick reflexes, the scene didn’t bode well.

Despite his failed lesson, Dimitri decided to test it out anyways. After class he insisted on walking Byleth home again. She didn’t refuse, happy to spend time with him. As they walked, he couldn’t help but clench his fist in anticipation. He noticed a particular swing to Byleth’s hips that was especially enticing and equally frustrating. They needed a wall but one didn’t present itself for the rest of their walk. They came upon her apartment building, and he followed her through her small courtyard in order to kiss her goodnight. An innocent gesture.

“Would you like to come inside?” Byleth sounded hopeful.

“I can’t I have classwork to do.” It was soul-crushing to not be able to fulfill her (and his) needs. He expected her to go inside but she didn’t.

She leaned against a wall, “Then I’ll stay out here for a little longer.” Adoration beat into his heart as he tried to organize his conflict with the anxiety he felt about his “plan.” Affection crawled through the haze and he decided this plan was worth it, so he punched his fist into the wall beside her head. When their eyes met, they both had a similar expression of _what the fuck_ because honestly, _what the fuck_? Byleth’s eyes darted to Dimitri’s fist that had only missed her head by mere inches. She’d even felt the air it cut as it had passed by her. “Or I can go inside…?”

“Uh.”

Dimitri leaned back but as he pulled away Byleth grabbed his hand. “You’re bleeding,” She stated it plainly, but he could see the concern in her eyes. He looked to his fist to find that he was indeed bleeding and it looked pretty nasty. Shame bubbled in his throat as he realized what was meant to be romantic had come off as _incredibly aggressive and threatening._ “You’re coming inside.” Byleth tugged him along, bringing him into her apartment silently and dressing his wound after a thorough cleaning. “Can I ask what reason you had in punching the wall with your fist?” She finally asked, nothing but curiosity in her voice.

“S-seduction.” Dimitri felt so ashamed.

Byleth kissed his covered knuckle as he pulled it back into his lap, “Seduction? I realize I said I’d fulfill any fantasy of yours but a trip to the hospital for my smashed-in face doesn’t sound especially erotic.”

“No! I’d never want to hurt you.” He sighed, “I just did it wrong.”

“_’It?’_”

His fingers began to fidget, “Sylvain suggested it. It’s a…romance technique.”

“Sylvain often has _very _bad ideas. This technique seems deadly if you ask me.”

Dimitri felt frustrated that he couldn’t explain it without embarrassment. “Like I said I did it wrong so that’s not how it was supposed to go. The deadly nature of it was my mistake.”

“Show me then.” Byleth was sure of herself.

“What?”

“Come on. Show me how it’s done then.” She stood and placed a hand on his shoulder to motion for him to move. “Just don’t almost hit my face this time.” Despite Dimitri’s initial protest, he eventually relented. He asked Byleth to lean against the wall by the front door, which he approached carefully. He tentatively placed one hand at the side of her head and leaned in, avoiding any punching motions.

“It’s like this.” Byleth’s eyes were on him, her gaze too intense to handle though he didn’t dare look away. He instead placed his other, now bandaged, hand at the other unoccupied space next to her head. He was sure his face was red by this point, but what did he have to lose? He’d already nearly killed her so this couldn’t be as embarrassing.

“I see.” Byleth whispered. “This makes more sense.” The smile was small but Dimitri caught it. He always caught her smiles. “Is that all?”

“Well,” Dimitri leaned in, lips passing over hers. He didn’t have a chance to finish speaking as she leaned forward to capture him. After this initial move, however, Byleth urged Dimitri to take the lead by offering more reserved touches of her mouth. Dimitri shifted his weight to his undamaged hand as he went to grasp her jaw. It was a slow movement, tongues sliding carefully against one another, breaths intermingling and teeth nipping.

As often happened with their kisses, it soon began to heat up. Dimitri grasping at every part of her body and her desperately trying to guide him towards her room. Once the door was closed behind them, he pushed her against the wall again, and her knee lodged itself in-between his thighs.

Still, they were playing a game and knew it, so they eventually did have to say goodbye. Dimitri had that homework or whatever that he couldn’t quite remember anymore. Everything stressful felt so far away when he was with Byleth.

* * *

> **DEDUE:** If the offer still stands, I would enjoy joining you for spring break.
> 
> **MERCEDES:** ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> **MERCEDES:** Yay!!
> 
> **ANNETTE:** WE’RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN
> 
> **DEDUE:** I look forward to it.
> 
> **ANNETTE:** (っ˘ω˘ς ) me TOOOOOOOO
> 
> **MERCEDES:** ╰(*´︶`*)╯<3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri: “I…love C++” 
> 
> ALSO hello I’m so embarrassed I had no idea this fic reached over 115k WORDS LIKE I stopped counting at 50k so when i saw the number i was like WOAH THAT’S A LOT!!! WHAT AM I DOING? No doubt if I edited my shit better + was less repetitive it’d be less words but STILL LIKE...
> 
> Basically thank you all for READING THIS CAUSE I MEAN THAT’S A LOT OF WORDS SORRY ABOUT THAT. But truly, I appreciate each and every one of you thank you for reading. I read all of your comments and CRY EVERY NIGHT CAUSE I FEEL SO HAPPY. AND I TRY AND RESPOND but then get nervous so maybe one night I’ll just reply to a ton randomly who knows. Y’all are gorgeous hope you have amazing days/nights/feelings.


	17. The Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri race, Sylvain wants to wrestle, a fashion show happens, Claude is a schoolgirl, everyone is turned on, Ingrid is frustrated, Felix declares his love, and Dimitri finally accepts that Byleth actually likes him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lmao I'm back. all I write is dialogue and every chapter is about intense sexual tension. this is long though so pls rest ur eyes if you've been binging the other chapters omg. also end notes will be long.

Spring Break was rapidly approaching and Byleth made the decision to do as her roommates suggested and “step up her game.” While she’d had a few moments with Dimitri here and there, and had some decent plans for the Asset Assessment, now was the time to act.

**Plan 1**, as influenced by Annette, was short lived. The idea was to laugh more at his jokes. While Byleth was actually quite fond of Dimitri’s humor over prolonged silence after an unfunny moment, he himself rarely told _jokes_. He was good at banter but that didn’t often warrant a _laugh._ Byleth found out rather quickly that this tactic was no good. Each forced laugh she gave was met with a strange look from Dimitri as though he thought she had a fever.

**Plan 2 **was to be as touchy as possible. This wasn’t exactly easy considering Byleth found herself naturally touching Dimitri often, sometimes looking down just as her hand would take his instinctually. Still, she figured she could be _bolder _in her actions if anything. One night after class, they decided to cuddle up at Byleth’s apartment for a movie. Dimitri had strict plans to leave _directly_ afterwards. Mercedes was out and Annette was working hard on something in her room, so they had the living room and couch to themselves.

Byleth began innocently enough, leaning into Dimitri’s hold as he carefully wrapped an arm and blanket around her. It was times like these that she remembered what a furnace he was. No wonder he hated the heat so much, he was literally heat incarnate. And he said _her_ hands were warm? Nonsense.

Dimitri had picked the movie. It was a documentary about the process of maintaining ancient weaponry. Byleth was interested but she needed to focus on the task at hand. A glance up revealed that Dimitri was engrossed in the film, nodding at an especially detailed fact about proper sharpening techniques and cleaning methods. Byleth dropped a hand on Dimitri’s knee, his body giving a jolt at the contact.

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” Byleth utilized her most innocent of voices, “Why?”

"No reason.” There was _clearly_ a reason but he decided to drop it in favor of returning to the movie. Byleth kept her hand on his knee, her eyes focused on it as she moved it carefully up his thigh and squeezed.

“Can I help you?” Dimitri’s voice was hushed but…was he amused?

She rubbed along his thigh, feeling him shiver underneath her touch, “Do I look like I need help?”

“Should we watch something else?” Despite Dimitri’s attempt at remaining calm, that waver in his voice always gave him away. “You seem distracted.”

“I’d like to keep watching this if that’s alright.” Byleth settled her head deeper into the crook of Dimitri’s neck and shoulder. Her hand continued to press along his thigh enjoying the way he tried to ignore it. She let her breath ghost along his skin.

“You’re making this impossible.” Dimitri groaned.

“You slammed me against a wall. I feel thigh groping is acceptable.” Dimitri fell silent as her hand moved higher. “Or do you disagree?”

"It’s just a bit hard to watch the movie.” Dimitri sounded ashamed. Shame wasn’t what she wanted him to feel at all. Byleth made to pull her hand away but Dimitri was quick to stop her. He always was. “I didn’t mean for you to stop.” She nodded and began to skim over his leg again, taking particular focus on the texture of his pants to busy her thoughts with something mundane. Despite his disheveled mop of hair, his pants were always perfectly pressed lacking virtually any wrinkles. Byleth suspected Dedue was the cause. The fabric was taut under her skin, soft but stiff. She edged her fingers higher, towards the threaded outline of Dimitri’s empty pocket. She glanced up as she traced the pad of her pointer finger along the detailing, catching Dimitri’s eye in the process. With a small smile, she looked back towards her hand.

Dimitri shifted below her as she glided her palm towards his hip. When she finally reached her destination, Byleth danced her fingers along the zipper of Dimitri’s pants. A particularly loud intake of breath above her quickly lead to awkward limbs searching for proper positions as mouths met. As lips caressed and wide palms found purchase on soft skin, Byleth was sure to only graze her own hand over the growing length in Dimitri’s pants, something that was understandably frustrating to him. Still, she was only following the rules! A swift punishment for the teasing was given through a swipe of his tongue against the roof of her mouth. Hardly a punishment at all.

If Mercedes hadn’t come home, Byleth was certain that she and Dimitri would’ve both lost their little game. When Dimitri left he offered only a hug and a sheepish wave, afraid that he’d lose himself if they kissed again. Byleth understood his dilemma. It was strange that rubbing a thigh and ghosting desire was enough to drive both of them close to their breaking points when in comparison to everything else it felt so tame.

**Plan 3 **was one that Mercedes had mentioned in theory, but Claude had helped put into practice. Claude had apparently heard about the game from Dimitri and wanted to play. Byleth adamantly told him that he could not join them. He must have decided the next best thing then was to meddle, so he told her of Dimitri’s love for good, fun competition among friends. Byleth of course knew this about Dimitri but hadn’t initially thought to use it in a seductive way. This all led Byleth to ask Dimitri to meet her at the track near campus. When he showed up, she was to the point. “Let’s race.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Let’s race.” Byleth repeated.

"Yes I heard you…I’m just not sure I understand.” Byleth hadn’t missed the way Dimitri’s eye had lit up at the idea before darkening in confusion.

She kicked up her leg behind her to stretch, already wearing proper clothing for a run which Dimitri was obviously distracted by. “Afraid you’ll lose?”

“No.” Dimitri answered too quickly with a subtle roll of his eye that immediately went wide as he remembered himself and attempted to adjust his answer, “I mean I’m sure you’d be a very honorable opponent!”

“Then let’s race.” Byleth couldn’t hide her smile. She thought it was nice to hear him so confident for once. Dimitri shrugged in a fabrication of indifference as he joined Byleth in her stretching. The crisp air felt good on anticipating skin and lengthened muscles.

Byleth and Dimitri lined up on the track, alone aside from a few passersby. “In a line or once around the track?”

Dimitri licked his lips as his eye narrowed ahead, “Once around the track.” Byleth nodded and they both counted down from three. The wind hit Byleth’s face as she broke into a sprint, matched and suddenly surpassed by Dimitri as he bounded by. She exerted herself to the lead where she caught the glint of a smile on his delicate lips. The sight brought a flutter to her soul and distraction to her movements. Dimitri took advantage of her fumble, legs lunging forward with more expertise and length. A powerful heave of Byleth’s diaphragm brought her closer, but he was still out of reach. Despite the effort she put in, Dimitri won.

As they both worked to catch their breath he announced as much, “I won.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Byleth didn’t know what she meant. A childish part of her wanted to continue battling for the win. She took rapid steps forward attempting a second lap for victory only to trip over herself and fall. It wasn’t especially dramatic or painful considering she caught herself on her palms and knees, and though she could hear Dimitri’s worried voice calling out to her all she could do was laugh. It must’ve been the adrenaline.

The frigid air and the warm sun beating down on her skin as drips of sweat snuck down her arms and forehead had Byleth feeling so absolutely free. Her laugh was hearty and much more audible than usual, a collection of wheezes and snorts composing melodic joy. Her fit was short, but it took her an extra moment to find her breath again. As she collected herself, a dazed Dimitri was standing above her with a hand held out for her to grasp.

“You won.” She admitted as he lifted her to her feet. Dimitri pulled her towards him and into his chest. He was warm. Byleth buried her face into his chest, his heartbeat still quickly thumping.

“I did.” Before Byleth could respond she was pulled from Dimitri’s chest and his lips were against hers. Only a few nights ago they’d kissed during their movie and it had felt explosive, but this time there was something more desperate. Really, it must’ve been the adrenaline. It had to be!

Despite not wanting to, Byleth pulled away with Dimitri’s face instinctually following her. She mumbled an answer to his waiting lips, “I’m not supposed to do things like this on school grounds.” It wasn’t fair to curse Seteth for the sad look Dimitri gave, but part of her wanted to. She sighed as Dimitri went to grab their discarded things before he took her hand. Wordlessly he led her away from the track field. Strangely, he didn’t turn at their usual street. When Byleth asked where they were going he simply shook his head.

With Dimitri’s long strides and Byleth rushing to keep up, the two were eventually in the presence of more greenery both purposefully and naturally placed. The dumpster nearby wasn’t especially romantic, but the flowers did what they could to cover up the urban décor. It wasn’t quite right to call the location a park, it being much more akin to a decorated pathway between one building to the next, but it did the job.

“Is here ok?” Dimitri asked as he once again placed their combined things in a small patch of grass struggling to stay green. They were standing near a trio of trees clustered together to form a decent enough barrier from prying eyes. Byleth only had to nod before her back was against the trunk of the largest tree and Dimitri’s mouth was pressed to her own. Byleth wasn’t sure she could blame the adrenaline any longer for how starved their kisses were. Breathlessly breaking from her lips Dimitri asked, “What do I win?”

“Whatever you want,” Byleth assured. Dimitri lifted his head back for a moment, his full height towering over Byleth with her back still molded against the tree. His initial expression of surprise shifted first into contemplation and finally melted into adoration with a hint of desperation as he leaned back in. Whatever answer he’d been trying to think up died on his lips as their mouths met.

Their kiss in the campus courtyard that one night had been entirely carnal, and this kiss had a taste of that too, but it was paired with something else. It was that word they hadn’t said yet, the one both were unsure they should even think to say, especially so soon. It wasn’t typical to feel this way so early was it?

It was burning, painful, tight and aching. It was a tenderness that invoked deep-set passion, both ready to burst from another touch yet dying whenever too far out of reach. A want and need to speak but an inability to form words; a salivated tongue and dry mouth all in one. It was a heavy heart beating at triple its normal speed and a broken mind working faster than ever before. It wasn’t adrenaline. It was love.

* * *

“Hey,” Sylvain swiped through his phone, “when are we gonna wrestle?” He was laying on Felix’s bed as the other stretched his legs on the floor. A common position between the two since they were young.

“When I decide.”

“Ok.” Sylvain stopped talking for a few moments before he continued, “When will you decide though?”

“Whenever I feel like it.” Felix’s grunt was especially strained as he pressed his leg straight and flat on the floor before leaning into it.

“Ok.” Sylvain swiped through his phone again. “It’s already been like a week though.” Felix didn’t answer so Sylvain went back to scrolling before eventually rolling over on the bed and staring down at the man stretching below him. “I sometimes forget how flexible you really are y’know,”—He tapped his fingers along the duvet—"s’pretty hot.” Felix’s back stiffened. “Oops, don’t tighten up!”

“Be quiet or leave. I’m concentrating.” Sylvain took the threat seriously and effectively shut up. He quickly found a loophole though and decided that sitting beside Felix wasn’t the same as making noise. Sylvain’s silence was short lived.

“How are you even doing that.” Sylvain’s comment was focused on Felix’s current position of outstretched legs, curved back, and nose nestled between thighs.

Felix sat back up in one fluid motion, “Don’t act like you don’t workout.”

"I do, but I don’t do _that_.” Sylvain pointed again towards Felix’s legs.

"You don’t know how to sit?”

"No, I mean you can like…touch your legs with your face. Show me how to do it.”

Felix leaned back into the same stretch he had been doing before, “You can’t expect to suddenly be able to do a stretch just because I show you. It takes time to warm up your body.”

“You’re good at warming up my body.” Sylvain answered without missing a beat. “But in all seriousness man this is impressive.” Before Felix could gloat Sylvain added, “Do the splits.” Felix had the initial thought to decline. He wasn’t the type to show off generally…but with Sylvain sometimes showing off was necessary. Felix shifted his body and eased himself into the impressive position. He looked at Sylvain with a raised brow who could only offer a simple question in return, “Dude, why’re you hot?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Felix moved so that his hands were now in front of him on the floor, his legs still stretched wide.

“Like,” Sylvain groaned as he rubbed a hand through his hair, “It’s weird to want to kiss you and know that I can now I guess.” He stopped to think before adding to his explanation, “Actually it’s even weirder to realize that that feeling I always had in my stomach when I was with you was wanting to kiss you.”

Felix ignored the addition. “You can’t just kiss me whenever you want.”

“So I can’t kiss you now?” Sylvain’s lids immediately lowered, his voice dropping in tone and forcing a flustered Felix to look away. He quickly moved out of the splits in order to place his hands more effectively on Sylvain’s incoming shoulders. Despite his efforts, Felix was soon caught between the bed and Sylvain’s hands. “_The kabedon,”_ Sylvain whispered. Felix was still a little unsure of what that meant. “Can I kiss you?”

“Don’t _ask_.”

“But didn’t you just…how else am I supposed to—” Felix angrily gripped at Sylvain’s shirt and pulled him in.

Since the change in their relationship, Felix had come to learn several new things about Sylvain he never would’ve learned otherwise. Sylvain’s lip balm tasted like fake cherry and his bangs tickled whenever they fluttered against Felix’s skin. Sylvain’s tongue was on the shorter side but it still managed to be incredibly dexterous. His bottom teeth were misaligned after not wearing his retainer post braces (despite all of Ingrid’s nagging). His mouth itself almost always tasted like he’d just popped a mint in, even when Felix was nearly positive he hadn’t. Contrary to what Felix’s past, and now unimportant, wet dreams about his best friend offered, Sylvain made content grunts and noises at the back of his throat while they kissed, as opposed to being silent. Felix was thankful for that. The more intense the two of them got, the more noises Sylvain made until eventually he was babbling out _I love yous_ and other sweet nothings. Felix hated how much it made him melt.

Sylvain, on the other hand, had also learned several new things about Felix. For one, Felix’s moans were higher pitched than expected, given the general tone and sound of his voice. His lips were moist, which Felix claimed was from _not_ using lip balm ever like _someone_, but Sylvain didn’t really care either way so long as he could keep kissing him. Felix’s body had the tendency to either wiggle uncontrollably or be entirely too stiff when they kissed, like he wasn’t sure what he was meant to do. Sylvain had become used to exploring Felix’s torso in an effort to help him relax. Felix’s mouth, Sylvain noticed, was almost spicy and always left his tongue tingling afterwards. Most of all though, Sylvain had only continued to become _more_ addicted to Felix. One kiss was never enough anymore. Everything about him was intoxicating, from the way he sneered to the way he aggressively combed through his hair whenever he had it down. The tilt in his hips when he was about to disagree, or the annoyed lift in his brow, all of it just made Sylvain want to absolutely ravish the man.

“Hey,” Sylvain breathed onto Felix’s lips as they broke from their kiss. “You like my shirt huh?”

Felix looked towards his hand to find it gripping Sylvain’s shirt tightly, knuckles almost turning white. “It’s useful to grab I guess.”

Sylvain made sure his lips grazed Felix’s with every syllable said, “Know what it’s made of?”

“Cheap cotton?”

“Boyfriend material.” Felix was instantly shoving a laughing Sylvain away and getting back to his stretches. 

* * *

Byleth was running late and hated it. She preferred to be on time if not early for most things, and to be late for something so important was truly awful. Relief set in when she saw Claude’s apartment finally come into view. Checking the clock, she should’ve been here about a half hour ago. A shame. She hoped she hadn’t missed too much of the Asset Assessment. After sending Claude a quick text, he was opening the door to greet her.

“Hey Beautiful, what took you so long?”

“Meetings.” Byleth groaned. Claude nodded sadly as he let her in the door.

“Must be hard being so successful huh?”

She decided to bypass his compliment, “Is everyone here?”

Claude let out a breath as he shoved his hands into his pockets, “Almost. Now that you’re here we’re just waiting on Felix and Sylvain. I’m thinking of starting without them.” Byleth nodded before being distracted by a blur rapidly closing in on her position.

“Hello.” Dimitri had clearly meant to say more after approaching so quickly but it was about all he could muster. The last he’d seen of her they’d been making out in his room after racing one another and making out under some trees so she understood.

“Hello. Good to see you again.” The words on the surface were bland but Byleth’s tone made them so much more. Claude looked between the two with interest. Though Byleth hadn’t meant to ignore him mid conversation, he’d clearly been forgotten.

Dimitri swallowed. “Spring break huh? Exciting.”

“Very exciting.” Byleth echoed.

“Super exciting.” Claude added, somehow shocking Dimitri with his presence despite this being his literal place of residence. “Got any fun plans?”

"It’s nothing sexual.” Dimitri paused after speaking, his mind no doubt reviewing and realizing that Claude had not in fact mentioned anything sexual at all. “Yeah, definitely fun plans though!” Dimitri’s attempt at saving the conversation failed.

Claude patted Dimitri on the shoulder, “I’ll bet fun doesn’t even _begin_ to cover it my man.” He turned away before Dimitri could respond, now addressing the group. “Who’s in the mood to model?” Annette and Mercedes immediately went to convince Ingrid, but it was ultimately Lorenz who began the “fashion show” process. To say he was friendly with the camera would be an understatement, but it was a good way to kick things off. Hilda joined him, the two posing as _artistically_ as they could while Claude began to snap photos and adjust the lighting.

“Have you heard from Sylvain or Felix?” Byleth asked Dimitri, trying to smooth over his mortification. They walked to where Dedue was standing, inviting him into their conversation.

“No, they were gone when we left.” Dimitri mumbled.

“I did not see them this morning either.” Dedue answered, quickly catching on to the topic. Byleth had felt rather suspicious about the currently missing two lately, but she didn’t want to pry. She wondered if the heels had anything to do with it.

“I’ll text them.” If the heels _were_ responsible for something between them changing, it was best for Byleth to ask where they were to not blow their cover.

> **BYLETH:** Are you still coming today?
> 
> **FELIX:** Yes.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Where are you?
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** heaven
> 
> **FELIX:** We’re on our way.
> 
> **BYLETH: **Do you have an ETA?
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** eat that ass
> 
> **BYLETH:** Estimated time of arrival.
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** im gonna eta my way
> 
> **FELIX:** 10 minutes maybe.
> 
> **BYLETH:** Should I tell everyone ten minutes or is that a bad estimated guess?
> 
> **SYLVAIN:** say 20 min to be safe ;)

“Apparently they’re about twenty minutes away.” Byleth looked up from her phone.

“They’ll nearly be an hour late at that point.” Dimitri sighed.

Byleth looked towards Lorenz and Hilda, “It’s for the best we’ve started without them then.” Dedue nodded in agreement as the three focused Lorenz’s strange flexibility and Hilda’s seductively jutted hips.

* * *

Sylvain and Felix arrived thirty minutes later, and Byleth couldn’t help but notice how giggly Sylvain was as he purposefully bumped shoulders with Felix. Felix didn’t recoil at the touch. He didn’t even flinch. Interesting.

After much deliberation, Ingrid was getting her makeup done, so the two late arrivals immediately had a topic of discussion to jump in on. Byleth continued to study them. As they walked towards Ingrid, Annette, and Mercedes, the backs of their hands briefly touched. There was a dart of Sylvain’s eyes to the side as he tried to hide his real smile with a suave and practiced one. Byleth noticed that Sylvain was clearly _off_, though not in an inherently bad way. Felix was acting much the same, aside from the extra red in his face and the lack of extremely tense shoulders around Sylvain. Something had _definitely _happened with the heels.

“What’re you smiling about?” Dimitri had come up behind her while she was reviewing the scene.

Byleth cleared her throat, “Just looking at everyone. It’s nice to all be together again.” She would talk with Dimitri about Sylvain and Felix’s change later, though she highly doubted he’d noticed.

“Ah, is that it? I was wondering if you were thinking about being the model after Ingrid.”

“I much rather watch everyone else model first than do it myself. I will at some point but”—Byleth gave Dimitri a reassuring smile—"I enjoy the happy atmosphere more than anything.”

“I feel quite the same,” Dimitri looked over at Ingrid who was struggling to be patient, “If only participation was as easy as watching everyone else.” He ended with a sad laugh.

“You were very good at participating in my class though.” Byleth teased.

“It helps when the topic is something I like,” He paused before catching her gaze, “it’s also never hard to participate when it’s with you.” Dimitri was getting better at casual flirtation but he still couldn’t stop that small blush from rising on his cheeks. Lucky for him, Byleth found it rather charming how aggressively awkward his flirting was. 

“Being with you is relaxing.” Byleth looked down to find that she had already taken Dimitri’s hand. When had that happened?

Dimitri was about to respond when they were interrupted. “Hey you busy?” It was Claude. He didn’t give them a chance to answer before continuing, “No? Great! Could one of you be a _dear_ and come help me pull on these thigh highs, I think they’re too small.” Dimitri met Byleth’s eyes and it was decided in an instant that he would go. She waved him off sadly as he sulked towards Claude, who’s eyebrows were raising with a suggestive air as he waved a pair of small stockings around.

With Dimitri now otherwise occupied Byleth made her way towards Ingrid who was questioning how much longer everything would take. “Ah, ah, ah, don’t move so much. It’ll be over soon enough. Now, pucker your lips?” Mercedes applied a warm red to Ingrid’s waiting mouth.

“Damn Ingrid you look bangin’.” Sylvain sounded honest enough. Byleth had to agree that Ingrid looked quite beautiful.

Ingrid herself, however, made a face. “I feel like I have another layer of skin on.”

"Wait, wait, wait don’t scrunch your face, you’ll crease it! Wait until we’ve used the setting spray ok?” Annette panicked.

Ashe, who had walked over at the same time as Byleth chipped in, “You look great either way Ingrid, maybe it’ll be fun once it’s all done. Kinda like acting!”

Ingrid clearly doubted it and Felix snorted, “Hey at least with that expression you still kind of look like yourself.” Byleth noticed Sylvain awkwardly run his hand through his hair in some effort to hide the fact that it was wandering towards Felix a moment ago. She made brief eye contact with him, wondering if he knew she had seen him and _knew_ what was going on. If he did, he was doing a good job at hiding as much.

“Alright almost done.” Mercedes smiled.

“You said that ten minutes ago.” Ingrid complained.

Annette shooed Mercedes out of the way as she positioned herself in front of Ingrid, “Close your eyes.” Ingrid was thankful she followed that particular command perfectly considering Annette was almost immediately spraying her face to set everything.

Felix coughed, caught in the crossfire. “Give a guy some warning?” Annette rolled her eyes but had the decency to look a little sheepish.

“Okey-doke, you’re all done! You look gorgeous.” Mercedes showed Ingrid a mirror and it was clear that she was surprised at the woman in her reflection.

“Damn!” Claude joined their group, thigh highs on and a disheveled Dimitri behind him. Their teamwork had apparently made quick work of the task. “Ingrid you look gorgeous. Take a picture with me. Let’s get wild. Gotta step out of our comfort zones like we talked about right?” Before Ingrid could accept or deny, Claude was grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his picture-taking setup. He pulled Ashe along to act as photographer. While the photos they took together were sure to be cute, Claude was unexplainably dressed like a schoolgirl and Ingrid had her half-ton of makeup on which guaranteed a thick layer of “odd” to their photo collection.

“Ok Byleth you’re next.” Annette pulled Byleth down into the chair without warning.

“I don’t want a full face.” Byleth immediately said as she watched Mercedes clean some brushes. As much as she respected Annette and Mercedes’ talents, having to worry about potential smearing on a full face of makeup would hinder her plans for the evening.

“Don’t worry, we know what you like,” Mercedes eyed Dimitri who was still standing nearby, “and we know what _you_ like too.” She giggled when he instinctually looked away. Sylvain had gone with Claude and Ingrid to act as photographer, which meant Felix was left lingering.

“Will you be wearing a skirt today?” Byleth asked Felix as Mercedes and Annette argued over which color of lipstick to use and how much eyeliner to apply.

“No. What? Why?” Felix had his arms crossed.

“Why not?” Byleth shrugged.

Felix raised a brow. “I think me even showing up is good enough for today.” Byleth laughed. “You,” Felix looked towards Dimitri who was shuffling closer at the sound of Byleth’s chuckle, “why do you look like you fought a cat?”

“Helping Claude put on tight socks was not easy.” He sighed, “He elbowed me twice.” Dimitri ran a hand through his hair, “Hilda bought him socks meant for a literal child going to school as opposed to a ‘schoolgirl.’ Considering his love for doing everything last minute, he only realized it _now_ but insisted they were necessary for the look. None of it makes any sense…” He looked towards Claude who was posing, “they’re clearly much too small for his legs.”

Felix raised a brow, “Surprised you didn’t rip them.”

“I wanted to.” Dimitri moved next to Felix and leaned against the kitchen counter turned makeup-station.

“Best you didn’t.” Byleth added before being forced to shut her eyes for lining. While Mercedes worked, Byleth continued, “Will _you_ be wearing anything different today?”

“I have something planned.” Dimitri likely meant for it to sound as mysterious as it did.

“I’m glad,” Byleth eyed him from the side after finally being freed, “I have something planned too.” Her face was taken hostage again as she was forced to pucker her lips to be painted.

“Seems like everyone has something planned huh?” Felix watched as Mercedes ran a brush through Byleth’s hair and Annette applied mascara to Byleth’s lashes.

“I don’t!” Annette said in a sing-song voice.

“Oh?” Mercedes spoke with a smile as her brush passed through mint hair, “I brought us matching outfits, so it seems you _do_ have something planned after all.” Byleth made a noise as Annette nearly poked her eye out in excitement.

* * *

With the initial jitters settled, everyone began taking photos together in earnest. Felix continued to lean against the makeup-counter even after everyone else had left it. He was glancing at his phone when someone swiped it from his hands.

“Let’s see what secrets you-” Sylvain paused as he squinted before looking back to Felix. “Wait, you’re looking at shoes?” He frowned as he glanced back to the screen, “And they aren’t even _fun _shoes.”

“I need some new running shoes.”

“But that’s not even…you’re over here in the corner looking at _shoes_ because you need to _buy some_?” Sylvain hadn’t handed Felix’s phone back.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?” Felix grabbed for his phone but Sylvain dodged him.

“But dude, you actually _like_ the people here. You should join in, even just a little.” Another grab failed.

Felix huffed, “That’s for me to decide and you to deal with, now give me back my phone.”

Sylvain leaned in close. “You scared I’ll turn you on too much?” He let Felix take the phone from his hand before standing straight again.

“As if that would ever be a problem,” Felix waved his freehand forward as the other held his phone securely, “Byleth and Dedue are sitting around too, why don’t you go bother them?” Felix still wasn’t used to the aggressively _warm_ and _comforting_ smiles that Sylvain gave him now. It almost felt like an attack. How dare he look at him with that much love. Disgusting.

“I’m not gonna force you, but I promise I’m more entertaining than running shoes at the very least.”

“Debatable…” Sylvain ignored the sarcastic remark and winked before turning on his heel and calling out to Lorenz for a picture. Felix slipped his phone into his pocket and looked around at his friends with a huff.

Hilda was telling Annette and Ingrid something while Mercedes laughed along. Dedue and Byleth were quietly sitting together, also surveying the room like Felix, though they had some version of a small smile upon their lips. Ashe was doing his best to operate the over-priced camera that Lorenz had supplied, though everyone seemed to want to just use their phone cameras for easier access. Claude was trying to convince Dimitri to do something with him and then there was Sylvain. Sylvain was posed on the floor, body twisted to look as sensual as possible while Lorenz did the same but from a seated position. They were both wearing fedoras and it looked terrible. Felix wasn’t sure why he’d felt so hesitant to participate before, but as he watched Sylvain posing with Lorenz it oddly started to make sense.

None of this felt real, and Felix hated that it took posing and fedoras for him to realize it. Maybe it was the absurdity of it all that finally made it click. What he had with Sylvain…it didn’t feel real. Felix knew it would take time for their relationship to feel like more than fantasy, but until then it was all merely fiction and it was killing him. It was making enjoying being around others impossible. No matter how he looked at it, this reality wasn’t his own yet. Sure, it had been a mutual choice to keep their relationship quiet at first. Felix was happy with that. Or was he? He was! Yet he still couldn’t help but wonder…when would the bubble burst and leave him back in the void, pining for a man he called his best friend? It felt like he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop at this point. He trusted Sylvain, he trusted him with his _life_, but somehow he still expected the guy to regret everything and leave.

When Felix refocused he realized that he’d been staring blankly at Byleth. She’d caught him with her eyes and motioned for him to join her. Felix knew he could decline, but took a breath and crossed the room, taking a seat next to Byleth on the couch. She nodded once before looking back around the room, no words spoken. No words needed really.

“I’m fine, so you don’t have to ask.” Felix knew she wasn’t going to, but he kind of wanted to talk anyways. Not that that was easy to admit. Yeah, no words were _needed_ but maybe some words were wanted.

“Thanks for telling me.” She glanced towards Dimitri who was growing increasingly loud and shrill in his protests to whatever Claude was proposing. “I’ll assume you didn’t bring the heels with you today.”

“Nope.” Felix tapped his knee as he fidgeted. “I…like them though. So, thanks I guess.”

“Oh!” Felix, surprised at the sudden volume in her voice, looked up to see Byleth beaming at him. Something about her stone-cold face being lit up with a genuine smile caused his breath to catch in his throat. “I thought you’d like them. Heels can be great tools for practice in balance. I have no doubt you’ve already mastered them too.” Dimitri’s loud complaints were entirely silent now and Felix didn’t even have to look to know that he was undoubtedly mesmerized by Byleth’s smile too.

“Yeah.” He gripped his pants. A small part of Felix was begging him to ask her for advice, to reach out a little more. No, he couldn’t. Not here at least. It wasn’t real, it didn’t feel real. Felix looked towards Sylvain again, accidentally meeting eyes. Why couldn’t he just look at people without meeting their eyes? Was everyone out to get him? Sylvain winked again and Felix wanted to go back to the makeup counter. Before true panic could set-in, Felix felt a hand over his own. When he looked back at Byleth she wasn’t smiling anymore, her face more concerned now.

“It’s ok if you’re not fine.” She hadn’t asked him to reiterate that he was fine. She already knew he wasn’t. Or was he? Shouldn’t he be? He wanted to be. If he could just feel like all of this was real he’d probably be better than he’d ever been in his entire life. This is what he’s always wanted right?

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” _I don’t really know how to talk about it_.

"It’s ok, feelings are difficult.” Felix noticed that Byleth was staring at Sylvain before she looked back to him. “Romance is also hard.” Her hand tightened around his, “I’m around to listen.” Before Felix could choke out a response, he felt a presence behind him.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?” Dimitri. The man was towering over the two seated on the couch, his gaze directed towards their intertwined hands. He didn’t sound jealous, mostly just lonely. What could he possibly have to feel lonely about Felix wondered. 

“No.” With a curt reply, Felix tore his hand from Byleth’s and stood, offering his seat to Dimitri who didn’t take it, choosing instead to continue to stand awkwardly. God, what was wrong with Dimitri? His relationship with Byleth, by all accounts, had gone more smoothly, and he still had the gall to look lonely like that? To awkwardly stand when given the chance to sit with her? What was his angle? It was all so frustrating. Byleth didn’t stop Felix as he walked away, and he was thankful for that. He wasn’t even really mad, just…confused. He needed air. Claude, however, didn’t seem to care about what was best for Felix, as he gripped his arm and pulled him into yet another tiring conversation. Felix wanted to go home and go for a run. He needed to sweat.

“I’m looking to cash in a favor my man.”

"What?” Felix worked his wrist out of Claude’s vice grip only to find his waist trapped instead. Dude was fast.

“Remember when you tried to bet me that you could get over a fence faster than me?”

“Yes.” Felix didn’t like where this was going.

“Well see,” Claude tightened his hand around Felix’s waist and in his best effort to remove himself from the situation Felix let his body go entirely slack. Claude apparently hadn’t been expecting that as he nearly dropped him. In a flash of a movement Felix had Claude’s arm behind his back, twisting it uncomfortably. “Ow, ow, hey, hey, I yield, I yield.” Felix let him go. He didn’t want to get suckered into paying for someone’s hospital bill again. “Anyways, as I was saying—”

“You’re still talking?” Felix was both incredibly annoyed and somewhat impressed by Claude’s insane perseverance and lack of humility.

“_As I was saying_,” Claude continued, “I want to cash in my bet. I’ve got it all prepped and everything.” Felix felt a pair of eyes boring into his skull, was it Sylvain looking at him? Had to be right? He didn’t blame him. Felix was well aware of how odd he was acting.

“What’re you thinking?” As much as Felix wanted to just go curl up somewhere away from all of _this_, Claude was offering a distraction. Whatever Claude’s plan was it was sure to be stupid and Felix wasn’t inherently against stupid, though he tried to pretend he was. Everything right now was stupid anyways so what was a little more stupid?

* * *

Dedue couldn’t stop the quirk of his lip as he watched the way Dimitri stared at Byleth from afar when she smiled. He couldn’t help but laugh when Dimitri stood there waiting for permission to sit. It felt it nice to finally see Dimitri showing such a wide array of emotions and reactions. 

Dedue looked around the room, a curious eye on Sylvain as he stared at Felix and Claude having some conversation. Despite his surveil, he hardly noticed Ashe was approaching until a dip on the couch announced his presence.

An elbow poked into his side further noting Ashe’s arrival, “Keeping an eye on everyone huh?”

“I enjoy watching everyone have fun.” Dedue thought for a moment, “Are you having fun?”

Ashe laughed, melodic and relaxing, “Of course! Being surrounded by so many people is always fun.”

“I find it overwhelming.” Dedue could only hope Ashe understood what he meant.

Ashe nodded, “Ah, yeah you’re kind of a quiet guy. Bet it’s rough when everyone’s wanting to talk to you.” He paused, “Like I’m doing right now. Oh no, am I stressing you out?” The immediate panic in his voice made Dedue laugh. It was louder than his usual huff of breath, but he wasn’t sure if Ashe heard it or not. Probably not.

“The only time you have stressed me out was when you were drunk.”

Ashe ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t usually drink that much.”

“Which means you rarely stress me out.” Dedue met Ashe’s shocked expression before his freckled face melted into a smile.

“Glad to hear it!” Dedue thought perhaps he was meant to continue the conversation but he had no idea what he should say, so instead he began to look around the room again. Nothing much had changed aside from who was being photographed. Sylvain had entered the conversation with Claude and Felix now. Dimitri had taken a seat.

After several minutes had passed Ashe spoke again. “Hey maybe this is weird, but um, were you serious about the heels thing?” Dedue was beginning to wonder what everyone’s obsession with heels was lately. Dimitri had mentioned something about it to him, Sylvain had been talking fondly of them, Felix had a pair of his own…it was strange. Were heels a revived trend he wasn’t aware of?

“Yes.” Despite it all being strange, he was indeed serious about helping Ashe or anyone else procure a pair. Actually, he was more than happy to help his friends attain or obtain anything they wanted so long as it was in his power to do so and not harmful to others he held dear like Dimitri.

“Oh,” Ashe laughed nervously, “that’s good. I’m thinking I’d like to get a pair for real but I don’t really wanna go alone.”

“I will go with you.” It was an easy response for Dedue. 

“Really? You don’t have to y’know…”

"I said I would.”

Ashe smiled at him, “Alright I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

As Dimitri looked in the mirror he began to doubt everything. “I don’t know…”

He turned to Claude, who’s eyes quickly flicked up from somewhere lower. “Don’t know about what?”

Dimitri glanced back at the mirror, “I feel silly in this. Wouldn’t it be better if I showed off a personal skill?” It was a bit late for that now, but Dimitri hoped to one day show off a full sword fighting reenactment that he’d worked so hard on practicing. Byleth would surely appreciate it. She may even have some pointers for him. Perhaps she would join him in the reenactment? The thought had him giddy.

Claude scoffed, “Depends on the skill…but I thought the thing you were doing with Byleth was about looks,” his eyes scanned up and down Dimitri’s body, “and babe you’ve got the looks.” Before Dimitri could counter, Sylvain and Lorenz entered into the room, though they quickly stopped in their tracks.

“Woah.” Sylvain said as he eyed Dimitri.

“Oh my.” Lorenz audibly swallowed.

“That’s it. I’m changing.” Dimitri made a move before Claude, Sylvain, and Lorenz loudly protested. When they all quieted Dimitri asked, “If it’s so bad that you can’t even find the words to describe it, why wouldn’t I change?”

“Bad?” Sylvain laughed, “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“So it’s good then?” Dimitri was surprised.

“God yes it’s good,” Lorenz blurted, immediately ashamed, “I mean…it’s a perfect addition to a fashion show.”

“Alright,” Dimitri puffed out his chest, “if you all agree that this is a good look, I will put my trust in that.” The other three men nodded stiffly. “I offer you another chance here to tell me you were joking though. You won’t hurt my feelings.” None of them spoke as Dimitri walked towards the door. He took that as an answer.

Contrary to popular belief, Dimitri was good at walking in heels. Having had a crush on an older woman when he was younger had given him a strange age complex at the time. He’d stupidly tried to remedy his shorter height by wearing shoes with heels or platforms. It had been a terrible few months and when everyone started asking him about his strange limp, he decided to stop, or at the very least, get better at wearing those kinds of shoes. The whole experience had given Dimitri a chance to practice enough that walking in these heels wasn’t too rough. Sure, he was a bit wobbly from years without practice, but he could pull it off. He would have to duck a little under the doorways though.

As he stepped forward he couldn’t help but think about how strange it was to look down and see bare leg. The way the fabric of the shorts gripped at every crevice of his body was rather uncomfortable. Why would someone even wear this in the name of comfort? Did people like that exist? Dimitri wasn’t sure. What he did know, is that he was excited to see Byleth’s response. He had a _very_ good feeling about it. 

* * *

“Did they forget that we sent them in to speed things up?” Hilda was tapping her foot angrily as she questioned Sylvain and Lorenz’s motives. “Are they all just having a party in there? What’s taking so long?”

Byleth nervously twisted her hands together. What was Dimitri planning? “Is everything alright?” Dedue made an effort to keep his voice low so only Byleth could hear him as he leaned in from behind the couch.

“I’m just excited to see Dimitri in something new is all.” Her answer was weak but honest, and it was enough to settle Dedue’s internal conflict over seeing her unnaturally tense. Every minute of waiting was unbearable. Every minute of waiting gave her mind more time to conjure up terrible thoughts she shouldn’t be having in the company of her friends. Every second was agony. Was Dimitri even really planning anything? What if he had been teasing her? What if he returned wearing the same outfit as before?

“I mean how long does it _really_ take for three guys to help one guy change?” Hilda continued her outrage, throwing her hands on her hips in frustration.

“I’ll go get them.” Felix sighed as he stood to go fetch Sylvain and Lorenz who had gone to get Claude and Dimitri, though none of them had come back.

“Actually come back alright or I’m breaking down Lorenz’s door because this is ridiculous. ‘Secret’ my ass.” Hilda grumbled. Felix was half way towards Lorenz’s room when the door opened.

Byleth’s ears perked up at the sound of clacking against tile. Someone was rounding the wall, Sylvain’s laugh echoing out behind them, adding steps that didn’t sound nearly as imposing. The sound of each coming step had Byleth nearly screaming. When Dimitri came into view, her breath escaped her. She had hoped he’d be wearing heels, and wasn’t disappointed, but she hadn’t expected the shorts.

Byleth had obviously seen Dimitri’s bare legs before, but something about the minimal clothing made everything more scandalous. Pale, semi-scarred skin wrapped in tiny blue shorts with a delicate outline of something hidden beneath the skin-tight fabric…it was quite impressive. Byleth respected the tasteful choice to go high-waisted for the shorts no doubt giving an impressive lift to his structured glutes. She would need to have him turn around for her to see. Yes, Byleth had seen Dimitri’s bare legs before, but she hadn’t seen them in a way that highlighted their powerful strength and femininity. She had to look away lest she lose her fucking _mind _because _damn._

A distraction, she needed something else to look at. She adjusted her sights towards Claude who smiled devilishly at a distracted Felix standing nearby. He took the needed steps until he was right in front of him. His cheerful voice filled the room, “Alright time to pay up, no backsies.” Claude motioned his thumb towards Lorenz’s room. Felix’s eyes went wide before his expression settled into annoyance.

“Why should I?”

“Cause no backsies I guess. I’m not here to convince you.”

“Wait what’re you guys talking about?” Sylvain looked to Claude for an answer.

“Dumbass tried to bet me that he could get over a fence faster than I could like a week ago. Dude jumped to start climbing without realizing the gate was open. So naturally, I won.”

Felix crossed his arms, “It was a bullshit win.”

“A win’s a win. You’re just mad I used my brain.” Claude shrugged. Byleth could see the gears in Felix’s head turning to craft a proper refusal. He was likely looking for one that held enough power but wasn’t entirely rude considering he was backing away from a game he had agreed to play.

“Alright,” Felix agreed, to everyone’s surprise. “Where’re the shorts?”

Sylvain searched for some kind of intelligent response. “Shorts?” Byleth felt pity for him. The sight of Dimitri was surely clue enough of what was meant in regards to “shorts.” Speaking of…Dimitri was being ogled by nearly everyone in the room, and for good reason. There was little she could do to distract herself from the quickly approaching Adonis. Byleth watched as taut muscles moved behind weathered skin. His ankles were so much more delicate than she had ever realized, yet they never faltered, holding strong with each step. Byleth suddenly wished she had water to drink.

Dimitri made his way towards her, sitting as carefully as he could and delicately placing his leg over his knee in elegant fashion. Byleth hoped her neutral expression was under wraps but based on Dimitri’s amused smirk, the pink of her cheeks and size of her pupils gave it away. To hell with it all, she thought, as she let her eyes roam free on the expanse of leg before her.

“Are you surprised?”

Byleth attempted to sooth her dry throat before meeting Dimitri’s eye, “You could call it that.” After meeting her stare Dimitri looked as though he were starting to sweat. Oh how she wished they were alone. “It’s not unusual for you to look good but…” Her eyes darted towards his legs again, “I’m not used to seeing so much skin in a setting where I can’t touch you.” Her husky breath sent visible shivers down Dimitri’s spine. This was the response he’d desperately been trying to get from her these two weeks and she was finally letting him have it in full. “It’s frustrating.”

“Sounds familiar.” Dimitri nodded, confidence in his small smile.

Dimitri and Byleth were immediately aware of exactly how much they couldn’t touch one another when Hilda’s booming voice settled right by Dimitri’s ear, her body sat upon the arm of the couch. “Damn Dimitri where you been hiding those legs?”

“Under my pants I guess.”

“That would’ve been funny if you’d meant it that way,” She lamented. “You still with us?” Hilda snapped towards Byleth who actually had not been “with them” at all. Byleth had been admiring the artwork before her begging to be worshipped.

“Hilda, I’m studying.”

Hilda flipped her hair, “Studying what?” Byleth motioned towards the still seated, and now more uncomfortable, Dimitri between them. “What’s there to study? You’ve already seen it all.”

“You don’t know that.” Dimitri argued.

“Considering y’all were mouth banging in the campus courtyard I kinda feel like I do.” Byleth watched Dimitri recoil, surprise on his face. For Byleth this was nothing. She’d faced the hell of her advisor talking to her about the event. Nothing was worse than that.

“Excuse me?” Dimitri, however, seemed bothered.

Hilda’s eyes were wide, “Was that a secret? I mean it wasn’t really, considering it was, y’know, in public.”

“Just because I’m well versed in a topic doesn’t mean I shouldn’t study it more.” While Dimitri had been struggling to find a response, Byleth had been formulating a proper reply. With this, hopefully Hilda would drop it. As soon as the words left her mouth, Dimitri had looked to her with pure adoration in his eyes, life returning to his cheeks and red to his ears.

“Fair enough.” Just like that, Hilda backed off. And just like that, Byleth was able to appreciate Dimitri’s legs once more without having to think of anything else. Though the more she stared the more she wanted to touch. It was becoming painful. Before Hilda stood to leave she looked back at Dimitri. “Better get ready for Claude, don’t wanna keep him waiting.” She tapped on his shoulder. “He’s got big plans for you.”

Dimitri sighed, “Doesn’t he always?” Hilda slid off her seat and made her way towards Lorenz instead, asking him about his face and why it was so red.

“You know”—Byleth delicately caressed Dimitri’s bare leg losing all willpower to fight touching him—“I have some big plans for you too.”

“What kind of plans?”

Byleth stood, holding her hand out for him to take. “You’ll see.” He swallowed hard, not letting her hand leave his even after he was standing. “I really like this look on you.” Byleth was practically purring. Had she ever sounded quite like that before? She wasn’t sure. She didn’t have time to contemplate.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

“You won’t have a mind to keep it in when I’m done with you.” Byleth wasn’t the type to threaten often, but she hoped this was a good one anyways. She decided to seal the deal with something extra, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. He leaned down to meet her, his heels making him much too tall for her to reach. As soon as she felt a sigh through his nose, Byleth pushed him away, readjusting their distance. “But that’s for later.” She snuck her body around him, unnecessarily brushing against him. She added an exaggerated sway in her hips as she walked over to Annette to whisper something to her, hoping Dimitri noticed. He did. 

* * *

Sylvain had been called a dog on multiple occasions, but he’d never much felt like one until now, with his mouth salivating like Pavlov himself had trained him to at the mere sight of Felix’s legs in shorts and heels. What a terrible learned response. Or was it just a turn on? Maybe it was both. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that it made him hot under the collar and this was _not_ the place for that.

Claude had changed into some street fashion, a loose shirt, some branding, a jean jacket…Sylvain had to admit he looked cool. It wasn’t like the schoolgirl outfit _hadn’t_ been cool, but this one fit better which was a plus. He could only keep his eyes on Claude for long enough to gather those few basic outfit components considering the structured thighs that were glistening before him in the shitty apartment lighting.

“Alright Hilda, you know what to do,” Claude handed his phone to Hilda who took it with a sigh before he walked towards Felix and Dimitri who were awkwardly waiting for him. “Before we joke around I want a nice picture of the three of us.”

“A nice picture where we’re in shorts and heels and you’re just _not._” Felix was bitter but complied much to Sylvain’s disbelief. Had he pushed him too hard when they’d talked before? Nah he’d been pretty chill. So that meant Felix…wanted to do this. _Why_ he wanted to was the bigger question. Sylvain wasn’t exactly complaining though.

Hilda snapped a few pictures of the boys and looked one shot with a raised brow. Sylvain took a few strides forward to catch a better glimpse as Hilda said, “This is so weird.” She wasn’t wrong. In the photo Dimitri and Felix looked incredibly uncomfortable and Claude was smiling so genuinely that the vibe was entirely off. Hilda tilted the phone towards Sylvain to give him a better angle as she scrolled through the various shots she’d taken.

“You two,” Sylvain pointed at Felix and Dimitri, “either need to loosen up or Claude you need to stand stiffer ‘cause this looks so off.”

“I bet it represents our natural selves perfectly.” Claude snickered. Hilda snorted in agreement as Dimitri and Felix muttered their own replies. Sylvain couldn’t say he was wrong regarding Dimitri, but Felix wasn’t an inherently awkward dude. Just kind of standoffish considering how blunt he was. Sylvain looked up from the phone and focused on Felix’s eyes instead of his legs this time. They caught and held each other’s gaze for a moment before Felix looked away. He was uncharacteristically docile today wasn’t he? Something about it had Sylvain a little worried. Still hot and bothered of course, but now also worried.

Claude continued to be delighted. “Another, another! Ok so I’m gonna wanna…uh I’ll need to…may I?” Claude expressed a movement in the air to ask Dimitri for permission before pulling him down by the back of his neck. “Alright you’re gonna pretend you’re really into me right? And like you’re goin’ in for the kiss but I’m just out of reach.” Dimitri moved around stiffly until Claude accepted his position and turned to Felix. “Now can you grab my shirt like _‘step off he’s mine.’” _

“Why are we making trailers now I thought we were taking pictures.” Felix groaned.

Claude smiled his killer grin, “It’s art. Let your heart be free for once.” Felix was unfazed but took the pose halfheartedly all the same. Claude’s own pose had him shrugging as noticeably as possible. With that, another photograph of pure artistic perfection was born. Annette began jumping up and down when Hilda tilted the phone towards her, making Sylvain have to crane his head even more to get a look. This one at least built well upon the chaotic energy, Sylvain thought. The discomfort between Dimitri and Felix added to the oddity of it all. He definitely wanted a copy of this one. It was kind of great. Hilda showed it to the three makeshift models.

“This looks like a poster for a bad 80’s movie.” Felix wasn’t entirely unimpressed.

“That’s the plan.” Claude smiled, as if anyone understood what that _really _meant. “Alright just one more posed one like this I promise.” Sylvain doubted that, but neither Dimitri nor Felix outwardly protested. “So can you both stand with your asses facing the camera?” Dimitri and Felix shared a concerned glance before doing just that. Sylvain really had to ask Claude what he had on these two to make them so compliant. It was kind of incredible. Claude crouched in front of them, both hands making a peace sign as he crossed one wrist over the other. Mercedes couldn’t contain her giggles at the staged shot, and her laugh tore another chuckle out of Annette too. “Ok take the shot.”

In the time that Hilda was capturing the moment, Sylvain took the chance to admire Felix’s ass without reservation. These shorts were magnificent. While the runner shorts from the first time he’d seen Felix in heels were charming, this pair was just specifically meant to fuck Sylvain up. That had to be it. That, or Claude was _really_ good at buying clothes for other people. Maybe he’d have to ask if he could keep the shorts. Maybe he’d steal them. He wasn’t above the second option.

Sylvain was sure that there was a more “erotic” way Felix could be wearing the shorts. Like if he went commando or something. Yet somehow his underwear all bunched up under the fabric was endearing in the way that made Sylvain all the more bothered. When had he become so domestic? Was there anything Felix could do that _wouldn’t_ turn him on? As much as he was enjoying the whole reciprocated love thing, he was finding that he really _was_ insatiable.

More poses were taken and more pictures were snapped as Dimitri and Felix continued to play into Claude’s game for better or for worse, though mostly for worse. As Sylvain overheard squeals of excitement at the turnout of the next pictures taken, he felt a hand on his arm. “Any reason you’re grinding your teeth?” Ingrid.

“If I don’t they’ll keep growing.”

Ingrid sighed and it made him shiver with fear. Sylvain knew he wasn’t going to avoid this confrontation. “You’re not a rodent. Could you unclench your jaw?” A touch of her pointer finger against his chin made his jaw go slack. When it did, he realized how sore it suddenly was. “You seem tense.” Ingrid had a way of saying things so matter-of-factly that it was clear she wasn’t suggesting. She was telling.

“I get tense sometimes.” Sylvain shrugged as best he could.

“Yeah but it’s usually not when we’re with our friends and you’re not fighting with Felix,” Ingrid paused, “are you fighting with Felix?”

“No!” That felt a bit obvious didn’t it? “I’m just tense. Don’t always need a reason.”

Ingrid hummed in response but didn’t leave his side. Instead she peered at Felix, scrutinizing every move he made even after he’d caught her stare. “Weird to see Felix posing like that huh?” Ingrid finally asked as Felix was ushered into a comical pose reminiscent of an over sexualized female lead in an action movie poster.

“Felix poses all the time. He’s been posing since he was a kid. Remember that cool picture of him with the sword?”

“I mean posing with his body and not with a weapon. It feels different doesn’t it?” A bead of sweat dripped down Sylvain’s neck as he felt Ingrid squinting at him. She could read him better than he could read himself. She probably already knew everything but was decent enough to pretend he had the option to tell her. The illusion of choice was terrifying.

“Feels the same to me.” Sylvain kept his head forward, eyes on Felix’s ass. A terrible idea. A dead giveaway. But what else could he do? Felix’s ass was _right there_ and looked _so fucking good_.

“You’re grinding your teeth again.” Ingrid was tapping her toe, the sound of it infuriating. “No. Now you’re just clenching again.”

Sylvain unclenched his jaw, “Happy?”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

Sylvain realized now why he’d even mentioned the idea of postponing telling everyone that he and Felix were now an item. It was this. Exactly this. Even if Ingrid already knew, having to tell her, having her ask questions, having their relationship put out on the table as a conversation point…it didn’t feel great. Maybe it was from all the bad experiences he’d had previously, but he kind of hated when others looked over his relationships. Especially if it was one like that, one that mattered…one he’d never had before.

Sylvain knew it wasn’t fair to keep their friends in the dark, but Ingrid didn’t have to make him out to be the devil for it. Especially not now. “Ask me in two weeks.”

Ingrid clearly wasn’t happy with his response but she let it go with a sigh, patting his arm. “Alright. I’m here if you need me.” Did he really look that troubled? Sylvain was sure Ingrid of all people should be used to what he looked like when he was turned on beyond belief considering that was most of what she had to deal with at all the college parties they’d gone to together. Maybe the difference here was that he couldn’t act on it? Maybe this was too real for her to recognize? He had no idea. All he knew was that he needed to get Felix alone and to do so as soon as possible.

* * *

Dimitri nearly felt thankful for how uninterested he was in posing for photos. A less stimulating experience after flirting with Byleth was just what he needed, or so he thought. Claude had been directing both him and Felix into several odd poses for at least twenty minutes now. Likely longer. Dimitri was just waiting for Felix to explode so he could use that as an excuse to leave too…but he wasn’t breaking. Dimitri tried to nonverbally plead Felix with his eye to _do something_ but he was clearly distracted, eyes trained on Sylvain and then the floor. Was there something on the floor? Dimitri looked to the floor and saw nothing.

“Just like five more, I promise. Ok look at this poster I want to recreate this. Lorenz! C’mere we need you.” Claude was so _excited_ Dimitri didn’t feel it right to so blatantly rain on his parade in the company of others. His feet were annoyed at the heels though and the shorts were riding up. How did anyone wear shorts like this casually?

“I’m done after this.” Felix stated.

“Wait, I just have like three more ideas I promise.” Claude pleaded as he awkwardly dipped Lorenz who was participating in the name of theater.

“One more and we’re even for forever.” Felix crossed his arms, a brow raised and determination on his lips.

“Ok, ok, yeah sure, no problem. But do the pose, Hilda take the pic, Lorenz is heavy.”

“You being weak doesn’t make _me _heavy.” Lorenz pouted but got back into position as Hilda snapped some shots.

“Show me?” Claude asked as he quickly made his way towards Hilda as she turned the phone towards him. He was all business now that he knew Felix was reaching the end of his rope. He assessed the images with a nod before jumping back into position. “Lorenz? You’re gone. Sylvain, get over here.” Lorenz shrugged as he walked off. “Ey, Sylvain, I’m talking to you.”

“What?” Sylvain snapped back to attention.

Claude repeated himself, “Get over here.” Sylvain strode towards the ever awkward Dimitri and the now incredibly impatient Felix. Claude had a nasty smile upon his lips that even Dimitri noticed was especially conniving. Something about the air was off. “Alright now Dimitri I’m your maiden and Felix you’re Sylvain’s.” The blank stares he received were enough reason for him to continue. “You know like a romance novel with two main couples or something. And we’re on the cover.”

“I don’t want you to be my maiden.” Dimitri sounded sad as his eye instinctually scanned the room for Byleth, though he strangely didn’t find her. Weird. Shouldn’t she be watching him?

Claude smiled, “What’s that Blaiddyd? You’re so glad I’m your maiden? How thoughtful.”

“No I said—”

“I don’t want to be the maiden.” Felix interrupted Dimitri.

Sylvain almost immediately replied, “I’ll be the maiden.”

Felix was louder this time. “No I didn’t mean—”

“Sounds great!” Claude turned to Hilda, “Alright girl snap a hot romantic shot of us boys being dudes over here. Positions everyone!”

"We didn’t discuss our positions—" Dimitri caught Claude as he flung himself into his broad chest. “—You…don’t just do that suddenly. What if you’d fallen. I’m in _heels_.”

“Relax. At least I didn’t jump into your arms this time.” Claude waved his hand backwards with indifference as he wrapped his arms around Dimitri. A flashback brought Dimitri to a time where Claude would constantly surprise him with not a trust fall, but something he called a “trust jump.” Claude wouldn’t give Dimitri a head’s up, instead just barreling towards him and expecting him to catch his weight effortlessly. The other option was always to allow Claude to fall and hurt himself, which wasn’t really an option so he never took it. Dimitri had caught Claude more times than he could count. He hated to admit that he knew the weight of Claude in his arms better than he knew the weight of Byleth in the same scenario. He would have to remedy that.

“That’s exactly what I mean though, I could’ve dropped you then and you still didn’t learn.” Claude and Dimitri were pulled from their argument by an arguing Felix and Sylvain.

"Maidens don’t grab people’s asses Stupid.” Felix barked.

Sylvain chuckled, “I’m a special kind of maiden though aren’t I? It makes for a good picture.”

“Fuck off.” Felix gripped Sylvain’s hair jerking his neck backwards. Dimitri wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Sylvain smile so brightly. Was he into pain or something?

“I’m a delicate flower ouch—”

Felix let go of Sylvain’s hair, a frown on his face as he aggressively grabbed the other’s ass. “Guess we’re both just grabbing each other’s asses then.”

“Dimitri can I—” Claude began to ask.

“No.” Dimitri would not match Felix and Sylvain’s…dedication to the project. There was only one pair of hands that he would allow upon his backside and for some reason they weren’t in the room anymore. Where was Byleth?

“I’m taking the picture.” Hilda didn’t give the group a chance to adjust again before she was snapping several photos. Even she couldn’t keep a straight face as she looked at the result. “You two,” she pointed to Felix and Sylvain, “are _really_ grabbing hard. What is this even supposed to be? It’s too aggressive, you’re gonna get bruises.” Claude lept to grab at the phone, a move Hilda dodged but leaned towards him to show afterwards.

“Woah, way to commit boys!” Claude smiled as he reviewed the picture, “Dimitri you could stand to look a little more enthusiastic.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Dimitri continued to survey the room, catching eyes with Dedue who sensed his anxiety. He tried to mouth a _Where’s Byleth?_ but Dedue couldn’t understand. Mercedes and Annette were also missing. Dimitri felt the smallest bit of panic rise in his throat. He needed to calm down, she probably just went to change or something. She was still around. Nothing bad had happened. Without thinking Dimitri walked away from the set, away from Sylvain and Felix who were still grabbing at each other for no good reason, and towards Dedue.

Claude called out to him. “Woah, you done?” Dimitri didn’t answer, instead on a mission to figure out the whereabouts of Byleth without panicking. In his haste he stumbled a bit. While he had already panicked several times about her safety, it generally happened while he was alone or with Dedue, not while he was around his friends and even worse, around Byleth herself. Assuming she was still here. She was though right? Why was he so anxious?

Whether by luck or something else, Claude didn’t call out to him again. The fear in Dedue’s eyes meant that maybe Dimitri’s discomfort was obvious.

“Where’s Byleth?”

"She went to Lorenz’s room with Annette and Mercedes.” Dedue kept his voice level and calm. Relief washed over Dimitri’s body at the realization that of course Byleth was fine. Of course everything was fine. Of course, of course, of course.

A solid hand was at his back, rubbing in smooth circular motions. Dimitri took several breaths, feeling rather silly to be so nervous while wearing such an outfit. He wondered if he looked strange but as his vision became more clear, he realized everyone was still focused on Claude’s directorial skills. Thank goodness. Of course Byleth was fine. Of course everything was fine. Of course! Of course. Yes. Of course. Obviously.

Winded, Dimitri leaned against the couch, Dedue’s hand acting as the emotional support that stabilized him. How sad that a fun event was still a world of nerves for him. But no, thoughts like that weren’t right. They weren’t helpful. Not now at least. He could question that reality later. Right now he needed to focus on the present. On the fact that he’d worked his way out of his comfort zone to surprise his girlfriend (Byleth was dating _him_) with lack of substantial clothing and the addition of heels. That was certainly a good step forward in one way or another. She would be back soon. She was ok. Everything was ok. Of course. Of course. Of course.

* * *

“Don’t lick my cheek you animal.”

“It’s for the picture!” Sylvain whined. Seeing the way Felix’s pupils dilated just from him being near still blew his mind. How had he not noticed it before?

“_Just Me and My Human Dogs _won’t feel real if you both aren’t acting like a dog y’know? I promise it’ll look good when I edit it.” Claude leaned on Sylvain’s shoulder, a peace sign posed and ready.

Felix ran a hand over the stray hairs escaping their confines, “I’m not acting like a dog.” Sylvain couldn’t decide if he wanted him to or not. He wasn’t really into animal-play but he was kind of up for anything with Felix. “Why am I still here?”

“Don’t abandon me.” Sylvain nuzzled against Felix’s cheek as he imitated a puppy’s whine.

“That’s the right idea! C’mon I’ll even be the other dog if you want.” Claude was already getting into character, almost certain of Felix’s answer despite not hearing it yet.

“Let’s do that.” Felix agreed, though he was tensing up from how close Sylvain was, and from the cuddling…and likely from the licking too. It was just another thing Sylvain delighted in. Claude made fists for paws and positioned himself just below Felix. Hilda took yet another set of cursed photos and Sylvain was sure by the look on his face that Felix already regretted everything.

Sylvain began to curl his hand towards Felix’s waist. “I’m one happy puppy,” he whispered into Felix’s hair as Claude assessed their group efforts with Hilda.

“Can you stop with the dog imagery. It’s getting weird.” Felix kept his voice hushed as Sylvain's hand firmly rested itself on his hip.

“You started it.” 

Felix’s whisper grew huskier, “I didn’t start shit.”

“Really? Then what’s with the heels and shorts today huh?” Sylvain tapped his fingertips along the skin he’d exposed between shirt and shorts. “Sayin’ I’m not a dog and then dressing like a bone…” He tutted as he shook his head at Felix’s scowl.

“Seriously stop with the dog stuff it’s gross.” Felix sent a quick kick to Sylvain’s shin. “And it was a deal, not a choice.”

“You wanna know what I think?”

“No.”

Sylvain laughed as he continued, “I think you had a choice.” In an effort not to impulsively touch lips, he moved his mouth to Felix’s ear instead. “You agreed. There wasn’t any blackmail or bullshit. Claude’s not that mean. Not to you at least.” He quickly poked his tongue at the lobe feeling an intake of breath from Felix. “But I am.” He nibbled it, a devilish grin upon his lips. “Maybe that’s why you like me.” The smile lingered even as Felix shifted back and pressed his whole palm onto Sylvain’s face as he shoved him away.

Felix grimaced as he felt a playful tongue lick his hand. He retracted his palm with a squinted glare, “Honestly go die for all I care.”

“All these years it’s been ‘we’ll stick together until we die’ and now you’re telling me to just go and die by myself? How am I supposed to read these mixed messages.” Sylvain’s facetious tone brought with it an extra quirk to his lip.

Felix wiped his hand on Sylvain’s shirt with a frown, “I like to keep my promises, so it shouldn’t be that hard to read…unless you’re illiterate or something.”

“I like when you read it to me loud and clear though.”

Felix frowned, “You’re so—"

“Alright,” Ingrid stood, her voice blanketing all other noise and startling everyone in the room, “what is going on with you two?” She pointed at Sylvain and Felix who were now frozen. Sylvain’s eyes quickly darted between himself and Felix. Was there anything out of place? What was going on with them? Had she noticed their flirting? A quick dick check revealed to him that no he was not hard and neither was Felix. They were in the clear. Sylvain honestly had no idea what Ingrid was getting at unless she’d finally gotten wise to their flirting. Hadn’t she already gotten wise to it earlier when she’d called Sylvain out? Why would she make a scene out of it now? She’d totally killed the mood too.

“We’re posing,” Sylvain answered smoothly.

“No. Hilda’s not even taking any pictures right now.” Ingrid crossed her arms. Sylvain didn’t have a follow up. “You said you weren’t fighting but now I don’t believe you. You’ve been shoving each other back and forth. What are you whispering about?”

“…dogs.” Sylvain was grasping at straws. Felix was frozen next to him. He quickly removed his hand from around his waist. He had to stop putting his hand on his waist. Actually, no he didn’t. He just had to wait until they’d told everyone.

“I’m tired of this weird energy between you two. Just act like adults and spit it out. You’re ruining it for the rest of us.” Sylvain couldn’t fathom how it looked like the two of them were doing anything other than exactly what they had been doing. Even Ingrid knew what flirting looked like right? Sylvain _knew_ she did, so why was she acting like this wasn’t it? She couldn’t _really _think they were fighting right? _Right?_ Still, she was staring at them, and since she had made a scene, so was everyone else.

Sylvain contemplated if perhaps he should just come out and say they were dating. Clear up any bad feelings and move on. He didn’t have any issues with spilling the news. Still, the magic of no one else knowing was a short-lasting game that they wouldn’t be able to play again. Besides, him and Felix had agreed to keep it on the down-low until after spring break, so he wasn’t going to break that promise. Him and Felix were _very_ serious about promises…real ones at least. Felix had even just said as much.

“We were just—” Sylvain started but was cut off.

“We’re dating.” Felix finished. Sylvain blinked once. Twice. Three times. He looked down at a red Felix who was staring forward.

“Woah uh, bad timing I guess…or maybe good timing?” Annette forced a laugh as she spoke, a smiling Mercedes next to her. Byleth was behind them with a new outfit on. Sylvain couldn’t help but notice the silent fist pump she gave after processing what Felix had just blurted out.

“We’re…dating. Not fighting.” Felix said again. His eyes finally met Sylvain’s stare and it looked as though he were trying to scream apologies through them. Sylvain really didn’t care. Yeah, it was sad that their little game was over but now he could touch Felix whenever he wanted right? Sounded pretty great to him. Still, with everyone staring and Dimitri looking like he was about to explode, Sylvain knew that perhaps this had been one of the worst ways to tell everyone.

* * *

“Dating…” Ingrid whispered under her breath as she entirely ignored Annette’s awkward introduction of Mercedes, Byleth, and herself back into the room. Dimitri, on the other hand, had not ignored Byleth’s entrance in the slightest. When he had revealed his “surprise” to her, Byleth had seemed incredibly excited, which had delighted Dimitri to no end. Her unspoken departure had been answered by the outfit of her return. From a cycle of annoyance, to minor panic attack, to exhaustion, Dimitri had felt a collection of stressful emotions all in a short period of time. Finishing off the group with concupiscence, however, was almost enough to break him.

“Dammit Byleth!” Claude suddenly whined stunning even Dimitri out of his daze, “We could’ve matched. Why’d you wait until I changed? That’s so mean!” He appeared completely unbothered by Felix’s declaration. Ingrid was definitely still bothered though.

“You’re dating?” She asked. “Since when?” Despite having spat out the truth before, Felix froze up. It was almost as if he was only now realizing what he’d done.

“Since like a few weeks ago. It’s pretty recent don’t get all mad.” Sylvain sighed. Dimitri was torn between the sudden reality that two of his best friends were dating, something Felix had told him would _never_ be possible, and that Byleth was wearing a schoolgirl outfit. Unlike Claude’s socks, however, Byleth’s outfit was made with the purpose to be sexual and not to function as any actual uniform. She was still partially blocked by Annette and Mercedes though, which at least allowed Dimitri a little more control.

Despite the other crisis at hand, Byleth caught Dimitri’s eye. She offered a small smile that set his heart aflame and he was instantly reminded of his tiny shorts and what a compromising situation this could become if he didn’t keep it together. He needed to focus on something else, something, anything! His friends! Yes! That was good.

“You’re dating?” Dimitri’s voice cracked with forced volume, interrupting a calm question Ingrid had been trying to finish. The eyes in the room were now on him.

“That’s what I said.” Felix reiterated.

“Honestly I’m kind of surprised you didn’t notice.” Sylvain answered, smoothing any rough edges left in the air. “Considering how unsurprised Dedue is, I bet he at least pieced it together.”

Dimitri whipped his head around to face his uncomfortable friend. “I did not realize you weren’t aware.” His voice was sheepish. “I was unsure myself, so I wanted to avoid spreading misinformation to you.” All eyes were back on Dimitri as he now felt almost publicly shamed for not realizing there was a newly established romantic relationship in his humble abode.

“How could I have known?” Dimitri had to be careful. A flick of his eye to the left brought Byleth back into view and that was _dangerous_. While their game had been fun, she’d taken it too far this time. He wouldn’t dare look at her. Not now. He prayed Annette and Mercedes wouldn’t move, while also kind of hoping they would.

Sylvain laughed as he wiped a hang along his face, “You walked in on us kissing, dude.”

“What?”

“I was like…on top of Felix in the living room when you walked in.” There were several gasps and snorts in the room that egged Sylvain on. “Remember? You commented on our red faces.” 

Dimitri searched his brain for the memory and found it. “Ah! But you said you were just wrestling.”

“You’re not usually crotch to crotch when wrestling, man.” Sylvain rolled his eyes playfully.

“Well actually—” Dimitri began before he was interrupted by Felix. Would they never let him share the proper rules of various sports?

“Ok! That’s enough! You have your answer now, are you happy?” Felix had turned to face Ingrid. As much as Felix usually loved to torture Dimitri’s stupidity, Sylvain spilling secrets about their love life wasn’t great. Getting back to Ingrid was apparently the quickest way to fix it.

“My answer? What…” For once she was at a loss for words. “It’s not like…this is unexpected. I’m really happy for you both too I just thought you’d tell me– I mean us– right away so I don’t know—I mean…a few weeks is a lot of days and you just…" Her brows furrowed as her eyes turned to look at the floor for a moment before regaining confidence. The waver in her lip proved it to be false. Silence followed, no one entirely sure of how to proceed. Dimitri’s attempt at finding a distraction in this conversation had only left him stunned, shamed, and distressed so he kept quiet for now. Claude eventually broke the air.

“Well hey, congrats I guess. Took you both long enough.” Claude’s smug smile was warmer than expected, sucking tension from the room in a collective sigh of relief from all but Ingrid and Dimitri. Dimitri, because he was holding his breath to force himself to not look towards Byleth. He would have a proper reaction to this whole situation later after he’d processed everything. Ingrid, because she was feeling betrayed despite knowing she had no reason or right to.

“I’d also like to offer my congrats! You’re a lovely couple.” Mercedes smiled, adding a sugary-sweet addition to Claude’s calming aura. The room exploded in awkward congratulations until Claude broke in with another tonal shift.

“So…we good?” He asked the room.

Sylvain was quick to answer, “I mean. I’m really good.” The rest of the room noted the same, though Ingrid was quiet. She was processing everything, feeling uncomfortable with herself. Claude nodded as his eyes flicked towards her and away. “Are we finally getting you as our model?” He now motioned a hand towards Byleth who was still standing in the same position across the room with Annette and Mercedes since they’d entered. Felix clearly needed a break from the limelight so Byleth nodded and stepped forward towards Claude and the background setup. Sylvain pulled Felix out of the scene and away from the others, a conversation of questions and kisses likely on his lips.

Dimitri, left without his distraction, was forced to stare at Byleth as she was directed by Lorenz. Claude ran off to go put his own schoolgirl outfit back on (sans the socks this time.) As Hilda suggested a more tantalizing pose for Byleth to take, and Annette seconded it loudly, Dimitri met Byleth’s gaze and felt his knees shake. For all he usually hated the heat, melting right now as he was hardly felt misfortunate. He watched from a distance as Mercedes, Annette, and Byleth took several pictures together. Claude joined the trio once he was ready, making for several strangely staged scenes of adult schoolgirls and normally dressed women.

It was when Byleth began to take solo pictures that Dimitri really felt the fires of hell burning at his lustful body as the heat crawled its way towards the sin ignited in his mind. There she sat upon a wooden chair, legs together but daintily curled, hair swept over her shoulder and a smile on her lips. Her creamy skin was glowing from the lights above, though perhaps the glow was from that touch of heaven inside her. Dimitri really couldn’t be sure. How many times could he be stunned by her like this? Would it ever become easier? Part of him wanted it to but another didn’t and knew it never would. She would probably always leave him a bit breathless.

When Mercedes had teased him about knowing what looks he liked on Byleth, she hadn’t been wrong. The limited gloss and palette did wonders for Byleth’s natural features. The mascara hardly mattered if not only for the addition to a fantasy of messing it up while ravishing her.

For her next pose, Hilda said something to her. Suddenly Byleth was unbuttoning the white shirt that was already nearly bursting at the seams from how tight it was. With each button Dimitri’s pupil cut away the blue from his eyes and let a sea of black flow in, thoughts equally as dark. The bounce of her breast with each _pop _of a button was making Dimitri realize that these shorts were absolutely _not_ a good idea. Being around Byleth instantly turned him back into a teenager. In his shameful staring, he was surprised by a slap on his back.

“Your turn Big Boy.”

“Huh?” Dimitri turned to see Claude nearly naked as he began stripping parts of his costume off. He was soon down to tight underwear that he wore with pride. 

“It’s your turn! Go take some good couple’s pics. It’ll be fun to look back at when you’re an old guy on a yacht.” Dimitri swung his head around to see both Byleth and Hilda looking at him. Not in the right mind to argue, he let his lanky limbs lead him towards the ever gorgeous Byleth before him. Nearly tripping reminded him he _was_ still in heels and had to walk accordingly no matter how distracted. He took a seat next to his girlfriend turned schoolgirl and gripped at his knees anxiously.

“Lorenz you’re so good at directing models, you wouldn’t happen to have any ideas for them would you?” Hilda’s immediate change in tone was odd to Dimitri, but Lorenz seemed overjoyed by it.

“It takes a true artist to notice my skills Hilda. Your understanding of my expertise proves you have some talent too.” With a smile, Lorenz went to stand by Hilda, staring intently at both Dimitri and Byleth. “We need a story here.” He brought his fist to his chin as Hilda leaned her weight onto her other leg. “The seductive schoolgirl and a shorts clad, heeled man. Where would you both be together?”

“Strip club.” Claude surprised Lorenz appearing behind him. He’d changed into a simple shirt and pants now, seemingly done with dressing up for the day. Dimitri wasn’t sure he believed it though.

“I beg your pardon?” Lorenz’s fist had left his chin, him no longer in need of a thinking pose.

Claude gave him a wicked grin, “Where else would you have a sexy schoolgirl and a guy in stripper heels?” Claude leaned in, “hopefully you’re not about to shame honest, hardworking dancers over whatever your _dad_ taught you. That wouldn’t be very noble OR politically correct of you now would it?”

Lorenz looked pale, at least more so than usual. “I don’t know that I can accurately direct a…dancer inspired image considering I lack that experience.”

“You mean you’re not a dancer at a strip club? Could’ve fooled me.”

Hilda laughed as Lorenz panicked, “N-no obviously not, I meant I’d never been to one of those establishments as either a guest or worker. It’s not exactly my scene. I’m sure you have plenty of experience though.” Dimitri felt himself zoning out as the banter continued. He was thankful for it. Another distraction to calm him down. Yet when he looked just a little to his left he could see strong milky thighs and it was driving him mad. Turns out the game they had been playing together had really messed with his system. Having not even touched himself in the last two weeks made it all the more difficult. What had sounded erotic was turning out to just be painful in hindsight.

Byleth caught him staring and he heard her swallow. She crossed her legs and looked off to the side. That was…an unusual reaction. Maybe she felt uncomfortable in the outfit? Dimitri placed a tentative hand on her on her arm. “Are you ok?” He whispered, his lust instantly replaced with worry.

She jolted at the touch. “I’m fine.” Her voice was soft and quiet. Her usual confidence was missing. Now Dimitri was _really _worried.

“If there’s anything I did I just have to say I’m—”

“What?” Byleth interrupted before staring into Dimitri’s eye and after a moment of recognition she continued, “Oh I see.”

Dimitri turned to look behind him but saw nothing, “What do you see?”

Byleth giggled breathlessly at Dimitri’s response. He noticed her legs tighten. “I wonder if I’m really that good at hiding it or you’re just that unaware.”

“What’re you hiding?” Dimitri waited for an answer that didn’t come. Instead Byleth offered a small shrug as she looked away. He looked back towards her legs, still crossed, muscles tight. A look towards her cheeks, flushed red. Her toe began to tap as if she were impatient about something. But about what? Dimitri squinted at her as he attempted to put the pieces together. And then it clicked. “You’re turned on?”

“Please say it louder for all to hear.” Byleth mocked through gritted teeth.

Dimitri shifted towards her so that he could whisper more effectively, “Really?”

“I’ve been turned on since you walked out in heels Dimitri. You’ve seen me like this before, it really shouldn’t be _that_ big of a surprise.” Her incredulous tone was lost on Dimitri as many things were.

“And when I was staring it got worse…” Dimitri completed her thought a smile on his lips. “We’re the same as always. I’m not sure why I even continue to have doubts.” A bold hand found her thigh causing Byleth to jolt again. “I really should stop doubting things.”

“You really should, but I’m not sure this is the scene for such confidence,” she raised a brow at his hand, “not to say confidence doesn’t look good on you.”

Dimitri squeezed her thigh lightly. “Soft. I’m not sure I know your skincare routine but I’m curious about it.”

“I could show you sometime.” Byleth replied.

“That sounds rather intimate.”

Byleth laughed quietly, “I’d say your hand on my thigh is rather intimate too.”

Dimitri felt a blush rising up his neck. “Ah, well,” he removed his hand, scared he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from sliding it higher, “perhaps the word I was looking for was domestic.”

“Honestly I think you’re both done now.” Hilda cut through their conversation. “You can shut up now Lorenz.”

“What but Claude was—”

Hilda interrupted Lorenz as she continued to address Byleth and Dimitri, “I went with candid shots while you were talking. I think it captures the mood better than whatever these two were talking about.” Both Dimitri and Byleth were surprised by how quickly they stood to review the photos. It was in this moment that Dimitri realized they hadn’t really taken many photos together as a couple. It wasn’t really their style after all.

Seeing the photos Hilda had taken, however, made Dimitri wish that it _was _their style to take photos after all. There was a shot of Dimitri with his hand on Byleth’s leg. Despite their strange outfits, the demure look in her eyes even with Dimitri’s body tilted in and towards her was…rather erotic yet tame. He could practically _see _the chemistry between them. Was this what his friends had always seen? No wonder they’d been so frustrated with his lack of confidence! Byleth was clearly interested in him…how silly that it had taken not their intimate interactions but a photograph to finally let that sink in.

“Could you send me all of them?” Byleth suddenly said.

“Huh?” Hilda was as surprised as the rest of the room. Byleth, though she loved events, was rarely invested in images aside from printing and hanging them up occasionally.

“Would you please send me all of the photos you took just now?” Byleth repeated.

Hilda continued to look shocked and almost a little bashful, “Sure.”

“Thank you. Dimitri, a word?” Byleth turned towards Dimitri and took his hand. He wordlessly followed her as she led him towards the balcony.

* * *

Ingrid was helping to clean up. Taking off her makeup had made her feel more comfortable. Everyone else was chatting with one another. Byleth and Dimitri had shortly returned after their departure, but Felix and Sylvain were still missing. Ingrid figured now was as good a time as any to help clean up the mess they’d all made. She hadn’t expected Claude to join her though.

"Hey, you doing ok?” He asked. She hadn’t expected that either.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” A lie. Claude likely knew it too. She could only hope he wouldn’t point it out.

“I think anyone would be a little messed up to learn that their life long pals were suddenly dating and hadn’t even thought to mention it at all.” Claude replied with a shrug. “Dunno seems kind of rough.”

"Maybe.” Ingrid offered. “I’m happy for them. I suspected they both had feelings for one another for some time so it’s good to see they’ve worked it out.”

“Man,” Claude sighed, “you’re _always _angry but now you’re pretending everything’s all cool? Maybe you should get mad about something real instead of something stupid like you usually do for once.”

“Excuse me?” Ingrid was instantly frowning. “What you call stupid I call basic manners. Getting angry about someone spitting while they talk is a perfectly normal thing to be bothered by. You don’t get to decide what annoys me and what doesn’t you know.”

“Alright jeez, sorry I called it stupid but like, really it’s so obvious you’re bothered.” He poked towards her face, “you’ve got worry lines up here instead of your usual lines.”

“If you’re trying to make some joke about wrinkles it won’t work on me. I don’t care about any of that.” Ingrid huffed as she gathered more trash.

“Nah, forget it, that’s not what I was talking about. Anyways, you don’t have to clean up. This is my apartment, you’re the guest. Leave it to me.”

Ingrid paused her movements before continuing them again. “We all used your space for our fun, so now we should all help to cleanup.”

“I’d rather we all just enjoyed ourselves in the moment. Cleaning can come later but hanging out with each other is now y’know?”

Ingrid stopped once more to think. She turned towards Claude, “While I usually disagree with your views, I have to say that one is sort of compelling.” Claude held out his hand for the trash bag which she gave him after hesitating for a bit. “I really don’t mind helping though.”

“My house my rules, and I say that my guests are not allowed to do any work.” Claude threw an arm around Ingrid as he guided her towards Lorenz and Ashe seated on the couch. “And hey,” he whispered so only she could hear him, “if you’re ever ready to feel your feelings I’m here.”

“I already told you—”

“I know. I just wanted to mention it anyways.”

Ingrid’s mouth quirked in uncertainty before she answered, “Alright. Thank you then.” 

* * *

Sylvain’s forehead was sweaty against his own but Felix didn’t entirely care. “I can’t believe you declared our love to the whole room.”

“I said we were dating not—” Felix’s words died in his throat as Sylvain pulled away from him with a bright smile. Too damn bright.

“I just,” Sylvain’s eyes were nearly watering as he looked around, “I wasn’t expecting it to feel so…” He paused to find the right word, brows crinkling in thought. Brown eyes looked forward to meet Felix’s waiting stare. A wave of desperation seemed to overtake Sylvain as he finished his sentence with a kiss instead of words.

“Yeah.” Felix replied simply after they broke apart.

“I just—fuck man—like, it’s not like the idea of everyone knowing scared me before it was just...I didn’t want to deal with the questions you know? But I don’t know, when you said it and then it was just _out there_ it just-” Sylvain paused his eloquent speech to curse under his breath with a smile, “It just feels so good.”

“Yeah.” Felix couldn’t stop his own small smile. He hardly remembered the limbo he was caught in only an hour ago. They should’ve just told everyone from the start. Why had they even waited?

“Kinda feels more real than before.” Sylvain mumbled it quietly but Felix jolted in response. “N-not to say it didn’t feel real before! I just meant comfort wise it—”

“Same.” Felix, not about to lose a chance to easily share in mutual feelings, began to stumble over his words. “To be…honest I guess, when we talked earlier and I was weird it was mostly because it just felt fake to act like everything with us was the same." Felix paused to chance a direct look at Sylvain, who was staring intently. “L-lov..._caring_," Sylvain laughed at the adjustment, "about someone from afar is weird as fuck and it always felt awful. Doing that again made me feel kind of stuck I guess.” Felix noticed he was gripping Sylvain’s shirt. “S’not your fault but it made me realize I wanted to tell everyone,” He uncurled his fingers carefully as he finished, "or something."

“Damn. Wish you'd told me that when I grabbed your phone. I would’ve just yelled it right then and there. I wasn’t saying anything 'cause I thought you still wanted it on the down low.” Sylvain frowned, “Actually scratch that, I guess I should’ve asked you what was up. Next time I’ll ask." Sylvain chuckled softly, "I've known you for so long I assume stuff but this is new territory for us so like how could I know what you're feeling without asking?” 

“Our communication is complete ass.”

Sylvain hummed in response, “Maybe with words.” He leaned in close to Felix’s lips again, “We’re pretty good at communicating in other ways though.”

Felix snorted, “Sure but my dick can’t exactly tell you about my deep-seated insecurities.”

“I mean, we could try.” Felix had no idea what Sylvain meant by that. Was it supposed to be sexual? What was he implying. What kind of innuendo was that?

“What?”

“I don’t know, I can’t think good, can I just kiss you?” Felix answered for him by pulling him close again. They couldn’t make-out in Claude’s apartment forever, but it felt kind of nice to reconnect for a second. They’d head back out soon. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, pls forgive my bi self from "accidentally" making every plot point about high heels and short-shorts like, I didn't even realize I'd made it THAT prominent. Here we are though so there's that. 
> 
> BuT ANYWAYS HEYA! It's been awhile. I wish there was a more interesting reason as to why I've been gone but it was literally just life, work, class, and all that. I've got some time off so I finally put together this sporadically written chapter. 
> 
> I legit am gonna finish this fic by the way. Proper ending and all that. Can't promise any delivery times but like it's ALMOST DONE Y'ALL. Next chapter gonna be a spicy spring-break miracle and then we just gonna have a few closing chapters to wrap up loose ends.
> 
> I just wanna say ONCE AGAIN, thank you all for reading and commenting and giving kudos and just idk. If you're still here on this ride with me THANK YOU, if you have left the ride STILL THANK YOU, if you're new, ALSO THANK YOU. LEGIT JUST thank you for letting me indulge in some fun dialogue and tropes cause I've been having a blast this whole time. You all are lovely and I really mean that.
> 
> Also like Claude may have his issues kissing sad people but he's out here being the most emotionally together in this fuckin fic and that's saying a lot.


End file.
